Time Force: La Fuerza del Tiempo
by Joan Carrington
Summary: 5 años despues del incidente del vueltatras Sherman Peabody descubre que tiene 3 hermanas y que su madre ha estado perdida junto con un grupo de hombres y mujeres en un planeta desolado, ahora su vida cambiara para siempre acompañalo a el y a sus nuevos amigos en esta gran aventura que los aguarda en donde conoceran nuevas personas en el trayecto de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Habian trascurrido 5 años desde el gran incidente con el vuetatras, Sherman y Penny ahora son unos jovenes de 12 años, mientras que el Sr Peabody se habia vuelto buen amigo de los Peterson (Padres de Penny) y en ocaciones especiales los invitaba a cenar al Penthouse.

Sherman se encontraba en su habitacion preparando su mochila para su primer dia en la secundaria Susan B. Anthony despues de las largas vacaciones.

-Sherman tienes todo listo para mañana?- pregunto el Sr Peabody mientras entraba en la habitacion de su hijo.

-Si Sr Peabody tengo todo listo- respondio el joven pelirojo

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Peabody hablo.

-Todavia estas nervioso por entrar a la secundaria Sherman?- pregunto Peabody

-Trato de no pensar en eso, aunque no se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo nuevo pasara y cambiara mi vida para siempre- respondio Sherman en un tono pensativo.

-Talvez no sea nada, y por cierto tengo algo para ti- dijo Peabody sacando una pequeña caja de madera del armario de afuera.

Peabody le entrego la caja a Sherman y el la abrio, al abrir la caja se podia contemplar un pequeño medallon de plata con el dibujo de un copo de nieve de un lado y el de la Luna del otro lado.

-Que es esto Sr Peabody?- pregunto el joven sacando el medallon de la caja.

-Pues ese medallon Sherman lo llevabas contigo cuando te encontre cuando eras bebé y seguramente ese medallon debio estar en tu familia por generaciones- explico Peabody.

-En serio? wow! gracias Sr Peabody- exclamo Sherman mientras se lo ponia alrededor del cuello.

Y en eso suena el timbre del elevador.

-Oh llegaron los Peterson voy a recibirlos- dijo el joven mientras salia de la habitacion.

Sherman se dirigio a la puerta del elevador donde fue a recibir a su amiga Penny.

-Hola Penny- dijo Sherman corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-Hola Sherman- respondio Penny correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo.

-Hola Paul, Patty- dijo Peabody llegando a saludarlos- Oye Sherman Porque no llevas a Penny a tu Habitacion en lo que yo platico con sus pardes mientras me ayudan a prepara la cena?

-Claro Sr Peabody, vamos Penny-dijo el pelirojo llevando a su amiga a su habitacion.

Una vez que entraron en la habitacion del joven empezaron a platicar sobre lo que habian hecho en las vacaciones y entre eso ella se percato del medallon que Sherman llevaba puesto.

-Y ese medallon Sherman?- pregunto Penny

-Oh Peabody me lo acaba de dar, dijo que lo encontro conmigo cuando era bebé y que debio estar en mi... otra familia por generaciones- le explica Sherman

-Pues esta muy bonito, pienso que fuiste de una familia muy rica- dijo Penny

-Pues eso jamas lo sabré- respondio el joven con la voz un poco caida

Hubo un momento de silencio ambos jovenes se quedaron viendo, no era secreto que ambos empezaron a sentir algo por el otro pero tenian miedo de confesarse por la reaccion del otro.

-Penny hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo Sherman con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Si Sherman?

-Pues... tu... me... gus...

-Sherman, Penny vengan a cenar- dijo Peabody asomandose por la puerta

Sherman no dijo nada y con una mirada seria su amiga y el se dirigeron al comedor principal.

Hubo muchas ocaciones en las que Sherman intento confesarse con Penny y todas terminaron igual... siendo interrumpido por alguien pero debia hallar el momento indicado para decirle.

Durante la cena hubo risas, platicas, agun comentario fuera de lugar y entre la platica Paul dijo...

-Eh Sr Peabody

-Si Paul?

-Podria llevar a Penny a la escuela mañana? es que Patty y yo debemos ir a San Francisco mañana temprano por unos negocios y no se preocupe volveremos en una semana.

-Oh claro lo hare con mucho gusto

La cena termino, Patty habia subido las cosas de Penny y despues se fueron dejando a Penny con ellos.

Despues mientras ambos jovenes se preparaban para dormir estuvieron platicando por un rato.

-Sabes Penny? siento que la escuela sera mas emocionante, pero no se porque pero presiento que algo nuevo pasara y cambiara mi vida para siempre

-Eso tu lo tendras que descubrir Sherman, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Penny

Y ambos jovenes se quedaron dormidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad de Nueva york una familia que por lo que se veia se acababa de mudar estaba llegando a su nueva casa.

-Muy bien todos empiecen a bajar sus cosas- respondio un hombre como de 50 años calvo, narison y de ojos azules.

Del auto bajaron donde habían llegado bajaron 5 personas mas, una mujer alta, pelirroja, de ojos verde esmeralda y de unos 40 años, 3 niñas cada una de diferente edad, la mayor era de cabello castaño, ojos marron, con lentes y de unos 14 años, la mediana era rubia, con un gorro rosa, ojos azul grisaseo y de unos 11 años y la mas pequeña era de cabello negro, ojos marrones y de unos 8 años y también bajo un muchacho de cabello negro todo alborotado, ojos azules y de unos 14 años.

-Dense prisa niñas mañana es su primer dia de escuela- respondio el hombre llamando a sus 3 hijas.

-Oiga acaso estoy pintado sr Gru?!-le reclamo el muchacho.

-Oh perdón Antonio me olvide de ti-dijo Gru viéndo al muchacho con desagrado pasar por la entrada.

Gru y su esposa Lucy se acababan de mudar a Nueva York ya que en una de las misiones pasadas su casa había quedado completamente destruida asi que la Liga Anti Villanos les había conseguido una nueva casa en Nueva York mucho mas grande de la que tenían antes con laboratorio secreto y todo lo que pudieron salvar.

Mientras que Antonio se les había unido desde hace mas de un año ya que a su padre "El Macho" lo capturaron y Gru y Lucy no tuvieron mas opción que aceptarlo (cosa que a Gru no le agradaba), además por el hecho de que Antonio y Margo habian iniciado su noviazgo oficial desde hace casi un año.

Cada quien se dirigio a sus respectivas habitaciones la de Edith Y Agnes tenia forma de estudio musical con un arsenal de armas ninja, mientras que la de Margo y Antonio era un tipo de sala de videojuegos con una cama para que pudieran dormir juntos (osea son novios tiene mucho sentido que quieran dormir juntos).

Mientras Margo se preparaba para dormir junto con Antonio ella saco de su mochila una pequeña caja de madera y al abrirla se podía contemplar un pequeño medallón de plata pero con el dibujo de una flama de un lado y el de un sol del otro lado.

-Y ese medallón Margo?- pregunto Antonio acercándosele

-Oh mis padres me lo dieron cuando era pequeña antes de desaparecer, yo fui la única quien los conocio- dijo Margo casi a punto de llorar.

Antonio para calmarla la beso tiernamente.

-Tranquila Margo no tienes de que preocuparte además ese medallón esta muy bonito y mientras no pierdan la esperanza algún dia tu y tus hermanas los volverán a ver te lo aseguro-dijo Antonio abrazándola para calmarla.

-Gracias Antonio Tu siempre me levantas el animo- dijo Margo volviéndolo a besar para luego dirigirse a su cama.

Margo solo se quedo abrazando a Antonio para luego quedarse profundamente dormidos los dos.

Mientras que en la habitacion de Edith y Agnes ellas estaban platicando de unos asuntos sobre su hermana mayor mientras se preparaban para dormir.

-Agnes no has notado algo extraño en Margo últimamente?- pregunto Edith mientras guardaba una de sus espadas ninja.

-Ahora que preguntas si, y no creo que sea por salir con Antonio porque el ya no es como cuando lo conocimos, aunque sabes? en la mañana la oí hablando con el.

-Y de que estaban hablando?

FLASHBACK

Agnes se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la liga antivillanos antes de partir a Nueva York cuando su paseo la llevo hasta la cocina donde vio que Margo y Antonio estaban platicando asi que ella mantuvo su distancia para que no la vieran.

-No se porque Antonio pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar y cambiara nuestras vidas para siempre incluyendo las de Edith y Agnes- dijo Margo con un tono de nerviosismo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Margo, talves no sea nada además no lo sabremos hasta que pase-dijo Antonio para calmarla lo cual dejo muy pensativa a Agnes.

-Talvez tengas razon Antonio- respondio la chica

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Eso fue lo que dijo?- pregunto Edith sin habla por lo que acababa de oir.

-Si eso fue lo que dijo, tu sabes a que se referia?-pregunto Agnes

-La verdad ni idea hermanita solo espero que no sea demasiado grave o estaremos en serios problemas- dijo Edith sin la mas minima calma.

-Esperaremos para mañana para ver si pasa algo o no.

Y Edith y Agnes se fueron a sus respectivas camas para quedarse profundamente dormidas ya que al dia siguiente ocurriría algo que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente los cuarto chicos despertaron para ir a su nueva escuela.

Las primeras en despertarse fueron Edith y Agnes ya que quisieron ir a despertar a su hermana y futuro cuñado, pero cuando entraron al cuarto de su hermana se sorprendieron cuando los vieron aun dormidos asi que Edith aun asqueada por el noviazgo de su hermana y Antonio aprovecho y saco su celular y les tomo una foto pero se le hizo facil que entre ella y Agnes fueron por una cubeta con agua y sin que las oyeran y entre las dos les hecharon el agua encima lo cual hizo que ambos despertaran todos mojados y tapandose con las cobijas muy apenados.

-Edith! Agnes! que rayos les pasa- grito Margo muy molesta

Ellas simplemente salieron corriendo de ahi riendo a carcajadas mientras Lucy entraba en la habitacion.

-Margo! Antonio! que les paso?-pregunto Lucy muy sorprendida

-Pues que Edith y Agnes nos hecharon una cubetada de agua encima!-exclamo Margo casi a gritos

-Margo calmate solo fue una broma pero para que no te molestes mas ire a hablar con ellas deacuerdo?-pregunto Lucy

-De acuerdo y donde estan nuestros uniformes?

-Oh cierto! olvide darselos anoche-respondio Lucy dandoles el clasico uniforme de camisa blanca, corbata negra, chaleco azul marino y pantalon y falda respectivos- asi que sequense y vistanse para bajar a desayunar-explico Lucy

-Ok-respondieron Margo y antonio al mismo tiempo.

-Ugh esto de usar corbata no es lo mio-se quejo Antonio cuando vio en que consistia el uniforme

-Pues nimodo, tendras que acostumbrarte-respondio Margo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

Lucy salio de la habitacion y se dirijio a la de Edith y Agnes.

-Edith Agnes se puede saber porque le hicieron esa broma a su hermana?

-porque ella estaba durmiendo con Antonio, lo cual es asqueroso!-respondio Edith.

-Y eso que tiene que ver? ella es novia de Antonio

-Pero durmiendo asi?-pregunto Edith con sarcasmo mostrando la foto que les habia tomado dejando a Lucy completamente sin habla.

-Bueno hablaremos de esto despues pero no frente a su padre ok? ahora vistanse y bajen a desayunar

Despues de vestirse y desayunar Lucy se dirigio en su auto a la nueva escuela de los chicos ya que daria una mala impresion con el inmenso tanque que Gru usaba de transporte.

Una vez que llegaron Margo Edith Agnes y Antonio comtemplaron el gigantesco edificio mientras bajaban de auto.

Mientras tanto Sherman y Penny ya habian llegado en el scooter del Sr Peabody y la verdad ellos jamas pensaron que en secundaria seguirian usando el mismo uniforme.

-Bueno chicos ya llegamos-Respondio Peabody mientras ambos jovenes bajaban del vehiculo- los recogere a las 2:10 pero antes de que se vallan nesecitan saber estas cosas...

Mientras tanto cerca de ellos estaba Lucy despidiendose de los chicos.

-Muy bien chicos los recogere a las 2:09...

-Te pasa algo Lucy?-pregunto Margo cuando vio a Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Perdon es que han crecido mucho desde que me uni a esta loca y peculiar familia y no soportaria que se fueran de mi lado-dijo Lucy abrazandolos antes de despedirse de ellos-bueno disfruten su primer dia.

-Lo haremos-respondieron los cuatro a coro y despues se dirigeron a la puerta de entrada.

Mientras tanto Peabody seguia despidiendose de los chicos.

-...Y por eso si a alguno de ustedes les llega a ocurrir eso no se preocupen es normal a esa edad- seguia explicando Peabody mientras que Sherman y Penny se tapaban la cara de la verguenza y con una cara de "Ya sabemos eso Sr Peabody, no tiene que repetirnoslo"

Mientras Peabody seguia explicando Margo Edith Agnes y Antonio pasaron cerca de ellos y al percatarse se ver a un can sobre un scooter y hablando se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

Peabody se despidio y ambos jovenes despues de ser completamente humillados se dirigeron a la puerta de entrada y al pasar cerca de los chicos Margo se quedo viendo al pelirojo cuando este le dirigió la mirada y ella solamente se quedo pensando"¿Seria posible que fuera el?" hasta que Antonio la hizo reaccionar.

-Oye Margo que fue eso?-pregunto Antonio.

-Oh perdon es que ese chico se me hizo muy familiar, como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo-Explico Margo con la mirada hacia la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

-Estas segura Margo?-pregunto Edith algo desconcertada  
-Si estoy segura, bueno mejor entremos-dijo Margo mientras se dirigian hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto con Sherman y Penny...

-Carl! Mason! Hola!-saludo Sherman  
-Jill! Abby! como estan?!-saludo Penny  
-Como te fue? cuentanos!-pregunto Mason  
-Bastante bien-respondio Sherman  
-Y ese medallon?-pregunto Carl  
-Oh me lo regalo el Sr Peabody  
-Creo que si te queda-respondio Mason

Sherman y Penny no eran los unicos que disfrutaban de su primer dia ya que en otra parte de la escuela en uno de los salones...

-Margo? que le pasa a tu medallon?-pregunto Antonio empezandose a espantar  
-de que hablas Antonio?-pregunta Margo desconcertada  
-Esta empezando a brillar-respondio Antonio tapandose la cara con la mano.

Mientras tanto en otro de lo salones cercanos...

-Sherman que le esta pasando a tu medallon?  
-A que te refieres Penny?  
-que tu medallon esta empezando a brillar!-respondio Penny mientras ella y los demas miembros del salon se empezaron a tapar la cara por el intenso brillo azul que emanaba de el hasta que repentinamente se detuvo.  
-Que fue eso? los medallones nunca han brillado asi verdad? no que yo sepa-pregunto Carl tallandose los ojos  
-pues claro que no!-respondio Sherman  
-Entonces que rayos fue eso?-pregunto Penny  
-Ni idea-respondio Sherman

Mas tarde a la hora del almuerzo Sherman Penny y sus amigos estaban almorzando en una de las mesas de la cafeteria.

-Y luego ella estaba a punto de caer del tren cayo en mi caballo y me besó-respondio Sherman ya que lo que estaba contando era un sueño que habia tenido en dias pasados  
-Ja eso no es cierto Sherman en primera ni sabes montar a caballo y en segunda ella no te besaria, tu la tendrias que besar y para eso tendras que decirle lo que sientes-respondio Mason  
-Agradece que ella no te oye por hablar con sus amigas por que si no yo te romperia la nariz-respondio Sherman  
-Desde cuando te volviste tan serio?-Pregunta Carl  
-Desde que me empezo a cambiar la voz-respondio Serman con una voz mas seria

Y en eso cuarto chicos se acercan a su mesa...

-Eh disculpen podemos sentarnos con ustedes?-respondio una chica de catorce años con lentes y cabello castaño  
-Oh claro-respondio Sherman

Una vez que los chicos se sentaron la chica los presento...

-Oh pero que irrespetuosos somos dejenme presentarnos yo soy Margo ellas son mis hermanas Edith y Agnes ah y el es mi novio Antonio

De repente Sherman por razones desconocidas sintio algo de celos pero los ignoro.

-Oh bueno ellos son mis amigos Carl y Mason, mi amiga Penny y sus amigas Jill y Abby y yo soy Sherman

Ese nombre de "Sherman" retumbo por toda la mente de Margo repetidamente ¿seria posible que fuera el?

-Oh...eh un placer-dijo Margo titubeando -Oye no eras tu el que estaba hablando con un perro esta mañana?-pregunto Margo  
-Con un perro? Ah te refieres al Sr Peabody?  
-Sr Peabody? acaso el es tu mascota?  
-Edith!-le reclama la mayor  
-Que?! no dije nada malo  
-Mascota? no el Sr Peabody no es mi mascota es mi papá-respondio Sherman con mucho orgullo  
-TU PAPÁ?!-exclamaron casi a gritos los 4 jovenes  
-es una relacion adoptiva-les explica Penny  
-Oh claro-respondieron a coro Margo y Antonio aunque todavia trataban de procesarlo

Y con esas palabras empezaron a conocerse parece que Sherman encontraria algo mas en esas 3 chicas tan diferentes.


	4. Chapter 4

Mas tarde era la hora de la salida e iban a recoger a los chicos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Gru y Lucy.

-Chicos disfrutaron de su primer dia?-pregunta Gru  
-Si y mucho!-respondio Agnes  
-Ya lo creo y veo hasta tienen nuevos amigos-Respondio Lucy refiriendose a los 6 chicos que estaban junto a ellos.

Sherman y Penny eran los unicos con la cara en blanco por el aspecto de los padres de sus nuevos amigos hasta que agarraron confianza y se acercaron a saludarlos.

-Hola yo soy Sherman ellos son mis amigos Carl y Mason ella es mi amiga Penny y ellas son sus amigas Jill y Abby- respondio Sherman presentando a sus amigos ya el.  
-Wow! que joven tan educado! debiste conseguirte un novio asi Margo...  
-Gru! en que quedamos? Antonio es mi novio oficial-le reclama Margo-y por cierto Sherman nos invito a su casa podemos ir?  
-Wow wow wow como que los invito? no entiendo-responde Gru  
-De hecho mi padre fue quien planeo esto ya que yo le marque y se le ocurrrio que si los podia invitar a ellos, de hecho ahi viene- responde Sherman mientras Peabody se acercaba en su scooter  
-Ese es tu papá? pero si es un perro-responde Lucy  
-Si un perro que puede hablar que es muy inteligente y que invento una maquina del tiempo?-responde Peabody llegando  
-¡¿UN PERRO PARLANTE Y UNA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO?!- gritaron Gru y Lucy hasta quedarse tiezos

Peabody hizo un chasqueo para hacer reaccionar a Gru y a Lucy

-Dejeme presentarme soy el Sr Peabody padre de Sherman y por si preguntan...  
-Es una relacion adoptiva- responden a coro los 10 jovenes  
-Es normal que un perro hable querida?-le pregunta Gru a su esposa  
-De hecho no aunque en la LAV nos hablaron de un tal genio llamado Hector Peabody que habia adoptado un niño y habia creado una maquina del tiempo pero jamas pense que "literalmente" era un perro-responde Lucy  
-Sorprendente verdad? y no se preocupen por sus hijos ademas ustedes tambien estan invitados a cenar es en Penthouse del edifico que esta a un lado del Empire state ¿Y que dicen?-pregunta Peabody.  
-Aceptamos-responden Gru y Lucy a coro sin pensarlo 2 veces

Esa misma tarde en el Penthouse estaban los 10 jovenes en la habitacion de Sherman platicando ya que Margo Edith Agnes Y antonio se habian ido con ellos antes.

-Oye Sherman enserio tu padre pudo inventar una maquina del tiempo?-pregunto Margo con curiosidad  
-Claro siganme... ehm Carl, Mason, Jill, Abby quedense aqui y esperenos no tardamos-dijo el chico pelirojo

-Deacuerdo-respondio Mason

Y los 6 jovenes se dirigeron al elevador

-En serio han viajado a muchas epocas?-pregunta Edith  
-Si como el viejo oeste, la 2a guerra mundial, el antiguo ejipto, el renacimiento y muchas otras mas- respondio Sherman mientras la puerta del cuarto de vueltatras se abria.  
-Increible!-exlaman Edith y Agnes  
-Nunca lo creimos posible!- exclaman Margo y Antonio mientras la pasarela los dirigia hacia la Maquina del Tiempo para despues entrar en ella.  
-Y bien a que fechan quieren ir?-pregunta Sherman  
-Llevanos al dia en que Peabody te encontro- Respondio Margo para aprovechar el momento de saber la verdad  
-Deacuerdo- y Sherman presiona el boton rojo y la maquina desaparece en un destello de luz...

La maquina llego al mismo callejon donde Sherman fue abandonado 12 años atras, los 6 chicos bajaron de la maquina y la ocultaron atras del callejon para que nadie la viera y ellos se escondieron detras de unos botes de basura para esperar.

-Eh... Margo porque quisiste que los trajera a esta epoca?-pregunto Sherman  
-Es que tuve curiosidad por saber como Peabody te encontro y te adopto-mintio Margo- aunque no te has puesto a pensar de donde eres? o el porque te abandonaron?-pregunta Margo  
-Ahora que lo dices si he tenido algo de curiosidad una ves quise que el Sr Peabody me trajera a esta epoca pero se nego y no se porque, luego yo trate de mentirle diciendo que iba a otra parte pero me descubrio-responde Sherman  
-Talves porque penso que la verdad te afectaria demasiado-opino Penny  
-Me afectaria demasiado? si Peabody ni sabe de donde vengo como podria decir eso?-pregunto Sherman asomandose detras de uno de los botes.

Pasaron unos minutos y vieron a una mujer peliroja menor de 20 años, con lentes redondos como los de Sherman,muy bonita y de ojos verdes que cargaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos que no dejaba de llorar.

-Es ella Sherman?-pregunta Penny asombrada  
-Creo que si Penny, es... mi mamá- responde Sherman con una leve sonrisa

Mientras tanto con aquella mujer...

-Lo lamento hijito ojala pudieras quedarte conmigo pero creo que no sera posible, no por ahora, pero te juro que tu padre y yo volveremos por ti y tus hermanas y tendremos una vida normal como todos... lo prometo-respondio la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos dejando el medallon a un lado de el y poniendole el papel con su nombre para despues salir corriendo y llorando de ahi.

Los seis jovenes salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a la caja donde el bebé Sherman se encontraba.

-Awww! eras una ternurita Sherman- respondio Penny con una voz aguda sacando al bebé de la caja-Quien es el bebé mas lindo del mundo? tu eres! tu eres!-respondio Penny con la voz aguda haciendo reir al bebé  
-Wow! tu amiga Penny tiene un buen toque con los bebés, creo sera una gran madre algun dia, espero que Margo tambien lo sea-responde Antonio haciendo que Margo se sonjorara.  
-Siiii- suspiro Sherman contemplando a su amiga pero de repente el medallon que llevaba puesto comenzo a brillar intensamente al igual que el de Margo dejando casi ciegos a todos por la intensidad de brillo hasta que repentinamente se detuvo.  
-Alguien quiere explicarme que es lo que acaba de pasar?!-exclama Antonio tallandose los ojos para poder ver mejor  
-Yo se los explicare-responde Margo  
-Margo de que estas hablando? y que tiene que ver Sherman con esto?-pregunta Edith  
-De hecho mucho, Edith Agnes les he estado mintiendo todo estos años, y es hora de que sepan la verdad...


	5. Chapter 5

-Hace 12 años atras habian un hombre y una mujer y ademas tenian una hija, esa era yo cuando tenia 2 años y ademas estaban esperando a su 2a hija, esa eras tu Edith pero el dia de tu nacimiento mamá murio por una enfermedad pero tu sobreviviste, despues Papá se casó con una vieja amiga quien ya habia tenido un hijo ese eras tu Sherman pero tu padre los abandono por eso papá se caso con ella y cuando pense que ya todo mejoraria ellos empezaron a trabajar en una agencia secreta que buscaba vida existente en otros planetas y por eso ellos nos abandonaron, Papá nos dejo a mi y a Edith en el orfanato de la señorita Hattie y ella te dejo aqui en este callejon pero antes de eso ella nos dio 2 medallones este me lo dio a mi y ese te lo dio a ti pero despues ellos partieron a su viaje, pero durannte su viaje ellos nunca regesaron, años despues Edith y yo te encontramos a ti Agnes en la entrada del ofnanato y con una nota que decia que tus padres murieron en un accidente y desde ese entonces se convirtio en nuestra hermana menor.

Sherman, Edith y Agnes se quedaron perplejos por lo que acababan de oir mientras veian como Margo empezaba a llorar.

-Oh Sherman! pense que no te volveria a ver hermanito-sollozó Margo corriendo a abrazar a Sherman.  
-Puedes creerlo Antonio? Sherman es hermano de Margo Edith y Agnes, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-respondio Penny mientras seguia cargando a la version bebé de Sherman  
-Ni yo-respondio Antonio

Margo y Sherman rompieron el abrazo

-Oh Sherman es bueno volver a verte-respondio Margo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-no sabes cuanto te extrañe  
-Porque nunca nos lo dijiste?-reclama Edith  
-Porque crei que no lo volveria a ver! no me hagan sentir culpable-respondio Margo con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Oigan tomenlo con calma ella estuvo guardando el secreto casi toda su vida-respondio Sherman con una voz mas seria defendiendo a su hermana mayor lo cual dejo a los demas pasmados por como se lo estaba tomando.

Mientras tanto la curiosidad de Agnes la llevo fuera del callejon y regreso repentinamente.

-Oigan escondanse alguien viene!

Sherman se asoma fuera del callejon y ve de quien se trataba

-Penny regresame a la caja y hazme llorar, wow eso sono raro, pero rapido-exclamo sherman haciendo que su alterego empezara a llorar

Penny dejo al bebé en la caja llorando y se vuelven a esconder detras de los botes justo cuando vieron quien llegaba

-Es el Sr Peabody 12 años mas joven!-exclamo Penny en voz baja

Peabody toma al bebe de la caja y se lo lleva

Los 6 jovenes salen de su escondite y veian como Peabody se llevaba a la version joven de Sherman

-Tan solo pensar que 12 años despues de vivir con el encontraria a mis 3 Hermanas...chicos ya se que vamos a hacer hoy.

...

-Sherman que acaso ya perdiste la cabeza? No podemos salir e ir a buscar a tus padres en primera esta a millones de kilometros de aqui y en segunda no sabemos si ellos sobrevivieron alla afuera- respondio Penny mientras todos entraban a la maquina del tiempo para despues regresar a su tiempo.

Durante el trayecto Sherman decidio contarle su plan a los chicos...

-Miren este es el plan: al llegar al penthouse no debemos levantar sospechas, me imagino que despues de la cena se iran ustedes no?-le pregunta Sherman a su hermana  
-Conociendo como es Gru no lo dudes- responde Margo  
-Bueno en que parte de la ciudad viven?-pregunta Sherman.  
-Del otro lado del central park-responde Antonio  
-Deacuerdo a la media noche sin que nadie se entere cada uno de nosotros tendra que vestirse y salir sin hacer ruido, no veremos de lado este del central park, Margo recuerdas donde estaban esas instalaciones a las fueron?  
-Si no me falla esto... A las afueras de los angeles california- responde Margo  
-Como es posible que aun lo recuerdes?- pregunta Sherman sorprendido  
-Porque antes de que nos abandonaran viviamos ahi- responde Margo  
-Sherman crees que tu plan funcione?-pregunta Penny  
-Habra que averiguarlo- responde Sherman

La maquina llego al laboratorio solo medio minuto despues de que la otra maquina se habia ido anteriormente y los 6 chicos salieron de la maquina y se dirigeron al elevador para despues llegar al penthouse de Peabody.

-Volvieron rapido- responde Carl cuando ve a los chicos llegar a la habitacion de Sherman.  
-Es que programe a la maquina para que llegara 30 segundos despues de que nos fuimos- responde Sherman

Y en eso se oye la voz de Peabody...

-Chicos bajen a cenar!  
-Alla vamos Sr Peabody!-responde Sherman por el intercomunicador para despues ir al comedor principal.

Despues de la cena las 3 hermanas de Sherman se fueron a su respectiva casa que por lo que habia dicho Margo estaba al otro lado del central park mientras con Sherman y Penny tuvieron que preparar algunas cosas para que a la media noche se reunieran todos en el central park para buscar las instalaciones donde estuvieron sus padres antes de desaparecer.


	6. Chapter 6

A la hora acordada Margo Edith Agnes y Antonio llegaron al central park se pusieron a esperar a Sherman y a Penny y en lo que esperaban empezaron a platicar...

-Margo realmente no soy tu hermana?- pregunta Agnes acercandose a su hermana  
-Agnes aunque Edith Sherman y yo no seamos tus hermanos de sangre tu siempre seras nuestra hermanita menor- respondio Margo con una voz muy calmada- es increible que lo encontrara despues de tanto tiempo.  
-Bueno al principio tuve que lidiar con tu padre y ahora tendre que lidiar con tu hermano y dicen que esos son los peores-respondio Antonio con algo de nerviosismo  
-Descuida Antonio se que Sherman no es asi y aunque no lo he visto en 12 años creo saber como es el- responde Margo

Y en eso aparece la maquina del tiempo justo frente a los chicos y de ella salen Sherman y Penny.

-Pudieron salir sin problemas?- pregunta Sherman  
-Si aunque casi fuimos atrapados por unos 2 minions ya que...  
-Minions?- preguntan Sherman y Penny sin saber a que se referian las hermanas del pelirojo  
-Son los secuaces de mi padre, miren-respondio Margo mostrando un video de ellos que habia grabado hace poco.

En el video se veian a los minions Dave y Carl tratando de usar una catapulta para lanzar a Kevin pero terminan tropezando una cuerda que los termina lanzando a los 3 estampandolos contra el techo lo que termina provocando que Sherman y Penny empezaran a reir a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja eso es lo mas genial que he visto-respondio Sherman entre risas  
-En serio que esos minions son unos bobos jajajaja-responde Penny entre risas solo que la risa le ganaba aun mas  
-Almenos con ellos jamas nos aburrimos aunque Antonio le costo trabajo acostumbrarse a ellos-responde Margo  
-Si hasta que le mostramos lo divertidos que eran y desde entonces los empezo a ver como compañeros- responde Edith dandole un suave codazo en el brazo a Antonio

Sherman y Penny estaban tan distraidos por ese video de los minions que ni ellos ni las hermanas de el se dieron cuenta de que alguien los veia entre los arboles.

-Es Sherman! ahora en que lios se estara metiendo?, sera mejor que valla sin que alguien de ahi me vea, alguien tiene que cuidarlo de si mismo-respondio esa figura misteriosa moviendose entre las sombras.

Devuelta con los chicos...

-Bueno para que seguimos aqui riendo? vamonos-responde Sherman cambiando el Tema para que despues todos subieran a la maquina pero como Penny seguia riendo Sherman la tuvo que llevar cargando hasta la maquina para despues irse en ella (ok no vallan a malpensar esa parte), mientras que la figura misteriosa corrio hasta la maquina, pero tuvo que agarrarse de la parte de arriba de la maquina ya que no tenia agarres en el exterior.

Ya en camino Agnes le dio un vaso de agua a Penny para calmarla.

-Gracias Agnes ya me siento mejor- responde Penny ya mas calmada  
-Y diganos desde cuando se conocen?-pregunta Margo con curiosidad  
-Desde los 8 años, al principio cuando al conoci nos odiabamos, ella como vio que fui criado por un perro queria demostrar que yo tambien lo era asi que me humillo frente a toda la escuela yo perdi el control y... le mordi un brazo-responde Sherman  
-Auch! eso debio doler-responde Margo  
-Creame que a esa edad Sherman tenia los dientes muy duros y filosos como para dejarme una marca en el brazo-responde Penny mostrando la mordida que Sherman le habia dejado años atras  
-Genial-responde Edith-todavia tienes los dientes asi?  
-Aunque no lo crean si casi tan duros como el metal-responde Sherman mostrando sus dientes grandes y brillantes-despues Peabody invito a sus padres a cenar cosa en la que ella y yo nos oponiamos, pero a mi se me escapo lo de la maquina del tiempo, se la muestro, luego la rescato del antiguo ejipto y boom! somos mejores amigos desde entonces.  
-Y no son novios?-pregunta Edith dejando rojos a ambos jovenes  
-Claro que no! ella no es mi novia... Aun  
-Que cosa?  
-Nada-responde Sherman apenado  
-Y tu Antonio no tienes hermanos?-pregunta Sherman tratando de cambiar de tema  
-Tenia una Hermana menor... pero ella murio en un accidente hace 4 años  
-Oh lo lamento tanto-responde Penny  
-Eso ya no importa ya que tengo a la chica mas maravillosa del mundo- responde Antonio refiriendose a Margo provocando que se sonrojara y ella lo besara  
-Puedo ser la primera en decir ugh?-pregunta Edith con cara de asco  
-Sigues con eso Edith? crei que ya no te daban asco los chicos-responde Margo  
-No me dan asco es que sentiria raro estar en una relacion y eso que a Agnes le pareceria tierno-explica Edith  
-Es cierto-responde Agnes-yo si lo considero que es tierno

Pasan unos 30 minutos y la maquina llega a los angeles...

-Chicos! ya llegamos!-respondio Sherman

Los demas se acercaron a el.

-Margo dime en que parte esta esa base de la que hablaste

-Alla esta! es ese buquer que sobresale de las montañas-señalo la chica

Sherman hizo decender la maquina hasta el nivel del suelo mientras que la figura misteriosa que se habia ido con ellos bajo de la maquina y se escondio entre los arbustos.

-Hay una cadena ven Antonio ayudame a abrirla -responde Sherman sacando unas pinzas y una linterna.

Sherman y Antonio salieron de la maquina y se dirigeron a la reja, Sherman rompe la cadena con las pinzas y de la nada se enciende una luz muy brillante y unas voces frente a ellos dicen

-Oigan ustedes quietos!- y las voces lanzan un rayo brillante que los paraliza, despues las voces se acercan a la maquina y dicen

-No tengan miedo  
-AAAAAHHHHHH- gritan las 4 chicas hasta desmayarse.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherman y Antonio salieron de la maquina y se dirigeron a la reja, Sherman rompe la cadena con las pinzas y de la nada se enciende una luz muy brillante y unas voces frente a ellos dicen

-Oigan ustedes quietos!- y las voces lanzan un rayo brillante que los paraliza, despues las voces se acercan a la maquina y dicen

-No tengan miedo  
-AAAAAHHHHHH- gritan las 4 chicas hasta desmayarse

Todo se habia vuelto oscuro para los 6 jovenes pero despues de unos instantes uno de ellos empezo a despertar, al principio solo veia borroso pero desesperadamente intentando moverse no podia ademas de que sentia un gran frio por todo su cuerpo.

Era Agnes la que habia despertado e intentando ver que era lo que la inmovilizaba apenas logro identificar lo que era.

-Eso es... hielo?-pregunta Agnes con poca energia y en eso Edith y Penny despiertan de golpe-Edith? Penny? son ustedes?-pregunta Agnes intentando voltear a verlas  
-Agnes! Estas bien?- pregunta Penny  
-Si estoy bien pero no puedo moverme estoy encerrada en un bloque de hielo- exclama Agnes muy asustada  
-¡¿hielo?!-exclaman ambas rubias volteando hacia abajo viendo que Agnes tenia razon estaba encerradas de pies al cuello dentro de un bloque de hielo.

-Hola? estoy en el paraiso? Porque huele a puesto de helados- responde Antonio tratando de abrir los ojos

-Antonio?!  
-Eres tu Margo?  
-No, soy yo Edith  
-Oh Edith perdon te confundi con Margo- responde Antonio apenado  
-Porque sera?-responde Edith con sarcasmo

Y en eso unas voces se acercan a ellos

-Veo que despertaron-responde la voz de un joven de 12 años  
-Quien eres?! donde estamos?! Y que le hiciste a Sherman y Margo?!- pregunta Penny muy asustada  
-No se preocupen ellos estan bien- responde la voz de una niña de unos 12 años  
-En donde estan- pregunta Penny aun asustada  
-Recuperandose ya que se llevaron un gran susto- responde el chico  
-Pueden llevarnos con ellos? y podria sacarnos de aqui que tenemos frio!-exclama Agnes  
-Claro- responde la voz del joven levantando la mano desaciendo el hielo haciendo que los 4 jovenes cayeran temblando al suelo

-No se preocupen es temporal-responde el joven saliendo de las sombras mostrando a 4 jovenes 2 niños y 2 niñas, uno de unos 12 años cabello rubio platino y ojos verdes y el otro de unos 9 años cabello castaño y ojos verdes, una niña de unos 12 años cabello castaño y ojos miel y la otra de unos 7 años peliroja y ojos verdes-Déjenme presentarme yo soy Anders pero todos me dicen Andy, ella es mi hermana Helena o como yo le digo "la sabionda", ella es mi buena amiga Brigit y el es mi amigo Kurt  
-Un placer yo soy...  
-Se quienes son ustedes, Penny Peterson, Edith y Agnes Gru y Antonio Perez y supongo que sus otros 2 amigos son Sherman Peabody y Margo Gru-responde Andy dejando a los otros jovenes sin habla  
-Co...Co...Como sabes eso?- pregunta Penny  
-Intuicion- responde Andy abriendo una puerta donde Sherman y Margo estaban sentados sobre dos camas

-Sherman! Margo!-exclama Penny corriendo a abrazarlos  
-Chicos que bueno que esten bien- exclama Margo- Donde estaban?  
-Después de desmayarnos Agnes Edith y yo despertamos pero al intentarnos mover no pudimos porque estabamos metidos dentro de un bloque de hielo en el que este cerebro congelado nos encerro- responde Penny refiriendose a Andy ya que el fue quien los congelo  
-Eh disculpen tenemos que llevarlos con nosotros siganos- responde Andy abriendo una de las puertas de las cuales salieron 6 figuras que los chicos pudieron distinguir.

Dentro de la habitacion habia una mesa alargada con 3 mujeres y 3 hombres, una era de unos 30 años era pelirroja de ojos azules y llevaba el cabello peinado en 2 trenzas, la otra era tambien de unos 30 años cabello rubio ojos azules y llebaba el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo y la ultima era de unos 29 años cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta el cuello y era de ojos verdes luego el primer hombre era de unos 33 años cabello rubio y alborotado y era de ojos marrones, el segundo hombre era de unos 35 años, pelirojo con patillas y de ojos verdes y el ultimo era de unos 31 años cabello castaño tambien con patillas pero un poco mas cortas y de ojos color miel, todos estaban vestidos con una playera de cuello de tortuga cada uno de diferente color y llevaban un pantalon y chaqueta color negro.

-Oye Penny que ellos no se te hacen muy familiares estas personas? -le susurra Sherman a Penny en el oido que por suerte nadie alcanzo a oir  
-Tienes razon Sherman juraria que si lo he visto en alguna parte, pero no se en donde- le susurra Penny  
-Margo? Sherman? Edith? son ustedes?-Pregunta la mujer peliroja poniendose de pie  
-Eh... la conocemos?- preguntan los 3 jovenes desconcertados  
-Yo trabaje con su madre antes de que ella despareciera-responde la mujer poniendose de pie dirigiendose a ellos- No puedo creer cuanto han crecido yo pude haberlos criado desde antes pero no pude pero es bueno volverlos a ver, soy Anna, el es mi esposo Kristoff, ella es mi prima Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene, ella es mi buena amiga Liv y su esposo Hans y supongo que ya conocieron a Andy, Brigit, Kurt y Helena.  
-Si de hecho el es el nos encerro a mis amigos y a mi en cubos de hielo-Responde Sherman digiriendose a Andy  
-Andy que te he dicho sobre encerrar a las personas en bloques de hielo?-le reclama Anna algo molesta  
-Pero tia Anna ellos se metieron aqui y tu dijiste que nadie podria encontrarnos o entrar aqui-le reclama Andy  
-Pero en el caso de esos 3 chicos es porque yo los conoci cuando tu eras un bebé por eso te pedi que los liberaras y los trajeras y porcierto como encontraron este lugar?  
-porque Margo fue la que nos trajo aqui ya que ella todavia recordaba este lugar-Explica Sherman  
-Me imagino que todavia tienen ambos medallones que les dieron años atras?  
-Si todavia los tenemos-responden Sherman Margo sacandolos de sus bolsillos y mostrandolos- entonces si nos conoce entoces sabe lo que paso hace 12 años atras?  
-Si todos aqui presentes sabemos de eso porque nosotros lo vimos y no fue accidente fue sabotaje  
-Que?!-exclaman los 6 jovenes

 _Los nuevos personajes de este capitulo pertenecen a la pelicula FROZEN y la autora Madame Purple creadora del ellos que aparecen en su fic "El Amor de una Madre" y "El Principe de hielo" que son inspirados en Frozen , fanfic que ella escribe y publica en wattpad y en fanfiction network_


	8. Chapter 8

-Al principio creímos que era solo una falla en los motores y por eso explotaron pero descubrimos que alguien bajo la presurización de la nave y por eso explotaron los motores-Explica Anna mientras abría un archivo en su computadora.

-Quien se atrevería a hacer algo así?-pregunta Margo

-Solo alguien que quisiera vengarse-responde Anna mostrando lo que había en las cámaras de seguridad de la nave.

En una de las pantallas se podía ver el cuarto de maquinas y detrás de unos engranes sale un hombre de unos 23 años un poco parecido a Sherman solo que sin lentes que se acerco al panel de control presiona unos botones del panel y luego se aleja corriendo hasta que las cámaras lo pierden de vista, mientras tanto en una de las cámaras exteriores de la nave muestran como las turbinas traseras explotan mientras que la tripulación que se mostraba dentro de la cabina empezaba a entrar en pánico pero no podían hacer nada ya que la explosión los había empujado directo al agujero de gusano por el cual debían pasar pero la explosión los aventó muy rápido y fuerte y de la nada solo se veía estática pero se veían varias luces que se movían muy rápido hacia la izquierda y hacia atrás y después de eso la grabación termino.

-Eso es todo lo que captamos- responde Anna

-¿Osea que alguien trato de asesinarlos?- pregunta Penny asombrada

-Si y tenemos la sospecha de que pudo haber sido el padre biológico de Sherman- responde Kristoff

-QUE!- responde Sherman- Pero no dijiste que mi padre me abandono y por eso mamá se caso con el tuyo Margo?

-Bueno en realidad no te abandono, según nos contó, ella lo dejo y por eso se caso con el padre de Margo y Edith y creemos que por el odio y la ira el trato de asesinarlos a ambos-explica Liv

-¡¿Mi propio padre trato de asesinarme a mi y a mi madre?! esto tiene que ser una broma-exclama Sherman

-De hecho a ti no planeaba hacerlo ya que el quería esperar a que crecieras y te usaría para un plan maligno para ayudarlo a el y a un grupo de personas convertirse en los villanos mas grandes y temibles del mundo-explica Anna

-¿Insinúan que soy hijo de un líder de un grupo de super villanos?- exclama Sherman

-Lamentablemente si-responden a coro los 6 adultos a lado de ellos.

-Esto es inconcebible porque no me dijiste Margo?-pregunta Sherman molesto.

-Te juro que no lo sabia-dijo Margo justificándose

-¿Y como explican los medallones?-pregunta Sherman

-Bueno esos medallones el los encontró en los restos de un meteorito pero en realidad contienen dos piedras dentro, el tuyo tiene energía positiva nosotros la llamamos la gema de la creación, mientras que la gema de Margo contiene energía negativa a esa la llamamos la gema de la destrucción, y al tocar alguna absorbes su energía por eso tu madre se los robo, nos los trajo y los incrustamos en los medallones para que el no sospechara que los pusimos ahí-Explica Anna- pero por nada en el mundo se les ocurra tocarlos ya que son muy poderosos.

-Y cual es el plan?-Pregunta Margo

-Hace años recibimos una señal de ellos lo cual indicaban que seguían vivos y es por eso que por años hemos preparado una misión de rescate ya que ellos pudieron haber llegado a uno de los 3 planetas disponibles de aquel sistema y la única forma de llegar es abandonar nuestro planeta.

-Pero co... co... como recibieron la señal?-pregunta Margo algo confundida.

-Bueno al regresar a este lugar después de que aclaramos las cosas con el gobierno que fueron años después del incidente mientras buscábamos algo que pudiera servir, las computadoras que aun funcionaban de las cuales no sabemos como seguían funcionando nos mandaron un mensaje aun no sabemos como pero también mientras revisábamos el porque fallo encontramos esa grabación de las cámaras-Explica Liv, pero en eso se oye un ruido de que algo rompiéndose.

-Oye no te vallas! Regresa!-exclamo una niña de unos 11 años mientras 1 muchacho de 13 años corría tras ella persiguiendo a otra niña pero de unos 8 años.

-Niños!-exclama la pelirroja provocando que se detuvieran de susto-No les dije que aquí no se debe jugar?

-Si- respondieron cabizbajos los 3 y es eso se percatan de los 6 jóvenes que estaban ahí- Y ellos quienes son?

-Son unos amigos- Interviene Andy

-Eh quienes son ellos?-pregunta Penny con curiosidad

-Chicos ellas son mis primas Ellinor y Kristy y el es mi primo Elliott y...Donde esta Angelita?

-Acá arriba-respondió la joven saliendo del techo mostrando a una joven de 16 años, alta, rubia y de ojos azules.

-...y ella es Angelita, le gusta andar en los ductos de ventilación.

-Un placer- responde Sherman mientras el y los demás levantaban la mano para saludarlos.

-Bueno ya no pierdan el tiempo luego se presentan deben preparase para partir-Responde Hans

-Para partir?!- exclaman todos

-Pues que ya no se acuerdan de la misión de rescate?-pregunta Anna con sarcasmo

-Pues si pero... de verdad tenemos que abandonar nuestro planeta?-pregunta Sherman

-Es la única forma para llegar-Explica Liv

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos pero después Penny salio corriendo empezando a llorar de aquella habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherman reacciono y fue corriendo en busca de su amiga rubia hasta que la encontró dentro de uno de los armarios llorando amargamente pero al intentar abrir la puerta descubrió que la había cerrado desde adentro.

-Penny estas ahí?-pregunta Sherman

-Vete!, si te vas a ir vete!-respondió Penny desde adentro

-Por favor no me hagas esto, sabes que es la única opción que se puedo tomar- respondió sherman usando su des bloqueador de llaves que le había fabricado el Sr Peabody por si había alguna emergencia.

-Oye, se que es muy dificil hasta para mi pero lo tengo que hacer-respondio Sherman entrando en aquel closet

-Alguna vez pensaste en los demas y no solo en ti?-pregunto Penny entre sollozos

-Si y muchas veces.

-Entonces no pudiste pensar en que yo si tengo a mi familia aquí? y sabes que no puedo dejarlos ni tampoco te puedo dejar ir? tienes que entenderlo-Respondió Penny entre sollozos

-Y lo hago pero entiende que esto es necesario

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos hasta que Sherman volvió a hablar.

-Bueno si no quieres venir te entiendo, iré a avisarles a los demás que te regresare al Penthouse pero yo si tendré que irme-Responde Sherman saliendo de aquel armario para regresar al cuarto de control donde estaban los demás dejando a Penny muy pensativa.

En cuanto Penny estuvo sola se puso a reflexionar sobre si ir con ellos a la mission o quedarse.

-Vamos Penny sabes que Sherman te necesitara en esto no podrías ayudarlo una vez en tu vida?-Se pregunto a si misma la rubia

-No puedo, tengo una vida aquí y si lo dejo ir lo perderé para siempre-se respondió a si misma

-Pero es tu amigo desde los 7 años, ademas te gusta y si no lo ayudaras pensaran que eres egoísta ademas no te haran daño estar unos meses en el espacio.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón iré a decirle que iré con el-Respondió Penny completamente decidida.

Y con esto salio del armario y corrió en dirección hacia el cuarto de control...

-Chicos ya lo decidí iré con ustedes

-Ya era hora porque ya muchos ya estaban haciendo votación para que te dejaran-Respondió Edith

-Eso no es cierto así que cállate-le reclama Margo

-Bueno cuando nos vamos?-Pregunta Sherman

-Mañana por la noche-Explica Anna

-Pero dejaras que las niñas vengan con nosotros querida?-Pregunta Kristoff algo asustado

-Obviamente, no puedo dejarlas aquí y lo sabes, ademas no les pasara nada ni a ellas ni a los otros, acaso olvidas que nos estuvimos preparando para esto en los últimos 10 años?-Pregunta Anna- ademas recuerda que mi hermana también se fue en aquella mission y no la he visto en casi 13 años.

-Esta bien iremos-responde Kristoff

-Pero en como iremos?-pregunta Margo

y en eso se abre una puerta detrás de un muro que estaba frente a ellos y al acercarse vieron un gran cohete parecido al cohete de apollo 11 que lanzo la nasa en 1968.

-Wow no había visto un cohete desde que Gru construyo uno para robarse la luna hace unos años-responde Margo asombrada lo cual provoco que todos se le quedaran viendo.

-Como lo oyeron Gru intento robarse la luna y volverse el villano mas grande del mundo pero ese no es el punto-exclama Edith

-Espera que esa no es la maquina del tiempo?-Pregunto Sherman al ver a la maquina justo arriba del cohete

-Lo es, tuvimos que desarmarla para poderla unir a la estación en la que nos iremos, la Endurance, pero no se preocupen usando nuestra tecnología y una técnica que llamamos "ingeniería inversa" hicimos otra exactamente igual para que no sospechen-les explica Liv

-Muy bien regresen todos mañana sera un día muy duro y para que lo recuerden iremos mañana a recogerlos a su escuela y los traeremos aquí y nos iremos de acuerdo? pero ahora deben regresar a sus casas para descansar-responde Hans

-De acuerdo- respondieron todos

Y con esto Sherman, Penny, Margo, Edith, Agnes y antonio usando la replica del vueltatras el cual era exactamente igual al anterior regresaron a sus respectivas casas para descansar ya que debían estar listos para el día siguiente.


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente en el penthouse Sherman y Penny despertaron.

-Woah! entonces no fue un loco sueño como creí, en verdad Margo Edith y Agnes son mis hermanas -responde Sherman mientras se ponía sus lentes y salia de su cama

-Al parecer no lo fue-respondió penny mientras sacaba ropa limpia de su mochila y se iba al baño a cambiarse

-Oye porque de pronto decidiste cambiar de opinión?-pregunto Sherman mientras se ponía una playera limpia de color azul oscuro.

-Pues de una larga discusión con migo misma llegue a la conclusión de que me necesitaras ademas no quería que los otros pensaran que era egoísta al no querer ayudarlos

-Wow pues no pensé que llegaras a creer eso-exclamo Sherman mientras se empezaba a poner los zapatos.

Al salir de cambiarse Penny lucia un vestido de color rojo con franjas blancas (muy parecido al que usaba su version clasica en la serie animada de los 60's)  
con una falda de color rosa oscuro y unos zapatos rojo con blanco lo cual dejo a Sherman perplejo.

-Wow...te...ves...linda pero recuerda que aun seguimos usando uniformes-respondió Sherman entre tartamudos

-Pues... gracias, cielos había olvidado eso, y creo que tu también- respondió Penny algo sonrojada

Después de volver a cambiarse ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina en la cual se encontraba el señor Peabody preparando el desayuno

-Hola Señor Peabody que esta preparando?

-Oh Hola Sherman, Hola Penny hoy les hice unas crepas flameadas con jugo de naranja.

-wow se ve... delicioso-Responde Penny intentando saborearlo

Mientras tanto con Margo Edith Agnes y Antonio...

-Oye Lucy no notas algo extraño en los chicos últimamente?-Pregunto Gru mientras se ponia su bufanda

-No? porque lo preguntas?-le pregunto Lucy

-Porque anoche cuando me levante por un vaso de agua podría jurar que vi a nuestras 3 hijas y a Antonio entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa

-Debió ser tu imaginación estábamos cansados por tanto trabajar y por la ultima misión que tuvimos, no olvides que hace casi 2 años la LAV nos volvió a contratar por capturar a Barthazar Bratt quien también había secuestrado a las niñas haciéndose pasar por mi, asi que seguro los imaginaste aunque, ya se que temes perderlas, casi pasa en 2 ocasiones, yo también, gracias ellos cambiaste tu vida y dejaste de ser un villano aunque recuerda que yo te admiraba cuando lo eras -Responde Lucy mientras ambos bajaban a la cocina que para su sorpresa ya se encontraban los chicos ahi con algunos minions los cuales estaban colgados de cabeza desde las lamparas.

Después de desayunar todos se dirigieron al automóvil de Lucy el cual los volvería a llevar a su escuela, mientras que con Sherman y Penny también iban en el scooter del Sr peabody, al llegar los 6 chicos se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y entraron por la puerta.

Al llegar a uno de los salones se sorprendieron al ver a la misma mujer pelirroja que conocieron en aquella base secreta la noche anterior junto a las 2 niñas que según oyeron eran sus hijas Ellinor y Kristy.

-Anna?-respondió Sherman al reconocerla

-Oh hola Sherman -Respondió la pelirroja con mucha calma

-No es por nada, pero que haces aqui?-pregunta Margo

-Quise asegurarme de que esta fuera su escuela y tenia razón pero un hombre que por lo que note era el director me dijo que una de las maestras no pudo venir y cuando me dijo que me tocaria en su salon acepte

FLASHBACK DE ESA MAÑANA...

-Estoy segura de que aqui es donde estudian ellos- respondió Anna mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada

-Y porque no los buscaste desde antes?- pregunto Kristy

-Y quien creen que se encargaría de la construcción del cohete? créanme que a mi me hubiera gustado criar a Sherman y a sus hermanas- respondió Anna

Dentro del instituto Anna junto con sus hijas estaban buscando el salon de Sherman

-Ehm disculpe, ¿sabe donde esta el salon de clases de Sherman Peabody y Penny Peterson?- pregunto Anna al director Purdy

-Le puedo mostrar el camino, viene por el puesto de maestra suplente? nuestra profesora la Sra Paddington no pudo venir hoy- respondio el director Purdy

-Eh... si- respondio Anna

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Osea que vas a sustituir a nuestra profesora de ciencias la profesora Paddington?-pregunto Penny

-Asi es y tambien traje a mis hijas creo que las conocieron anoche Ellinor y Kristy

-Si creo que las conocimos aunque no recuerdo que ella llevara lentes-Respondio Sherman

-Bueno es que desde hace poco empece a tener problemas para distinguir las cosas desde lejos-explica Ellinor la cual llevaba unos lentes como los de Margo.

El dia transcurrio tranquilo y a la hora de la salida los 6 chicos se fueron en la camioneta de Anna la cual era de color plateado oscuro.

-Y como llegaremos a los angeles si esta a kilometros de aqui?-pregunta Penny al ver que parecia un auto comun y corriente

-Volando-responde Anna presionando un boton de un panel que estaba enfrente de la palanca

-Volando?!-exclamaron los jovenes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al auto sus llanta se transformaron en propulsores lo cual provocaron que el auto se elevara y se fuera volando directo a la base en la que estuvieron la noche anterior.


	11. Chapter 11

Durante el trayecto hacia los ángeles Sherman decidió hablar con Anna.

-Oye Anna tu... conociste a mi madre?

-Pues si... mientras mi hermana anduvo viviendo en Londres con mi padre y yo con mi madre aquí pues si, su nombre era Jessica.

-Jessica?-pregunto Sherman

-Así es, de hecho ella fue mi primera mejor amiga ya que yo era algo tímida pero luego lo supere y nos hicimos amigas, sabes? tu te pareces mucho a ella.

-En serio?-pregunta Sherman

-Si con exepcion de que sacaste el color de ojos de tu padre pero en serio eres idéntico a ella, pero en fin, después conocí a mi buena amiga Liv quien me presento a Kristoff de quien por cierto no tarde en enamorarme durante nuestra niñez los 4 hacíamos todo tipo de travesuras, y a la par nos apoyábamos el uno al otro, años después perdí contacto con Liv y tu madre que también fue cuando mis padres murieron y regreso mi hermana, poco después pues, carecíamos de dinero y nos contrataron a mi hermana a Kristoff y a mi en esa agencia secreta de búsqueda de vida en otros planetas donde mi hermana conoció a Hans, no se si lo recuerdes, el hombre alto y pelirrojo que conocieron anoche?

-El que parece una versión adulta de mi solo que sin lentes con patillas y de ojos verdes? Si lo recuerdo-responde Sherman

-Mi hermana y el como que su relación paso muy rápido pero no lo suficiente para que se fueran a extremos ya que un día llego con la noticia de que ella seria madre yo me emocione al principio, pero como nuestro jefe era un completo "CASCARRABIAS" no quería que nada de eso estuviera en su camino.

-Huy que genio! -opino Sherman cruzando los brazos

-Fue por eso que ella mantuvo oculto su embarazo por 6 meses mas hasta que nació mi sobrino Andy...

-El chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes que nos metió en cubos de hielo a mis amigos y a mi?

-Exactamente, pero no falto mucho para que tu madre regresara solo que ahí ya te tenia a ti, al padre de tus hermanas y a tus hermanas y nos contara lo que paso con tu padre y que ella lo abandonara por usarte de su futuro secuaz.

-Que bueno que lo abandono y al mismo tiempo me salvara-agradeció Sherman ya mas calmado

-Tengo que admitir que tu y Andy eran una ternura cuando eran bebés, pero por si no lo sabias el padre de tus hermanas quien se llama Henry, fue novio de tu madre por un tiempo.

-Osea que el habría podido ser mi Padre?-pregunto Sherman sorprendido

-Si y eso es lo que tu madre habría querido

-Luego que paso?-pregunto Margo entrando en la conversación

-Bueno justo cuando llego la noche en que fue el lanzamiento horas antes tu madre Sherman y tu padre Margo no tuvieron mas opción que dejarlos a ambos por caminos separados pero yo trate de ofrecerme a criarlos pero ya era muy tarde y mi hermana le había pedido a Hans que cuidara de Andy y al momento en que se fueron junto con un grupo de científicos mas y sin que supiéramos que tu padre iba a sabotear la nave y los controles de nuestra base lo cual acabo matando a nuestro jefe lo cual agradezco por cierto. Después tuvimos que huir y me volví a encontrar con mi amiga Liv quien nos dio hospedaje en su casa por unos pocos años y al poco tiempo me case con Kristoff y tiempo después tuve a Ellinor y a Kristy, pero Hans se enamoro de Liv y al poco tiempo se casaron y despues tuvieron a Helena aunque también me volví a encontrarme con mi prima Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene quienes me presentaron a mi sobrino Kurt.

Al poco rato llegaron a la base donde los chicos estuvieron la noche anterior pero notaron que había un gran alboroto.

-Oigan que esta sucediendo aquí?-Pregunto Anna bastante confundida

-Hay una intrusa aquí-exclamo Kristoff tratando de recuperar el aliento- pero pudimos atraparla, eso creo.

y en eso pasan Andy, Hans y Helena llevando a aquella niña desconocida dentro de un cubo de hielo sobre una carretilla

-Esperen! conozco a ese chico- respondió la niña señalando a Sherman lo que provoco que todos se le quedaran viendo

Sherman dio unos pasos hacia delante para analizar a la chica

-Oye cerebro de iceberg puedes sacarme de aquí?!-reclamo la chica la cual era de cabello rubio oscuro a la altura del cuello, ojos azules y de la misma edad que Sherman

Andy derritió el cubo en el que encerró a la chica y esta le agradeció y luego se acerco a Sherman

-Hola Sherman, ya no te acuerdas de mi?-pregunto la chica

-¿Riley? eres tu?-pregunto Sherman al reconocerla

-Si soy yo-exclamo la niña abrazándolo

 **PARA LOS QUE SE PREGUNTEN LA NIÑA QUE SALIO AQUI LLAMADA "RILEY" ES LA MISMA NIÑA QUE SALIO EN LA PELICULA "INTENSAMENTE" QUE ES PERTENECIENTE A DISNEY Y PIXAR, BUENO LOS VEO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	12. Chapter 12

-Podría levantar la mano la persona que piense que esto ya se puso mas extraño de lo normal?-pregunto Margo provocando que todos los que estaban en aquella habitación levantaran la mano incuso hasta los adultos que estaban ahi.

Sherman y Riley rompieron el abrazo...

-Wow Sherman! has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, como que te pusiste mas guapeton-respondio Riley

-Pues si, fueron que...6 años?-pregunto Sherman y Riley asintio

-Eh? Sherman quien es ella?-pregunto Penny con algo de molestia

-Oh cierto se me olvidaba, chicos ella es Riley Anderson fue mi amiga desde que teníamos 5 años cuando fui a Minesota con el Sr Peabody durante 2 años antes de regresar a nueva york antes de cumplir 7, Riley? ella es mi buen amiga Penny Peterson, ellas son mis 3 hermanas Margo Edith y Agnes...

-Wo wo wo wo wo tu dijiste que no tenias hermanos-respondió Riley sorprendida

-Bueno no son completamente mis hermanas se supone que mi madre biológica se casó con un antiguo novio suyo quien ya tenia a mis hermanas Margo y Edith pero tuvieron que dejarnos por caminos separados cuando eramos pequeños y poco después Margo encontró a Agnes cuando era una bebé y la adopto-Explico Sherman

-Osea que son como tus medias hermanas? o hermanastras?

-Medias hermanas-respondió Sherman

-Oh ya entendí y desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde ayer en la tarde

-Oh

-Y el es Antonio Perez el novio de Margo

-Hola-saludaron los 5 chicos

-Y por cierto que haces aquí? creí que estabas en Minnesota-pregunta Sherman

-Bueno el año pasado mis padres consiguieron un trabajo en San francisco y me mude allá pero hace poco a Papá le ofrecieron un trabajo aquí y mientras mis papás y yo estábamos saliendo de un restaurante ayer en la noche pues te vi a ti y a los demás entrando en la vueltatras en el central park y decidí seguirlos así que corrí hacia la maquina y me sostuve por arriba y por cierto porque vinieron aqui?-pregunto Riley

-Que te lo explique en el camino tenemos que irnos!-exclamo Liv llegando de improviso levandose a los chicos agarrados de la mano mientras los otros la seguían.

Mientras tanto en la escuela elemental Susan B. Anthony el Sr Peabody había llegado al igual que Gru y Lucy pero algo les habia extrañado ya que no había nadie ahí.

-Que extraño ya era para que nos estuvieran esperando en la entrada-respondió extrañado el Sr Peabody al ver que Sherman y Penny no estaban ni siquiera los otros 4-voy a preguntar

-Vamos con usted-respondieron Gru y lucy a coro

Los 3 entraron a la oficina del director

-Sr Peabody? que hace aquí?-pregunto el director Purdy

-Vine a buscar a mi hijo y a su amiga Penny Peterson

-Lo lamento pero se fueron hace ya mucho rato y creo que iban acompañados de otros 4 chicos

-Esos eran nuestros hijos-exclamaron Gru y Lucy

-Pues lo único que se es que una maestra creo que era la que sustituyo a la profesora Paddington se los llevo, a donde? no lo se-respondió el director

-Que!?-exclamaron los 3

Mientras tanto en la base los chicos ya con sus trajes puestos y se preparaban para salir ya todos se encontraban dentro de la nave que anteriormente fue el vueltatras, incluso Riley quien no tenia idea de lo que pasaba.

-Encendiendo motores principales en t menos 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 ¡Ignición!- respondió la computadora de la nave con toda la tripulación dentro y la nave despego.

Cuando la nave despego todo en su interior incluso sus ocupantes se estaban llevando una tremenda sacudida mientras se elevaban mas y mas mientras empezaban a abandonar la tierra y lo que alguna ves fue su hogar pero tenian una mision que cumplir.

-Voy a vomitar!-exclamo Margo tapándose la boca

-Es normal si es tu primera vez pero por favor no lo hagas-exclamo Liv

-Esto es divertido yuju!-exclamaron Edith y Helena pero sin soltarse de su asiento ya que parecía que iban en una montaña rusa que solo iba hacia arriba y a gran velocidad.

-Chicos estamos por entrar a la mesosfera-exclamo Hans y la nave tomo mas impulso y se elevaron mas y mas mientras los módulos de la nave se separaban y caían dejando solo la capsula que anteriormente había sido el vueltatras.

Al momento en que solo quedaba la capsula (que era parecida a uno de los rangers de la película Interestelar de color blanco con algunos detalles en rojo) fue encendiendo sus turbinas, cuando de repente un gran destello paso cerca de ellos y muy rápido que termino dándoles una gran sacudida.

-Que rayos fue eso!-exclamo Sherman

-Parece que un meteorito o un cometa-respondió Kristoff volteando por la ventana de la nave

-Si esa cosa se va a estrellar en la tierra no creo que haya mucho problema ya que por lo que se ve se estrellara en el océano- opino Liv

Mientras tanto en el penthouse del Sr Peabody...

-No puedo creer que los chicos desaparecieran asi sin decirme a donde iban hay que buscarlos a como de lugar grrrr-respondio el Sr peabody muy molesto que incluso hasta se puso a gruñir

-Estamos deacuerdo con usted Sr Peabody pero la pregunta es donde pueden estar?-respondio Lucy

-Lo tengo!-exclamo Gru

-Tienes un plan?-pregunto Lucy

-Se los explicare en el camino

Ya en camino...

-Desde que nos quedamos con Antonio yo le puse un pequeño sistema rastreador en el brazo que emite una señal así que si vemos donde esta Antonio también sabremos donde están los demás-explica Gru mientras conduce

-Es un alivio-suspira Peabody

Devuelta en la nave...

-Chicos puedo ver la Endurance desde aquí-respondió Anna asomándose por la ventana viendo la nave la cual era un anillo con 12 módulos rectangulares alrededor

La capsula se fue acercando poco a poco al endurance lentamente para poderse acoplar ya que solo podrian acoplarse en manual y al llegar la capsula se acoplo.

-Bien chicos empezara el sistema de giro y propulsión en 10 minutos así que vayan todos a sus lugares en la capsula principal, el tiempo corre-responde Anna levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la escotilla trasera para después abrirla.

Todos salieron por la escotilla a exepcion de Hans, Eugene, Rapunzel y Kristoff quienes se quedaron en la capsula y los demás entraron flotando en un cuarto oscuro que se encendió con una serie de luces a los costados y ademas de que había un techo de vidrio reforzado y en el centro de aquel cuarto había una mesa en forma de hexágono con un gran tablero circular en el centro con forma de domo.

-Esto es mas grande que el vueltatras-respondió Sherman muy asombrado

-Mas que eso-respondió Penny

-Como construyeron esto?-pregunto Sherman

-Con un poco de ayuda junto con algunos favores que les hicimos a los de la nasa- explico Anna

-Chicos es por aquí-Respondió Liv señalando otra entrada que llevaba a otra sección de la nave donde había otra capsula con 9 asientos que tenían una protección con una forma parecida a la de un cilindro en los costados.

Los chicos tomaron sus asientos y como no habían suficientes para los demás tuvieron que mandarlos a la capsula de a lado que tenia 10 asientos con la misma descripción que los anteriores en los cuales también tomaron asientos.

-Están todos listos?-Pregunto Kristoff por el comunicador viéndolos por la ventana de la capsula

-Listos cariño-respondió Anna a Kristoff levantando el pulgar en señal de afirmación

-Activando secuencia de giro-respondió Eugene presionando 3 botones de los controles y la nave empezó a girar como rueda en el sentido del reloj de forma muy despacio hasta que fue un poco mas rápido hasta quedarse a cierta velocidad.

-Activado!-respondió Hans

-Secuencia de encendido de motores-respondió Eugene

-Cuenta regresiva...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Ignición!- respondió Anna y los propulsores de los módulos se encendieron y la nave agarro velocidad para empezar a salir de la órbita de la tierra.

Mientras tanto en casa de Gru y Lucy...

-Dr Nefario!-responde Gru saliendo del elevador que usaron para entrar a la guarida de Gru-podría buscar el rastreador que tiene Antonio?

-No me digas que otra ves se llevo a Margo a otra de sus aventuras locas?-responde Nefario

-Es lo que tratamos de averiguar ya que también se llevo a Edith y a Agnes junto con otros 2 chicos mas-explica Lucy

-Y uno de ellos es mi hijo-responde Peabody

-Eso es un perro?-pregunto Nefario sin habla al ver al can parado en sus patas traseras y hablando como una persona mientras que algunos minions solo se le quedaban viendo al Sr Peabody

-Te lo explicare pero primero busca ese rastreador-respondió Peabody alarmado

El Dr Nefario presiono unas teclas y en la pantalla apareció un mapa mostrando a la tierra y un punto rojo que de la nada desapareció.

Mas tarde en la estación espacial endurance, el sistema de giro de la nave había activado la gravedad artificial así que la tripulación podría caminar por la nave sin problema alguno.

-Osea que tu padre real saboteo la nave de tu madre por venganza haciendo que su nave desapareciera y así usarte a ti para ayudarlo a el y a un grupo de personas para volverse los villanos mas grandes del mundo? y que esta misión es para ir a su rescate de tu madre junto con los que pudieron sobrevivir?-respondió Riley sin palabras por todo lo que Sherman le habia contado.

-Exacto-afirmo Sherman

-Como se te pudo ocurrir semejante idea?!-le reclamo Riley dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza

-Eso mismo le dije esa ha sido una de sus peores ideas-respondió Penny

-Han habido otras?-pregunto Margo algo desconcertada

-La noche de karaoke con mis tíos y abuelos el mes pasado-respondio Penny algo apenada

-Eso que tiene de malo?-pregunto Margo algo confundida

-Que uno de mis odiosos primos puso una canción que me da horror cantar y como entre en pánico, me paralice sin darme cuenta otro de mis primos me quito el cinturón que sostenía mi vestido y se me que cayo.

-Y todos te vieron en ropa interior esa vez?-pregunto Edith

-Si tan solo hubiera recordado ponerme ropa interior ese día-respondió Penny tapándose la cara de vergüenza

-Créame que con eso no salio de mi cuarto en una semana-respondió Sherman

-Porque en tu cuarto?-pregunto Margo

-Es que ocurrió en el Penthouse así que fue el único lugar al que mas alcance tuvo-explico Sherman

-Créeme no eres la única a la que le ha pasado-Respondio Anna quien habia estado oyendo toda la conversacion

-Enserio te paso eso mamá?-pregunto Ellinor

-Si pero fue hace mucho tiempo ya después conocí un poco mejor a tu padre y se me quito-Explico Anna

-Ya veo porque-respondió Andy

-Aunque no me guste admitirlo tienes razón Andy- opino Anna

Al poco rato todos se dirigieron a la capsula por la pasaron antes la del domo y el tablero hexagonal para poder explicar como funcionaria esta misión de rescate.

-Muy bien chicos así funcionara esto-respondió Liv mostrando una proyección holografía del sistema Solar sobre el tablero mostrando su ubicación-Podrías explicarles Hans?

-Claro querida, como verán nosotros estamos aquí y debemos ir... acá entre Urano y Saturno que es donde se encuentra el mismo agujero de gusano que es por donde el transbordador desapareció, creemos que debió atravesar lo y por eso la interferencia en las cámaras-explico Hans

-Y porque no intentaron regresar?-pregunto Sherman

-Creemos que por la explosión de las turbinas y el atravesar el agujero negro pudieron dejar la nave inservible y con la poca energia que tenian lograran llegar a uno de los 3 planetas disponibles en aquel sistema-explico Kristoff

Mientras tanto cerca de la casa de Gru y Lucy

-A donde se pudo ir esta vez esa niña-respondió un Hombre alto con bigote, cabello castaño y unos 38 años

-Ni idea yo solo se que ayer cuando salimos a cenar ella seguía con nosotros y solo nos distrajimos por un momento y al voltear ella ya no estaba no se como se nos pudo escapar así-respondió una mujer unos 3 años menor que el de cabello castaño peinado en cola de caballo y con unos lentes rectangulares

Cuando estaban a unos pasos de la casa de Gru y Lucy vieron salir a 3 personas de ahí (bueno 2 personas y un perro) y solo reconocieron al de baja estatura.

-Sr Peabody es usted?-pregunto aquel hombre

-Stan? Chloe? son ustedes?-pregunto el Sr Peabody al verlos

(Como en la pelicula "Intensamente" nunca dijeron los nombres de los padres de Riley se me ocurrio ponerles esos nombres)

-Ha visto a nuestra hija? no la econtramos desde anoche-repondio Chole muy angustiada

-No, y yo tambien estoy en la misma situacion no encuentro a mi hijo-exclamo Peabody

-Sherman se perdio?-pregunto Stan

-Eso parece pero tengo la sospecha de donde pueden estar el, Riley y los demas que se fueron con el-respondio Peabody

-Ya se a donde debemos ir, a la camioneta!-exclamo Lucy y todos entraron en aquel vehiculo seguidos de algunos minions.

 **OK LA NAVE ENDURANCE ES LA MISMA ESTACION ESPACIAL QUE SALIO EN LA PELICULA INTERESTELAR QUE PERTENECE A PARAMOUNT Y A WARNER BROS, LAS NAVES DE ESA PELICULA NO LAS UTILIZO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, LA PELICULA DE INTERESTELLAR ME GUSTO ASI QUE DECIDI QUE UTILIZARAN UNA NAVE COMO ESA, BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY LOS VEO EN EL SIG CAPITULO**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA CHICOS, SE QUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO COMO MIS PRIMOS VIVIERON A QUEDARSE A DORMIR DESDE EL VIERNES NO TUVE TIEMPO, PERO AHORA SI VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

-Ya se a donde debemos ir, a la camioneta!-exclamo Lucy y todos entraron en aquel vehículo seguidos por algunos minions.

Ya en camino...

-Eh alguien sabe a donde nos dirigimos?-pregunto Stan

-Ya lo verán pero primero debemos hacer una parada antes que nada, eh hay una forma mas rápida de llegar a San Francisco?-pregunto Peabody lo cual extraño a los padres de Riley

-Claro que la hay, sujetense vamos a saltar del puente!-Advirtió Lucy pisando el acelerador y yendo a una velocidad como alma que se lleva el diablo hasta que el auto salto de puente y 2 alas parecidas a las de un avión junto con 2 turbinas debajo de ella.

Y de un momento a otro el auto se convirtió en el mismo auto volador con el que lucy salvo a gru aquella noche que buscaron el PX-41 en el restaurante de "El Macho" 2 años atrás.

-Ja no sabia que su auto se transformaría en un auto volador y con el tamaño que tiene jamas lo imagine-respondió Peabody  
-Y no es lo único también se transforma en un submarino pero ese lo usaremos después-explico Lucy

Devuelta con los chicos en la estación después de que les explicaran con mas a detalle el plan se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos que estaban en varios de los módulos de la estación.

-Andy, Helena que hacen ahí?-pregunto Sherman cuando vio al chico platinado y a la chica pelirroja que estaban sentados mirando a través de la ventana.

-Oh bueno es que estoy un poco inquieto ahora que se que mi madre sigue con vida y eso espero, me pone... nervioso, desde que tengo memoria siempre estuve al cuidado de papá y de Liv que yo siempre creí que ella era mi mamá y luego teniendo a Helena de hermana pues no lo se.

-Oye se lo que se siente yo también estoy igual que tu pero cambiando de tema como supiste quienes eramos si apenas nos conoces?

-Bueno esto te sonara raro pero desde años atrás Liv me contaba a mi y a Brigit quien creció a mi lado una historia para dormir sobre una mujer que tenia un hijo que no tenia poco mas de un mes de nacido, la mujer se enamoro de un hombre que ya tenia 2 hijas una de apenas 3 años y otra que estaba recién nacida y al poco tiempo aquella mujer se caso con aquel hombre pero al poco tiempo les informaron que tenían que irse por algo importante y tuvieron que dejar a sus respectivos hijos por diferentes caminos pero aquella pareja nunca regreso y los hijos tuvieron que tomar sus propias vidas, el hijo de aquella mujer fue encontrado y adoptado por un científico que era muy famoso y reconocido mientras que las hijas de aquel hombre estuvieron viviendo en un orfanato para niñas hasta que la mayor encontró una bebé abandonada en la calle y la adopto como su hermana y años después fueron adoptadas por un hombre y su esposa, pero jamas pensé que se refirieran a ustedes-explico Andy

Sherman no tenia palabras ante las palabras del chico platinado, estaba describiendo perfectamente la vida de el y sus hermanas

-Ni yo aunque tengo otra pregunta-responde Sherman

-Cual es?-pregunta Andy

-Como pudiste meternos a mis amigos y a mi en bloques de hielo?-pregunta Sherman

-Bueno Papá dice que es hereditario, es que mi verdadera madre según el me contó tenia un poder que muy pocos conocen, podía crear hielo con solo mover sus manos yo siempre lo considere como magia y por lo tanto herede sus poderes y que también por eso tengo el cabello así- explica Andy

-Wow eso es increíble-responde Sherman cuando Andy pudo formar un copo de nieve con sus manos

-Te sorprendería lo demás que puede hacer cada navidad siempre creaba una gran nevada en la base donde vivíamos podía darle fascinantes y bonitas formas al hielo-explica Helena

-Esto ya me gusto-exclama Sherman muy emocionado-Oye cuando volvamos te llevare a conocer mi escuela sera genial pero trata de no exponer demasiado tus poderes ya que a algunos les parecería raro y a otros les daría envidia por no tenerlos

-De acuerdo lo tendré y por cierto perdón por congelarte-responde Andy

-No te preocupes. Asi que Brigit crecio contigo?-pregunta Sherman

-Asi es hemos sido buenos amigos desde hace años atras, casi no hacíamos fiestas tan grandes ya que la base en la que vivíamos no era lo suficientemente grande, de hecho despues de esta mision ya no se como seran nuestras vidas a partir de ahora-responde Andy

-No te preocupes se que tendré que lidiar con el Sr Peabody despues de esto pero les aseguro que tendran una vida normal.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de San Francisco se encontraban Paul y Patty Peterson cenando en un restaurante.

-Que raro, es la cuarta vez que llamo a Penny a su celular y no contesta solo me manda a buzon de voz, crees que le haya pasado algo?-pregunto Paul a su esposa

-Por favor querido talvez su celular se descargó o lo olvido en el penthouse mientras ella, El Sr Peabody y Sherman salieron a alguna parte no tienes que ponerte tan dramatico-responde Patty mientras le da un sorbo a su cafe

-Es posible no quiero ni pensar que algo similar a lo que paso hace 5 años vuelva a pasar o algo peor-respondio Paul

-Ni yo pero ambos sabemos que Penny es muy fuerte y valiente y sabe como salir de los problemas y con Sherman a su lado pueden salir adelante sin problemas y por favor deja de preocuparte solo han pasado 2 dias desde que nos fuimos cuantos problemas crees que podrian tener?

Y en eso unas luces decienden frente al restaurante lo cual les extraña a ambos y cuando ven al Sr Peabody bajar del vehiculo les llega el presentimiento de que algo paso con Penny.

-Sr Peabody que hace aqui? creiamos que estaba en nueva york cuidando de Sherman y Penny-responde Patty confundida

-De hecho vine porque Sherman y Penny se fueron-responde alarmado el Sr Peabody

-QUEE?!-Exclamaron ambos

-Vengan si quieren saber mas!-exclama Peabody

Y los 3 salieron del restaurante para dirigirse al auto que estaba flotando frente al restaurante y entraron en el cerraron las puertas y se fueron volando directo hacia la LAV.

Devuelta en la nave que se encontraba saliendo de la orbita de la luna los chicos habian decidido hacer una pequeña reunion con los chicos nuevos que conocieron en la base para que entre todos se conocieran un poco mejor.

-Veamos ya que estamos todos reunidos aqui lo pondremos asi un niño y una niña cada quien tendra que decir su nombre completo,su edad, sus gustos, sus pasatiemos y una historia resumida de su vida y su familia-explica Sherman-A ver quien empieza?

-Yo!- Respondio la chica rubia y de ojos marrones

-Ok vas

-Me llamo Ellinor Biorjman pero todos me dicen Elli, tengo 11 años, y como verán mi madre es la que se encargo de preparar esta misión de rescate para mi tia Elsa que siempre quise conocer desde pequeña y mi papá fue quien nos preparo para esta mision, tengo una hermana menor llamada Kristal pero le decimos Kristy de cariño, ehm me gusta leer en especial los libros de suspenso pero también me gusta fastidiar a mi primo Andy.

-Hey!-le reclama Andy

-Ay ya supéralo!-le reclama Elli

-No eres el único al que fastidian-responde Edith refiriéndose a Agnes sin que ella lo supiera

-Quien sigue?-pregunto Sherman

-Yo!-Levanto la mano el chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-Deacuerdo-respondio Sherman

-Me llamo Kurt Fitzherbert y...

-Wow espera, Fitzherbert?-pregunto Riley tratando de contener la risa

-Es que tengo decendencia alemana por parte de mi papá-explico el chico

-Oh ya entiendo por eso el acento-respondio Margo

-Como les decía tengo 9 años, me encanta la pintura igual que a mi mamá pero también llego a ser algo vanidoso como mi papá

-Eso explica mucho-le susurra Penny en el oído a Sherman

-Tambien me gusta pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga esa eres tu Helena

-Aww gracias Kurt-responde sonrojada la peliroja

-Siguiente?

-Yo! –levanto la mano la chica rubia de ojos azules

-Ok

-Mi nombre es Angela pero todos me llaman Angelita tengo 17 años, me encanta la repostería y todo lo relacionado a cocina, también adoro a los animales y también me gusta mucho cantar

-Niños tienen que irse a sus capsulas y están gastando oxigeno de la nave y nos tiene que durar para el tiempo que tardaremos en llegar a Saturno-explica Hans entrando en la habitación

Y cada quien se dirigio a su capsula ya que como no sabían cuanto duraría el viaje hacia Saturno que es donde se encuentra el agujero de gusano que es donde se perdieron los miembros de la misión anterior.

Los chicos se dirigeron hacia sus capsulas ya que tenian la funcion de convertir el dioxido de carbono en oxigeno para reestablecer a la nave y asi que les dure para todo el viaje.

-Eh disculpe señor Westerguard...-responde Sherman

-Oh vamos no son nesesarias las formalidades dime Hans-le responde el pelirojo

-Ok... Hans, masomenos cuanto debemos dormir en las capsulas?

-Pues son unas 8 horas para que los tanques de oxigeno se vuelvan a llenar y pueda establecer a toda la nave-explica el pelirojo

-Y mas o menos cuanto tardariamos en llegar hasta Saturno?-pregunta Sherman

-A la velocidad que vamos yo diria que una semanas-explica Hans

-Y no sabe si hay forma de llegar antes?-pregunta Sherman

-No ya que debemos usar el combustible nesesario para ir a saturno visitar los 3 planetas regresar al agujero de gusano y regresar a la tierra-explica Hans

-Estas van a ser las 3 semanas mas largas de mi vida pero cuanto tiempo habra pasado en la tierra cuando regresemos?

-Si es que no tardamos en explorar esos planetas y regresar rapido habran pasado unos pocos meses en la tierra y si no se presenta el caso talvez un año-explica el pelirojo

-Oh

-Pero no te preocupes para nosotros el tiempo no pasara estando fuera de la tierra es como si nos quedaramos en el mismo dia y para cuando regresemos el tiempo volvera a correr

-Es un alivio

-Enserio quieres ver a tu madre verdad?

-Si aunque vivir con el Sr Peabody no fue tan malo pero ver que otros niños fueron criados por personas y yo por un perro que habla como que me siento unico y ahora que se que tengo 3 hermanas y que mi madre podria seguir con vida pues se siente raro ya no se como sera mi vida y de los demas cuando esto acabe-suspiro Sherman regresando a la habitacion

Mientras tanto cerca de la ciudad de nueva york

-Señora que hace?!-pregunta Paul cuando ve a Lucy conduciendo muy rapido yendo directo al borde de un puente

-Ya lo veran-responde Lucy y de un momento a otro el auto salta del puente y se sumerge en el agua

-Oigan que paso?-pregunta Patty al ver que el agua no entraba en el auto

-Este auto tiene diferentes funciones de transformacion, en avion si se lanza desde gran altura o en submarino si se sumerge en agua-explica lucy poniendo las cordenadas para llevarlos a la liga antivillanos.

Devuelta con los chicos Sherman se encontraba en uno de los cuartos donde habia una enorme ventana donde podia verse hacia afuera de la nave, Sherman se sento en uno de los asientos giratorios pero no habia visto que Antonio y Riley estaban ahi tambien.

-Hola Sherman

-Oh hola Antonio hola Riley no los habia visto

-No te preocupes y que haces aqui?-pregunta Antonio

-Es que antes de irme a mi capsula queria estar solo por un momento y cantar un poco-explica Sherman

-Sabes cantar?-pregunto Riley

-Si siempre me relaja cuando me estreso o si estoy muy nervioso o ansioso

-Y que planeabas cantar?-pregunta Antonio

-Esta-responde Sherman mostrandoles la pantalla de su celular

-Puedo cantarla contigo Sherman?-pregunta Riley

-Claro

-Ya que yo tambien me les uno a ustedes-responde Antonio

Sherman les entrego 3 audifonos a cada uno y solo se pusieron un audifono Sherman puso la musica y entre los 3 empezaron a entonar una cancion...

 _Sherman: I caught you watching me under the light_  
 _Can I be your line?_  
 _Riley: They say it's easy to leave you behind_  
 _I don't wanna try_

 _Antonio:Cut cover, take that test_  
 _Hold courage to your chest_  
 _Don't wanna wait for you_  
 _Don't wanna have to lose_  
 _Sherman: All that I compromised_  
 _To feel another high_  
 _I've got to keep it down tonight_

 _Los 3: And oh, oh, oh_  
 _I was a king under your control_  
 _And oh, oh, oh_  
 _I wanna feel like you've let me go_  
 _So let me go_

 _Sherman: Don't you remember how I used to like_  
 _Being on the line?_  
 _Riley: I dreamed you dreamed of me calling out my name_  
 _Is it worth the price?_

 _Antonio: Cut cover, take that test_  
 _Hold courage to your chest_  
 _Don't wanna wait for you_  
 _Don't wanna have to lose_  
 _Sherman:All that I compromised_  
 _To feel another high_  
 _I've got to keep it down tonight_

 _Los 3: And oh, oh, oh_  
 _I was a king under your control_  
 _And oh, oh, oh_  
 _I wanna feel like you've let me go_

 _Sherman y Riley: I had to break myself to carry on_  
 _No love and no admission_  
 _Take this from me tonight_  
 _Oh, oh let's fight_  
 _Oh, oh, oh let's fight_  
 _Oh, oh let's fight_  
 _Oh, oh oh_

 _Los 3: And oh, oh, oh_  
 _I was a king under your control_  
 _And oh, oh, oh_  
 _I wanna feel like you've let me go_  
 _So let me go_

 _Sherman: Let go, let go_  
 _Let go of everything_  
 _Let go, let go_  
 _Riley: Let go of everything_  
 _Let go, let go_  
 _Antonio: Let go of everything_  
 _Let go, let go_  
 _Let go of everything_

Despues de esa cantada que se tomaron Sherman, Riley y Antonio regresaron a sus capsulas solo que no sabian que sus cantos se oyeron en toda la nave por lo tanto toda la tripulacion de la nave los oyo cantar.

Sherman se dirigia a su capsula para dormir al igual que Riley que por mera "coincidencia" estava a lado de la suya al igual que la capsula donde dormia Penny (osea que la capsula de Sherman estaba entre la de Penny y la de Riley).

Mientras tanto Riley mientras trataba de dormirse se quedo pensando...

-El cantar con Sherman fue divertido pero porque me siento tan extraña? sera que estoy empezando a sentir algo que no senti por el desde antes?-penso Riley por un rato hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

 **BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR AHORA, LA CANCION QUE SHERMAN, RILEY Y ANTONIO SE LLAMA "KING" DEL GRUPO YEARS AND YEARS POR SI ALGUNO SE INTERESA EN BUSCARLA NO VEMOS PARA LA PROXIMA**


	14. Chapter 14

**LES DIGO ALGO CHICOS? POR EL HECHO DE QUE HE ESTADO PUBLICANDO EL PRIMER FIC AQUI, HE DEJADO UN TANTO ABANDONADO EL DE WATTPADD, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTE FIC SEGUIRA, PERO AHORA VA SER DIFERENTE LOS DIAS EN QUE ACTUALICE ESTE FIC, UN DIA ACTUALIZO ESTE Y AL SIGUIENTE EL DE WATTPADD Y EN CUANTO A LOS FINES DE SEMANA SOLO ACTUALIZARE UNO DE LOS 2 ASI QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Mientras tanto en la LAV Gru, Lucy, El Sr Peabody, Paul, Patty, Stan y Clhoe habían llegado junto con algunos minions aunque también se estaban tratando de desentumir ya que en el auto de Lucy estaban muy apretados.

-Gru? Agente Wilde? que hacen aquí? si hoy no les toca trabajar-responde Pietraseron

-Es una emergencia nuestros hijos desaparecieron!-exclaman Gru y Lucy a coro

-No me digan... Otra vez Antonio se las llevo a otra de sus aventuras?... y ese el Sr Peabody?

-Silas? eres tu?

-Ya se conocían?-pregunta Gru desconcertado

-El fue el que me ayudo en la corte para que me dejaran adoptar a Sherman-explica Peabody

-Ay como esta el pequeño Sherman?

-De hecho ese es el problema el también desapareció con los otros chicos

-Creí que lo cuidarías bien esa fue la promesa que tu mismo te hiciste desde que lo encontraste-le reclama Pietraseron

FLASHBACK DE HACE 12 AÑOS ATRÁS...

En el flashback muestran a un joven Pietraseron y a un joven Sr Peabody en el penthouse de Peabody después de que lo dejaran adoptar a Sherman.

-Oye te agradezco que me ayudaras para dejarme adoptar a Sherman parece que mi vida esta completa con este pequeñin-le responde Peabody cargando al bebé Sherman mientras este jugaba con las orejas del Sr Peabody.

-Si, se ve que es tierno solo espero que hagas un buen trabajo cuidándolo y criandolo pero también ten en cuenta que el niño crecerá y sera cuando muchas cosas lleguen a pasar, preguntara por su verdadera familia, ira a la universidad, conozca a alguien y tal vez hasta se case y tenga su propia familia y cuando eso pase ya no estará contigo

-Lo se pero mientras crezca no dejare que nada malo le pase y que nadie trate de alejarlo de mi.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Eso si que es tierno-responden Stan y Clhoe

-Ok no se preocupen buscaremos la localización del rastreador que Antonio lleva en el brazo y los llevaremos a donde estan...

-De hecho encontramos la localización del rastreador van... saliendo de la órbita de la luna y aun se siguen moviendo-explica Gru mostrando la pantalla de una tablet

-Así que iremos por ellos pero primero los seguiremos para ver porque se fueron-explica Lucy

-Tienen suerte acaba de terminar la fabricación de nuestra nueva nave para futuras misiones espaciales en las que talvez les toque ir pronto-explica Pietraseron

-Oh rayos! exclaman Gru y Lucy

-Ya no se quejen y vamonos!-reclama Stan

-Si! siempre adore los viajes espaciales!- exclamo Chloe

-Ah! y otra cosa que casi se me olvida, desde hoy a cada misión que vayan a cada agente se asignara un compañero nuevo-le dijo Piertasenon a Gru y a Lucy

-Pero si nosotros somos compañeros!-respondió Gru desconcertado

-El dato es que a ustedes se les asignara un nuevo compañero a cada uno para que los acompañe en las siguientes misiones, tendrán que trabajar como equipo los 4-explico Pietraseron

-Pero a quienes nos asignaran?-pregunto Lucy con curiosidad

-Bueno... a uno de ellos lo conoces-fue lo único que dijo Pietraseron

-Vaya vaya Lucy cuanto has cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vi-respondió una voz que se le hizo muy familiar a Lucy y le termino provocando desagrado

Lucy volteo al oír esa voz, se trataba de un hombre alto, de cabello anaranjado como el de ella, de ojos verdes, 3 años menor que ella y llevaba puesto una camisa verde con corbata marrón, pantalón marrón, una chaqueta de policía y unos lentes oscuros e iba acompañado de una mujer un par de años menor que el, algo alta, cabello rubio cenizo peinado en coleta de caballo, ojos color morado y llevaba puesto un vestido igual al de Lucy pero en color morado y también una chaqueta de policía.

-Nick eras justo la persona a quien no quería ver en estos momentos-respondió Lucy molesta

-Perdón que interrumpa pero... quien es el?-pregunto el Sr Peabody

-Mi hermano menor Nick Piberius Wilde -respondio Lucy con desagrado

-Tu hermano?!-grito Gru de sorpresa ya que no tenia idea de que Lucy tenia un hermano-pero si me dijiste que eras hija única!

-Créeme Gru, en estos 2 años que llevamos casados hay ciertas cosas que no sabes de mi-respondió Lucy

-No! ese calvo con nariz de alcanza quesos es tu esposo?!-pregunto Nick en forma sarcástica

-Nick! no empieces que aun sigo molesta por lo de la ultima vez-respondió Lucy

-Y ella quien es?-volvió a preguntar el Sr Peabody al ver a la mujer que acompañaba a Nick

-Es mi prometida Judy Hopps-respondió Nick con orgullo

-Pues espero que ella te halla hecho entrar en razón para que dejaras de estafar a la gente-le advitrio Lucy a Nick

-Descuide Sra Wilde, gracias a mi Nick ya no anda con sus estafas como antes-explico Judy

-Ahora he descubierto lo que es el amor-respondió Nick abrazando a Judy

-Déjense de cursilerias y vamonos!-les grito Stan con lo cual todos reaccionaron y salieron corriendo para ir hacia la nave

-Su transporte esta atras del mirador-les dice Pietraseron- y que tengan suerte

-Gracias por ayudarnos Sr Trasero de Pie-responde Clhoe mientras se alejan

-Es PieTraseron!

-Asi suena mejor!-responde Patty desde lejos

Gru, Lucy, el Sr Peabody, Nick, Judy, Paul, Patty, Stan, Chloe y los minions que los siguieron corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron por donde Pietraseron les dijo hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaba el transbordador, todos se pusieron rápidamente sus trajes espaciales y subieron a la nave y al estar en sus lugares empezó la secuencia de despegue...

La nave de Gru, Lucy, el Sr Peabody, Nick, Judy, Paul, Patty, Stan, Chloe y los minions que los siguieron despego teniendo a Gru y al Sr Peabody de pilotos, la nave era muy parecida a la nave que Gru uso años atrás cuando se robo la luna solo que con una cabina mas extensa y al igual que con los chicos, los tripulantes se estaban llevando una tremenda sacudida todos experimentaban una sensación de temor, emoción y euforia a excepcion del Sr Peabody y de Gru, el Sr Peabody porque en cada viaje que ha realizado con Sherman en la maquina de tiempo siempre ha habido algo de turbulencia durante el viaje y Gru porque termino acostumbrándose al viaje que realizo para robar la luna aunque solo haya sido una vez.

Una vez que salieron de la estratosfera trazaron la trayectoria hacia la direccion de donde venia la señal del rastreador y los empezaron a segur.

En la endurance unas horas despues...

Los chicos habían despertado y se volvieron a reunir para seguirse presentando.

-Bien ya algunos de los chicos se presentaron ayer quien sera el siguiente?-pregunta Sherman

-Yo!-respondió la chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel

-Ok

-Me llamo Brigit Hattaway tengo 12 años, mi madre según tengo entendido tenia un gusto por la botánica y mi padre murió cuando yo tenia menos de un año, ehm soy amiga de Andy desde que tengo memoria ya que crecimos juntos ,me gusta mucho la música y cocinar es mi pasatiempo favorito, también me llevo bien con Helena la hermana de Andy-explico la chica

-Muy Bien Brigit-respondió Sherman- vas tu Andy

-Ok mi nombre es Anders Adgar pero cuando nací mi tia Anna me puso de cariño Andy-responde el chico

-Algo me decía que "Andy" no era tu verdadero nombre-responde Penny-ya que Andy se oye muy femenino

-Es que papá me contó que mi mamá me puso Anders por un personaje de un libro que mi mamá solía leer y Adgar en memoria a mi abuelo materno-explica Andy

-Ah ahora lo entiendo pero una pregunta ¿Como era tu mamá Andy?-pregunta Margo

-Pues nunca la conocí porque siempre creía que Liv era mi mamá pero luego papá me mostró una foto de ella-respondió Andy sacando una foto donde se mostraban a sus padres cuando eran jovenes, en la foto se podia ver a Hans junto a una mujer de unos 21 años de piel palida, ojos azules y cabello rubio platinado peinado en una trenza francesa.

-Ella es... tu mamá?-pregunta Riley

-Si su nombre era Elsa... o es si es que sigue viva pero creo que me salí del tema verdad?

-Si... lo hiciste-responde Edith

-Bueno me gusta mucho el dibujo y el arte, usar mis poderes obviamente necesito tener mas control sobre ellos o alguien podría salir herido, también me justa pasar tiempo con mi Hermana y con Brigit, me gusta mucho el chocolate y los animales en especial los renos, hasta tengo uno de mascota se llama Frans y mi tio me lo regalo cuando cumplí 4 años

-Un reno mascota? y porque no lo vimos en la base?-pregunta Sherman  
-Porque como es un animal que solo soporta climas fríos y templados pues no podíamos mantenerlo ahi -explica Andy

-Mis abuelitos tienen al reno de Andy y al de mi tio Kristoff en un establo de su casa-respondió Helena

-wow parece que no somos los unicos raros aqui-responden Sherman Margo Edith y Agnes

-Porque lo dicen?-pregunta Brigit

-Te lo explicare Brigit... Sherman desde bebé fue criado por un perro parlante muy inteligente llamado Sr Peabody que incluso parece su mascota y los padres adoptivos de Margo Edith Agnes y Antonio tienen una especie de secuaces llamados minions que son como una especie de esbirros amarillos de uno o dos ojos que hablan de una manera muy extraña de las cuales pocas palabras se les entienden-explica Andy

-Y como es posible que sepas eso?-pregunta Helena sorprendida

-Porque Sherman y Margo me lo contaron cuando salimos-Explica Andy

-Oh ya

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo quien eres tu?-le pregunta Brigit a Riley

-Soy Riley Anderson amiga de Sherman

-Y porque no te vi la noche en la que ellos llegaron?

-Porque yo entre a la base cuando llegaron a esa base y me mantuve escondida para ver que tramaban pero desafortunadamente me encontraron así que trate de huir pero no pude ya que Andy me metió en un cubo de hielo, aunque no me molesta ya que casi toda mi vida viví en clima frió cuando vivía en minnesota pero cuando me capturaron entre Andy su hermana y aquel señor pelirojo me iban a sacar de aquel lugar lo bueno es que reconocí a Sherman a pesar de que pasaron años de no verlo-Explica Riley

-Ahora entiendo porque oía ciertos ruidos en los ductos de aire

-Pero el punto es que ademas de que queira volver a ver a Sherman tambien queria ver en que lios planeaba meterse esta vez ya que alguien tiene que cuidarlo de si mismo y comete cualquier locura en la que mete en problemas a cualquiera-explica Riley

-Tu crees?-pregunta Penny en tono sarcastico ya que Sheman la habia metido en bastantes problemas anteriormente

-Yo nunca las he metido a ninguna en problemas-reclama Sherman algo molesto

-A no? acaso ya se te olvido la vez en que te subiste a un arbol para rescatar a un gato y te caiste y yo te tuve que atrapar y ambos terminamos en el hospital?-reclama Penny

-O la vez en que decidiste pescar en el lago y ambos caimos al agua congelada?-reclama Riley

-O la vez en que te ofreciste a la inyeccion de vacunas para mascotas y ni pudiste controlar al Sr Peabody y al inyectarte a ti mismo por accidente quedaste dormido una semana-reclama Penny

Mientras Penny y Riley discutian con Sherman los demas solo observaban...

-Wow, se ve que tu hermano tiene la mente algo torcida-le dice Antonio a Margo

-Ahora le empiezo a notar parecido a Edith y a mi-responde Margo

-En que?-pregunta Edith desconcertada

-De veras que eres distraida, Sherman saco el que le gusten las locas ideas de ti a pesar de que sea mayor que tu y saco lo inteligente y audaz de mi aunque es un poco infantil como Agnes-responde Margo

Despues de la discusion del asunto entre Sherman, Penny y Riley los chicos se siguieron presentando...

-Quien sigue?

-Yo! yo!-responde la niña pelirroja y ojos azules

-Adelante

-Me llamo Kristal Biorgman pero siempre me dicen "Kristy" dicen que mi nombre se parece al de mi papá

-Y es porque quise que se pareciera al de tu padre-responde Anna que pasaba por ahi

-Soy hermana menor de Elli me gusta mucho el chocolate igual que mi primo Andy

-Lo heredaron de mamá-explica Ellinor

-Por que siento que me recuerdas a alguien-responde Margo viendo a Agnes

-Quien sigue?-pregunta Sherman

-Yo!-responde el chico de 13 años cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes

-Ok

-Me llamo Elliott Westerguard, tengo 13 años, soy primo de Andy y Helena por parte de su padre, por el momento me encontraba de visita ya que mi papá tenia unos asuntos que resolver en Londres junto con mamá y el tio Hans se ofrecio a cuidarme por unos días aunque seguro si mis papás se enteran de esto lo matan a el y a mi, me gusta mucho el hockey, y también me gusta mucho el futbol-responde Elliott

-No tienes hermanos?-pregunta Sherman

-Si, tengo 5 hermanos mayores, 2 hermanos, 3 hermanas pero ellos se quedaron en Londres-explica Elliott

-5? Esos son muchos yo solo tengo a Margo ,Edith y Agnes-responde Sherman asombrado

-No te molesta ser el único hijo varón?-pregunta Andy

-No tanto pero cuando esto termine les juro que todos tendrán una vida como la debieron tener, lo prometo-responde Sherman

La siguiente en presentarse fue Helena...

-Hola, me llamo Helena Westerguard soy hermana de Andy, ehm me gusta el chocolate, pasar tiempo con mi amiga Brigit, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi hermano el fue quien me enseño algunos trucos y además hace poco descubrí que tengo la habilidad de mover objetos sin tocarlos-responde Helena levantando los lentes de Sherman y de Margo de sus caras

-Como puedes hacer eso?-pregunta Margo levantando los lentes de ella y de Sherman

-Lo ignoro pero si mi hermano tiene poderes crees que yo no puedo?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Como es posible que una niña de 7 años sepa hacer eso?-pregunta Margo

-Yo le enseñe cuando tuve perfecto control con los mios aunque yo también debo tener algo de cuidado con ellos ya que como estoy creciendo mis poderes crecen conmigo y por lo tanto también pasara con Helena en algunos años-explica Andy

Después se presentaron los chicos faltan tes Sherman, Penny, Riley, Margo, Edith, Agnes y Antonio se presentaron y también hubo muchos comentarios y algunas risas pero también algunos se quedaron petrificados por todo lo que les contaron y Penny y Riley estuvieron cerca de pelearse por saber quien conocía mejor a Sherman pero por suerte no paso y los chicos fueron llamados para comer...

-Que comeremos? Me muero de hambre, no he comido desde ayer en la noche y siento que comería hasta un caballo entero-responde Riley y todos se quedaron viendo con cara de ¿enserio?

-Hoy comeremos pavo deshidratado con un poco de frutas esta comida nos sustentara por la semanas que estaremos dormidos ya que no podemos gastar el oxigeno ya que nos debe durar lo suficiente para los días en los que exploremos los 3 planetas de aquel sistema asi que una vez que terminen váyanse a sus capsulas y me encargare de que la hibernacion nos mantenga dormidos por ese tiempo la mia me mantendrá dormido 2 semanas y cuando despierte vere cuanto falta para la llegada al agujero de gusano y si es que son cuestión de horas los despertare a todos exepto a Helena, Kristy y Agnes ya que dudo que soporten una cantidad tan grande de turbulencia cuando estemos cruzando el agujero de gusano-Explican Hans y Kristoff

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer se dirigeron a sus capsulas pero tuvieron que ponerse cada uno solo una camiseta y pantalón comodo color blanco para que el viaje en las capsulas les fuera mas confortable.

-Oye si todos estaremos dormidos quien piloteara la nave?-le pregunta Sherman a Anna mientras ella ayudaba a su hija menor Kristy a meterla a su capsula

-Piloto automatico activado y en video-responde Anna

-Oigan porque hay agua en las capsulas?-pregunta Penny mientras se metia a su capsula

-Para que nos ayude a dormirnos mas rápido y nos conservara durante el viaje-explica Liv mientras ayudaba a Helena a meterse en la capsula

-Estar tanto tiempo en el agua me dejara mas arrugado que una pasa-responde Antonio a quien le incomodaba estar ahí dentro  
Margo rio por el comentario de su novio y uno a uno se metieron a sus capsulas para quedarse dormidos en lo que duraría su viaje de ida.

 **LOS PERSONAJES NICK Y JUDY SON LOS MISMOS PROTAGONISTAS DE LA NUEVA PELICULA DE DISNEY ZOOTOPIA, SOLO QUE AQUI QUISE PONERLOS COMO HUMANOS Y TAMBIEN APROVECHE QUE EL APELLIDO DE NICK ERA "WILDE" Y COMO ES PELIROJO Y DE OJOS VERDES DIJE "PORQUE NO?" Y LOS PUSE COMO EL HERMANO MENOR DE LUCY, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA.**


	15. Chapter 15

Pasaron las 2 semanas y como dijo Hans el fue el primero en despertar obviamente al salir se dirigió a la cabina para ver cuanto faltaba para su llegada al agujero de gusano y lo primero que vio fue a Saturno y se dio cuenta de que estaban pasando por debajo de sus anillos.

-Wow, he visto en fotografías los anillos de Saturno pero no creí que se verían así de tan cerca, hasta me dan ganas de ir a caminar sobre ellos... pero debo ser realista ya que eso no se puede, pero... se vale soñar -respondió Hans revisando la computadora con su localización la cual le indico que faltarían algunas horas para que llegaran así que fue al cuarto de hibernacion donde dormían los demás para despertarlos.

Hans apago las hibernaciones de las capsulas de Anna, Kristoff, Liv, Rapunzel y Eugene.

El primero en despertar fue Kristoff...

\- Uf! Ya era hora de salir de aquí eso de estar tanto tiempo en el agua no es lo mio-responde Kristoff sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el agua del cabello (igual que un perro)

-Ahora entiendo porque vivías en Canadá cuando vivías con Liv antes de venir aquí-responde Hans mientras se dirigia a la capsula donde dormía Liv

-Oye yo había perdido a mis padres en un accidente cuando tenia 6 años ella y sus padres me aceptaron en su casa que querias que hiciera?

-Aun no puedo crees que saliste con ella-respondió Hans mientras la capsula de Liv se abría

-Hasta que descubrí que no es mi tipo y seguimos siendo amigos ella y yo

Y en eso Liv despierta...

-Querida estas bien?-responde Hans cuando vio que su esposa había despertado de golpe

-Si estoy bien, que paso? Ya llegamos?-pregunta Liv

-hasta dentro de una horas lo cual nos dará el tiempo suficiente para que todos de recuperen de la hibernación y prepararse cuando vallamos a cruzar el agujero de gusano-explica Kristoff mientras se dirigía a la capsula de Anna la cual se estaba abriendo.

Despues de que Anna, Rapunzel y Eugene despertaran fueron con las otras capsulas para despertar a los demás...

-Y... que tal se veía Saturno desde la ventana?-pregunta Liv mientras entraban al cuarto donde estaban las demás capsulas

-Lo que mas me impacto fueron los anillos tan de cerca, hasta me dieron ganas de caminar sobre ellos-responde Hans mientras iba hacia la capsula donde Andy dormía

-Y a quien no jeje - rió Anna mientras apagaba la hibernación de la capsula donde Riley se encontraba que no sabe el porque quiso despertarla a ella primero

Después de que Andy y Riley despertaran fueron con las demás pero en eso una especie de alarma se enciende en la capsula de Sherman y vieron que algo andaba mal en los signos vitales que se mostraban en una pantalla mientras Sherman se movía desesperadamente dentro de su capsula, entonces entre todos abrieron la capsula de Sherman para despertarlo sin pensar que estaba teniendo una horrenda pesadilla, Sherman despertó de golpe y eso que ni el agua lo despertó asi que Riley lo abrazo para calmarlo.

-Estas bien Sherman?-pregunta Anna muy asustada

-Si estoy bien... solo fue... un mal sueño... Necesito recuperar en aliento-reponde Sherman con la respiración algo agitada

Los demás despertaron e incluso algunos se extrañaron de por que Sherman tenia esa cara de espanto hasta que les explicaron que Sherman que había tenido un mal sueño pero no sabían que había sido taaan malo

Mientras tanto en la nave en la que iban los padres de los chicos no les había ido tan bien en la ultimas 2 semanas ya que tuvieron que esquivar el cinturón de asteroides e incluso casi los atrapa una de las tormentas magnéticas de Jupiter y algunos no se encontraban en buen estado que digamos...

-Ah esto es horrible cuanto mas hay que esperar?! Esto ya es demasiado!-reclama Paul quien ya no soportaba cuanto mas duraría el viaje

-Crees que esto no es horrible? durante estas 2 semanas he tenido que soportar las estupideces de mi hermano Nick!, lo extraño es que Judy si me cae bien, porque no tuve una hermana menor en ves de... eso!-reclamo Judy refiriendose a su hermano pelirojo

-Que tu no soportes a tu hermano es una cosa, pero yo ya no soporto a esos fenómenos amarillos de ojos que solo cantan canciones que no se les entiende ni una letra!-grito Stan mientras que los minions estaban cantando una cancion al estilo griego...

"Opa opa opa opa"

"S agapo ki as mi sou to pa  
Opa opa opa opa  
Ki as min imaste opos prota"

"Opa opa opa opa  
Sagapo ki as mi sou to pa  
Opa opa opa opa  
Ki as min imaste opos prota"- cantaron los minions

-Ay ya dejen de comportarse como unos inmaduros! no es para tanto además ya estamos por saber a donde quieren ir y cuando los veamos los traeremos de vuelta aunque tardemos mas en regresar-los regaña el Sr Peabody ya que este no se rendía tan fácil al igual que Gru

Devuelta con los chicos Sherman y Riley estaban en la cabina de control contemplando los anillos de Saturno, obviamente Penny detestaba que Riley conviviera con Sherman así que decidió mejor estar con el resto de las chicas...

-De que era tu sueño Sherman?-pregunta Riley quien tenia su cabeza recargada e el hombro del chico

-Pues era como de esos tipos de sueños que no sabes si en realidad era una premonición o una pesadilla bastante horrenda o yo no se que

-Que viste ahí?

-Pues pude ver una especie de superficie rocosa y yo estaba caminando con una especie de traje como de armadura o algo asi, no sabia donde me encontraba y en eso oigo una voz y al voltear vi a un hombre ya adulto y a lado de el pude ver que tenia el moño del Sr Peabody y cuando vi que el Sr Peabody estaba ahí corri hacia el y luego vi que estábamos todos nosotros y aquel hombre dice que todos murieron por mi culpa y luego me vi a mi mismo en el suelo y grite del horror que es cuando desperte y como estaba dentro de una capsula llena de agua pues no podia respirar-explica Sherman

-Que horror! ese ha de ser uno de los peores sueños que alguien pueda tener-responde Riley-por suerte yo nunca e tenido un sueño como ese... excepto cuando soñé mi primer dia de escuela cuando me mude a San Francisco que por suerte no fue como lo que soñé

-Tan malo fue tu sueño esa vez?-pregunto Sherman

-Sherman, soñé que en mi primer día de clases había llegado a la escuela... y sin pantalones, no se si por los nervios de ese día soñé eso o yo no se que-respondió la chica

Pero ambos chicos dejaron el tema de sus sueños a un lado y siguieron contemplando los anillos de Saturno.

-Alguna vez te imaginaste que te sentirías algo como esto al ver los anillos de este planeta tan de cerca?-pregunto Sherman

-No pero ahora lo se y es algo inolvidable-sonrió Riley

En eso Hans y Liv se acercan a ellos...

-Oigan podrían pedir que paremos de girar?-pregunta Liv

-Porque?-pregunta Riley

-Porque ya estamos lo suficiente cerca para verlo-explica Liv

Los chicos dan el aviso a Kristoff y la nave deja de girar...

-Ese es! Ese es! El agugero de gusano!-exclama Liv cuando los 4 logran verlo

-Dilo si escupirnos Liv... Es una esfera-responde Sherman cuando lo ve

-Pues si, que esperabas? Que fuera solo un agujero?-pregunta Liv

-Es que en las imágenes y viajes en el tiempo que he realizado anteriormente pues lo veo diferente-responde Sherman

-Las imágenes solo muestran como funcionan-responde Hans mientras agarra la hoja de una libreta- digamos que quieres ir de aquí a aca, es muy lejos entonces un agujero de gusano dobla el espacio para cruzarlo por una dimensión mas alta, entonces se convirtierte el espacio bidimensional en tridimensional lo que un agujero en 2 dimensiones es un circulo, y que es un circulo en 3 dimensiones?

-Una esfera-responden Sherman y Riley a coro

-Exacto, un hoyo esférico pero como apareció ahí, a quien agradecemos porque apareciera ahí?

-Eh no agradeceremos nada amenos que salgamos y regresemos en una pieza de ahí- responden Sherman y Riley a coro.

Y literalmente el agujero de gusano tenia forma de esfera como Liv mostró y la nave se fue acercando mas y mas por lo tanto los tripulantes de la nave tomaron sus posiciones para el ingreso...

-Hay truco aqui Anna?-pregunta Sherman

-No lo sabemos-responde Anna

-Los otros salieron verdad?-pregunta Margo

-Algunos quiza-agrega Kristoff y Margo se le queda viendo con cara de ¿enserio?

Y la nave empezo a orbitar el agujero para poderlo cruzar...

-Preparados para despedirse de nuestro sistema solar?-pregunta Sherman a los demas

-...De nuestra galaxia-añade Antonio

-Aqui vamos-responde Sherman tomando una gran bocanada de aire

Y la nave empezo a ir mas rapido hasta que entro en el agujero...


	16. Chapter 16

Todo en el interior se veía con muchos destellos y estrellas moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras la nave y sus ocupantes se llevaban una sacudía mas fuerte que cuando salían de la tierra semanas atrás.

-Los controles no funcionan aquí, pasamos por la masa, espacio neutro en las 3 dimensiones, solo puedes grabar y observar- le dice Liv a Sherman quien trataba de accionar ciertos botones pero no funcionaban.

Mientras seguían cruzando el agujero de gusano algo llamo la atención de Penny algo de la nave parecía que se transparentaba y deformaba.

-Que es eso?-pregunta Margo cuando lo ve

-No lo se-responde Penny extendiendo el brazo para ver que es

-Espera NO!-exclama Margo pero ya era tarde y Penny logro sentir la presencia de que estaba sosteniendo algo que le pareció que era una mano

Mientras todos cruzaban el agujero de gusano las sacudidas provocaron que una alarma empezara a sonar las cuales no eran para nada agradables y con los mareos y las ganas de vomitar que les dieron a Antonio, Riley, Brigit y Ellinor ni se diga.

Hasta que por fin terminaron de cruzar el agujero de gusano y la turbulencia disminuyo, por el otro lado se veía completamente diferente a lo que se podía ver desde antes que dejaran Saturno y el resto de los planetas.

-Que fue eso?-pregunta Margo al ver que la mano de Penny no había sufrido ninguna alteración

-Un apretón de manos-responde Penny sonriendo mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Llegamos, lo logramos!-responde Sherman a los demás de sus compañeros mientras el y el resto de los adultos se levantaban de sus asientos para luego ver a los chicos algunos tirados en el piso y otros con la cabeza metida en una bolsa o quejándose porque sus cuerpos estaban todos adoloridos

-Que les paso?-pregunta Sherman

-No preguntes!-se quejo Ellinor

Mientras tanto cerca del agujero de gusano que estaba en Saturno se estaba acercando el transbordador donde iban los padres de los chicos...

-Si los chicos se metieron en esa cosa será mas difícil buscarlos y traerlos devuelta-responde Lucy

-No importa entraremos ahí de todas formas-responde Peabody haciendo que la nave se acercara mas al agujero

Devuelta con los chicos los demás se recuperaron y despertaron a Agnes, Helena y Kristy...

-De que nos perdimos?-pregunta Helena mientras era ayudada por su hermano (osea Andy) a salir de su capsula

-Pues vimos los anillos de Saturno muy de cerca incluso papá quería salir de la nave y dar una caminata por los anillos y Sherman y Riley contemplaron los anillos por un buen rato incluso me dijeron que nunca los habían visto tan de cerca- Explica Andy mientras ayudaba a Helena a secarse

-Awww y me lo perdi?, No puede ser!-se quejo Helena

-Lo bueno es que no pasaste lo que nosotros mientras cruzábamos el agujero de gusano al salir casi todos se vomitan de lo fuerte que estuvo la turbulencia-explica Andy

-Jeje tu no vomitaste?-pregunta Helena

-No, pero Brigit si vomito en mi casco-responde Andy recordando lo que había pasado momentos antes

-jajajajajaja- exclama Helena muriéndose de la risa imaginándose como habría sido

Momentos después todos estaban reunidos en el modulo central donde esta el domo transparente mientras Anna explicaba que había en el primer planeta al que irían...

-Bien el primer planeta al que iremos mañana vimos que es rocoso y de una atmósfera ligera así que será fácil entrar y salir, el único problema es que el clima cambia dramáticamente y que no tiene oxigeno así que mañana: Hans, Kristoff y Eugene irán a ese planeta en el ranger 2 a explorarlo y si encuentran algo manden una señal a la nave con el rastreador y bajaremos y si no encuentran nada regresen e iremos con el siguiente

-Espera... quieres que vayamos a un planeta el cual tiene un clima que cambia a cada rato?, perdoname Anna pero no crees que es demasiado riesgoso?-respondio Kristoff

-Creo que tienes razón, aunque podemos hacer una exepcion, tal vez no tengan que bajar directamente la superficie, pero pueden explorarla desde el aire... aunque pensándolo bien dudo que en ese planeta estén mi hermana y los demás de la otra misión, creo... creo que podemos saltarnos ese planeta... -respondió Anna mientras todos los demás la veían para ver que desicion tomaría

-Sip ya lo decidí, nos saltaremos ese planeta, ya al analizarlo bien dudo que mi hermana y Jessica tomaran la desicion de ir allá así que mañana trasare el curso para el siguiente planeta, ese todavía tiene mas probabilidades de que ellos estén ahí, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-respondieron todos los presentes

Después de la explicación Sherman no se sintió a gusto con que irían al siguiente planeta así que mas tarde reunió a Margo, Antonio, Riley, Penny, Edith y agnes en un cuarto que estaba vació...

-Chicos no estoy de acuerdo con que Anna decidiera saltarse este planeta y decidir ir al segundo, yo creo que tendríamos que ir a este

-Que te propones?-pregunta Penny

-En que iremos al primer planeta esta misma noche-termino de decir el pelirrojo

Todos los chicos ahí se quedaron sin palabras por la idea del pelirrojo hasta que Penny hablo.

-Sherman perdiste la cabeza? esa es el peor plan que se te pudo ocurrir, si salir de la tierra fue mala idea, esta seguro es una pésima idea!-reclama Penny después de oír la "estupenda" idea que se le ocurrió a Sherman

-Es la única forma, Penny he esperado 12 años por una oportunidad como esta y si no la aprovecho la perderé para siempre y no pienso esperar mas, ademas no perderemos nada en ir a explorarlo sin que los demás lo sepan-responde Sherman

-Eres un bruto! que acaso no oíste a Anna? ese planeta no tiene oxigeno y sufre cambios climáticos, seria demasiado riesgoso!-Respondió Penny ya que se preocupa por el bienestar de su amigo

-Lo se Penny, pero que pasaría si exploramos los demás planetas y resulta que están en este? habremos ido a los otros en vano, ademas el que este planeta no tenga oxigeno no significa que no hayan podido instalarse ahí bien pudieron usar sus trajes espaciales y lo que haya podido quedar de la nave como protección en estos 12 años que han pasado-respondió Sherman

-Sherman eres mi hermano y debo cumplir mi trabajo como hermana mayor así que iré contigo-responde Margo

-Yo también iré sera divertido-responde Edith con entusiasmo

-Si Margo va yo también voy-responde Antonio poniendo su mano en el hombro de Margo

-Yo también quiero ir-responde Riley

-Esta hecho y ademas no recibiré un problema tan severo asi que Penny, Agnes quédense aquí así no sospecharan si ven que nos fuimos todos Ok? y ademas regresaremos sin que ellos lo noten.

-Ya que, pero porque "Ella" tiene que ir con ustedes?-pregunta Penny refiriéndose a Riley con desagrado y molestia

-Penny no empieces que ahora todos estamos juntos en esto incluso Riley-responde Sherman provocando que Riley se sonrojara por como la defendió

Horas después mientras todos dormían Sherman salio de su capsula con cuidado de no despertar a los demás y fue a las capsulas donde dormían Margo, Antonio, Riley y Edith para despertarlos aunque no se preocupo mucho ya que el vidrio de sus capsulas era aprueba de ruido así que seria imposible que lo oyeran a el y a los demás cuando despertaran.

-Que paso?- pregunta Antonio somnoliento

-Ya es hora de irnos lo olvidas?-pregunta Sherman mientras Margo despertaba y se levantaba de su capsula

-Ok ya voy-responde Antonio pero se volvió a quedar dormido y Sherman le quito su almohada para despertarlo

Momentos después Sherman, Riley, Margo, Antonio y Edith se preparaban para ir a ese planeta así que se pusieron unos trajes que obviamente eran de sus tallas, los trajes eran de color azul marino con detalles en negro y llevaban un casco con unas luces en el interior con una ventana que solo permitía que se les vieran las caras.

-Preparados todos?-pregunta Sherman quien se encargaria de pilotear la nave

-Espero que sepas como pilotearla para llevarnos y traernos devuelta-responde Margo algo insegura

-Oye llegue a conducir la maquina del tiempo para salvar al mundo una vez eso no se te hace suficiente?-pregunta Sherman completamente seguro de lo que hacia

-Eso espero-responde Margo aun insegura


	17. Chapter 17

Sherman activo la capsula la cual se desprendió de la endurance y comenzó a descender hacia el planeta.

Mientras decendian la nave sufrió cierta turbulencia que era igual a la que sintieron cuando salieron de la tierra semanas atrás lo cual indicaba que la atmósfera de ese planeta no era tan delgada como Anna había pensado, hasta que porfió Sherman aterrizo la nave en una saliente que tenia unos 12 metros de distancia entre un risco y un muro.

-Increible!-responde Sherman asombrado al ver como era la superficie la cual era rocosa como había dicho Anna y se veían unos agujeros de unos 3 metros de diámetro con una especie de lava color amarillenta

-Oh si esto va para instagram-responde Antonio sacando su celular y tomándose una foto donde estaba el mientras los chicos veian hacia otra dirección

-Chicos vamos a tener que bajar para explorar y ver si mamá y papá estan aquí y si no regresaremos antes de que los demas despierten-responde Sherman colocando un ancla en el piso para que los demás pudieran bajar

-Ah no, con migo ni cuenten eh? así que me quedare aquí cuidando la nave-responde Antonio

-Como quieras nosotros bajamos y a ver si puedes rastrearlos desde la nave-responde Sherman ayudando a Margo a bajar, luego a Edith, luego a Riley y por ultimo a el.

-A ver que puedo hacer, pero creo que no sera mucho-responde Antonio

Cuando los 4 bajaron por el acantilado que era de unos 6 metros de altura se pusieron a recorrer la superficie de aquel planeta.

Después de recorrer unos 200 metros de distancia Sherman se subió a una roca para ver mejor con el rastreador que se había llevado antes de irse.

-Sherman! puedes ver algo?-pregunta Margo ya que estar en ese lugar no era muy placentero para ella

-Eso es lo que trato de ver!-responde Sherman volteando para todos lados sin encontrar nada

-Iré a ver por allá-responde Edith

-Ten cuidado-le dijo Sherman el cual Edith asintio

Tras varios minutos de analizar el lugar Sherman no encontraba ninguna señal de la nave y sin encontrar alguna señal de vida.

-Sherman!

-Que pasa Riley?

-Creo que deberíamos regresar!-responde Riley ya que ese lugar le daba mala espina

-Dame un segundo y... no, no hay nada aquí-responde Sherman saltando de la roca guardando su rastreador-eso significa que ellos no están aquí, Penny tenia razón que fue una perdida de tiempo venir aquí, Edith! vamonos no hay nada

-Allá voy-respondió Edith regresando con los chicos

Los chicos se dispusieron a caminar de regreso sin saber que una tormenta iba hacia ellos.

Y en eso suena una alarma en el rastreador de Sherman lo cual le resulta extraño y al ponérselo se logra leer en la pantalla "ADVERTENCIA: tormenta radioactiva en progreso" lo cual termina espantando al pelirrojo

-Tenemos que correr! vamonos!-exclama Sherman

-Y ahora que te pasa?-pregunta Margo desconcertada

-Una tormenta se acerca! tenemos que irnos! Ya!-exclama Sherman señalando de donde venia la tormenta lo cual provoco que las demás se asustaran y se echaran a correr desesperadamente

Mientras la tormenta se acercaba unos rayos empezaron a golpear el suelo provocando que la lava amarillenta erupcionara de los cráteres

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la base del acantilado se engancharon a la cuerda y lo empezaron a escalar desesperadamente mientras Antonio los ayudaba a subir.

Mientras escalaban el muro de roca la tormenta se les acercaba mas y mas por lo tanto tenian que darse prisa en subir e irse de ahi

-Vamonos Sherman! Vamonos!-gritaba Edith mientras subían ya que eso era demasiado extremo hasta para ella

A media subida Margo resbala del muro y cae...

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-grita Margo cuando resbala

-Margo!-exclama Sherman cuando la ve caer

Por suerte no había caído de una gran altura, ni tampoco había caído en la superficie ya que la cuerda a la que se sujeto evito que cayera directamente en la superficie de aquel planeta.

-Sherman! Sherman agárrame!

-No te soltare Margo!-grita Sherman tomándole la mano a su hermana

-Sherman! Sherman agárrame!-gritaba Margo porque no quería caerse

Y en eso una gran erupción sale a la altura a la que los chicos iban lo cual dejo a Margo y a Sherman paralizados del horror por lo grande que había sido.

-Sherman! tenemos que irnos! Rápido!-gritaba Edith mientras los subía a jalones pero Sherman y Margo no la escuchaban ya que habían quedado en shock por la explosión que vieron

Hasta que al fin reaccionaron...

-Rápido!-seguía gritando Edith mientras los ayudaba a subir ya que ellos eran los últimos que faltaban.

Hasta que por fin terminaron todos de subir el muro de roca y la tormenta ya había avanzado bastante.

-Muévete mas rápido Sherman!-gritaba Antonio mientras corrían hacia el ranger

-Eso hago!-gritaba Sherman mientras corrían mientras entraban al ranger

Todos habían entrado en el ranger mientras que Edith había sido la ultima en entrar ya que su asiento estaba directamente enfrente de la puerta.

-Sherman vamonos!-gritaba Edith

-Ok!-gritaba Sherman mientras cerraba la puerta del ranger

-Sherman date prisa!-gritaba Antonio

-Los controles no funcionan! ya no se que hacer!-gritaba el pelirrojo mientras trataba de encender la nave pero no funcionaba ya que la tormenta los alcanzo

-Sácanos de aquí!-gritaba Margo

Y en eso la puerta del ranger se abre de golpe y Edith se levanta para mantenerla cerrada.

-Sherman! la puerta! no puedo cerrar la puerta!-gritaba Edith mientras trataba de mantener la puerta cerrada pero no podia

-Edith!-grita Sherman cuando la ve

-No puedo!-grita Edith y al soltar la puerta empieza a ser golpeada por rocas que salian disparadas por la tormenta

Una ventana se rompe por una explosión y el fuego que entra golpea a Antonio cubriéndolo en llamas

-Aaaaahhhhhh!-grito Antonio cuando las llamas le cubrieron todo el cuerpo

Otra ventana se rompe junto con el del casco de Margo y los vidrios se le entierran en la cara mientras un rayo la electrocutaba

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!-grita Margo cuando los vidrios de la ventana y caso se le entierran en la cara mientras era electrocutada

Sherman empieza a gritar de horror cuando un brillo azul celeste empieza a salir de su cara

Y por ultimo mientras Riley trataba de hacer algo otra ventana se rompe y una nube azul la golpea y la tira al suelo provocando que se desmaye.

Horas después de que todos se desmayaran y la tormenta acabara Sherman empezaba a despertar sintiendo un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo y al voltear se horroriza al ver a Antonio cubierto en llamas y en eso oye los gritos de Edith que por lo que se oía estaba gritando de horror y espanto

Sherman con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de su falta de aire se arrastro hasta los controles mientras oía los gritos de Edith

-Sherman! Sherman ayúdame! estoy atrapada bajo las rocas!-gritaba Edith mientras Sherman se seguía arrastrando

Sherman con todas sus fuerzas logro llegar a los controles y de un compartimento saco un especie de control con forma de celular con un platillo y una antena en el frente y apunto hacia una ventana rota para mandar una señal al Endurance para que los rescataran y después de mandarla todo se puso oscuro.

 **JAJAJA LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO, QUE HABRA PASADO CON LOS CHICOS? HABRAN SOBREVIVIDO A LA TORMENTA? MORIRAN?, LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS DEVUELTA A ESTE FIC, AHORA PODRAN SABER QUE LES PASO A SHERMAN Y A SUS AMIGOS DESPUES DE HABER SIDO IRRADIADOS EN ESE PLANETA...**

El mundo que rodeaba a Sherman se había desvanecido frente a sus ojos y de no haber cometido una horrenda idiotez nada de eso hubiera pasado, Sherman Peabody en una misión para buscar a su madre talves no era el mejor plan y ahora el y sus nuevos amigos junto a sus 2 hermanas habían sufrido un gran accidente cuando fueron a explorar uno de los posibles planetas en el que su madre se pudiera encontrar y si era posible a los otros hombres y mujeres que se perdieron en el viaje junto a ella.

La tripulación del Endurance había recibido el llamado de rescate que Sherman habia enviado y al recibirlo inmediatamente fueron a su rescate y obviamente no tomaron muy bien la noticia ya temían que los chicos hubieran muerto en aquel planeta, ahora la vida de los chicos peligraba.

Y obviamente Penny y Agnes quienes no fueron con los chicos a aquel planeta no se sentían para nada bien, Penny queria estar junto a Sherman ya que perder al chico que en un principio odio pero que despues se volviera amiga de el y luego se enamorara de el sin que el lo supiera no le habia caido nada bien la noticia,  
mientras que Agnes no habia dejado de llorar ya que el hecho de que podria perder a sus hermanas, las unicas que se preocuparon por ella cuando no tenia a nadie y ahora que tiene un hermano mayor aunque no tiene lazo sanguineo con ninguno eran sus hermanos y que eso nunca cambiaria no lo soportaria, Penny se encargo de consolar a Agnes desde que se enteraron de la noticia y aunque quisieran ver a los chicos aunque sea a traves de las ventanas de sus capsulas no soportarian verlos en posicion de una cercana agonia.

Mientras que en la nave donde iban los padres de los chicos habian perdido la señal del rastreador que llevaba Antonio implantado en el brazo ahora seria aun mas imposible encontrarlos.

Habian pasado 2 dias desde que la tripulacion de la endurance rescatara a los chicos de aquel planeta y desde ese entonces cada uno tomaba turnos para revisar los signos vitales de los chicos, en especial Anna quien sentia un gran afecto y preocupacion por Sherman, como si fuera su propio hijo, mientras que Penny y Agnes trataban de no perder la compostura ante la posibilidad de que Sherman, Margo, Edith, Riley y Antonio podrian perder la vida.

-No debi dejar que se fueran, por que no le dije a Sherman que su idea era estúpida!, y ahora si muere no lo soportare-responde Penny tratando de no llorar

-Lo amas verdad?-pregunta Liv quien junto Anna les estuvieron haciendo compañia a Penny y Agnes en los ultimos dias desde el accidente

-El no lo sabe verdad?-pregunta Anna

-No... no lo sabe, y creo que el tambien me ama porque hace tiempo cuando fui a cenar a su casa se intento declararme pero ahora que se rencontró con su amiga Riley ya no se si todavía siente algo por mi o si ahora siente algo por esa tal Riley-responde Penny muy desanimada y triste

-Oye se lo que se siente cuando crees que alguien cercano a ti morirá, yo pase por lo mismo cuando esperaba a mi hija Helena, pero no hay que perder la esperanza ya que hay veces en la que la suerte se pondrá de tu lado-dice Liv tratando de animar a Penny

-Y no creas que eres la única que se siente asi, yo tambien me siento asi intente criar a Sherman, Margo y Edith pero sus padres los dejaron antes de que pueda pedirselos y si ellos mueren no habre cumplido mi promesa de que algun dia los volverán a ver-responde Anna

-Si el Sr Peabody se entera del accidente que Sherman sufrio... no se como pueda reaccionar el desde que lo conozco siempre ha buscado el bien para Sherman hasta se ha preocupado por el cuando el y yo... nos soliamos meter en problemas-confeso Penny

-Sabes Penny? cuando me desanimo por algo sabes que hago? cantar, siempre me anima, aveces canto con Helena y con Andy-admite Liv

-Talves eso me ayude-responde Penny aun desanimada-puedo elegir la cancion?

-Claro-responde Liv quien cada vez que veia a Penny se veia a si misma cuando era niña ya que Liv cuando era niña tenia un gran parecido a Penny

Penny agarro el reproductor de musica de Liv y empezo a entonar una cancion y Anna y Liv empezaron a cantar con ella.

 _-Penny: Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_  
 _Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?_  
 _Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?_  
 _Is this burning an eternal flame?_

 _-Agnes:I believe it's meant to be, darling_  
 _I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me_  
 _Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming_  
 _Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

 _Say my name, sun shines through the rain_  
 _A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain_  
 _I don't want to lose this feeling_

 _Say my name, sun shines through the rain_  
 _A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain_  
 _I don't want to lose this feeling_

 _-Penny: Close your eyes and give me your hand_  
 _Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?_  
 _Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming_  
 _Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

 _-Anna y Liv: Close your eyes and give me your hand_  
 _Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?_  
 _-Penny: Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming_  
 _Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

 _-Anna y Liv: Close your eyes and give me your hand_  
 _Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?_  
 _-Penny: Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming_  
 _Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

-Wow creo... creo que ya me siento mejor-responde Penny mas animada

-Yo tambien-responde Agnes de la misma forma

-Se los dije, el cantar ayuda a desahogarse-responde Liv

-E incluso ayuda a los que mas lo nesecitan-responde una voz conocida a sus espaldas... era Sherman

-Sherman!-exclama Penny corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos a abrazarlo el cual el correspondio

Al momento en que rompieron el abrazo Penny le da una fuerte bofetada a Sherman.

-Te das cuenta del tremendo susto que nos diste? crei que te ibas a morir! acaso te esta dejando de importar los demas? por que hiciste eso? no ves que pudiste matarte?-exclama Penny bombardeando de preguntas a Sherman mientras este se sobaba la mejilla del golpe que le dio

-En primera: Auch y en segunda: pues no se creo que por la intriga y de que existia esa posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran ahi en ves de lod otros planetas pues... perdi la razon y no pense en las consecuencias-admite Sherman muy apenado

-Lo que yo no entiendo es como es que estas aqui si crei que te habiamos dejado en tu capsula porque fuiste muy irradiado tu y los demas-responde Anna desconcertada.

-Yo no se, lo unico que se es que desperte en mi capsula por alguna razon medio adolorido abri mi capsula y oigo a Penny cantar y no se como tuve el instinto de seguir el canto-responde Sherman

-Parece que te mejoraste mas rapido que los demas-responde Liv analizando a Sherman con un sensor

-Como que mas rapido?-pregunta Sherman asuatandose

-Ven y los veras-responde Anna

Sherman, Penny y Agnes siguen a Anna y Liv y llegan a un cuarto donde ven 5 capsulas, se acercan a la primera y ven a Margo inconciente pero su aspecto era como si su cuerpo hubiera tomado un tono metalico que le cubria todo el cuerpo (como a Colosus de X men) mientras desprendia pequeñas descardas electricas lo cual espanto a Sherman, llegaron a la segunda capsula y Sherman se horrorizo al ver a Antonio cubierto en llamas y fue cuando recordo cuando lo vio despues de despertar en el accidente, luego fueron a la capsula de Riley donde Sherman quedo sin palabras a ver que el cuerpo de Riley se distorsionaba y desaparecia.

-Por que Riley aparece y desaparece de la nada?-pregunta Sherman inquieto

-Es porque esta variando, su espectro visible aparece y desaparece no sabemos porque-responde Anna

Al acercarse a la capsula de Edith Sherman no podía creer lo que veía toda la piel del cuerpo de su hermana menor había cambiado completamente, partes de la piel su hermana era rugosa rasposa como piedra.

-Edith!- exclama Agnes corriendo hacia la capsula

Los 5 salieron del cuarto y regresaron al cuarto en el que estuvieron antes Sherman aun seguía sin creer lo que les paso a los demás.

-Entonces que es lo que recuerdas de ese planeta?-pregunta Anna

-Bueno...

Y Sherman les empieza a contar los sucesos de aquel planeta detalle a detalle mientras que en la nave de los padres de los chicos...

-Ahora que Sr Peabody? Perdimos la señal del rastreador de Antonio asi jamas los encontraremos!-exclama Stan

-Debe haber alguna forma ya se me están acabando las ideas!-responde Peabody con ganas de arrancarse las orejas

-Creo que no habra otra opcion mas que rendirnos-opino Patty

-Oh no, no me rendire, tengo que encontrar a mi hijo a como de lugar!-gruño el Sr Peabody

-Talvez Judy y yo no tengamos hijos... pero se que ellos deben ser muy importanes para ustedes-opino Nick

-Dilo hasta que tengas hijos, por ahora callate!-lo regaño Lucy

-Esperen! Veo algo moverse por alla-exclama Gru

Todos se acercan a la ventana y peabody con la computadora aumenta el tamaño de la imagen de la pantalla y alcanzan a ver la nave endurance.

-Alla están! Vamos por ellos!-exclama Gru

-Como sabe que son ellos?-pregunto Paul

-Ve otra nave espacial rondando por aqui? creo que no asi que vamonos-ordeno Gru

Devuelta con los chicos...

-...Y eso fue lo que lo que paso-responde Sherman después de terminar de contar los sucesos del accidente de aquel planeta

-Wow creo que tenia razon al descartar a este planeta de las opciones aunque vimos par de las grabaciones cuando los sacamos de alla asi que vamos al segundo planeta, llegaremos en 3 dias-responde Anna

Y en eso entra Hans de inproviso...

-Oigan será mejor que vengan creo que alguien mas esta despertando

-Imposible si hace momentos estuvimos alla- responde Liv

-Pues creo que no lo suficiente

Todos llegan al cuarto de las capsulas donde estaban los demás y ven que el que estaba despertando era Antonio asi que su capsula se abre y al levantarse ven que aun esta cubierto en llamas.

-Espera Antonio no queremos que incendies la nave, Andy hijo apágalo-responde Hans

-Claro responde Andy- y con una ráfaga de frio apaga el fuego que cubre a Antonio pero la ropa se le había quemado a Antonio y quedo completamente desnudo frente a ellos

-Ah! Alguien me pasa algo para cubrirme?-exclama Antonio tratando de cubrirse con los brazos

-Ten usa esto-responde Hans pasándole una toalla y una vestimenta blanca de las que usaron cuando durmieron por 2 semanas

-Gracias-responde Antonio poniéndose la ropa

-Ahora que lo pienso si tu también fuiste irradiado porque no cambiaste Sherman?-pregunta Penny

-La verdad no tengo idea-responde Sherman revisándose todo el cuerpo sin notar algua alteración o mutacion

-Seguro? porque creo que te ves diferente-responde Antonio quien ya acababa de vestirse-porque creo que te vez mas alto que yo

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo-responde Anna poniendo a ambos chicos de espaldas y técnicamente Sherman había aumentado de estatura era 10 cm mas alto que Antonio y eso que Antonio tambien habia aumentado en estatura.

 **QUE TAL? PARECE QUE SHERMAN SI TUVO UNA ALTERACION POR LA RADIACION Y ES BUENO SABER QUE YA HAY NUEVOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA COMO MADAME PURPLE Y EL LEGENDARIO, ESPERO PRONTO LLEGUEN MAS**


	19. Chapter 19

Pasados esos días Margo, Edith y Riley despertaron y obviamente les explicaron la situacion.

-Hay alguna cura?-pregunta Riley mientras Rapunzel las revisaba a ella y a las demas

-Lamentablemente no, no la hay-responde ella mientras empezaba a revisar a Margo

-Eso significa que estaremos así permanentemente?-pregunta Riley

-Hasta que hallemos una cura si-responde Anna quien se encontraba ahí

-Véanlo por el lado positivo ya saben lo que nosotros sentimos con nuestros poderes -responde Andy quien también se encontraba ahi junto con Helena

-Eso es porque los suyos son de nacimiento nosotros fuimos irradiados-Responde Margo

-Y por suerte ya no hay radiación en su sangre, pero si altero sus ADN-añade Rapunzel

-En mi caso tengo una ventaja, que con esto soy mas increíble que antes-responde Antonio prendiendo su mano en llamas en un tono bastante provocativo-sabes a lo que me refiero verdad Margo?

-Si lo se pero este no es el lugar mas adecuado para eso, todavía no-responde Margo sonrojada

-Eugh no vuelvas a decir eso frente a mi-responde Edith asqueada quien ahora se encontraba en estado normal

-Creo que no debimos oír eso- responde Sherman quien estaba ahí junto con Penny

-Opino lo mismo-responde Penny

-Ay maduren! Que algún día estarán como nosotros-responde Antonio

-Yo jamas en esta vida-responde Edith

Despues de esa incomoda platica Anna y Hans llevaban a los chicos a una sección de la nave donde había un cuarto con una cuantas herramientas y equipo de exploración

-Anna para que nos trajiste aquí?-pregunta Margo

-Porque como no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardaremos en hallar una cura decidimos hacer esto-explica Anna mientras saca un par de trajes color negro de manga larga, aunque los de Margo Edith y Riley era de manga corta.

-Y esto que es?-pregunta Riley

-Meses atrás mientras planeábamos la misión de rescate diseñe estos trajes especiales con material flexible fabricado con moléculas autorreguladas y que se adaptan a tu cuerpo según tus necesidades -explica Hans

-En resumidas cuentas, mantiene caliente lo caliente, lo frio se queda frio- resumio Kristoff

-Usando esos trajes pueden controlar sus poderes y los trajes pueden transformarse junto con ustedes-explica Hans poniéndose uno igual

Momentos despues los chicos y los adultos ya tenian sus trajes puestos...

-Nos vemos igual que un grupo ochentero de los que escucha el Sr Peabody-responde Sherman analizando su traje -pero porque mi traje tiene varios cables conectados?

-Es que ese fue el primer prototipo que hicimos-confiesa Anna algo apenada

-El de Antonio se ve mejor que el mio-responde Sherman-señalando a Antonio quien le modelaba su traje a Margo mientras ella lo miraba con ojos de corazones

-Este traje no me hara ver gorda?-pregunta Helena

-Yo creo que te ves linda- responde Kurt

-Gracias Kurt-responde Helena dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz

-Y que pasara para los que no tienen poderes?-pregunta Ellinor de improviso

-En ese caso usaran los mismos trajes junto con una de estas...-responde Hans abriendo un gabinete mostrando varias armas cada una con difrentes usos

-Oye no crees que es un poco arriesgado dejarles usar armas?-pregunta Liv

-Descuida esos solo son artilugios pero cuando tengan mas edad ahí si podrán usar armas profesionales-explica Hans- asi que elijan

-Yo como siempre elijo el arco y las flechas-responde Helena

-Yo también lo pido-responde Agnes agarrando el otro par que quedaba

-Sabes usarlas?-pregunta Margo algo sorprendida

-Si no se porque pero un dia estaba aburrida y encontré el arco y flechas de Edith fuera del armario y quise tratar de usarlas y me termino gustando-explica Agnes

-Si Gru y Lucy se enteran de esto se traumaran de por vida-responde Margo

-Yo pido el cinturón multiusos siempre quise uno- responde Penny

-Aunque yo tengo algo de fuerza pido las botas cohete y los guantes repulsores-responde Sherman

Despues de que cada quien eligiera su arma indicada Hans agrego...

-Muy bien chicos cada quien eligio su arma asi que prepárense mañana iremos al segundo planeta

-Todos iremos? es decir... No están molestos por el hecho de que hayamos bajado sin permiso alguno?-pregunta Sherman

-Molestos? Para nada puedo entender que perdiste la paciencia y no quisiste esperar. Creeme también habría ido a buscar a mi hermana alla abajo-responde Anna poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-Wow no crei que fueras tan comprehensiva conmigo ojala el Sr Peabody fuera asi y hablando de el ¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto? Si se entera estará mas enojado que cuando me lleve la maquina sin que se enterara-responde Sherman poniéndose nervioso

-Eso es algo que ni yo olvidare también me regaño a mi y mis padres solo se quedaron ahí viéndonos-responde Penny- ahora entiendo porque la Srta Grunion quería separarte de el

-Lo se pero aunque el me crio por tantos años y debo admitir que cometio algunos errores pero aun asi espero que cuando volvamos entienda porque lo hice-responde Sherman

-Estoy segura de que lo enterara-responde Anna-y además creo que se llevara bien con tu madre cuando la conozca podrá decirle todo lo que viviste con el

Al dia siguiente todos emprendieron el viaje al segundo planeta el cual era parecido al primer planeta

-Eh... porque no llevan cascos ustedes?-pregunta Sherman con nerviosismo

-Porque la atmosfera de ese planeta es respirable asi que este debio ser un buen lugar donde pudieron pasar estos últimos años-explica Kristoff

Mientras se alejaban de la nave Sherman ve algo por la ventana que le llama la atención

-Oigan que es esa cosa de alla?-pregunta el pelirojo al ver a través de la ventana una especie de circulo negro y de alrededor salía un anillo de luz color azul

-Se llama gargantua y es un agujero negro que descubrimos en la señal que recibimos años atrás-explica Hans

-Un agujero negro?!-piensan Sherman y Penny a coro y es cuando recuerdan de aquella vez en la que casi caen en uno cuando iban en la maquina del tiempo

Despues de un rato aterrizaron en la superficie que también era rocosa pero el paisaje era completamente diferente al del primer planeta y se podía ver la gargantua desde ahí, cada uno bajo del ranger y emprendieron su búsqueda.

 **OK AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO DE HOY**

 **¿QUE CREEN QUE ENCONTRARAN EN ESE PLANETA?**

 **¿PODRA EL SR PEABODY ENTENDER LA RAZON DE SHERMAN?**

 **¿SHERMAN SE REENCONTRARA CON SU MADRE?**

 **LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **HASTA LA VISTA...**


	20. Chapter 20

Tras varias horas de caminar en ese planeta todos se detuvieron a descansar en una zona rocosa.

-Entonces dices que mi mamá se llama Jessica?- pregunta Sherman mientras veía su medallón

-Así es- responde Anna

-Pues... es un bonito nombre- agrega Riley quien estaba con ellos

-Jamas olvidare ese día en que nos conocimos y ella se volvió mi primera mejor amiga-respondio Anna

FLASHBACK

Una Anna de 8 años de edad se encontraba en su primer día de clases, como era nueva en esa escuela tenia un poco de nervios pero recordaba el consejo de su madre Idun "respira profundo, no hay nada que temer".

Mientras tanto en otra parte de aquella escuela una niña pelirroja, de ojos verdes, con lentes circulares y un par de meses menor que Anna cargaba sus libros mientras estaba siendo molestada por un par de chicos mayores que ella.

-Miren eso jajaja, la cabeza de tomate ahora usa unos tontos fondos de botella, que acaso no sabes que existen los lentes?-decía uno de los bravucones

-Ya dejen me en paz!- suplicaba la niña pelirroja mientras cargaba su mochila y libros

-Y si no que?-pregunto el bravucón que la estaba molestando

-Se las veran conmigo-les advirtió la niña

-No me hagas reir niña, chicos... ya saben que hacer con ella-dijo el bravucón y acto seguido 2 chicos agarraron a la niña pelirroja de los brazos

-Oigan Suéltenme!-gritaba la niña tratando de safarse de los brazos de ambos chicos

Ambos chicos ignoraban las suplicas de aquella niña y la cargaron hasta que la metieron dentro de uno de los contenedores de basura.

-Para que aprendas a no molestarnos-le dijo el bravucón mayor cerrando el contenedor de basura dejandola sola mientras la niña empezaba a llorar.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Anna se dirigió al salon que le indicaron y se sentó en una de las mesas del frente sin sospechar que un chico y una chica rubia, cada uno de diferente edad se le habian quedado viendo.

Horas después era la hora del almuerzo la pequeña Anna se dirigía a la cafetería solo que todavía la chica y el chico rubio seguían viéndola sin que ella se diera cuenta, al parecer Anna había llamado la atención de aquel chico rubio solo que ella no lo sabia... aun.

Después de que Anna terminara su almuerzo fue a su salón para guardar su lonchera, pero cuando iba caminando paso cerca de los contenedores de basura y oyó un lloriqueo así que guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que vio que el lloriqueo venia de los contenedores de basura así que reviso uno por uno hasta que encontro en uno de los ultimos a una niña peliroja, de ojos verdes, lentes circulares, con su uniforme manchado y maltratado (ya que llevaba muchas horas entre la basura) mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Anna

-No! por favor! no me lastimes!-lloriqueo la niña

-Porque habría de lastimarte? Anda, déjame ayudarte-dijo Anna extendiendole la mano a aquella niña

-No! déjame sola!-volvio a lloriquear la niña

-Descuerdo -respondio Anna a punto de cerrar el contenedor de basura

-No! espera! ayúdame a salir-grito la niña

Acto seguido Anna ayudo a aquella niña a salir de los contenedores de basura lo cual al principio se le dificulto pero al final logro sacar a aquella niña peliroja del contenedor de basura junto con unos libros que aquella niña llevaba.

-Fiu! gracias por ayudarme a salir de ahí ya olia muy feo ahí dentro-respondio la niña

-No hay de que, pero dime ¿Qué hacias ahí dentro?-pregunto Anna

-Unos niños muy malos me metieron dentro de esos contenedores de basura, fueron muy malos conmigo, dijeron que mis lentes eran fondos de botella y me dijeron cabeza de tomate solo porque mi cabello es rojo-explico la niña

-Eso es extraño, yo también tengo el cabello rojo y no me dijeron nada, de hecho ni se acercaron a molestarme-dijo Anna

-Es que no conoces a esos chicos, yo llevo un año en esta escuela y desde hace varios meses me han estado molestando-explico la niña

-Y por que no los acusas con sus papás o con mus maestros?-pregunto Anna

-Porque me dijeron que si lo hacia me harian cosas terribles-lloriqueo la niña

-Oh no te preocupes por los bravucones yo puedo enseñarte a defenderte de ellos-sonrio Anna

-Enserio? Gracias-dijo aquella niña abrazando a Anna- Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Anna ¿y tu?

-Me llamo Jessica

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y gracias a eso tu madre y yo hemos sido buenas amigas desde entonces-le dijo Anna a Sherman-y si también aprendimos a defendernos de los bravucones e hicimos muchas cosas juntas y es curioso pero a los pocos días de conocernos nos hicimos amigas de Kristoff y de Liv

-Wow eso si que es hacer amigos, digamos que cuando Penny y yo nos hicimos amigos pues... fue de una manera diferente- respondio Sherman

Mientras Sherman y Riley platicaban con Anna los demás chicos estaban ocupados con otras cosas...

-Que tanto vez Penny?- pregunta Margo

-No me agrada esa chica Riley y el que conviva con Sherman me hace detestarla aun mas- responde Penny viendo con desagrado a Riley quien estaba sentada junto a Sherman a pocos pasos de los demas

-Oh oh, creo que alguien esta celosa- responde Brigit poniendo a Penny incomoda

-Yo? No estoy celosa, solo no me agrada que Sherman conviva con esa Riley y...- y los demás la ven y ella dice- No puede ser si estoy celosa

-Ja! Lo sabia- responde Brigit

Mientras tanto con Antonio y los demás...

-A ver Agnes intenta lanzar una flecha y mientras este en el aire y le voy a lanzar una bola de fuego y que Andy la apague antes de que toque suelo Va?- responde Antonio

-Ja! No creo que puedas hacer eso –responde Ellinor

-Cuanto apuestas a que si puedo?

-Yo que tu no lo haría Elli, se ve que el es de los que toman decisiones extremas y como es hijo de un villano cautivo peor aun –añade Angelita

-Acepto la apuesta y si pierdes tendrás que pedirle a Sherman que a todos nos de un viaje en la maquina del tiempo cuando regresemos- responde Eli estrechando la mano con Antonio

-Creo que tu hermana si se paso un poco de la raya- Dice Edith a Kristy- ni siquiera yo hago eso

-Trato hecho-responde Antonio

Agnes dispara la flecha hacia arriba y mientras esta en el aire Antonio logra darle con éxito a la flecha prendiéndola en llamas ahora faltaba que Andy la apagará antes de que toque el suelo...

-Tu puedes Andy! –responde Brigit animando a su amigo

Andy estuvo a punto de lanzar la ráfaga pero un gran temblor lo hace perder el equilibrio y cae al suelo

-Corran! Esta temblando! –grita Liv y todos de la desesperación empiezan a buscar un lugar donde refugiarse

-Por acá! Hay una cueva! – grita Kristoff

Todos empiezan a correr hacia la cueva pero al voltear vieron que Andy, Brigit, Helena, Sherman y Riley cayeron por un risco

-Nooooooooooo!- gritan Anna y Margo cuando los ven caer

Cuando el temblor acaba todos salen de la cueva y van hacia el risco por donde cayeron se veian desde lejos pero los chicos estaban sanos y salvos

-Sherman! Se encuentran bien?- grita Anna

-Si estamos bien!- grita Sherman-pero quedamos atrapados aquí abajo!

-No pueden tratar de subir?- pregunta Hans

-No podemos y mis botas cohete dudo que puedan subirnos ya las prové y apenas pueden elevarse por pocos segundos- responde Sherman

-No se preocupen yo traigo una cuerda, talvez pueda subirlos-responde Kristoff sacando una cuerda que al lanzarla no logro llegar hasta el fondo de aquel acantilado

-En serio?! Que clase de cuerda es esa?-reclama Sherman

-Perdona pero tendríamos una mas larga si no se hubieran llevado la otra aquel planeta tormentoso que los irradio-dijo Kristoff con sarcasmo

-Ya Kristoff no te pelees-dijo Anna

-Deacuerdo Anna-dijo el rubio

-Hay un camino que podemos seguir talves encontremos algo-responde Andy

-Ustedes vayan, nosotros buscaremos una entrada- responde Hans

-De acuerdo- responde Andy y los 5 empezaron a seguir el camino

Durante su trayecto dentro de aquel barranco Sherman seguía pensando en como seria su primer encuentro con su madre e incluso tenia el presentimiento de que después de 12 años su madre ya habría cambiado y también tenia sus dudas si ella lo reconocería pero en fin su lista de dudas y presentimiento era muy larga y de la cual Andy pudo notar al verlo tan pensativo

-Que tanto piensas Sherman?- pregunta Andy

-Pues es que tengo algunas dudas sobre como me reencontrare con mamá, no se si me reconozca después de tantos años- responde Sherman

-Oye con ese aspecto dudo que puedas pasar desapercibido- responde Brigit

-Yo opino lo mismo- agrega Riley

Después de varios minutos de caminar Helena encuentra la entrada de una cueva

-Creen que haya algo allá dentro?- pregunta Helena

-Hay que averiguarlo- responde Brigit

Los chicos se dirigían hacia la cueva pero no tenían idea de que una misteriosa criatura los observaba

-Esperen! Que es ese ruido?- pregunta Andy

De entre las rocas sale una criatura gigante parecida a un gusano y con patas de donde salían agujas lo cual espanta a los chicos provocando que se hechen a correr lo mas rápido que pueden hacia la cueva, al entrar la cueva trataron de adentrarse lo mas que pudieron pero Brigit se golpea el pie con una roca y cae al suelo y los otros tratan de ayudarla a levantarse pero la criatura había entrado en la cueva y al estar cerca de devorarlos una figura humana aparece con una antorcha en la mano y la criatura sale aullentada de la cueva, la figura humana voltea y ven que aquella figura humana se trataba de una mujer de 29 años, alta, muy delgada, pelirroja, muy bonita, de ojos verdes, con algunas pecas en la cara y lo que mas la pudo caracterizar era que llevaba unos lentes circulares.

La mujer se acerca a los chicos pero al que mas se acerco fue a Sherman.

-Sherman? Eres tu?- pregunta la mujer

-Me conoce?- pregunta Sherman desconcertado

-Solo eras un bebé la ultima vez que te vi... Pero una madre nunca olvida- responde la mujer

-Mamá?

Ninguno de los 2 pudo contener mas las lagrimas y se dieron un gran abrazo después de tantos años...

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ? AL FIN SHERMAN SE REENCONTRO CON SU MAMÁ, CREO QUE ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO MAS LARGO DE TODO EL FIC PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN MAÑANA HABRA NUEVO CAPITULO PARA QUE VEAN LO QUE PASA DESPUES, HASTA LA PROXIMA...**


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPITULO MAS, NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR AYER PORQUE MIS PRIMOS SE QUEDARON A DORMIR Y NO PUDE USAR LA COMPUTADORA, PERO HE VUELTO, PORCIERTO, SI VIERON COMO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, HUBO UN FLASHBACK QUE MOSTRO CUANDO ANNA Y JESSICA SE CONOCIERON DE NIÑAS, PUES EMOCIONENSE PORQUE DENTRO DE UNAS HISTORIAS MAS EXPLORAREMOS MAS A FONDO LA AMISTAD QUE TUVIERON ANNA Y JESSICA DESDE NIÑAS HASTA ESA MISION ESPACIAL QUE LAS SEPARO ASI QUE VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Ese momento se había vuelto emotivo, Sherman después de 12 años por primera vez se rencontró con su verdadera madre Jessica a quien nunca en la vida había visto, aquella escena conmovedora continuaba Sherman y su madre seguían con ese gran abrazo el cual ambos en especial ella espero por muchos años mientras Andy, Helena, Brigit y Riley veían esa conmovedora escena hasta que después de unos momentos Sherman y su madre rompieron el abrazo pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sherman, hijo en verdad me alegra que estés aquí y cuanto haz crecido, pero como es posible que estés aquí?-pregunta su madre limpiándose las lagrimas

-Pues es una larga historia pero si puedo decirte que Anna me trajo-responde Sherman también limpiándose las lagrimas

-Anna? la conoces?-pregunto sorprendida Jessica

-Si de hecho ella fue la que preparo una misión de rescate para que vineramos por ti y por los otros que hayan podido sobrevivir después de que enviaras aquel mensaje que recibieron años atrás-explica Sherman

-Mensaje?... ah si el mensaje, y donde están los demás?

-pues hubo un pequeño problema y por una situacion nos separamos del grupo,hubo un temblor y ellos (refiriendose a los chicos que estaban con el) y yo caímos por un risco pero te aseguro que estamos completamente bien, pero es una larga historia-explica Sherman

-pues puedes contármela pero sera después en este planeta oscurece muy rápido así que los llevare a donde estuve viviendo los últimos años y créeme yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte y explicarte hijo-responde Jessica llevando a los chicos mas hacia adentro de la cueva

-Y quienes son ellos que te acompañan?-pregunta Jessica

-Oh bueno ella es mi buena amiga Riley Anderson, ellos son mis nuevos amigos Andy, ella es su amiga Brigit y ella es Helena hermana de Andy-explica Sherman

-Espera, si tu sabes de mi eso quiere decir que...

-Que Margo y Edith son mis hermanas? si, si lo se, de hecho ellas tambien vinieron-responde Sherman

-Oh bueno y no sabes donde estan?

-Podría pero no he sabido nada de ellos desde que nos separamos con el temblor-responde Sherman

-Que tal si hacemos esto: mañana iremos y los buscaremos, te parece?

-Esta bien-responde Sherman

A los pocos minutos llegaron a lo que parecían ser los restos de una nave, Jessica abrió una puerta y entraron, dentro de esa nave se encontraba un grupo de personas tanto de mujeres como de hombres, los ven llegar y un hombre de unos 33 años, alto, cabello rubio oscuro con patillas cortas, ojos color marrón y lentes rectangulares se le acerca a Jessica.

-Querida llegaste temprano aunque que bueno ya estabamos por preparar la cena-responde aquel hombre

-Ehm Henry... necesito hablar contigo de algo-responde Jessica

-Sobre que?-pregunta Henry

-Pues recuerdas que hace años antes de marcharnos yo tenia 1 hijo y tu 2 hijas?

-Pues si lo recuerdo pero ya habíamos hablado de eso ya jamas podremos regresar la nave quedo casi destruida es imposible repararla -responde Henry

-Pues de hecho creo que si podremos-responde Jessica haciéndose a un lado dejando ver a Sherman, Riley, Andy, Helena y Brigit

Henry se acerca a Sherman para analizarlo detalladamente y al ver que llevaba el medallon sus dudas se disiparon y abrazo a su hijo (apesar de que no era su verdadero hijo pero desde se caso con Jessica lo quiso como si tambien lo fuera)

Entre aquel grupo de personas 2 mujeres se levantaron una era de unos 33 años alta de cabello rubio platinado peinado en una trenza francesa y ojos azules y la otra era de unos 31 años cabello castaño y ojos grisaseos, ambas se acercaron a Andy y a Brigit y al analizarlos vieron que se trataban de sus hijos...

-Andy?-pregunta la mujer de cabello platinado

-Brigit?-pregunta la mujer de cabello castaño

Y ambas mujeres abrazaron fuertemente a sus hijos de felicidad y también empezaron a soltar lagrimas

Henry solto a su hijo y dijo...

-No puedo creerlo Jessica tu hijo o mas bien nuestro hijo nos encontro pero la duda es ¿como nos encontro?

-Creo que todos tenemos que dar muchas explicaciones jeje-responde Jessica

-Vaya que si-responde la mujer de cabello platinado despues de ese tierno encuentro con su hijo

-Concuerdo Elsa y por si te lo preguntas Henry Margo y Edith estan aqui-responde Jessica

-Osea que tu ya sabes que son tus hermanas?-pregunta Henry a su hijo

-Si lo se-responde Sherman

-Y donde estan? que quiero verlas

-Hubo un problema y nos separamos de ellos cuando caimos por un barranco cuando ocurrio un temblor-explica Riley

-Y tu quien eres?-pregunta Henry

-Soy Riley Anderson amiga de Sherman-responde Riley

-Y ella quien es?- pregunta Elsa cuando ve a Helena

-Ella es Helena mi hermana-explica Andy

-Tu hermana?-pregunta Elsa desconcertada

-Es que papá se caso con una amiga de la tia Anna-explica Andy

Después de cenar todos se estaban preparando para ir a dormir ya que Jessica había explicado que al día siguiente saldrian en búsqueda de los otros, Sherman quiso dormir junto a sus padres ya que la felicidad de haberse encontrado con ellos y conocerlos era incomparable, Sherman pudo dormir felizmente y sus padres también ahora eran una famila completa... bueno "casi completa" pero no sabían que no muy lejos de ahi una figura misteriosa descubrió que Sherman se había encontrado con sus padres y tenia ciertos planes...

-Vaya vaya vaya parece que alguien se reencontró con su hijo, mi plan esta funcionando solo faltan que se encuentren con los demás me llevare a Sherman con mis compañeros y nuestro plan estará completo y sere el villano mas grande del mundo-respondia esa figura misteriosa con una mirada de odio y maldad

A la mañana siguiente Sherman despertó al principio no sabia donde se encontraba pero al ver a sus padres dormidos junto a el recordó que despues de tantos años se reunio por primera vez con ellos y volvio a sentir la felicidad que sintio el dia anterior.

-Mamá?-pregunta Sherman moviendo levemente el hombro de su madre

-Oh hijo despertaste-responde Jessica entre bostesos

Momentos despues Sherman se volvio a poner el mismo traje que Anna y Hans le diseñaron dias atras.

-Ire a ver a Riley para despertarla

-Ok hijo-responde Jessica

Sherman salio de la habitacion de sus padres para ir a despertar a Riley y en su camino se encontro a Helena y a Brigit

-Hola Sherman-le saluda Brigit

-Oh hola Brigit, hola Helena-responde Sherman

-A donde vas?-pregunta Helena

-Pues voy a buscar a Riley para despertarla porque ya en poco rato todos saldremos a buscar a los demas-explica Sherman

-Te ayudamos?-pregunta Brigit ya que desde que lo conocio le habia simpatizado

-Claro

No tardaron en encontrar la habitacion de Riley ya que Mildri (la madre de Brigit) les dijo donde se alojo Riley, al entrar en la habitacion notaron que estaba vacia lo cual los extraño

-Riley? donde estas?-pregunta Sherman

Y en eso entra Jessica...

-Hijo que sucede?

-No encuentro a Riley mamá

-Creo que la encontre-responde Helena sintiendo un gran bulto debajo de las sabanas

Riley despierta pero no se veia y con un bosteso apareció como si antes se hubiera desvanecido y en eso Sherman recordó el accidente donde el y sus amigos obtuvieron poderes

-Eh.. porque ella aparecio de la nada?-pregunta Jessica muy confundida

-Eso es algo que te explicare pero nesecitare ayuda de los demas-responde Sherman

Despues de desayunar todos se alistaron y se prepararon para salir a buscar al resto, todos salieron y se llevaron todas sus cosas de la nave ya que esa iba a ser la ultima vez en ese planeta ya que al encontrar a los demás regresarían a casa.

Todos salieron de la cueva y pasaron por un camino que era medio difícil de pasar ya que había demasiadas rocas y aunque para los chicos les fue un poco dificil caminar excepto para Sherman, para los demas les fue mas facil pasar asi que ayudaron a los chicos a salir de ahi

-Sabes Riley? ahora que durante este tiempo entre tu, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Penny, Antonio y yo hemos trabajado juntos pues creo que no estaria mal que formaramos una especie de equipo-responde Sherman

-Es buena idea pero un equipo que haga que?

-Pues no se talves pueda resolver casos o eventos que se han perdido en el tiempo

-Podria ser pero eso si sin olvidarnos de nuestas responsabilidades y sin crear un caos en la continuidad del espacio y el tiempo y podriamos hasta ayudar personas que requieran ayuda-agrega Riley

-Exacto! pero el problema es que nesecitamos un nombre y no se me ha ocurrido ninguno-reponde Sherman

-Bueno dices que exploraremos el tiempo y el espacio , ayudaremos personas de algun peligro y con esta fuerza y poderes que tenemos talvez se te ocurra un nombre-responde Riley

-Poderes... Fuerza...Tiempo, Fuerza... Tiempo- meditaba Sherman hasta que...-¡La Fuerza del Tiempo!

-¿La Fuerza del Tiempo?-pues... es un buen nombre, me gusta-responde Riley

-Suena cool ese nombre- responde Andy

Mientras los chicos hablaban sus padres oian curiosos la conversacion...

-A que crees que se referira nuestro hijo con "La Fuerza del Tiempo"?-pregunta Jessica

-Ni idea aunque admito que ese nombre suena mejor que el que nos puso nuestro antiguo jefe-responde Henry

-"XX Intelstars CORE"?-Pregunta Elsa

-Odiaba ese nombre nos hacia parecer una cadena de luchadores, que horror!-responde Mildri

-Lo se, por lo menos cuando regresemos ya no tendremos que verle la cara, era un "cascarrabias"-responde Jessica

Momentos después ...

-Alguna idea de donde estén hijo?-pregunta Henry

-La verdad ninguna...-pero es interrumpido cuando su medallón empieza a brillar tal y como lo hizo en su primer dia de clases semanas atrás

-Es normal que brille asi?-pregunta Riley

-Solo brillo asi en mi primer dia de clases antes de... ¡Margo!

-Porque gritas asi?-pregunta Jessica

-Si mi medallón brillo asi significa que ella debe de estar cerca, ¡Margo! ¡Edith!

-¡Sherman! ¿¡Donde están!?-se oia la voz de Margo a lo lejos

-¡Sigan gritando! ¡Para que podamos allarlas!-seguia gritando Sherman

Los gritos continuaron hasta que porfin vieron al resto del grupo en la base de una colina, Sherman corrió hasta que se encontró devuelta con su hermana y ella lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

-Oh Sherman que bueno nos encontraste-responde Margo con una sonrisa

-Igualmente, veo que nadie se rindió con nuestra búsqueda-responde el

-Creeme cuando se trata de ti cualquiera se pondría a buscarte- agrega Penny acercándose

-Gracias Penny, oye cambiaste tu peinado?-pregunta Sherman viendo que efectivamente Penny seguía llevando su diadema pero ahora se había atado el cabello en una coleta de caballo

-Si ¿te gusta?

-Te queda bien y con la diadema aun mejor-responde Sherman

-Sherman es un alivio que te encuentres bien-responde Anna acercándose a el

-Gracias Anna, pero creo que ese temblor nos sirvió de algo-responde Sherman haciendoce a un lado dejando ver a los adultos que los acompañaban

-Elsa! Jessica!-grito Anna corriendo hacia su hermana y mejor amiga

Todos se terminaron reuniendo con sus respectivas familias, Margo y Edith se reunieron con su padre el cual le empezó a caer bien Antonio, Jessica se encariño con su nueva hija Agnes y también les explicaron en como Margo la encontró y la adopto, Angelita se reunio con sus papás, Anna se rencontró con Elsa, Elsa se reunio con Hans y comprendió bien el porque Hans se caso y rápidamente se volvió amiga de Liv y conoció a sus sobrinas Ellinor y Kristy pero también Henry y Jessica fueron informados del accidente que Sherman, Riley, Margo, Edith y Antonio sufrieron en aquel primer planeta y de los poderes que obtuvieron lo cual los preocupo pero entendieron la razón.

-Es increíble ahora mi famila esta completa, creo que llego la hora de regresar a casa-responde Sherman con entusiasmo

-Solo falta que pienses en como le vas a explicar esto al Sr Peabody cuando regresemos-responde Penny

-Cierto había olvidado eso solo espero que no este muy enojado por esto

-Estoy mas que enojado-responde una voz muy familiar y resulto que se trataba del Sr Peabody que estaba acompañado por los demás y cada uno con una expresión de enojo en su cara a exepcion de Nick y Judy ellos tenian una expresion normal.

 **COMO LO PROMETI AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO DEL FIC PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN MAÑANA TENDRAN EL SIG CAPITULO DONDE OCURRIRAN CIERTAS COSAS QUE VUELVAN ESTA TRAMA MAS INTERESANTE, AHORA SHERMAN SE REECONTRO CON SU PADRE NADA PODRIA SER MEJOR PERO ¿QUIEN SERA ESA FIGURA MISTERIOSA?¿PODRAN REGRESAR A LA TIERRA?, LO SABRAN PRONTO HASTA LA PROXIMA NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**


	22. Chapter 22

Sherman no podia creer que Peabody, al principio creyo que era una broma, pero al ver que el Sr Peabody estaba detras de el, comrpobo que no lo era.

-Sr Peabody? es usted?-pregunta Sherman aun sin creer que su padre lo habia estado siguiendo mientras que Jessica al oir aquel nombre se habia quedado sorprendida ya que ella años atras incluso antes de tener a Sherman habia oidode un gran cientifico, inventor y genio llamado Sr Peabody pero jamas se imagino que literalmente era un perro y el ver que el era el padre adoptivo de Sherman la sorprendio mas.

-Ahora me vas a explicar el porque te escapaste de la casa y sin avisar y aun peor desidiste involucrar a los demas esto es el colmo! nos vamos a casa!-lo regañaba Peabody furioso para despues llevarse a Sherman jalandolo del brazo

-Espere Sr Peabody! usted no entiende!-decia Sherman tratando de soltarse pero el no lo escuchaba

-Oiga que cree que hace con mi hijo?!-reclama Jeesica y Peabody a oir esto se detiene en seco

-¿Como que su hijo?-pregunta Peabody confundido y los demas habian quedado igual al oirla

-Yo soy la madre de Sherman-responde Jessica

-Y yo soy el padre de Margo y de Edith-agrega Henry y al oir esto Gru y Lucy se sorprendieron y a la vez se entristecieron al ver que Margo ya habia encontrado a su verdadera familia

-Es lo que trataba de decirle-responde Sherman quien ya se habia soltado y regresado con su madre

-Ya me perdi que alguien nos explique esto-responde Nick

Momentos despues entre Sherman, Margo, Anna, Henry y Jessica les explicaban todo a Gru, Lucy y al Sr Peabody de como comenzo la situacion mientras que Antonio, Penny, Edith y Riley agregaban algunos comentarios desde como Henry y Jessica se casaron pero luego abandonaran a sus hijos, de la coneccion de Sherman con sus hermanas, el plan de rescate, las gemas en los medallones, el como Sherman, Riley, Margo, Edith y Antonio obtuvieron poderes con el accidente que sufrieron en el primer planeta al que fueron lo cual preocupo a los padres de los chicos, hasta el como Sherman se rencontro con su madre sin perder detalle alguno mientras los demas oian todo.

-Dejame ver si entendi... ustedes son hermanos, sus padres se fueron con la promesa de que volverian pero no pudieron porque el verdadero padre de Sherman saboteo la nave para despues regresar por el y usarlo junto con un grupo de personas para convertirse en los villano mas grandes del mundo y que esta mision fue para ir en su rescate?-pregunta Peabody tratando de asimilar las cosas

-Exactamente-responde Jessica

-Yo... la verdad... no se que decir-responde Lucy

-Y porque queria usar a Sherman?-pregunto el Sr Peabody

-Eso es algo que desconozco-respondio Jessica

-Pues creo que no podremos hacer nada ahora que ustedes se encontraron-responde Gru

-En verdad esto es lo que quieres Sherman?-Pregunta el Sr Peabody- volver con tu madre?

-Creo...que si esto es lo que quiero-responde Sherman

-No se preocupe, Sherman no se olvidara de usted ademas usted lo crio asi que dudo que pueda y gracias por haberlo criado espero que haya sido un buen padre para el-responde Jessica

-Y yo tambien les agradezco por haber cuidado de mis hijas en sus momentos dificiles-le dice Henry a Gru y a Lucy

-Creeme papá con ellos vivimos mejor de lo que viviamos en el orfanato de la Srta Hattie-responde Margo

-Pero creo que iniciamos mal permitame presentarme me llamo Jessica Daisy Lang-se presento ella

-Y yo Henry Craig Johnson y creo que ya en casa podremos conocernos todos de una manera mejor-se presento el

-Creo que ya empiezo a notar el parecido entre ustedes 2 -respondieron Nick refiriendose a Sherman y a Jessica

-De tal palo tal astilla jeje-agrega Judy

-Disculpe pero... quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Margo

-El es Nick mi hermano menor-respondio Lucy con desagrado- y ella es Judy su prometida

-y esas cosas que son?-pregunta Jessica a ver a los minions Kevin, Stuart y Bob

-Son minions y son las cosas mas adorables del mundo-responde Agnes abrazando a Bob

-Soy un espia pero fui un villano antes pero creame esas 3 niñas me hicieron cambiar por completo, y los minions son mis secuases, tenia mas, pero mi hermano me los robo-responde Gru

-Pero regresando a lo de antes que tan afectados quedaron por la radiacion de aquel planeta?-pregunta Chloe preocupandose por el estado de Riley

-Muestrenles-responden Anna y Kristoff a coro

Sherman no nesecito mostrarles nadaya que el solo habia adquirido super fuerza pero los demas si tuvieron que mostrarles.

Margo respiro profundo, cerro los ojos y su cuerpo habia tomado la textura de un metal cromado (mas o menos como Colosus de los X-men), Antonio con solo levantar los brazos su cuerpo se cubrio complentamente en llamas.

-Pues espero que no que quemes a mi hija estando asi-responde Henry provocando algunas risas entre los chicos

-Ya tenemos lampara gratis- rio Jessica

Riley igual que Margo cerro los ojos y su cuerpo habia transparentado pero se le veia el contorno de su cuerpo lo que indicaba que estaba ahi y por ultimo Edith recargo su mano en una roca y completamente su cuerpo se volvio de roca asi que intento con tocar el cuero de los trajes y ocurrio lo mismo, su piel se volvio de cuero

-La verdad no se que decir con esto pero debo admitir que sus poderes... estan increibles-repondieron Lucy y Judy

-Y no hay ninguna cura para eso?-pregunto el Sr Peabody

-Creame Sr Peabody, desde que supimos que los chicos fueron irradiados hemos estado buscando una cura para eso, pero al parecer a los chicos no les molesta-respondio Anna

Despues de varios minutos de caminar todos llegaron al ranger que los habia traido el dia anterior pero de un momento a otro paso lo impensable... una gran explosion termino destruyendo completamente la nave sacando a todos volando por la intensidad.

-Pero que fue lo que sucedio?-Pregunta Riley intentando levantarse

-Vaya vaya vaya miren quien aparecio-respondio una voz que solo Jessica reconocio

-Aksel?

-Hasta que al fin me recuerdas-responde esa voz

 **HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL CAPITULO DE HOY LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA**


	23. Chapter 23

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO EL ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS EN WATTPAD ES UN TANTO DIFICIL, PERO DEBO DECIRLES, ESTARE AUSENTE UNOS DIAS ASI QUE PUEDO TARDAR UN POCO PERO COMO NO? VAMOS AL CAPITULO INESPERADO DE HOY...**

Después de varios minutos de caminar todos llegaron al ranger que los había traído el dia anterior pero de un momento a otro paso lo impensable... una gran explosion termino destruyendo completamente la nave sacando a todos volando por la intensidad.

-Pero que fue lo que sucedio?-Pregunta Riley intentando levantarse

-Vaya vaya vaya miren quien aparecio- respondio una voz que solo Jessica reconocio

-Aksel?

-Hasta que al fin me recuerdas-responde aquella figura misteriosa que era un hombre alto de cabello castaño muy oscuro, ojos anaranjados con una cicatriz en la frente y estaba vestido completamente de negro y una capa que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

-Y tu como tienes el descaro de aparecer después de lo que me hiciste?-reponde Jessica

-Oye esa es la forma de recibirme?-pergunta Aksel acercándose a ellos

-No te nos acerces y menos a mi esposa y a mis hijos!-le grita Henry

-Tal parece que mi querida esposa se casó con alguien que de por si ya tenia hijos-responde Aksel

-Y ni se te ocurra acercarceles!-le advierte Henry

-El es el verdadero padre de Sherman?, el que intento asesinarlos en la nave hace 10 años?-pregunta el Sr Peabody sorprendido

-Sr Peabody! Parece que me conoce y resulta que también fue el padre de mi hijo quien lo diria-responde Aksel con sarcasmo

-No te permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hijo!-le advierte Peabody pero al terminar de hablar Aksel utiliza una honda expansiva tirándolos a todos al suelo

Estando todos en el suelo Aksel se acerca a ellos y toma a Sherman mientras esta inconsiente junto con los medallones que llevaban el y Margo pero algunos logran reaccionar a tiempo.

-Oye! Te advertimos que no te le acercaras!-le grita Anna

-Yo me encargo-responde Antonio poniéndose de pie

-Yo te sigo- añade Riley siguiéndolo

Antonio y Riley corren hacia Aksel para evitar que se lleve a Sherman pero llegaron muy tarde ya que Aksel logro romper los medallones para poder sacar las gemas de la destrucción y de la creación...

-Por doce años he esperado esto y ahora este gran poder será mio-responde Aksel mientras contempla las 2 gemas que salían flotando de los medallones que abrió para después tomar con cada mano cada gema para que ambas gemas se fusionaran con el mientras varios rayos de luz salían volando hacia todas direcciones

Sherman por suerte logro despertar y sin que Aksel lo viera se empezó a arrastrar por la superficie rocosa para alejarse de el, por suerte entre Antonio, Riley, Jessica y el Sr Peabody lo ayudaron a alejarse de ahí.

Pero por desgracia Aksel los vio ayudando a Sherman y levante una gran roca que Antonio pudo incinerar con sus ráfagas de fuego mientras que Riley logro evitar que la roca los golpeara ya que uso su campo de fuerza para detener la gigante roca cuando exploto.

-Debemos irnos! Rapido!-exclama Anna y todos se hechan a correr, entre Andy y Elsa los ayudaron congelando todo el piso para que pudieran deslizarse sobre el hielo y moverse mas rápido.

Todos lograron alejarse pero para su mala suerte Aksel de un gran pisotón logro provocar que el suelo temblara y se empezara a quebrar

-Es una broma?!-pregunta Hans

-Ahora hacia donde?-Pregunta Liv

-Nosotros dejamos nuestro transbordador por alla esperemos que siga ahí -responde Gru señalando hacia unas colinas

-Como hizo todo eso?!-preguntaron Nick y Lucy

-Hace años el en un accidente en el que a sus padres mataron estuvo en contacto con una sustancia desconocida que le dio poderes pero tambien acumulo mucha furia e ira con los años, lo malo es que cuando estuve con el no me di cuenta-explico Jessica

Todos lo mas rápido que pueden corren hacia las colinas pero por desgracia Aksel se les aparece otravez...

-Tal parece que no se quieren alejar de mi-responde Aksel sarcásticamente

-Podriamos si no te nos estuvieras apareciendo a cada momento-le reclama Jessica

De momento a otro Aksel nuevamente vuelve a lanzar otra honda expansiva tirando a todos al piso y esta ves se lleva a Jessica, a Sherman, Antonio y Riley ya que al ver lo que podían hacer pero principalmente requeria a Jessica para deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas.

-Intentaste apartar a mi hijo de mi ahora sufrirás las consecuencias-responde Aksel tomando a Jessica del cuello de su traje

-El... nunca fue... tu hijo-responde ella enfureciedolo y Aksel la tira al suelo para acabar con ella- porque Aksel? porque haces esto?

-Poder, siempre quise poder y ahora tengo mas poder de lo que se pueda imaginar-respondio Aksel con una mirada llena de maldad

-...Y nadie que te pueda detener-agrego Jessica

\- Tu lo dijiste asi que Sherman despídete de ella ya que no la volveras a ver-reponde Aksel apuntándole a ella con la mano con la que agarro la gema de la destrucción

-Nooooooo!-grita Sherman al ver que Aksel esta a punto de asesinar a su madre

Aksel dispara el rayo y por el resplandor que el rayo emitio nadie alcanzo a ver nada

Sherman se le aclaro la vista y pensando que su madre había sido asesinada fue lo que le preocupo pero al ver que ella se encontraba junto a el sana y salva lo alivio, pero esa paz no duro mucho ya que al ver quien se había puesto en el lugar de ella fue lo que horrorizo y mortifico a la vez

Fue el Sr Peabody quien tuvo que salvar a Jessica y antes de que le dispararan con el rayo logro empujarla pero el termino recibiendo el impacto

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, PAPÁÁÁÁ!-grito Sherman al verlo a el de pie aun después de recibir el impacto y fue corriendo hacia el cuando vio el cuerpo de su padre caer al suelo

-No, no por favor no!, no me deje por favor!-suplicaba Sherman pero a ver que por mas que intentaba no reaccionaria jamas

Aksel por su parte logro irse para que nadie lo buscara pero mientras se iba Antonio le lanzo una ráfaga quemándole la cara casi en su totalidad para luego desaparecer.

Pero regresando con los chicos aquel momento se había vuelto un mar de lagrimas todos se habían entristecido por la muerte de Peabody pero Sherman era el mas devastado y se rehusaba a apartarse del cuerpo de su padre.

Al atardecer Anna organizo un pequeño funeral para el Sr Peabody asi que decidieron incinerarlo para que regresando a la tierra enterraran sus cenizas, durante aquel funeral algunos seguían llorando y para conmemorar al Sr Peabody, Paul Peterson (padre de Penny) decidio dar unas palabras...

-Para el gran genio que nos enseño que la vida y la familia es lo mas importante, para el que logro superar los parámetros de la ciencia y la tecnologia a los que ha llegado el ser humano, para el que nos demostró que nada es imposible y para el que demostró ser una gran persona que demostró ser un gran padre sin importar las diferencias y problemas que se le presentaron y aunque ya no este presente todos lo llevaremos en nuestros corazones, hasta luego Hector Peabody ahora se encuentra con las mas grandes mentes que marcaron la historia de la humanidad... Amen

-Amen-dijeron todos a coro

Momentos después todos se alejaron pero Sherman seguía viendo el cuerpo de su padre incinerándose hasta que Jessica se le acerco...

-Llegaste al mundo antes de tiempo, eras una cosita, yo era muy joven cuando llegaste y crei que no sobrevivirías pero jamas perdi la fe en que lucharías por sobrevivir-responde ella

-Porque?, Porque el tenia que irse?-preguntaba Sherman sollozando

-El se sacrifico para salvarme, el no querria verte asi, creeme cuando alguien querido se va no se va realmente solo se va a un lugar muy especial en tu corazón-reponde ella

-No quiero que este en mi corazon, lo quiero aqui conmigo-volvio a sollozar Sherman

-Lo se...-respondio Jessica

Momentos después Jessica regreso con Henry y sus demás hijos...

-Como sigue?-pregunta el

-Mal aun sigue devastado por la perdida de su padre-le responde ella

-Creeme se por experiencia perder a alguien muy querido y si se trata de alguno de tus padres se siente peor-responde Anna

-Y duele-añade Elsa

-Lo se creo que Sherman tardara mucho en superarlo-responde Jessica

-Y créame que si yo lo conozco desde hace años el quería mucho a su padre-reponde Penny-de hecho fue gracias a el que Sherman y yo nos volvimos amigos cuando en un principio nos odiábamos

-Es cierto-reponden Paul y Patty

-Entonces ese perro parlante adopto a Sherman y lo crio y educo durante estos ultimos 12 años

-Y pensar que yo de joven incluso antes de que el Sr Peabody adoptara a Sherman yo ya admiraba a ese genio, pero jamas pense que lo conoceria en persona en sus ultimos momentos de vida-respondio Anna tratando de no llorar

-Y ahora que el Sr Peabody se fue Sherman tendrá que asumir el mando de industrias Peabody-responde Penny

-Porque?-pregunta Jessica

-El quería que Sherman asumiera el mando de la compañía si es que ya no podría manejarla pero se suponía que eso ocurriría dentro de varios años-reponde Penny

-Creo que el mando lo podemos tomar nosotros, no te parece querida?-responde Henry refiriéndose a el y a Jessica

-Creo que es buena idea, jamas he dirigido una compañia pero creo que no es mala idea intentarlo-respondio Jessica

Momentos después Jessica se encargo se recoger las cenizas del Sr Peabody y las metio en una caja metalica y para darle el ultimo detalle le pidió a Antonio que grabara el nombre del Sr Peabody en la caja.

-Que sigue?-pregunta Riley

-No dejare que la muerte del Sr Peabody haya sido en vano-responde Sherman

-A que te refieres?-pregunta Penny

-Voy a vengar al Sr Peabody

-Asi se habla hijo-reponde Henry

 **HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO LECTORES NO ME ODIEN POR HABER HECHO QUE MATARAN AL SR PEABODY PERO SENTI QUE ERA NECESARIO AUNQUE SE QUE AQUELLOS QUE SON FANS DE PEABODY LO EXTRAÑARAN EN ESTA HISTORIA PERO ASI SERA LA FORMA EN QUE LA VIDA DE SHERMAN CAMBIARA, ALGUNOS DIALOGOS LOS SAQUE DE LAS PELICULAS "COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON 2" Y "FRANKENWINIE" LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA**


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA CHICOS, AYER REGRESE DE MIS VACACIONES EN LA PLAYA CON MIS ABUELOS LAS CUALES DISFRUTE, A EXEPCION DE QUE EL DOMINGO POR ASOLEARME DE MAS, ME TERMINE QUEMANDOME LOS BRAZOS Y LA ESPALDA, PERO YA ESTOY EN RECUPERACION Y LISTO PARA SEGUIR PUBLICANDO.**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAMOS AL CAPITULO...**

Sherman ya bien decidido de su plan para vengar la muerte del Sr Peabody decide contarles a los demas en que consisitira mientras sus amigos lo ayudan con el plan...

-Las gemas reaccionan con la materia organica e inorganica y si su blanco es grande tambien su poder crece todos debemos evitar los rayos que nos llegue a lanzar con las gemas de la destruccion, si le golpea a alguno a quien sea... morira todos debemos evitar que nos ataque

-Y si por alguna razon alguno termina acorralado sin escapatoria?-pregunta Margo

-Para eso los que esten mas cerca lo van a distraer mientras el que este acorralado pueda salir-explica Sherman quien nesecito saber mas información sobre las gemas, información que entre Anna y Jessica le dieron

-Y como para que queremos esas gemas? no seria suficiente con solo ir a la nave y largarnos de este espantoso lugar?-pregunta Antonio

-No se puede, Aksel controla todos nuestros movimientos y si sabe que vamos para alla destruira la nave que es nuestro unico boleto de salida y probablemente destruirá la Endurance -explica Sherman

-Pues dudo que pueda hacer algo ya que yo le queme casi toda la cara cuando vi que trataba de huir despues de que Peabody se interpuso para salvar a tu madre, quien es muy hermosa por cierto -responde Antonio hechandole el ojo a la madre de su futuro cuñado (ustedes saben a quien me refiero)

-Eh gracias?-responde Jessica un poco incomoda por el comentario

-Hare de cuenta que no oi eso-responde Sherman y luego continua con el plan- Pero en fin el plan es que de alguna forma hay que tratar de quitarle las 2 gemas y no podra hacernos ningun daño y estando ya capturado sin poder hacer nada lo llevaremos a la nave para encerrarlo en alguna de las capsulas para que no trate de escapar

-Y estando en la LAV dudo que logre hacer algo-responde Gru

-Crees que si usamos nuestros poderes pueda tratar de hacernos algun daño?-pregunta Riley

-Mientras no use la gema de la destruccion todo estara bien

-Y que haremos nosotros?-pregunta Paul

-Ustedes deben ir al transbordador donde sea que lo hayan dejado para ir por ella pero deben mantener distancia para que Aksel no los vea o tratara de derribarlos-responde Sherman

-Que bueno que la LAV le da un sistema de armas a todos sus vehículos-respondio Lucy

-No sospechara si no ve a alguno de nosotros ahi?-pregunta Stan

-Por eso estan estos proyectores holograficos que vienen con mi desbloqueador de llaves que me regalo el Sr Peabody-explica Sherman

-Pero Sherman soy empresario no piloto! como esperas que haga eso?-pregunta Paul

-Eso lo hare yo ya se te olvido que mi papá fue piloto de la fuerza aerea? que bueno que me enseño a pilotear lo que sea-responde Patty

-Aunque dudo que pregunte por ellos ya que solo te busca a ti y al ver lo que tus hermanas pueden hacer considerara en llevarselas a ellas tambien-agrega Hans

-Eso no me ayuda!-responde Sherman

-Como trataremos de quitarle las gemas?-pregunta Edith

-Entre todos tenemos que tratarlo de desorientarlo y Riley pondra un campo de fuerza que lo rodeara para poder conenerlo el tiempo que sea nesesario y si tenemos suerte su propio poder ira contra el y ya una vez que este debil ire a quitarle las gemas y ponerlas en estos contenedores y nos iremos de aqui usando el agujero de gusano en el que llegamos-explica Sherman mostrando 2 contenedores con forma de frasco

-Y que pasara con las gemas cuando las tengas?.pregunta Penny

-Usare la exclusa de la endurance y las lanzare hacia la gargantua para que ya no nos preocupemos por ellas-explica Sherman

-Creen que podamos ayudarles? Judy y yo eramos policías y tenemos buen entrenamiento-respondio Nick

-Claro que pueden necesitamos toda la ayuda que sea necesaria-sonrio Sherman

-Uy! Esto será emocionante!-exclamo Judy alegremente

Toda la noche los chicos se aduvieron preparando para su gran batalla, Sherman con su super fuerza practico sus movimientos ya que apesar de tener un plan tambien debia prepararse y con ayuda de su madre seria aun mas facil

Antonio practicaba los lanzamientos de sus rafagas de fuego e incluso practicaba en cubrir todo su cuerpo en llamas para ser inmune a cualquier ataque.

Margo se concentraba en como darle la textura de metal cromado incluso habia aprendido a lanzar rayos electricos con sus manos aunque se medio distraía cuando veía a Antonio lanzando ráfagas o cuando se cubria el cuerpo en llamas.

Edith no tenia dificultad en sus transformaciones ya que con cada objeto que tocaba obtenia las propiedades fisicas de cada objeto.

Riley tambien practicaba con su habilidad para hacerse invisible y tambien con sus campos de fuerza aunque eso no se le dificultaba ya que quiso saber mas de su poder desde que lo obtuvo el cual la había vuelto muy agil mientras sus padres estaban realmente sorprendidos.

Agnes tambien practicaba con su arqueria y sorprendentemente lograba darle a todo lo que apuntaba mientras Gru y Lucy sorprendidos no daban credito a lo que veian, al parecer esa tierna niña que habia sido Agnes estaba creciendo algo que ellos sabian que tarde o temprano ocurriria.

Penny por su parte entrenaba con su cinturon multiusos el cual tenia un gancho con una cuerda, bombas de humo, gas lagrimoso y guantes que le permitian adherirse a cualquier superficie junto con 2 discos que al lanzarlos podian cortar cualquier material y regresaban a ella como boomerangs, incluso el llevar poco entrenando con esa cosa se había vuelto muy agil.

Andy y Helena preparaban sus movimientos, Andy practicaba con sus ataques helados mientas Elsa lo veía sorprendida del control que Andy había desarrollado con sus poderes y Helena practicaba moviendo y levantando varios objetos a la vez pero igual que Agnes tambien practicaba con su punteria si de arqueria se trataba.

Brigit, Ellinor, Kristy y Angelita tenian entrenamiento en artes marciales pero no era como un enfrentamiento facil si no que este les costaria la vida.

Elliot y Kurt estaban igual que las chicas pero con los artilugios que Anna y Hans les habían dado no tenían ningún problema.

Incluso Nick y Judy se ofrecieron a esnseñarles algunas tácticas a los chicos y también a los adultos que estarían en la pelea.

Pero en fin tanto los chicos como los adultos se preparaban para enfrentarse a Aksel al dia siguiente ya que el habia adquerido bastante poder y se nesecitaba de mucha ayuda.

-Eres bastante listo y valiente al enfrentarte a Aksel por lo que hizo-responde Jessica acercandose a su hijo quien estaba tomando un breve descanzo

-Gracias mamá y tienes razon en que yo quiera enfrentarme con Aksel, el provoco que muriera el Sr Peabody pero fue porque el te salvo ojala pudiera pedirle las gracias por salvarte-responde Sherman un poco triste

-Se que te duele su muerte pero si el te viera dirigiendo un gran equipo como este estaria muy orgulloso de ti-responde Jessica dandole un pequeño beso en la frente a su hijo

-Gracias mamá-responde Sherman-jeje mamá jamas había pronunciado esa palabra

-Jamas?-pregunta Jessica

-Nop, ni siquiera lo había llamado papá al Sr Peabody el preferia que lo llamaran por su nombre-explica Sherman

-Me sorprende-responde Jessica

-Si Sherman ya veras que todo saldra bien, ya sabes lo que dicen la familia es lo mas importante no importa si tu seres queridos ya no esten contigo siempre debes llevarlos en tu corazon- respondio Riley sentandose junto a el para despues darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que el chico se sonrojara mientras que Jessica al ver esa tierna escena tenia el presentimiento de que acaba de conocer a su posible futura nuera.

Al amanecer los chicos ya preparados empezaron a buscar a Aksel ya que desde su desaparición no había ningún rastro de el por lo tanto iba a ser un poco difícil su búsqueda.

-Como se supone que lo encontraremos si no dejo ningún rastro?-pregunta Riley

-Debe haber algo que nos ayude-responde Henry

La tranquilidad que tenían no duro mucho ya que un temblor los tomo por sorpresa y para como la superficie se empezó a quebrar...


	25. Chapter 25

Todos se empezaron a alarmar al sentir el temblor y al ver como el suelo se había empezado a quebrar pero a los pocos segundos el temblor se detuvo...

-Oigan que paso?- pregunta Margo

-No tengo idea-responde Sherman

Despues de varios minutos de caminar llegaron a la cima de una colina y vieron que Aksel se encontraba de pie a pocos metros de la base de la colina.

Todos bajaron hasta donde Aksel se encontraba.

-Esperenos aquí nesecito hablar con el, vamos hijo- responde Jessica acercándose a Aksel junto a Sherman

-Ten cuidado querida- responde Henry

-Lo tendre-agrega Jessica

Jessica y Sherman se detienen a pocos pasos de Aksel y el al oírlos cerca de el voltea a verlos, la cara había quedado quemada casi en su totalidad gracias a la ráfaga que Antonio le lanzo cuando se escapo el dia anterior.

-Eugh quítate esa mascarcara Aksel que te vez horrible-opina Jessica

-Yo no tengo mascara-responde Aksel

-Pues póngase una que parece maíz quemado!- agrega Henry a manera de burla desde la distancia provocando algunas risas provocando algunas risas entre algunas de las personas pero los que reian mas fuerte eran los minions que se habían ido con ellos.

-Graciosito-responde Aksel con sarcasmo

Jessica y Sherman trataban de aguantarse la risa pero Aksel los descubre.

-Y ustedes no se rian! Que Sherman se va conmigo y además me llevare a ellos 4 tambien pero primero acabare con ustedes primero de la misma manera en la que acabe con el Sr Peabody-responde Aksel en un tono amenazante

-No tienes ningún derecho a mencionarlo ya que si estuviera aquí lo estrangularía!- grita Sherman furioso- Y pagaras por lo que hiciste!

-Eso ya lo veremos Acaben con ellos!- ordeno Aksel y un grupo de robots de 2 metros de alto (con apariencia similar a los sentinelas de las peliculas de x men) aparecieron volando y empezaron a atacarlos rayos volaban mientras cada uno trataba de esquivarlos.

-De donde rayos salieron esas cosas?!-exclamo Nick corriendo hacia un gran grupo de rocas mientras era seguido por Judy y los minions

-Porque no me dijiste que Aksel tenia una onda robots voladores para matarnos?!-pregunta Henry mientras se escondia detrás de una gran roca

-No sabia pero admito que se lo tenia bien reservado-responde Jessica

-Y nos vamos a quedar aquí escondiéndonos como cobardes? Tenemos que detenerlo!-responde Edith

-Pero como? Con esos robots voladores será imposible acercarnos a el! es mas fuerte que nosotros!- opina Lucy

-Lo es, pero no mas que todos juntos y si trabajamos juntos podremos salir de esta-responde Sherman

-Y la única forma de detenerlo es destruir a todos esos robots y asi lo detendremos-responde Riley

-Deacuerdo-dijeron todos

Todos salen de entre las rocas empiezan a pelear, Sherman usando sus botas cohete modificadas volaba hacia los robots y con dificultad les arrancaba la cabeza a los robots,  
Edith quien había tomado la forma de una piedra agarraba varios robots y los rompia a pedazos,  
Riley lograba evitar los disparos de los robots con sus campos de fuerza y en mas de una ocasion revotaban los disparos hacia los robots,  
Antonio con sus ráfagas incendiaba los robots que a los pocos segundos lograba hacerlos estallar,  
Margo usando su cuerpo con textura cromada lograba que los disparos de los robots no le hicieran daño y les lanzaba rayos eléctricos que provocaban que los robots se quemaran por dentro,  
Agnes con su buena puntería les daba a los robots y como cada flecha tenia diferentes usos pero mas de flechas explosivas que provocaban que los robots explotraran,  
Penny usando su gancho y cuerda se agarraba de los robots y les arrancaba las piezas para desarmarlos para poder apagarlos junto con Ellinor, Elliot, Kristy, Brigit y Angelita,  
Andy y Elsa congelaban a los robots mientras que Helena con su telequinesis desbarataba a los robots,  
Entre Anna y Kristoff usando sus látigos eléctricos agarraban a los robots y los golpeaban hasta desbaratarlos,  
Gru usaba su arma de neutrones (la que uso para conseguir el unicornio de Agnes) hacia explotar a los robots mientras que Lucy usando su lanzallamas derretia a los robots  
Kurt con ayuda de Rapunzel y Eugene usaban sus repulsores para dispararle a los robots junto con un acha para desbaratarlos.

Nick y Judy como antes eran policías tenían grandes habilidades en artes marciales por lo tanto lograban dar buenos golpes a los robots e incluso mientras uno golpeaba al robot para distraerlo otro les arrancaba las piezas hasta que los robots caían al suelo.

Los 3 minions que estaban con ellos habían ingerido una dosis de PX-41 para volverse morados y al estar morados enloquecida, perseguian a los robots hasta devorarlos.

Los únicos que no estaban ahí eran los de Riley ya que ellos se fueron junto con Paul y Patty hacia la nave para que pudieran ir a recorgerlos.

-Todo lo que construyeron se derrumbara y de las cenizas de su mundo levantare uno mejor!-responde Aksel levantando las manos hacia el cielo

-Callese!- le reclama Agnes y con la unica oportunidad que tuvo logro disparar hacia Aksel que con una explosión logro sacarlo volando y que por buena suerte termino soltando las gemas

-Sherman! Aksel solto las gemas corre! Ve por ellas!-le advierte Penny estando encima de uno de los robots.

Sherman a toda velocidad corre hacia las gemas para agarrarlas antes que Aksel las vuelva a agarrar

-Penny que hace Sherman?- pregunta Anna

-Va por las gemas para evitar que Aksel las agarre... otravez-explica Penny

-Eso es muy peligroso! Si Sherman agarra esas gemas y con una mano lo mataran! Son demasiado poderosas! –Advierte Anna

-Sherman no!-trata de advertirle Penny

Todos oyen el grito de Penny y los que estaban mas cerca de el osea Riley, Margo, Antonio y Edith corren hacia el para detenerlo...

-Sherman No!-grita Riley

Sherman no los escucha y sigue corriendo...

-Esto es por separarme de mi mamá y por asesinar al Sr Peabody!- exclamo Sherman

Y termina siendo demasiado tarde y Sherman agarra ambas gemas con la mano derecha y al tocarlas millones de rayos y destellos luminosos entre naranja y azul empiezan a salir disparados hacia todas partes formando un remolino de energía alrededor de el y de los que se habían acercado a el, Sherman por la enorme cantidad de poder lo hacían sentir un gran dolor que era casi indescripible que lo inmovilizo y lo hacían emitir un grito que se oyo a los cuatro vientos mas el sonido de los rayos y destellos que volaban hacia todas direcciones.

Margo, Riley, Antonio y Edith con dificultad lograban acercársele y en eso...

-Sherman! Dame la mano!-grito Riley extendiéndole la mano izquierda

Sherman con el gran dolor y cantidad de poder que sentía logro oírla voz de su amiga Riley gritándole pero al voltear tuvo una visión del Sr Peabody como si tratara de despedirse de el

-Dame la mano-decia Peabody en su visión

-Sr Peabody?-pregunta Sherman en su visión

-Dame la mano!-volvio a gritar riley fuera de los pensamientos de Sherman

Sherman al oir la voz de Riley pero aun viendo al Sr Peabody extendió su mano que era la que tenia las gemas y Riley logro tomar la mano de Sherman e igual que el sintió un gran dolor junto con la enorme cantidad que recorria en los cuerpos de ambos chicos mientras gritaban.

Antonio quien tenia a Margo agarrada de su brazo logro acercarse a Sherman y lo agarro del hombro izquierdo y ambos empezaron a sentir lo mismo que Sherman y Riley que igual los inmovilizo e hizo gritar.

Y por ultimo Edith también logro acercarceles y alcanzo a agarrar la mano de Margo y también termino sintiendo lo mismo que todos

A los pocos segundos entre los cinco chicos dejaron de sentir dolor y sintieron ese gran poder como si les perteneciera y Aksel quien se encontraba a pasos de ellos pregunta sorprendido...

-Pero si son unos niños! Como lo hicieron?

-No nesecitaras saberlo, somos La Fuerza del Tiempo-responde Sherman con una voz mas gruesa casi de adulto y lanzándole una gran ráfaga de energía debilitando a Aksel y dejándolo inmóvil en el piso

A los pocos segungos Riley utiliza los 2 contenedores que agarro del suelo y encerro ambas gemas y los rayos desaparecieron y los chicos dejaron de sentir dolor

-Wow! eso si que es otra honda!- exclama Helena

-Lo mismo digo Sabionda-opina Andy

-Eso fue increíble- agrega Brigit

-Asombroso- opina Penny

-La verdad creo que si- agregan Anna, Elsa y Jessica

Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho ya que a los pocos segundos un temblor 3 veces mas fuerte que el ultimo los agarro solo que en esta ocasión rocas caian de las montañas y el suelo se empezaba a abrir mostrando grandes abismos en los que al fondo se veía la lava emergiendo

-Que esta sucediendo?-pregunta Liv alterándose

-Creo que cuando los chicos usaron las gemas desestabilizaron la superficie de este planeta ya que al sufrir tantos temblores indicaban que algo andaba mal-explica Kristoff

-Y con el poder de esas gemas provocaron que el planeta se desestabilizara aun mas eso significa que no tendremos mucho tiempo antes de que el planeta explote!-agrega Hans

-Esposen a Aksel y huyamos rápido! –grita Anna

Todos empezaron a correr a toda velocidad para escapar Anna tuvo que llamar al transbordador que ya estaba enlazado con la endurance para que los recogiera el cual llego en menos de un minuto todos lograron abordar la nave por medio de una escotilla que se hallaba debajo de una de las capsulas, al estar todos abordo todos tomaron sus lugares, Sherman tomo el control de la capsula que anteriormente fue el vueltatras tratando de llevar a toda la nave fuera del planeta.

-Sherman! Hay un problema-exclama Anna

-Que?-pregunta el

-Estando tanto tiempo en ese planeta hizo que la nave perdiera combustible y no tendremos suficiente para escapar por el agujero de gusano!-explica ella

-Significa que no escaparemos de la explosion del tiempo?-pregunta Jessica

-Exacto!-exclama Anna

Sherman pensando que seria su perdición vio a travez de la ventana y vio a la gargantua y haciendo los cálculos en su mente tuvo un plan

-Talvez no sea nuestra perdición

-De que hablas?-pregunta Penny

-Creo que si regresaremos a casa

-Como?-preguntan todos a coro

-Usando la gravedad de la gargantua podremos alcanzar la suficiente velocidad ya máxima potencia usare la energía temporal y las cordenadas en la maquina del tiempo los traeré devuelta a la tierra-explica Sherman

-Y estas seguro de que funcionara? Dudo que la maquina pueda transportar a toda la endurance-pregunta Penny

-Es física cuántica básica se lo que hago

-Sherman que idiota eres!-le reclama Penny

-Lo siento no te escuche perdón

Sherman utilizando la gravedad de la gargantua logra alcanzar la velocidad y con toda la turbulencia logra ingresar la fecha indicada.

-Están todos listos?!- pregunta Sherman

-Si Sherman estamos listos!- grito toda la tripulacion

Y Sherman al presionar el botón rojo del centro la maquina desaparece en un túnel de tiempo...

Dentro del túnel empezaron a ir a gran velocidad y Sherman logro tener visiones de su pasado con el Sr Peabody pero al ver que en una de esas vio la silueta del enduranceque pasaba por el hoyo de gusano días atrás y logro alcanzar a ver a Penny que por alguna razón le extendió la mano y logro sentirla pero a los pocos segundos salieron del túnel de tiempo regresando a la noche en la que se fueron de la tierra que incluso lograron ver la endurance del pasado alejándose de la tierra hasta que unos segundos después por la turbulencia y velocidad la nave se termino estrellando en medio del central park...

Todos salieron rompiendo las ventanas de las capsulas y al salir todos vieron el esplendor de la gran ciudad de nueva york

-Chicos... estamos en casa-responde Sherman

 **CONTINUARA...**


	26. Chapter 26

Habia pasado un mes desde el regreso de los chicos en su mision de rescate y las cosas volvian a ser igual de bien que antes e incluso mejor, Sherman se sentia extremadamente feliz de volver a estar con su madre Jessica, si bien aun se sentia un poco triste por la muerte del Sr Peabody al mismo tiempo se sentia feliz al saber que su sacrificio no fue en vano, mientras que Margo y Edith tambien se sentian igual de felices de estar con su padre Henry y como su hermanita menor Agnes no queria separarse de ellas decidio irse con ellas (Sip al parecer Agnes volvia a ser esa niña tierna de antes)

Con la muerte del Sr Peabody Henry y Jessica asumieron el mando de industrias Peabody al principio un ejecutivo queria que Sherman asumiera el mando, pero Sherman siendo aun un niño no podia asumir el cargo de una compañia tan grande asi que Henry y Jessica se ofrecieron y asumieron el mando ya que ellos tenian mas experiencia en esas cosas e incluso se hizo un funeral para el Sr Peabody mas grande del que se hizo en el segundo planeta al que fueron , a ese funeral asisitieron las personas mas importantes del mundo, desde los conocidos y amigos de Sherman, cientificos y astonomos muy conocidos, celebridades famosas, artistas muy conocidos hasta el mismisimo presidente de los estados unidos dieron sus condolencias ante la muerte del Sr Peabody y hasta se hizo una gran estatua de el hecha de oro solido con un pequeño compartimento donde guardaron sus cenizas, el único detalle es que todos a excepción de los chicos y sus padres sabían la causa y Sherman para no olvidarlo decidio conservar su apellido, incluso Henry, Jessica, Margo, Edith y Agnes tambien incluyeron el apellido "Peabody" en sus nombres.

Aksel por los crimenes que cometio fue encarcelado en la liga antivillanos e incluso Gru y Lucy subieron de puesto por haberlo capturado a Agentes especiales con un rango mayor y aunque sus hijas ya no estaban con ellos aun tenian a Antonio (novio de Margo) a quien a Gru no le terminaba de agradar y a Nick (el hermano menor de Lucy) junto con Judy (la prometida de Nick) ya que no tenian donde quedarse ya que en su antiguo trabajo se quedaron sin casa (en un proximo capitulo les explicare) a quienes a Lucy les estaban terminando de agradar.

Era una noche tranquila de miercoles en la ciudad de nueva york y en el penthouse donde ahora viven Sherman junto a sus padres y hermanas desde hace pocos dias, mientras Sherman dormia pacificamente alguien lo veia dormir desde el marco de la puerta, trainquilos solo es su madre Jessica quien felizmente lo veia dormir

-Vaya que tranquilo es cuando duerme me recuerda a cuando era bebé-decia Jessica en sus pensamientos

-Sigues viendo a Sherman mientras duerme?-pregunta Henry en voz baja mientras se le acercaba

-La verdad si, es tan adorable aun recuerdo cuando yo lo veia dormir cuando era bebé-responde Jessica cerrando la puerta del cuarto de su hijo con cuidado de no despertarlo

-Te entiendo, aun recuerdo cuando Margo era pequeña y entre Sara y yo jugabamos con ella (Sara es el nombre que se me ocurrio ponerle a la verdadera madre de Margo y Edith que murio cuando Edith nacio) ya despues nacio Edith y me quede solo con mis 2 hijas, luego te volvi a encontrar pero al poco tiempo nos fuimos en aquella mission y no los volvimos a ver

-Lo se y me duele recordar el que abandone a mi propio hijo-dice Jessica

-Y a mi que abandone a mis 2 hijas pero eso quedo en el pasado- dice Henry

-Gracias al cielo, pero cambiando de tema que averiguaste sobre los poderes de los chicos?-pregunta ella

-Pues primero analice las muestas que les tomaron despues de que fueron irradiados y vi las alteraciones que sufrieron en su ADN pero hoy hice otro analisis con nuevas muestras y no encontre ninguna alteracion-explica el

-Cuando tomaste esas ultimas muestras?-pregunta ella

-Ayer y viendo mas a detalle sus ADN no encontre ninguna alteracion

-Como es eso posible?!-preguta ella

-Pues mi teoria inicial es que cuando agarraron ambas gemas para derrotar a Aksel el poder de las gemas debio revertir los efectos de la radiacion en sus ADN

-Osea que los chicos ahora son completamente normales?-pregunta Jessica

-Al parecer si-afirma Henry

Despues de esa charla ambos se dieron un dulce beso y se dirigieron a su habitacion que anteriormente fue del Sr Peabody para despues de unos minutos caer profundamente dormidos

A la mañana siguiente la alarma del cuarto del pelirojo sono y Sherman desperto se vistio con su tipica playera blanca, pantalones negros y nike's negro con blanco y en su cuello se puso el clasico moño rojo que el Sr Peabody le habia regalado año y medio atras, Sherman salio de su cuarto y se dirigio al comedor principal donde sus padres y hermanas lo recibieron...

-Hola Sherman- lo saluda Margo

-Hola Margo-le responde Sherman

-Como amaneciste hijo?-pregunta Jessica

-Bien mamá-le responde Sherman

Despues de que todos desayunaran Sherman junto con sus hermanas se cepillaron los dientes y despues Henry y Jessica se encargaron de llevarlos a su escuela en una nueva camioneta color rojo que compraron dias atras.

Despues de 15 minutos llegaron a la escuela de Susan B. Anthony...

-Bien hijos ya llegamos portense bien y no olviden que hacer si se meten en problemas-les dice Jessica despidiendose de sus 4 hijos dandoles un beso en la frente a cada uno

-Lo haremos mamá-responden los 4 a coro

Los 4 chicos se dirigeron hacia la puerta de su escuela.

Ya adentro muchos chicos por no dejaban de ver a Sherman e incluso hasta le dejaban el paso.

-Alguien sabe porque todos desde hace semanas nos ven como bichos raros?-pregunta Edith incomoda

-Ni la mas minima idea-responde Margo

-Parece mas bien que es a Sherman a quien no dejan de ver-opina Agnes

-Pues viéndolos a todos creo que tienes razón Agnes-le responde Margo

Mientras Sherman y sus hermanas caminaban muchos chicos susurraban...

-Porque Sherman se ve tan normal?-pregunta un chico

-Era para que siguiera molesto por la muerte del Sr Peabody- decia otro chico

-Es tan lindo, siempre me gustaron los pelirrojos, pero pobrecito ya se quedo huérfano-decia una chica

-Crees que lo hayan adoptado los Peterson?-pregunto otra chica

-Habria que preguntarle, pero no pienso acercarme a el, capaz de que aun sigue molesto y... mejor ni digo lo que me espera-dijo otra chica

Sherman por su parte lograba ignorar los comentarios de los demás chicos y se dirigio a su casillero pero después de sacar lo que necesitaba Penny y Riley se acercaron a saludarlo...

-Hola Sherman-responden ambas rubias a coro

-Oh hola Penny, hola Riley-responde Sherman dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una

-Que haces?-pregunta Penny con una sonrisa

-Pues estaba por ir a mi clase, y ustedes?

-Pues tamien íbamos para alla pero decidimos pasar a saludarte-explica Riley

Sherman, Penny y Riley caminaron a su clase pero cuando llegaron encontraron a Brigit en una de las bancas moviéndose de una forma muy extraña pero al ver que llevaba audífonos puestos dedujeron que estaba oye oyendo una canción muy movida

-Hey Brigit!-la hace reaccionar Penny

-Oh hola Penny, hola Riley-responde Brigit quitándose los audifonos

-Que estabas oyendo que te estabas moviendo como gusano en sal?-pregunta Riley

-Era una de las canciones noventeras que Liv oye-Explica Brigit prestándole sus audífonos a Penny y Riley y ellas al oir la canción empiezan a agarrar el ritmo de la canción que Brigit estaba oyendo

-Y Brigit donde esta Andy?-pregunta Sherman

-A el lo pusieron en el otro grupo y lo extraño-responde Brigit suspirando

-Oye se que sientes algo por el pero seguiras viéndolo-responde Sherman

-Gracias Sherman, veo que usas moño

-Era el que el Sr Peabody me obsequio hace año y medio, una vez me dijo que quería que en un futuro lo usara

-Pues admito que si te queda y creo que si lo usaras con una camisa te quedaria mejor jeje-responde Brigit  
-Gracias

No tenia muchos días que Andy junto con Helena, Brigit, Ellinor ,Kristy y Angelita fueron inscritos en la escuela Susan B. Anthony ,solo que Elliot regreso a Inglaterra con sus padres y Kurt y sus padres regresaron a Alemania.

A la hora del almuerzo Sherman, Penny, Riley, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Antonio, Andy, Brigit y Helena se sentaron juntos en una mesa a almorzar mientras platicaban de sus nuevas vidas que empezaron a tener...

-Entonces ahora son los hermanos Peabody?-pregunta Andy ingenuo

-Asi es-responde Sherman

-Esto si que es increíble osea llevan semanas sabiendo que son hermanos y para variar están ahora con su verdadera familia-responde Andy

-Ni digas que apenas tu te reencontraste con tu mamá-agrega Edith

-Bueno en eso tienes razón- responde Andy

-Oigan espérenme olvide mi agua en mi casillero-responde Sherman poniéndose de pie

-Claro-respondieron los chicos al unisono

Sherman se aleja de donde estaba con los demás chicos pero Penny noto que Helena andaba muy pensativa y suspiraba

-Sigues pensando en Kurt verdad?-pregunta ella

-Pues no la culpo el se fue a Alemania hace 2 semanas-responde Brigit

Mientras tanto Sherman en su casillero sacaba su agua que se le había olvidado pero al fin la había encontrado y cuando se disponía a cerrar su casillero 4 voces conocidas le hablaron a sus espaldas...

-Sherman necesitamos hablar contigo-respondieron esas voces

Resulto que se trataban de sus otros amigos Carl, Mason, Jill y Abby

-Oh hola chicos-respondio Sherman

-Sherman en verdad debes dejar de ignorarnos osea entendemos que requieras tu espacio por la muerte del Sr Peabody pero que Penny también nos ignore a nosotros para estar contigo consolandote es demasiado-responde Carl tratando de hacer entrar entrar en razón

-No es que Yo o Penny los estemos ignorando, pero es que adaptándome a mi nueva vida con mis padres y hermanas pues es difícil

-Que no eras huérfano?-pregunta Jill

-Pues resulta que no, la noche en que vinieron a mi casa y les mostre a Margo Edith Agnes y Antonio la maquina del tiempo fue cuando descubri que ellas son mis hermanas y que mi mamá seguía con vida... en otro planeta pero seguía con vida

-Pero como?!-preguntan los 4 al unisono

-Es una larga historia

-Yo crei que los Peterson te habian adoptado-respondio Abby

-Eso quisieran je je-rio Sherman

A la hora de la salida Sherman junto con sus hermanas y demás chicos incluso con Carl Mason Jill y Abby estaban en la entrada de la escuela esperando a que los recogieran...

-Y Como sabremos quien es tu mamá?-pregunta Carl

-Les aseguro que cuando la vean se asombraran y el parecido lo saque de ella-responde Sherman-de hecho ahí viene

La camioneta en la que los padres de los chicos llegaron se detuvo y de ahí salieron Henry y Jessica solo que El llevaba un traje muy similar al de Paul Peterson y ella unos pantalones negros y una blusa roja lo cual dejo a Carl, Mason, Jill y Abby boquiabiertos de asombro

-No...-dicen Carl y Mason

-Puede...-dicen Jill y Abby

-...Ser!-dijeron los 4

-Se los dije-responde Sherman triunfante

-Ella es tu mamá?-pregunta Abby

-Pero si es muy bonita!-responde Mason

-Creo que ya empiezo a notar el parecido-responde Jill

-No entiendo como es que no nos dimos cuenta de ellos antes

-Hola Sherman –responde Jessica acercándose a el para abrazarlo mientras Henry también se había acercado para abrazar a sus hijas

Varios chicos que estaban cerca de ellos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los padres de Sherman, aunque algunos pensaban que eran sus nuevos padres adoptivos hasta que por el fisico que tenian se veia que si eran los verdaderos padres de Sherman.

-Que tal les fue? –pregunta Henry

-Pues bien, algunos chicos aun nos ven como personas raras pero ya nos acostumbramos-responde

-Creeme a mi también me paso en mi primer dia de escuela me fue terrible pero al conocer a tu tia Anna deje de ser timida, y porcierto Andy y Helena sus padres llamaron y no podrán venir a recogerlos unos técnicos tuvieron problemas en el trabajo y sus padres tuvieron que ayudarlos pero tampoco Anna y kristoff pueden ya que ellos trabajando en la Liga antivillanos junto a Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy pues... que les digo-Explica Jessica

-Wow parece que les va bien trabajando en industrias Peabody-responde Andy

-Bueno ellos tienen mas experiencia con esas cosas y algunos empleados son nuevos asi que era de esperarse-responde Margo

-Pero dijeron que como no pueden venir ya que tardaran algo de tiempo nos pidieron que los cuidaramos el resto de la tarde-responde Henry

-Genial!- exclamaron los chicos

-Y además asi podras cumplir la apuesta del viaje en el tiempo que nos prometiste-le responde Ellinor a Antonio

-Rayos se me había olvidado!-responde Antonio pasándose la mano a la frente

-Cual apuesta?-pregunta Sherman

-Puedes explicarle en el camino? -Pregunta Margo

-Si

Todos se subieron a la camioneta y Antonio le explico de la apuesta de aquel planeta y de como perdió Sherman no se lo tomo tan mal así que acepto llevarlos incluso Jessica quiso ir con ellos ya que el manejar industrias Peabody lo le había dado tiempo de preguntarle a su hijo sobre la maquina del tiempo del Sr Peabody.

Al llegar todos al Penthouse del Sr Peabody ahora de Henry y Jessica todos comieron y Sherman llevo a todos al cuarto de la replica del vueltatras que sorprendentemente funcionaba igual que la anterior y al llegar Sherman activo la pasarela que los llevaría a la maquina y entraron tomaron sus asientos y Sherman pregunto...

-A donde vamos?

-Mas bien... a cuando vamos?-dijo Sherman

-Sorprendernos- respondieron todos

Sherman coloco la fecha de destino y la maquina desapareció en un destello de luz...

 **Y QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO SE PREOCUPEN PRONTO SABRAN DE NUEVAS AVENTURAS DE LOS CHICOS AHORA CONOCIOS COMO ''LA FUERZA DEL TIEMO'' LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	27. Chapter 27

**HOLA A TODOS Y ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE NUEVO COMIENZO PARA LOS CHICOS Y COMO LO PROMETI LOS CAPITULOS SERAN MAS LARGOS QUE LOS DEL FIC ANTERIOR Y APROVECHANDO VOY A ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS QUE NO PUDE ACLARAR DEL FIC ANTERIOR, LA MUERTE DEL SR PEABODY NUNCA ESTUVO PLANEADA PERO VI LA PELICULA DE STAR WARS EL DESPERTAR DE LA FUERZA CON LA MUERTE DE HAN SOLO (PERDON POR EL SPOILER SI NO LA VIERON) Y PENSE QUE LA MUERTE DE ALGUN PERSONAJE HARIA LA TRAMA MAS INTERESANTE TRIZTEMENTE PEABODY FUE PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN PRONTO VERAN UNA REFERENCIA A UN EVENTO PASADO EN EL QUE ESTUVO INVOLUCRADO ASI QUE SI NO HAY NADA MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

La maquina aparecio en la fecha que Sherman selecciono momentos atras...

-Ya llegamos? Wow eso fue muy rapido-responde Andy sorprendido

-Si viajas en el tiempo tiene mucho sentido-responde Abby- entonces ustedes viajaron solos al espacio para su rescate?

-Si y de haber sabido que nos seguian nos habrian traido devuelta, pero antes de que salgan cada uno pongase debajo de esos tubos de cristal-indica Sherman

-Para que?-pregunta Kristy

-Para que usen la ropa que la gente usa en esta epoca y no nos vea raro la gente de esta epoca-explica Penny

Como habia 3 tubos cada uno fue tomando turnos hasta que todos ya estaban vestidos con ropa muy fina y llamativa, pero las chicas y Jessica usaban hermosos vestidos escotados.

-Wow este vestido me sienta de maravilla!-exclama Angelita quien usaba un bonito vestido azul celeste

-Este me gusta-responde Brigit quien usaba un vestido morado con detalles en azul oscuro

-Este traje es muy comodo-responde Andy quien llevaba un traje en azul celeste con detalles en blanco el cual también resaltaba con su cabello y poderes

Todos salieron de la maquina que habia aterrizado en las afueras de un bosque y al salir vieron una ciudad muy antigua, elegante y con un gran rio.

-Estamos en Italia?!-exclamaron todos a exepcion de Sherman , Penny, Carl, Mason, Jill y Abby

-En el renacimiento para ser exactos-responde Sherman

Todos caminaron hacia la ciudad de Florencia mientras miraban asombrados cada uno de los edificios mientras oian musica italiana.

-Siganme, quiero que conozcan a alguien-responde Sherman llevando a los demas hacia un edificio parecido a una catedral.

Sherman junto con los demas entraron en aquel edificio y vieron que habian muchos materiales de arte y algunos lienzos con unas bellas pinturas.

-Hola? Hay alguien?-pregunta Sherman

En eso un hombre de edad madura con barba blanca y acento italiano acompañado por una mujer joven, alta y de cabello negro entraron por una de las puertas que conducian a los jardines.

-Sherman! Penny! que gusto verlos por aqui-respondio aquel hombre con alegria

-Ese es... Leonardo Da Vinci?-pregunta Brigit con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Lo es! Y esa es la Mona Lisa!-exclama Margo

-Que alegria verlos aqui, pero... y el Sr Peabody donde esta?-pregunta la Mona Lisa

Eso le quito los animos a Sherman...

-Disculpelo pero el Sr Peabody... murio el mes pasado por eso no hemos podido ir a visitar a nadie de las otras epocas-explica Penny

-Oh como lo siento... el... fue un gran amigo nuestro, mis condolencias-responde DaVinci

-No se peocupen ya casi lo he superado-responde Sherman

-Nos alegra oírlo, y que los trae por aca?-pregunta la Mona Lisa

-Quisimos mostrarles a unos amigos la maquina del tiempo y decidimos traerlos a esta época-explica Penny- seguro recuerda a mis buenas amigas Jill y Abby

-Claro que las recuerdo es un placer volver a verlas-responde la Mona Lisa

-Tambien recuerdo a los geniales Carl y Mason-responde Da Vinci

-Hola Leonardo-responden ambos chicos

-Y ellos quienes son?-pregunta la Mona Lisa

-Ellas son mis hermanas Margo, Edith y Agnes-responde Sherman presentando a las 3 chicas

-Encantado de conocerlas-responde DaVinci estrechando la mano con las 3 chicas quienes aun no creían que tenían enfrente al gran Leonardo DaVinci

-El es Antonio, el novio de Margo-responde Sherman presentando a su futuro cuñado

-Ella es mi buena amiga Riley Anderson-responde Penny presentando a su amiga rubia

-Ellos son nuestros nuevos amigos, el es Andy, ella es Helena su hermana, ellas son Ellinor y Kristy primas de Andy, Ella es Brigit amiga de Andy-los presenta Penny

-Pues déjame decirte la suerte que tienes jovencito, tienes una novia muy linda muy linda- le dice Da Vinci a Andy

-Oh ella no es mi novia-responde Andy algo apenado

-Aun-respondio Brigit en susurro pero Andy la oyo

-Que dices?-pregunto el platinado

-Nada-respondio la chica

-Ella es Angelita amiga de ellos-responde Penny

-Y ella es Jessica mi mamá-responde Sherman presentando a su madre

-Es un gusto conocerla Sra Peabody-responde Da Vinci dándole un beso en la mano a manera de saludo

-Oh no son necesarias las formalidades Sr Da Vinci solo llámeme Jessica-responde ella un poco sonrojada

Momentos después algunos de los chicos para entretenerse tomaron algunos materiales de arte y empezaron a pintar sus propias obras de arte mientras que otros chicos se divertían viendo los inventos de Da Vinci mientras el se los mostraba, mientras tanto Jessica junto a la Mona Lisa tomaban unas deliciosas tazas de té mientras platicaban...

-Entonces... usted es la madre de Sherman?-pregunta la Mona Lisa

-Si... lo soy-responde Jessica dándole un sorbo a su té

-Pues déjeme decirle que su hijo es brillante, es muy inteligente y además es muy bueno con el arte y entre Da Vinci y yo estamos seguros de que en un futuro será un joven muy exitoso-responde la Mona Lisa

-Pues la verdad casi no se mucho de mi hijo y mi esposo también casi no sabe de sus hijas ya que no los hemos visto en muchos años-responde Jessica

-No pudieron cuidarlos? O no sabían como cuidarlos?-pregunta la Mona Lisa

-Pues... podría decirle la verdad pero no quisiera alterar la historia-responde Jessica

-No se preocupe nosotros ya estuvimos en su época ya mas o menos sabemos como es la tecnología de esa época pero decidimos usar lo que tenemos aquí-responde la Mona Lisa con una sonrisa

-Pues le dire, mi esposo Henry y yo fuimos enviados a una misión al espacio en busca de vida o de algún planeta que pueda mantener vida pero mi exesposo Aksel saboteo la nave en la que íbamos para que jamas regresaramos y el pudiera usar a mi hijo para que el junto con un grupo de personas se convirtieran en los villanos mas temibles y poderosos del mundo-explica Jessica

-Su exesposo es un hombre maligno y sin corazón que solo le interesa el poder-opina de mala gana la Mona Lisa

\- Y yo que estuve tan ciega que no lo vi en un principio a pesar de ser demasiado joven en esa época incluso mis hermanas menor y mayor trataron de advertirme, hasta que yo me di cuenta a tiempo pero no pensé que por el hecho de alejar a Sherman de el el trataría de deshacerse de mi-responde Jessica- pero como el famoso refrán dice " de los peores crímenes se obtienen buenos resultados" y gracias al cielo tengo a Sherman, mi adorado hijo y el paso por muchos obstáculos junto a sus hermanas para encontrarme a mi y a mi esposo y yo siempre estare agradecida con el Sr Peabody por haberlo criado y educado pero Sherman también sabe que aunque el Sr peabody ya no este con nosotros Sherman siempre lo recordara

-No es que me incumba en vidas privadas pero... que edad tenia usted cuando tuvo a Sherman?-pregunta la Mona Lisa dándole un sorbo a su té

-Recien había cumplido los 17 años-responde Jessica

-Que barbaridad! Porque tan joven?-pregunta la Mona Lisa sorprendida

-Yo... desconocia sobre el amor verdadero osea en un principio Henry y yo tuvimos una gran amistad pero nuestros caminos se separaron y al poco tiempo conoci a Aksel y me termine enamorando de el sin saber que el solo me manipulaba sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Que terrible!-exclama Angelita quien se acerco para acompañarlas

-Lo es! Pero eso ya no importa el pasado quedo en el pásado "literalmente"-responde Jessica

-Entonces porque ahora que usted y su esposo se reunieron con sus hijos porque no se han dado tiempo para conocerse mejor?-pregunta la Mona Lisa

-No hemos tenido suficiente tiempo, ahora mi esposo Henry y yo somos los nuevos dueños de "Industrias Peabody" créame es un poco difícil pero ya nos estamos acostumbrando-explica Jessica

-Pues un dia si tienen tiempo pueden reunirse su esposo, sus 4 hijos y usted para conocerse mejor-opina la Mona Lisa

-Podria ser-responde Jessica

Si bien los chicos se divertían toda la tarde el tiempo paso muy rápido y era hora de volver a su época...

-Chicos ya es hora de irnos ya casi anochece en el presente-avisa Sherman viendo su reloj

-Oh,ya que, fue bueno mientras duro-responde Margo

-Oye la maquina estará siempre disponible si algún dia quieren ir a otra época con gusto los llevare cuando se pueda-responde Sherman

-Fue un gusto conocerlo Sr DaVinci-responde Agnes

-Igualmente jovencita-responde Da Vinci

Los chicos se despidieron de DaVinci y la Mona Lisa salieron se aquella casa y tomaron la pinturas que habían hecho y se las llevaron sin ningún problema de que alterara la historia después de la explicación que entre Sherman y Penny les dieron tomaron la maquina y se fueron de la era renacentista...

Mientras tanto en el camino de regreso a casa...

-Oye Sherman-responde Brigit acercándose a el

-Que pasa Brigit?-pregunta Sherman

-Como se hace para poner fecha de destino en esta maquina? Es por si algún dia nos puedes llevar a alguna época-pregunta ella

-Pues como Peabody me enseño, vez este holograma de la tierra?-pregunta el

-Si

-Simplemente eliges en que parte del planeta aparecer girando el holograma, y con este teclcado eliges el año, el mes, el dia y la hora en la que quieras llegar,al final presionas este botón rojo y listo y para regresar al presente solo presionas este botón amarillo y voila!-explica Sherman

-Wow que listo eres! -Exclama Brigit

-Pero eso si, si algun dia usan la maquina y no estoy, haganse un favor, no vayan a Alemania durante la segunda guerra mundial, Peabody y yo cometimos el error y fuimos alla y creanme que la ira de Hitler es algo con la que no te querras meter, casi nos meten al horno junto con un grupo de judios! y eso que ni el Sr Peabody y yo somos de esa religion, que suerte que el ejercito americano intervino y Peabody y yo escapamos de ahi en la maquina, pero hubieran visto el susto que nos llevamos los 2 esa vez, que horror-explico Sherman

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta, gracias por advertirnos Sherman-respondieron Penny, Brigit y Riley a coro

A los pocos minutos llegaron a su época, eran las 6:50 pm y los chicos salieron de la maquina con sus ropas normales.

-El que hayamos estado alla no alterara la historia?-pregunta Margo

-En realidad no, solo cambiaríamos pequeñas cosas pero sin cambiar lo demás-explica Sherman

-Es un alivio- responde Margo

Los chicos y Jessica subieron por el elevador y llegaron al penthouse...

-Vaya al fin regresan, ¿se divirtieron?-pregunta Henry quien estaba en la sala leyendo un libro  
-Si y mucho, Sherman nos llevo al renacimiento y conocimos en persona Leonardo Da Vinci y a la Mona Lisa-exclama Margo emocionada  
-Entonces si se divirtieron –responde Henry Feliz

 **HASTA QUI LLEGO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, LES PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO, HASTA LA PROXIMA CON NUEVAS AVENTURAS PARA LOS CHICOS**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS DE VUELTA A ESTE FIC (POR CIERTO ESTE CAPITULO VA A CONTENER UN TEMA UN POCO DELICADO YA QUE UNO DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS PASARA POR ALGO UN POCO INCOMODO, YA QUE COMO SABRAN NUESTROS ESTAN EMPEZANDO LA ADOLECENCIA, Y COMO YO ESTOY A LA MITAD DE ESA ETAPA QUISE APROVECHAR PARA QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA VIERAN LOS CAMBIOS DE LOS CHICOS JUNTO A SUS AVENTURAS Y TAMBIEN LES AVISO QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO LA TRAMA TENDRA UNA LIGERA SUBIDA DE TONO SOLO ES UN AVISO ASI QUE NO ME CULPEN, SE LOS AVISO).**

Los dias pasaron tranquilos después de aquel viaje al renacimiento y la vida de los chicos habia vuelto a ser la de antes, era una tranquila madrugada de viernes y Sherman y su familia dormian pacificamente en sus camas.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Edith ella dormia tranquilamente hasta que sintio algo pegajoso y humedo debajo de ella asi que encendio su lampara de noche y al encenderla y quitar sus cobijas vio una mancha roja en su sabana y parte de su pijama, esto alarmo a la rubia y del susto lanzo un grito que se oyo a los 4 vientos...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ese gran alarido que se oyo por todo el penthouse provoco que los que estaban durmiendo despertaran de golpe.

-De quien fue ese grito!?-pregunta Sherman despertando de golpe saliendo de su cuarto

-Creo que ese grito vino del cuarto de Edith-responde Agnes saliendo del suyo junto con su cabrita (los que vieron Mi Villano Favorito 3 entenderan) y nuevo unicornio de peluche

-Ire a ver que le pasa-responde Henry seguido por Jessica caminando hacia el cuarto de la mediana de sus hijas

-Edith! estas bien?-pregunta Henry tocando la puerta de la habitacion de su hija

Edith no contesto...

-Voy a entrar!-responde Henry girando la perilla de la puerta

-No! No entres!, quiero que mamá entre-responde Edith

-Porque querra que tu entres?-pregunta Henry

-No se-responde Jessica acercandose a la puerta y entrando a la habitacion de su hija

Pasaron varios minutos y Henry junto con Sherman, Margo y Agnes esperaban preocupados en la sala del penthouse , hasta que después de varios largos minutos "literalmente" Jessica salio...

-Y bien? Que sucedió? Edith esta bien?-pregunto Henry preocupado

-No hay de que preocuparse ella esta bien-responde Jessica

-Y porque ese grito?-pregunta el

-solo tuvo una pesadilla eso es todo-mintio Jessica haciéndole un giño a Margo quien fue la única que entendio esa referencia

-Vaya es un alivio-responde Henry suspirando

Todos tranquilamente regresaron a dormir a sus habitaciones, mientras tanto Henry regresaba hacia su habitación junto con Jessica ella aprovecho que sus demás hijos no la oian y decidio decirle a Henry lo que en realidad paso con Edith...

-Ehm querido...

-Que sucede amor?-pregunta Henry entrando en su cama

-Te menti

-De que hablas?-pregunta Henry desconcertado

-Edith no grito por una pesadilla que tuvo solo lo dije porque no queria decir lo que realmente paso frente a nuestros hijos-respondio Jessica

-Entonces?-pregunta el

-Ella despertó porque acaba de pasarle un cambio muy común a su edad con el que dejo de ser una niña-explica Jessica

-Osea que a ella le dio su primera...

-Si, asi es, nuestra hija ha dejado de ser una niña, ya se esta convirtiendo en una jovencita y cuando menos nos demos cuenta ya será mayor, creeme que Margo debio pasar por lo mismo hace años y ten por seguro que a Agnes le pasara dentro de unos años, Sherman también debe estar experimentado cambios en su cuerpo, no tardara en crecer igual que todos sus demás amigos , lo has visto convivir con sus 3 amigas Penny, Brigit y Riley?-responde Jessica

-Lo se y aunque Agnes no es hija nuestra aun asi la quiero como si lo fuera, mientras que Sherman... aunque es hijo tuyo y no mio, no soportare cuando nuestros hijos crezcan y hace casi mas de un mes que estamos con ellos desde que nos encontraron y nos rescataron-responde Henry un poco angustiado

-Pero faltaran varios años para que nuestros hijos crezcan, se gradúen y se casen pero aun asi ellos siguen siendo niños, no olvides que en pocos meses Sherman cumplira trece años, ah de veras que crece muy rapido-suspiro Jessica

-Solo que el aun no lo sabe la fecha de su verdadero cumpleaños, y tampoco olvido que también en pocos meses tu cumpliras 30-agrega Henry

-Sabes? Antier que fui con los chicos al renacimiento mientras ellos se entretenían pintando y viendo los inventos de Da Vinci La Mona Lisa y yo nos pusimos a platicar y le platique sobre lo que paso entre Aksel y yo, el como tu y yo nos casamos, de lo ciega que estuve al no darme cuenta de que Aksel me manipulaba, todo eso y con esa platica me di cuenta de algo-responde Jessica metiéndose a la cama junto a su esposo

-Y de que te diste cuenta?-pregunta Henry

-Que a pesar de que son nuestros hijos siento que no los conocemos completamente y que no hemos tenido tiempo para conocerlos bien y que ellos nos conozcan bien a nosotros ya que como sabras como somos los nuevos dueños de industrias Peabody pues casi no hemos tenido casi nada de tiempo-explica Jessica

-Lo se-responde Henry

-Asi que pensé en que este fin de semana pasaríamos tomando el tiempo perdido con nuestros hijos y creo que ya se donde podremos empezar-responde Jessica

-Donde?-pregunta Henry con curiosidad

-A casa de mis padres en Pennsylvania además de que Sherman puede conocer a sus abuelos y también yo podre reencontrarme con mis padres-explica Jessica

-Jamas olvidare el pay de manzana que tu mamá preparaba-responde Henry haciéndose agua la boca-Seguro que a Sherman y a Margo les encantara

-Y yo no olvidare aquellas alitas de pollo que tu tia nos hacían seguro que a Edith y a Agnes les encantara-responde Jessica

-Pero regresando a lo de Edith... Hablaste con ella al respecto?-pregunta Henry

-Si lo hice y aunque le costo algo de trabajo asimilar lo que le paso y que le sucederá cada 28 dias pues prácticamente lo entendio y al saber que a Margo también le sucede y que a Agnes le sucederá en unos años pues lo comprendio-explica Jessica

-Solo espero que a Margo Gru y Lucy le hayan dado "la charla" –responde Henry

-Y Yo espero que el Sr Peabody se la haya dado a Sherman-responde Jessica

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron, Edith ya mas calmada de lo que le paso fue junto a sus hermanos a desayunar.

Despues de desayunar los chicos fueron llevados a la escuela, ya en camino Jessica sin decir completamente las cosas decide contarles a sus hijos el plan para el fin de semana...

-Ehm... hijos?

-Que pasa mamá?-pregunta Margo

-Tienen planes para este fin de semana?-pregunta Jessica

-Pues yo planeaba ir al cine con Penny a ver Seven lives (que en español seria "Mi papá es un gato")-responde Sherman

-Yo planeaba ir a una pijamada a casa de Helena-responde Agnes

-Pues tendrán que hacer cambio de planes ya que este fin de semana iremos a Pennsylvania-responde Jessica

-Pennsylvania?!-responden los chicos a coro

-Asi es-afirma Jessica

-Y para que?-pregunta Edith

-Porque queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido con ustedes-responde Jessica moviendo el espejo retrovisor

-Enserio?-pregunta Sherman

-Asi es, queremos recuperar los 12 años que estuvimos ausentes asi que todo el fin de semana estaremos todos junto como una familia normal-responde Jessica sacando de su bolso los mismos medallones que les había dado a Sherman y Margo

-Nuestros medallones! Gracias mamá-responde Sherman

-De nada hijo-responde Jessica feliz

Despues de unos minutos los chicos llegaron a su escuela, se despidieron de sus padres y entraron a su escuela...

-Oye querida

-Que pasa Henry?-pregunta Jessica

-Les llamaste a tus padres para avisarles que sigues con vida y que iremos a visitarlos?-pregunta Henry

-La verdad no, pero aun tengo la llave de casa de mis padres, solo espero que no hayan cambiado la cerradura... o que tampoco se cambiaran de casa-responde Jessica poniéndose el cinturón del auto despues de haber entrado

Ya adentro los chicos se dirigeron a sus respectivos salones para encontrarse con sus respectivos amigos...

-Hola Penny, hola Riley-responde Sherman saludando a sus 2 amigas rubias dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

-Hola Sherman- responde Riley sonriendo

-Y sigue en pie nuestro plan para este fin de semana?-pregunta Penny

-Pues lamentablemente ya no se podrá-responde Sherman

-Porque?-pregunta Penny empezándose a desanimar

-Pues porque voy a salir este fin de semana con mis padres, iremos a Pennsylvania-responde Sherman

-Pennsylvania?-pregunta Riley

-Es que mamá y papá planearon que pasaramos todo el fin de semana juntos porque quieren reuperar el tiempo perdido con mis hermanas y yo-explica Sherman mientras el y sus 2 amigas entraban a su respectivo salón.

-Que tierno-responde Riley

-Pero no te preocupes Penny, podremos ir al cine el próximo sábado-responde Sherman

-O podríamos ir esta tarde después de la escuela-responde Penny

-Tambien se podría-responde Sherman aceptando esa opción

-Ok, esta tarde iremos al cine al estreno que opinan?-pregunto Penny

-Es buena idea-sonrio Sherman

-Puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunta Riley

-Si tus padres te dejan por mi no hay problema-responde Sherman sonriendo

-Andy y yo también podemos ir?-pregunta Brigit acercándose a ellos

-Si quieren, y no porque sea de familia rica significa de deban sacar provecho de eso-responde Sherman

-No te preocupes Sherman, Andy y yo pagaremos nuestra entrada-responde Brigit sonriendo

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela en la sección de primaria Agnes hablaba con sus amigas Helena y Kristy respecto a la pijamada que tenían planeada para el fin de semana (jeje hice una rima)...

-Osea que ya no podras ir a la pijamada de mañana?-pregunta Helena

-Pues ya no, pero no se preocupen, podemos hacer una en mi casa el próximo sábado-responde Agnes

A la hora del almuerzo los chicos se reunieron en la cafetería para almorzar...

-Auch, que dura es la clase de gimsaia, creo que ya no siento los brazos-se quejaba Antonio mientras se sobaba el brazo izquierdo

-Al menos con esto no te pasaras la vida dedicándote a jugar videojuegos y comiendo galletas-le reclama Margo mientras ella le da un mordisco a su manzana

-Oye los videojuegos ayudan a mi capacidad visomotriz y ahora soy un gato en cuanto a mis reflejos-presume Antonio

Andy forma una pequeña bola de nieve con sus poderes y se la lanza a Antonio pero el reacciona después de que la bola de nieve lo golpeo...

-Sip, un gato muerto en cuanto a reflejos-opina Andy y Margo solto una pequeña risa por el comentario

-No estaba listo, además extraño mis poderes eran de los mas cool que podía desear-se queja Antonio

-Yo también extraño mi poder de invisibilidad con eso ganaria en las escondidas facilmente-responde Riley

\- Y yo extraño mi superfuerza, ahora he vuelto a ser el mismo niño enclenque de antes-se quejo Sherman

-Pero aunque seas enclenque sigues siendo el mismo niño tierno de antes-le responde Penny provocando que Sherman se sonrojara

-Bien dicho Penny, y no te preocupes Sherman con mucho ejercicio recuperaras eso musculos de antes-opina Riley

-Lo que yo no entiendo es como perdieron sus poderes?-pregunta Abby quien junto con Carl, Jill y Mason se habían sentado junto a ellos

-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea-responde Sherman-lo único que recuerdo cuando todavía teníamos nuestros poderes es que estábamos en ese planeta, todos estábamos luchando contra los robots voladores de Aksel, Agnes le lanzo una flecha para callarlo y el termina soltando las gemas, Penny me aviso que las fuera a agarrar antes que Aksel lo hiciera, yo agarre las gemas antes que Aksel y al agararlas sentí un gran dolor en todo mi cuerpo, luego oi a Riley gritarme le le agarrara la mano, ella me agarro la mano y por como la oi gritar supuse que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo-explica Sherman

-Luego yo llegue junto con Margo y yo te agarre del hombro y si... ella y yo sentimos lo mismo que ustedes-agrega Antonio  
-Al último llegue yo y agarre a Margo de la mano y también sentí lo mismo-Agrega Edith

-Y si mal no recuerdo a los pocos segundos deje de sentir dolor por esa inmensa cantidad de poder, luego recuerdo haber oído a Aksel preguntar "Pero si son unos niños! Que hacen?" y después le dije pero con una voz muy extraña "no nesecitaras saberlo, somos la Fuerza del tiempo" y que después entre los cinco le lanzamos un poderoso rayo que lo dejo inconciente y depues Riley con un contenedor especial encerro las gemas-termino de explicar Sherman

-Eso es!-exclama Carl

-Que?-preguntan todos a coro

-Según por lo que nos contaste, creo que al agarrar esas gemas de alguna forma revirtió los efectos de la radiación en sus ADN-explica Carl

-Sera?-pregunta Sherman

-Yo creo que si-afirma Carl

A la hora de la salida Sherman, Penny, Riley, Andy y Brigit se dirigeron al cine mientras que Margo, Edith, Antonio y Agnes se dirigeron a su casa ya que Henry y Jessica estaban preparando las cosas para el viaje que realizarían a Pennsylvania.

Antonio pidió a Gru y a Lucy permiso para ir con ellos, Lucy, Nick y Judy felizmente aceptaron mientras que a Gru de dio igual ya que lo que principalmente quería era no verle la cara a Antonio.

Mientras que Margo, Edith, Antonio y Agnes ayudaban a Henry y Jessica a terminar de preparar la cosas para el viaje Sherman, Penny , Riley, Brigit y Andy ya estaban en la entrada del cine en donde había una enorme fila pero por suerte ellos habían llegado a tiempo para comprar sus boletos y despues fueron a comprar palomitas y dulces y entraron a la sala.

Despues de que la película termino los chicos regresaban alegremente a sus respectivas casas...

-La película me divirtio, fue muy buena la actuación de Kevin Spacey, pero cuando se convierte en gato jajaja eso fue todavia mejor-responde Penny super alegre

-A mi también me gusto jaja, principalmente porque sale el primo de el que interpreta a Arrow-agrega Riley

-Robbie Amell?- pregunto Brigit

-Si- respondio Riley

-Ahora pienso que si el Sr Peabody hubiera sido un humano desde un principio yo no habria adquirido algunos instinstos de can, pero... estoy feliz con ellos me hacen sentir unico-respondio Sherman

Andy y Brigit regresaron a sus respectivas casas, Penny también tomo un taxi para regresar a su casa ya que ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad de nueva york, mientras que Riley decidio acompañar a Sherman hasta su casa.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la entrada del edificio...

-Entonces te vas mañana?-pregunta Riley

-Asi es pero no te preocupes estaría regresando el domingo por la noche iremos en el jet privado del Sr Peabody, que bueno que papá sabe pilotear

-Es tierno que tus padres quieran recuperar el tiempo contigo y tus hermanas-responde Riley

-La verdad si y se que al Sr Peabody le hubiera gustado convivir con ellos-responde Sherman

-Oye talvez el Sr Peabody ya no estepero siempre te estará cuidando desde alla arriba-responde Riley animando a su amigo- además te ves bien con ese moño

-Gracias Riley

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir mis padres deben estar esperándome

-Esta bien, te... vere el lunes Riley-responde Sherman

Riley se disponía a irse mientras que Sherman la veía irse desde la entrada del elevador, pero Riley regreso rápidamente, agarro a Sherman de los hombros y le dio un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios el cual Sherman sorprendido no tardo en corresponder

Después de varios minutos Sherman y Riley terminaron ese apasionado beso y ella se despidió, Sherman alegremente subió por el elevador sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar

 **Y BIEN QUE OPINAN? AL FIN FUE EL PRIMER BESO DE SHERMAN, YA SE QUE MUCHOS ESPERABAN QUE EL BESO SE LO DIERA PENNY PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN EN MAS DE UNA OCASIÓN VEREMOS MOMENTOS ROMANTICOS ENTRE SHERMAN Y PENNY Y POR SUPUESTO ENTRE SHERMAN Y RILEY, Y TAMBIEN LES ASEGURO QUE EN UN FUTURO CAPITULO ELLOS RECUPERARAN SUS PODERES, HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS DEVUELTA A ESTE FIC, COMO RECORDARAN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ACABO CON RILEY DESPIDIENDOSE DE SHERMAN DANDOLE SU PRIMER BESO EN LOS LABIOS, YA SE QUE QUERIAN QUE PENNY BESARA A SHERMAN, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE EN UN FUTURO CAPITULO PENNY TAMBIEN SE LO DARA (QUIEN HUBIERA DICHO QUE EN ESTE FIC SE FORMARIA UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO), PERO REGRESANDO AL FIC AHORA PODRAN VER LO QUE PASO DESPUES...**

Despues de esa nueva experiencia que Sherman acababa de tener al tener su primer beso con su amkiga de la infancia Riley Anderson era algo nuevo para el y jamas penso que se sentiria asi.

Sherman ahora se encontraba dentro del elevador aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar por lo que no tenia ni habla e incluso termino cayendo desmayado pero sonriendo mientras iba subiendo hasta que momentos despues el elevador se detuvo mientras Sherman aun seguia desmayado, Henry y Jessica se alarmaron al ver a su hijo en el suelo y sin reaccionar e incluso Margo se preocupo al ver a su hermano en ese estado, por fortuna Antonio descubrió como hacer reacionar a Sherman asi que fue a su mochila y de ella saco unos frascos cada uno con un liquido rojo, anaranjado y amarillo junto con unos pequeños frutos color verde, amarillo, naranja y rojo cada uno de diferente forma.

-Que son todas esas cosas?-pregunta Margo aun tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hermano menor

-Digamos que son unos alimentos muy comúnes de mi país de origen que hara reaccionar a Sherman- (recuerden que Antonio es mexicano)

-Como estas tan seguro?-pregunta Jessica

-Porque mi país esto es lo mas común en la gastronomía mexicana-asegura Antonio- de casualidad tendran pimienta y vinagre? lo nesecito y tambien su licuadora

-Margo ayudale con eso-respondio Henry

-Ok papá-respondio la chica iendo con su novio a la cocina en donde entre ella y Antonio preparaban en la licuadora lo que despertaria a Sherman

Entre ella y Antonio echaron en la licuadora la mitad de esos recipientes con liquido, echaron todos esos frutos, echaron sal, el vinagre y la pimiemta, Margo se encargo de cerrar la licuadora y entre ella y Antonio revolvieron en la licuadora todos esos ingredientes hasta que salio un liquido anaranjado rojizo algo espeso, Antonio al ver ese brebaje listo lo echo en un vaso y tambien saco un embudo de de entre los cajones del alacena.

Antonio se dirigio a la entrada del elevador en donde seguia Sherman tirado en el suelo mientras era sostenido por Henry y Jessica mientras que Edith y Agnes veian a su hermano preocupadas.

-Tapenle la nariz y pongale esto en la boca-ordena Antonio mientras le pasa a Jessica el embudo

-Wo wo wo wo... wo que es eso que llevas ahi?-pregunta Jessica

-Es un brebaje que prepare que despertara a Sherman en un santiamen, confie en mi esto lo despertara-responde Antonio

-Deacuerdo-respondio Jessica algo insegura

-Tapele bien la nariz y pongale bien el embudo en la boca y cuando este listo, me encargare de que esto le pase por la garganta-respondio Antonio incandose al nivel del suelo

Henry y Jessica obedecieron y con unas pinzas le taparon la nariz a Sherman y le pusieron el embudo en la boca, Antonio se acerco a Sherman y le vertio ese brebaje por el embudo a la boca a Sherman hasta que a los pocos segundos el chico reacciono y despertó de golpe y lanzo un alarido del gran ardor que sintió en su garganta y legua.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Sherman e incluso la cara se le habia puesto roja que hasta habia empezado a sudar en grandes cantidades hasta que corrió y sumergio la cara en el primer objeto que encontró, asi es, Sherman sumergio la cara dentro de la gran pecera que el Sr Peabody había comprado hace algunos años.

Edith no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reir a carcajadas al ver a su hermano mayor haciendo el mas grande ridículo de su vida.

-Que fue lo que le diste?-pregunta Jessica a Antonio

-Como lo dije antes, con esos ingredientes que traje prepare un brebaje muy conocido en mi país y mi papá lo usaba mucho para atraer a los clientes cuando trabajaba en el restaurante Salsa Salsa, en mi país se le conoce a ese brebaje como "El levanta Muertos"-explica Antonio dandole untrago al brebaje sin que le afectara en lo las minimo

-¿El Levanta muertos?-preguntan todos a coro

-Asi es y esta compuesto por los chiles mas picantes de mi pais-agrega Antonio

-Creo que esos ingredientes ya los habia oido antes cuando fui a un viaje a Mexico y me dieron a probar eso-responde Jessica

-Pues precisamente de ahí soy de Mexico, pero mis padres y hermana menor nos mudamos cuando yo tenia 6 años, pero me acuerdo perfectamente como era ahí-responde Antonio

Justamente cuando Antonio termino de hablar Sherman saco su cara de la pecera (que por fortuna estaba limpia).

-Que fue eso?!-pregunta Sherman con la garganta gastada

-Solo fue un brebaje con ingredidentes originarios de mi país que haría que reaccionaras ya que te encontramos medio tuerto y tirado en el piso del elevador-explica Antonio

-Pero que fue lo que me diste?-pregunta Sherman

-Ese brebaje se llama "El levanta Muertos"-responde Antonio lo mas natural posible (igual que siempre)

-Oh bueno, pues... creo que si funciono jeje-rio Sherman mientras tomaba un trapo para secarse la cara y se sentaba en uno de los sillones

-Ahora que ya despertaste cuéntanos, te divertiste hoy el en cine?-pregunta Jessica con una sonrisa agradable

-Aja, la película me gusto estuvo muy divertida, tambien a los demas les gusto.

-Vaya!-exclama Margo

-Ya cuando salimos del cine todos dimos nuestra opinión sobre la película, obiamente a todos nos gusto, ya después Andy y Brigit regresaron a su casas.

-Despues Penny tomo un taxi ya que ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad, asi que Riley me acompaño hasta la entrada del edificio, ambos nos despedimos, luego mientras ella se disponía a irse yo iba a accionar la puerta del elevador, solo que no me di cuenta de que ella regreso rápidamente y... me besó... en los labios-termina de explicar Sherman.

-Por eso te desmayaste en el elevador?-pregunta Henry

-Pues... se puede decir que si, creo... que como fue una experiencia que jamas sentí pues... no sabia como reaccionar, cielos hace calor aqui o solo soy yo?-pregunto Sherman sacudiendose con su camiseta

-Yo crei que ya habias pasado por eso, pues cuando te conoci vi que tu y Penny se veian muy felices juntos, hasta crei que eran novios solo que no quise ser indiscreta- confiesa Margo

-Quieres dejar de hablar de eso?! ¡Es asqueroso!- se queja Edith cubriéndose la cara con su gorro

-Ay madura Edith!- le reclama Antonio

-Siempre ha sido asi- les confiesa Agnes a Henry y Jessica que por suerte Edith no la oyo

-Puedes creerlo Henry? Nuestro hijo acaba de tener su primer beso jamas me imagine que me sentiría asi-responde Jessica conmovida tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Me pregunto como estará Riley ahora después de lo que paso alla abajo, solo espero que si Penny se llega a enterar no trate de ahorcarme, aunque para que me preocupo?, desde que regresamos las he visto convivir felizmente aun cuando en un principio a Penny no le agradaba Riley- penso Sherman.

Mientras tanto Riley iba llegando a su casa en donde sus padres la recibieron...

-Hola hija te divertiste en el cine?-pregunto Chloe (la madre de Riley)

-Y mucho mamá, la película que vimos estuvo muy genial a todos nos divirtio!-exclama Riley

-Nos alegra oírlo-responde Stan (el padre de Riley)

Riley subio las escaleras y cayo rendida en su cama aun pensando en lo que paso cuando se despidió de Sherman...

-No se que me esta pasando, porque rayos bese a Sherman? Desde que nos reencontramos en aquella base hace mas de un mes y me he sentido feliz por alguna razón, y luego después de esa cantada que di junto con Sherman y Antonio me empece a sentir extraña por alguna razón y ahora que lo besé me siento mas extraña que antes –pensó Riley hasta que finalmente concluyo- creo... creo que me he enamorado de Sherman

Despues de esa gran confesión en sus pensamientos Riley quedo profundamente dormida.

Al dia siguiente, o mas bien, a la madrugada del dia siguiente Henry y Jessica despertaron temprano ya que planeaban llegar a Pennsylvania a primera hora de la mañana asi que fueron a despera a sus hijos...

-Margo, Antonio despierten ya es hora de irnos-responde Jessica sacudiendo levemente a su hija mayor y a su futuro yerno quienes habían dormido juntos

-Cinco minutos mas mamá-se quejo Antonio somnoliento

-No soy tu mamá, ahora levántense y vístanse-responde Jessica en tono serio

-Ok mamá-responde Margo empezándose a despertar

Jessica se disponía a salir de la habitación de su hija pero justo en ese momento Henry entro...

-Ehm querida, será mejor que veas esto

Jessica, Margo, Edith y Antonio siguieron a Henry hasta la habitacon de Sherman, entraron y encontraron a Sherman aun dormido y a su lado se encontraba Agnes abrazando a su unicornio de peluche...

-Aww cosita! Agnes durmiendo con su hermano, que tierno-responde Jessica tomando su celular (que recién se compro días atrás junto con Henry) y tomándole una foto a su hijo y a su hija menor durmiendo.

-Pero que haces?-pregunta Henry desconcertado

-Es que se ve tan tierno ver a dos hermanos dormir juntos asi que aprovechare el momento para tomarles una foto-explica Jessica

Justo Jessica termino de hablar y Sherman empezó a despertar...

-Aww que paso?-pregunto el pelirojo entre bostezos

-Hola Sherman-responde Jessica

-Ah hola mamá-responde Sherman tallándose los ojos

-Y hola Agnes-agrega Henry

-Agnes?-pregunta Sherman para después percatarse de que su hermanita había dormido con el-Agnes!

Agnes del susto que le causo su hermano mayor despertó de golpe...

-Que?!-exclama Agnes despertando de golpe para luego darse cuenta de que durmió con su hermano mayor

-Esto no es lo que parece!-exclaman ambos hermanos a coro

-Entonces?-pregunta Edith

-Pues es que Agnes llego a la mitad de la noche a mi cama diciendo que no podia dormir, asi que me pidió que si podía dormir conmigo y la deje-explica el pelirojo

-Es cierto-termina de agregar Agnes

-Pues en ese caso no hay ningún problema, asi que vístanse que en unos minutos nos vamos-responde Henry

-Ok papá a eso vamos-responde Sherman

Todos se fueron preparando, tomaron un baño y luego se vistieron (no vayan a malpensar cada quien tomo un baño pero por separado), después cuando todos estuvieron listos con sus cosas preparadas subieron al helipuerto del penthouse donde un jet privado los estaba esperando, todos subieron al jet y despegaron.

Ya en camino Jessica se encargo de trazar la ruta hacia Pennsylvania y depues activaron el piloto automatico.

-Muy bien niños hay que desayunar en lo que vamos en camino-responde Jessica

Por fortuna el jet tenia integrado una cocina asi que no tuvieron mucho problema en preparar el desayuno, ya una vez que estuvo preparado empezaron a desayunar.

-Wow esta es mi segunda ocacion en la que desayuno en un jet privado-responde Margo mientras desayuna felizmente

-Cual fue la primera?- pregunta Henry con curiosidad

-Cuando mis hermanas, mi novio, Gru, Lucy y yo nos mudamos para nueva york que fue justo un día antes de que conociera a Sherman- explica Margo

-Pues esta no es mi primera vez en un jet, yo ya había viajado anteriormente con el Sr Peabody-agrega Sherman

-Pues por todo lo que los están diciendo nos están explicando que tuvieron una buena vida a pesar de que no estábamos nosotros-afirma Jessica

-Pues nosotras si pero fue buena hasta cuando Gru nos adoptó –responde Margo

-Que raro, yo creí que la Srta Hattie las trataría bien-responde Henry confundido

-En un principio si nos trataba bien a Edith y a mi pero años después encontramos a Agnes que si mal no recuerdo por como se veía supuse que tendría pocos días de nacida-explica Margo-pero también como el orfanato empezó a recibir a mas y mas niñas pues Hattie necesitaba mas presupuesto para mantener al orfanato completo asi que a todas nos puso a vender galletas y créanme que vender galletas y cuidar de Edith y de Agnes en especial de Agnes ya que era una bebé pues era muy difícil. Por fortuna me las arregle para poder hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo aunque si llegaron a haber momentos en que la Srta Hattie se pasaba con todas las niñas del orfanato pero por fortuna Gru nos adopto y aunque en un principio nos costo trabajo adaptarnos a vivir con el al final lo quisimos.

-Que bien-responde Henry

-Y ahora que nos dijiste el como fuiste al cuidar de tus hermanas pues... me sorprende que a tan corta edad te volvieras tan responsable, estoy segura de que en un futuro seras una madre maravillosa y amorosa-responde Jessica

-Es lo que siempre le digo-agrega Antonio sonrojando a su novia

-Eso si, no queremos que nos conviertan en abuelos... aun-advierte Henry con mucha calma

-Al menos usted no tratara de matarme, créame Gru casi lo hace en mas de una ocasión solo por malpensar las cosas-responde Antonio aliviado

-Que bueno que a Lucy y a los tios Nick y Judy si les agradas-agrega Margo

Dos horas después de que desayunaran llegaron a Pennsylvania asi que Jessica se encargo de pilotear el jet hasta la casa de sus padres que se encontraba en la zona rural de aquel estado, aterrizaron el jet cerca de la casa de los padres de Jessica, los chicos y sus padres salieron del jet y siguieron un pequeño camino hasta una casa lujosa, sencilla y bastante grande que estaba rodeada por arboles, Jessica saco la llave que aun conservaba que para su suerte abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron.

-Hola? Hay alguien?-pregunta Jessica adentrándose a la casa

A los pocos segundos de la cocina salio una mujer joven con el cabello cobrizo y de ojos verdes, de unos 24 años, con unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas pero también se veía que el vientre estaba muy notorio (eso quiere decir que estaba embarazada) quien se les quedo viendo en especial a Jessica

-Esperenme aquí no me tardo-responde Jessica

Jessica se acercó a aquella mujer quien la seguía viendo detenidamente hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a ella.

-Hola Jaime-la saluda Jessica

-Je... Je... Jessica? Eres tu?-pregunta aquella mujer

-Si... soy yo-respondio Jessica tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Jessica!-respondio aquella mujer rompiendo en llanto y abrazando a su hermana mayor- Oh Jessica crei que nunca te volveria a ver

-Yo también lo crei hermanita- responde Jessica

-Oigan que esta ocurriendo aquí?-respondio otra mujer entrando, alta de cabello rubio, ojos azul turqueza, de unos 31 años y también con unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas- Je... Jessica? Eres tu?

-Joey! Mira nuestra hermana regreso!-exclamo Jaime sin soltar a su hermana

-Hermana?-pensaron Margo y Sherman

Joey no lo resistio y se unio al abrazo junto a sus 2 hermanas menores hasta que momentos después las 3 hermanas rompieron el abrazo.

-No puedo creerlo tan solo mírate cuanto has cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vimos Jessie (Jessie es de cariño de Jessica por si se preguntan)-responde Joey mirando a su hermana

-Pues ustedes no se quedan atrás, y mírate Jaime estas embarazada!-exclamo Jessica viendo a su hermana menor

-Es el segundo bebé que espero y espero que sea niña-responde Jaime

-Ire a avisarles a mamá y a papá que estas aquí-responde Joey alejándose para después encontrarse con su esposo Garret en el camino...

-A donde vas querida?-pregunta Garret quien era un hombre alto de 32 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos morados (ósea que el color de sus ojos es morado) y nariz alargada

-Voy a avisarle a mis padres de que mi hermana regreso-explica Joey

-Jessica? Pero... crei que ella había muerto en un accidente de transbordador hace 10 años-responde Garret desconcertado

-Pues ve a verla para que me creas-responde Joey saliendo rápidamente

Garret para creerle a su esposa se dirigio a la cocina que conducia a la sala que era donde su cuñadas Jessica y Jaime se encontraban

-Jessica?-pregunta Garret sorprendido al verla

-Garret! Que alegría verte-responde Jessica corriendo a abrazar a su cuñado

Despues de que Jessica y su cuñado Garret rompieran el abrazo Joey acompañada de una pareja ya mayor entraron eran un hombre pelirrojo de 55 años con lentes rectangulares, ojos verdes, pecas en la cara y bien conservado, acompañado de una mujer de 52 años, rubia, de ojos azules y con unas pecas en las mejillas y tambien bien conservada se acercaron a Jessica cuando la vieron.

Aquella mujer coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas de Jessica para comprobar si de verdad se trataba de su hija o si estaba alucinando.

Despues de analizarla por varios segundos la mujer pregunto...

-Hija? Eres tu?

-Si mamá soy yo-responde Jessica volviendo a tratar de contener las lagrimas

Aquella mujer no lo aguanto mas y empezó a soltar lagrimas de alegría al abrazar a su hija (hey volvi a rimar otravez) y aquel hombre también se unió al abrazo y por ultimo Joey y Jaime se unieron al abrazo.

Mientras tanto Henry y sus hijos veian esa conmovedora escena.

-Ehm papá-responde Sherman

-Que pasa campeón? -pregunta Henry

-Quienes son estas personas?-pregunta Sherman

-Bueno hijo las 2 mujeres que vimos al principio son sus tias Jaime y Joey, aquel hombre que se abrazo a Jessica es su tio Garret y ellos 2 son sus abuelos Mitchel y Janet-responde Henry señalando a cada uno

-Como que de repente siento que mi familia ya no es tan pequeña-opina Margo

-Tu lo has dicho-agrega Antonio


	30. Chapter 30

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS DE VUELTA A MI FIC, POR COMO HAN NOTADO EN LOS CAPITULOS MAS RECIENTES LE HE DADO UN POCO MAS DE IMPORTANCIA A HENRY Y JESSICA (PADRES DE LOS CHICOS), PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA EN PROXIMOS CAPITULOS TENDREMOS MAS PROTAGONISMO DE LOS CHICOS Y LE PROMETO QUE PRONTO LOS VERAN EN ACCION, POR CIERTO LOS PERSONAJES DE JOEY Y GARRET SON LAS VERSIONES HUMANAS DE ALEGRIA Y TEMOR DE LA PELICULA "INTENSAMENTE" QUE PERTENECE A PIXAR Y PRONTO VERAN A LAS DEMAS EMOCIONES HUMANIZADAS, TAMBIEN EL BREBAJE QUE ANTONIO LE DIO A SHERMAN PARA DESPERTARLO ES EL MISMO QUE USARON PÁRA DESPERTAR AL DOCTOR EMMET BROWN EN "VOLVER AL FUTURO 3" UNA DE MIS PELICULAS ANTIGUAS FAVORITAS, ASI QUE SI NO HAY NADA MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO...**

Despues de varios momentos todos rompieron el abrazo aun con unas lagrimas en los ojos...

-En verdad no puedo creerlo, en verdad eres tu- sollozo Janet (madre de Jessica)

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, creimos que no te volveríamos a ver hijita- responde Mitchel (el padre de Jessica

-Yo también lo crei papá-solloza Jessica comportándose como una niña pequeña (y para sus 29 años ni se diga)

-Un momento, ese es Henry? Tu ex novio? Vaya cuanto ha cambiado!-exclama Janet al reconocer a su yerno.

-Ahora es mi esposo- responde Jessica con mucho orgullo

-Tu esposo?!-exclaman sorprendidos Mitchel y Janet

-Al menos ya no estas con ese tal Aksel, era un odioso patan y me caia mal-opina Joey

-Pero como dice el refrán "De los peores crímenes se obtienen buenos resultados" y de no ser por el no tendría a Sherman-agrega Jessica

-Pero crei que Aksel te lo había quitado hace años-responde Jaime

-Pues resulta que no-responde Sherman dando unos pasos al frente

Mitchel y Janet se acercaron al chico pelirojo y tras verlo fijamente se dieron cuenta de que si era su nieto.

-El es Sherman?!-pregunta Joey sorprendida

-No puedo creerlo sigue siendo idéntico a ti desde la ultima vez que lo vi-responde Jaime

-Y ellas 3 son mis hijas Margo, Edith y Agnes-responde Jessica presentando a sus 3 hijas quienes saludaron de diferente forma- y el es Antonio el novio de Margo

Mitchel se acerco para analizar a Antonio para comprobar si era el ideal para Margo lo cual provoco que Antonio le diera algo de pánico.

-Tranquilo Mitchel, Antonio ha sido un buen novio para Margo-aseguro Henry

-Mientras no le rompa el corazón estare satisfecho con eso-responde Mitchel

-Y... Ya desayunaron?-pregunta Janet

-Pues comimos algo ligero camino hacia aca-responde Jessica

-Pues yo aun sigo con algo de hambre-responde Margo

Todos se dirigeron al comedor principal, pero Jaime se detuvo a descanzar en uno de los sofás ya que por su embarazo ya casi no soportaba el peso de su vientre.

-Tia Jaime! Estas bien?-pregunta Sherman alarmado quien se acerco a ella junto con Agnes

-Descuida Sherman, estoy bien solo que estoy a pocas semanas de tener a mi bebé-explica Jaime

-Osea que tendremos un primito?!-pregunta Agnes llena de emoción

-O primita, yo espero que mi bebé sea una niña-responde Jaime

Mientras tanto Henry y Jessica a los padres de Jessica a cocinar mientras que Joy y Garrett ayudados por Margo Edith y Antonio ponían la mesa.

-Entonces ustedes son nuestros tios?-pregunta Edith

-Asi es, pero yo no entiendo como es que ustedes son hermanas de Sherman, en especial tu Margo, porque Jessica jamas me dijo que tuvo una hija antes de el y se ve que has de ser... uno o dos años mayor que el-responde Joey mientras ponía los cubiertos

-Es una larga historia-responde Margo

Regresando con Sherman, Agnes y su tia Jaime...

-Oye mami, puedo ir a jugar a los columpios?-pregunto un niño pelirojo, de ojos azul turquesa y de unos 5 años de edad quien se acerco a Jaime

-Claro hijito pero no te tardes, tus abuelos están preparando el desayuno-responde Jaime

-Si mami-respondio aquel niño pelirojo para después salir corriendo por la puerta principal y Agnes por mera curiosidad decidio seguirlo.

-Y el quien era?-pregunta Sherman

-Era mi hijo mayor Xavier, osea tu primo-explica Jaime

-Acaso tengo otros primos además de el?... y de la bebé que llegara?-pregunta Sherman

-Pues tus tios Garrett y Joey tienen 3 hijos, 2 niños y una niña-responde Jaime

-Ahora concuerdo con Margo con que mi familia ya no es tan pequeña como antes-responde Sherman

-Y eso que no has visto a la familia de Henry es el cuadruple de esta-responde Jaime

-Retiro lo dicho es mas grande de lo que pensé-responde Sherman asombrado

Mientras tanto afuera se encontraba Xavier en los columpios hasta que Agnes se acerco para saludarlo...

-Hola-lo saluda Agnes

-Oh hola-saluda Xavier volteándola a ver

-Como te llamas?-pregunta Agnes

-Xavier, y tu?-pregunta el chico

-Me llamo Agnes

-Agnes? Que bonito nombre!

-Gracias, y que haces?-pregunta ella

-Solo vine aquí a jugar un rato en los columpios-explico aquel niño

-Puedo subir a uno?

-Claro-respondio alegremente aquel niño

Ambos niños se entretuvieron bastante rato jugando en los columpios mientras reian.

-Niños! Ya vengan a desayunar!-les avisa Joey desde la puerta de la casa

-Alla vamos tia Joey!-gritaron ambos niños corriendo hacia la casa

Ambos niños entraron a la casa en donde estaban los demás, todos se sentaron en la mesa, pero a Sherman y a Margo les llamo la atención que 2 chicos y una chica desconocidos para ellos se sentaron frente a ellos.

-Oye mamá ¿Quiénes son esos niños que se sentaron?-pregunto una niña rubia de ojos morados y de la misma edad que Edith

-El niño de lentes redondos y cabello rojo se ve raro-respondio un niño 2 años menor que la chica, de cabello castaño y ojos azules

-Ellos son sus primos Sherman, Margo, Edith y Agnes –explica Joey

-Primos?!-exclaman sorprendidos los 2 primeros chicos

-Pues la niña rubia es muy bonita-opina un tercer niño de unos 10 años ojos color morado y rubio

-Este... Ok? Hare de cuenta que no oi eso-responde Edith un tanto incomoda

Mas tarde cuando los chicos acabaron de desayunar salieron al gran jardín trasero en donde había un gran lago para convivir con sus primos y conocerse entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Henry y Jessica se encontraban en el pórtico de la casa platicando con los padres y hermanas de Jessica...

-Tu hijo se ve muy lleno de vida y bien alegre, es igual a ti y a tus hermanas cuando eran niñas-respondio Mitchel con una sonrisa

-Gracias papá, creo que lo heredo de mi jeje, cielos! había olvidado lo bien que sabían los tés que mamá preparaba-responde Jessica después de haberle dado un sorbo a su té

-Que bueno que te sigan gustando hija, entonces... Margo, Edith y Agnes no son tus hijas?-pregunta Janet

-Biologicas de mi pues honestamente no pero si son hijas de Henry-responde Jessica

-Solo Margo y Edith si son mis hijas, Agnes cuando era bebé fue adoptada por Margo cuando ella la encontró años atrás, pero aun asi Jessica y yo queremos a Agnes como si también fuera nuestra hija-explica Henry

-Y se ve que es muy adorable incluso ya hasta se lleva bien con mi hijo Xavier-opina Jaime

Regresando con los chicos...

-Oye Edith que haces?-pregunta el niño rubio que le dijo que le dijo que se veía bonita (a ese niño decidi ponerle el nombre de Peter)

-Estoy reafinando mi habilidad de lanzar piedras al agua para ver que tan lejos llegan-explica Edith lanzando una pequeña piedra hacia aquel lago la cual reboto 5 veces

-Woah eres buena, lo puedo intentar?-pregunta Peter

-Si quieres?-responde ella y ambos chicos rubios empezaron a lanzar piedras hacia el lago en donde sorpesivamente las piedras rebotaban en el agua mas de 4 veces.

Cerca de ahí los demás chicos habían encontrado una gran moto acuática...

-Genial! Una moto acuática! De quien es?-pregunta Antonio acercándose a ella

-Es de mi papá y siempre la saca durante el verano-explica el niño de cabello castaño que dijo que Sherman se veía raro (ese niño se me ocurrio ponerle Andrew)

-Pues esta de lujo, me voy a subir quiero probarla-responde Antonio quitándose la chamarra, bufanda, botas y calcetines quedando con una camisa morada de manga corta

-Vaya, tu novio es muy atractivo y apuesto-opina la niña rubia que los vio antes (esa niña se me ocurrio ponerle Armony)

-Siii-responde Margo distraída por ver el físico de Antonio hasta que reacciona- Oye Antonio no se si debas subirte a esa cosa te meteras en problemas

-Oh vamos! esto es cien porciento seguro y para que me creas subete y lo veras-responde Antonio

-De acuerdo pero aun creo que es una mala idea-responde la chica quitándose su saco verde, zapatos y calcetines quedando con su playera negra sin mangas y su falda negra con franjas moradas para después subir a la motoneta de agua y abrazar a Antonio por atrás para sujetarse.

-Tengo suerte de no se ella jeje-rio Sherman entre susurros pero por desgracia Antonio lo alcanzo a oir

-Y tu también sube Sherman-responde Antonio

-Y como dijo el de las botas "Y yo porque?"-pregunta Sherman

-Por hablar

-Ah rayos!- se queja el pelirojo

-Deja de quejarte y sube!-le reclama Antonio

-Ya voy!-refunfuña Sherman mientras entre quejidos se quita sus calcetines, zapatos y moño rojo quedando con su típico short negro y playera blanca para después subir al vehiculo.

Antonio logro encender la moto acuática lo cual causo que los demás chicos que los veian se sorprendieran.

-Wow como hiciste eso?-pregunta Armony sorprendida

-En la LAV encuentras muchas de estas, por favor tenia que evitar el aburrimiento-responde Antonio

A los pocos segundos Antonio arranco la moto acuática y Sherman y Margo sintieron lo que se sentía recibir el viento y agua en la cara lo cual los hizo sentir la adrenalina al máximo.

-Vaya eso se siente genial!-exclama Sherman

-Te lo dije! je je-rie Antonio

Mientras tanto los padres de Jessica notraron a lo lejos la motoneta acuática solo que no sabían que sus nietos estaban ahí.

-Que es eso que se mueve alla?-pregunta Jessica al percatarse de la motoneta a lo lejos

-Seguro son los muchachos universitarios que se mudaron aquí el mes pasado-asegura Henry poniéndose unos binoculares para fijarse bien pero al ver atravez de lo binoculares se sobresalto- Pero que!?

-Que sucede?-pregunta Jessica

-Tus hijos Sherman y Margo se subieron a una moto acuática y Antonio la esta conduciendo

-Que?!-preguntan Henry y Jessica a coro

Los cuatro salieron del pórtico y se dirigeron a la bahía del lago y les gritaron a los chicos que estaban demasiado lejos.

-Ogian que rayos hacen!?-pregunta Mitchel

-Hola abuelo!, solo nos estamos divirtiendo en la moto acuatica, se siente genial!-exclama Sherman

A los pocos segundos Antonio no logro controlar bien la moto acuática ya que el combustible se le estaba agotando, por lo tanto los 3 terminaron girando, por suerte Antonio logro acercarce a la bahía para frenar y para frenar tuvo que dar un gran giro que provoco que Margo cayera al agua mientras que Sherman salio volando de la moto acuática.

Sherman casi se golpea todo el cuerpo contra el pasto pero por suerte logro activar a tiempo el repulsor transformable que guardaba en su reloj a prueba de agua que estaba en su muñeca izquierda junto con otro repulsor que se guardaba en un pequeño implante en su muñeca derecha, al activarse ambos repulsores lograron mantener a Sherman flotando en el aire pero a salvo hasta que estabilizaron su posición y se apagaron dejando al chico pelirojo con los pies sobre la tierra y sin un rasguño mientras que los demás lo vieron boquiabiertos.

-Alucine? O mi nieto es un cyborg?-pregunta Mitchel provocando algunas risas entre los chicos

-Ay papá tu y tus alucinaciones-se queja Jessica

-Pues no, no soy un cyborg, resulta que estos curiosos artefactos que vieron son repulsores que hacen flotar a la gente en el aire, los diseñe yo con ayuda de unos amigos (y con amigos de refiere a Hans y Anna)

-Pues están de lujo! Me los puedo probar?-pregunta Andrew

-Podria pero ambos repulsores no puedo quitármelos aunque quisiera-responde Sherman-resulta que un repulsor lo tengo en mi reloj aprueba de agua y el otro se activa junto con el del reloj y se encuentra en un pequeño implante que esta dentro de mi muñeca derecha, por lo tanto no puedo quitarme ni uno ni otro.

-Que otros aparatos como ese tienes?-pregunta Janet

-Ademas de estos repulsores tengo mi desbloqueador de cerraduras y llaves, puede abrir cualquier tipo de puertas, candados y puede abrir las propias llaves, y viene con una linterna con un pequeño laser integrado que corta lo que sea si me encuentro en algún apuro-responde Sherman

-Creo que nuestro nieto tiene muchas herramientas a la mano y puede salir de los problemas y aprietos fácilmente-le dice Mitchel a Janet

-Si fuiste adoptado por un genio inventor fácilmente consigues cosas como estas-asegura Sherman

 **Y BIEN? QUE LE PARECIO EL CAPITULO DE HOY? NO SE PREOCUPEN LOS CHICOS TENDRAN MAS ACCION PERO POR EL MOMENTO QUISE ENFOCARME EN COMO CONOCEN AL RESTO DE SU FAMILA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN PRONTO VERAN NUEVAS AVENTURAS PARA LOS CHICOS Y DEMAS AMIGOS, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA.**  
 **PORCIERTO SI EN ALGUN CAPITULO LOGRAN NOTAR ALGUNA REFERENCIA A PELICULA O SERIE DE TELEVISION ES PORQUE SOY FAN DE CIERTAS PELICULAS Y SERIES, AHORA SI LO VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	31. Chapter 31

**HOLA CHICOS, PERDON SI TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES QUE RECIEN ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD ASI QUE PUEDO LLEGAR A TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR EN OCASIONES, PERO CREANME QUE HARE LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE AQUI Y EN WATTPADD, ASI QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Despues de esa extraña pero divertida experiencia Sherman en compañia de su familia salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad para pasar el rato...

-Entonces vivieron en un planeta desolado por casi 10 años?-pregunta Joey

-En efecto si, tardamos 2 años en llegar al agujero de gusano que encontramos cerca de Saturno y Urano y aunque nos costo trabajo adaptarnos a ese planeta entre todos supimos manejar la situacion durante tanto tiempo-explica Henry

-Pero las provisiones y alimento debio agotarse en cierto tiempo-responde Jaime

-Pues asi fue pero tuvimos el suficiente e incluso un poco mas para todos en la tripulacion, pues la razon fue que eramos 9 tripulantes y con el accidente sobrevivimos 6 tripulantes y creo que por azares del destino sobrevivimos-responde Jessica

-Por curiosidad, quieres fueron los que murieron alla?-pregunta Mitchel

-Eran 2 tecnicos ayudantes de mi antiguo jefe y un piloto, igual de cascarrabias que el, uno murio despues de que explotaron las turbinas cuando entramos al agujero de gusano, el segundo murio cuando llegamos al planeta en donde nos instalamos ya que despues de ese trauma que se llevo ya no le intereso vivir y salio por la exclusa sin caso y jamas regreso y el piloto murio cuando el escombro que entro al agujero de gusano le rompio el casco-explico Jessica

Mientras tanto Sherman acompañado de hermanas y primos entraron a un gran parque donde habia una feria.

-Increible! una feria!, hay que entrar!-exclamo Xavier muy emocionado corriendo a la entrada siendo seguido por Agnes

Adentro de esa feria los chicos se maravillaron por todo el tipo de juegos mecánicos aunque Antonio quería algo mas intenso para el hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención y se acerco hacia el pero fue seguido por Sherman y Margo.

-A donde vas Antonio?-pregunta Margo

-Voy hacia ese juego de los aros que giran, todos los demás juegos se ven para niñitas-explica Antonio aercandose al juego el cual consistía de aros gigantes que se cruzaban entre si y adentro habían 5 asientos.

-Nos volveras a meter en problemas como hace rato con el asunto de la motoneta del tio Garrett-responde Sherman

-Y eso que? Si no te arriesgas, no disfrutas de la vida-responde Antonio pagando la entrada para subir al juego

-Ire con el, alguen tiene que cuidarlo de si mismo-responde Margo acercándose a Antonio

-Me arrepentiré de esto-responde Sherman siguiendo a su hermana y futuro cuñado hacia el juego mecanico

Antonio pago la entrada para que los 3 subieran al juego.

(La razón de porque Antonio tiene dinero es porque mensualmente recibe una pension de la LAV por la razón de que su padre "El Macho" estaba preso, obiamente Gru esta en desacuerdo con eso de la pension para Antonio)

Sherman, Margo y Antonio subieron al juego y los 2 asientos que sobraban fueron ocupados por un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules y una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, el operador del juego activo el aparato y las ruedas empezaron a girar hacia diferentes direcciones lo cual empezó a marear a los chicos que se habían subido al juego.

-Esto es horrible!, se siente peor que cuando nos largamos en el cohete de hace un mes!-gritaba Margo agarrandose de donde pudiera

-Woooooooooooooo!-gritaba Sherman sin asustarse en lo mas minimo

Despues de esa sacudida tan espantosa en aquel juego mecanico los chicos bajaron de aquel juego, Antonio había disfrutado haberse subido al juego de las ruedas, Sherman literalmente había enloquecido por haber pasado por algo asi que su cabello rojo quedo en picos (jaja igual que Goku), Margo inmediatamente salio del juego y corrió al bote de basura mas cercano para vomitar ya que a causa del juego le provocaron unas grandes nauseas, mientras que los 2 chicos que también entraron al juego salieron tambaleándose y en mas de una ocasión caian al piso mientras se alejaban.

-Tranquila Margo ya paso, ya paso- decía Antonio mientras le daba leves palmadas en la espalda a Margo quien tenia la cabeza metida dentro del bote de basura y no paraba de vomitar.

-Creo que ya... Espera creo que no...-respondio Margo volviendo a vomitar en el bote de basura con fuertes arcadas

-Ya ya-volvio a decir Antonio aun dándole leves palmadas a Margo en la espalda

-Ahora si ya, ya estoy bien, eugh cuando comi brócoli?-respondio Margo limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo

-Eso importa?

-Creo que no –respondio Margo

Despues de esa horrenda experiencia en aquel juego Margo y Antonio empezaron a buscar a Sherman por toda la feria, pero no lo encontraban por ninguna parte hasta que se encontraron con Edith y Armony.

-Oigan han visto a Sherman? No lo hemos visto desde que nos subimos al juego de las ruedas y luego bajo pero completamente loco-pregunta Margo a su hermana menor

-No la verdad no-responde Edith pero en eso se llegan a oir un esturendoso sonido de unos botes de basura chocando

-Que fue eso?-pregunta Armony

-No se, ire a ver-responde Margo siguiendo el ruido

-Yo te sigo-responde Edith siguendo a Margo dejando a Antonio y Armony solos.

Margo y Edith siguieron aquel ruido hasta que llegaron a otra parte de la feria en donde veian a varia gente corriendo y gritando desesperadamente mientras eran perseguidos por un chico pelirojo con la ropa casi desgarrada.

Margo inmediatamente identifico que ese chico pelirojo se trataba de Sherman pero se comportaba con un demente total y tenia una cara de maniaco demente.

-Oye Sherman!-le grito Margo y el al voltear hacia sus 2 hermanas con una cara que ni parecía de el comenzó a perseguir a las 2 chicas y ellas corrieron desesperadamente.

-Que fue lo que le hiciste?!-grita Edith mientras corre

-Yo no fui! Fue Antonio quien sugirió subirnos al juego de las ruedas giratorias!-grito Margo mientras seguía corriendo

Mientras tanto con Antonio y Armony...

-...Entonces se pueden hacer muñecos de nieve vivientes?-pregunto Armony pero cuando acaba la pregunta llegan Margo y Edith corriendo y gritando

-Corran!-grita Margo llegando

En eso Antonio y Armony se percataron de Sherman actuando como un demente maniaco y persiguiendo a Margo y a Edith.

Armony también se altero por ver a su primo en ese estado que empezó a correr junto con sus otras 2 primas, pero Antonio no se movio solamente se quedo quieto esperando.

-Antonio pero que haces?!-le pregunto Margo

-Esperando-responde Antonio y justamentecuando Sherman ya estaba a pocos pasos de el, Antonio saco una pequeña arma similar al lanzallamas de Lucy pero mucho mas pequeño del cual disparo un pequeño dardo el cual por dentro llevaba un liquido amarillo transparente y termino dándole a Sherman en el cuello provocando que cayera al suelo, esto alarmo a Margo.

-Que rayos le hiciste?!-pregunta Margo con lagrimas en los ojos tratando de revivir a su hermano menor

-Tranquila, no lo mate solo le di un calmante que lo mantendrá dormido por unos momentos-explica el chico

-Fiu menos mal, pero que fue lo que le disparate?-pregunta Margo

-PX-49-respondio Antonio

-Ese nombre me suena parecido al que uso tu padre para volver morados y feos a los minions-responde Edith

-Pues este suero es casi el mismo pero la una diferencia es que este es el antídoto contra el suero PX-41-explico Antonio

-Pero ese suero solo funciona como antídoto-responde Margo

-Tambien funciona como calmante en personas y animales que actúen como enloquecidos, talvez sea el hijo de un supervillano, pero siempre soy precavido-presume Antonio ya que en realidad era un poco diferente al que Margo conocio

-Wow eres precavido pero sigues siendo igual de atrevido y genial, eso me encantaaaa-responde Margo poniendo su típica cara de niña boba que puso cuando vio a Antonio la primera vez

-Es normal que ponga esa cara?-pregunta Armony

-Solo lo hace cuando Antonio le dice algo provocativo... lo cual es asqueroso eugh-responde Edith asqueada

En esos momentos Sherman empieza a despertar...

-Auch mi cabeza de nerd en el tiempo me duele-se queja Sherman mientras intenta levantarse con gran dificultad

-Estas bien?-pregunta Margo ayudándolo a levantarse

-No, la cabeza me duele, las piernas me tiemblan y me dan ganas de vomitar-responde Sherman corriendo a una fuerza sobrehumana al bote de basura mas cercano

-Si mamá y papá preguntan que le paso a Sherman? Díganles que salio muy mareado de un juego mecanico, no les digas que se comporto como un demente que perseguia a la gente-responde Margo

-Creo que un descanzo me iria bastante bien!-responde Sherman aun vomitando en el bote de basura

-Estoy deacuerdo-respónde Margo

Momentos después entre Margo y Antonio llevaban cargando a Sherman ya que aun el efecto secundario que el suero le causo aun no se le quitaba

-Margo! pero que sucedió?-exclama Jessica al ver a Sherman en tan mal estado

-Pues que nos subimos a un juego mecanico de ruedas y cuando acabo el pobrecillo no lo aguanto y quedo medio aturdido-explico Antonio

-Oh mi hijo! Lo dejaron todo lastimado-respondio Jessica abrazando fuertemente a su hijo

-Descuida mamá estoy bien, solo nesecito un descanzo y estare bien-respondio Sherman dejándose mimar por su madre

-Yo también quiero cariño!-exclamo Agnes llegando para unirse al abrazo

-Creo que le vendría bien una de mis famosas tazas de té y estará como nuevo-respondio Janet

-Buena idea mamá- respondio Jessica

Mas tarde Janet llevo a Sherman devuelta a la casa para que se recuperara mientras que los demás continuaron recoriendo el pueblo...

Durante el resto del dia todos se divertían, entre Henry y Jessica le contaban sus azañas a los familiares de ella mientras que los chicos convivían entre ellos, mientras tanto Sherman se encontraba en casa de sus abuelos descanzando (pues si después del dia ajetreado que tuvo necesitaba relajarse por un bueeeeeeen rato, ok tampoco tanto) en uno de los sillones de la sala tomando el famoso té que Janet le había preparado...

-Wow mamá tenia razón haces unos tés bastante buenos abuela!-respondio Sherman

-Me alegra que te gusten-respondio Janet con una sonrisa en su rostro desde la cocina

Sherman ya que no tenia nada que hacer saco su MacBook activo la aplicación de Skype y le llamo a Penny

-Hola Sherman!-respondio la chica rubia del otro lado del videochat

-Hola Penny-respondio Sherman alegremente

-Como estas? Veo que te la estas pasando bien, en donde estas?-pregunto Penny

-Estoy aquí en Pennsylvania conociendo a mis abuelos y tios-respondio Sherman

-Abuelos?! Vaya creo que se porque tu padres querían recuperar el tiempo con ustedes-responde Penny

-Si los conocieras dirias otra cosa, resulta que tengo 2 tias osea hermanas de mi mamá, 1 tio, 3 primos y una prima, junto con una primita que viene en camino-responde Sherman

-Wow si que son muchos-responde Penny asombrada

-Y eso no es todo, mi tia Jaime me conto de que la familia de mi papá cuadruplica a la de mi mamá-respondio Sherman

Penny no dijo nada solo quedo ahí del otro lado del videochat con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Penny? Estas ahí?-pregunta Sherman

-Perdoname pero no sabia como reaccionar, wow creo que tu vida ha mejorado desde que te reencontraste con tus padres-respondio Penny

-Si con mejorar te refieres a que Antonio me ha metido en problemas en mas de una vez pues si... ha mejorado-respondio Sherman

-Ni digas que tu "exelente" idea de ir a aquel planeta donde tu, Margo, Edith, Antonio y Riley fueron irradiados y obtuvieron superpoderes no fue tan buena idea-respondio Penny

-En ese caso... buen punto-respondio Sherman

-Bueno y que haces?-pregunta Penny

-Solo estoy aquí relajándome en uno de los sofás de la sala de casa de mis abuelos y quise revisar los planos para los nuevos trajes-explico Sherman

-Cierto, Andy y Riley me hablaron sobre el equipo que decidiste formar, y déjame decite que el nombre que nos elegiste esta bastante bien-respondio Penny

-Lo se, pero el único inconveniente que le veo es que sin nuestros poderes los trajes no funcionan-responde Sherman

-Tienes razón, los únicos que los usarían porque si tienen poderes desde siempre son Andy y Helena-responde Penny

-Creeme daría lo que fuera por recuperarlos, bueno en mi caso quisiera tener devuelta mi super fuerza, pero regresar a ese horrendo planeta otra vez mejor no-responde Sherman

-Y no puedes usar las gemas de tus medallones?-pregunta Penny

-Imposible, esas 2 gemas las lanzamos a la gargantua cuando salimos de ahí,, será imposible recuperarlas-responde Sherman

Mientras tanto en la Liga Anti Villanos...

Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy eran conducidos por su jefe Pietraseron hacia una especie de bobeda...

-Oiga no es que quiera ser una preguntona de primera pero... a donde nos lleva?-pregunta Judy

-Ya lo verán-responde Pietraseron

Despues de unos momentos entraron a una bobeda pequeña en donde había un maletín, Pietraseron abrió el maletín y dentro de el habían 2 contenedores de vidrio con forma de cilindro y dentro de cada contenedor había una piedra que emitia luz propia, una piedra era de color azul celeste muy brillante y la otra piedra era de un color anaranjado brillante.

-Esas son...?-pregunta Lucy

-Lo son!-exclama Gru-pero si las habíamos lanzando hacia el agujero negro!

-Pues tal parece que no-respondio Pietraseron-que bueno que no se deshicieron de ellas

-No nos lo agradezca-respondieron unas voces conocidas detrás de ellos, eran Anna y Kristoff

 **COMO VEN? RESULTA QUE LAS GEMAS SIEMPRE SIGUIERON AHÍ Y JAMAS SE DESHICIERON DE ELLAS, NO SE PREOCUPEN PUES PRONTO LOS CHICOS VOLVERAN CON NUEVAS AVENTURAS EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA**


	32. Chapter 32

Como recordaran en el capitulo anterior Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy descubren que las gemas que estaban en los medallones de los chicos y que a la vez les quitaron sus poderes no habian sido arrojadas al agujero negro como creian.

-Anna? Kristoff? pero... pero... porque?-pregunta Gru molesto e indignado

-No podiamos desachernos de un poder tan grande como el de esas gemas incluso despues de ver a los chicos controlando un poder tan grande como ese no debiamos dejar las gemas a la deriva-responde Anna

-Pero... los chicos ya no pueden controlar el poder de las gemas, ya no tienen sus poderes, lo cual agradezco-respondio Gru tratando de hacer entrar en razon a Anna y a Kristoff

-Lo sabemos, Henry y Jessica nos contaron su teoria la cual consideramos como muy acertada y con mucho sentido-respondio Kristoff

-Si sabian eso entonces porque rayos no lanzaron las gemas?-volvio a preguntar Gru

-Mi querida amiga de la infancia Jessica ahora madre de Sherman me conto del equipo que los chicos decidieron formar y debo admitir que el nombre que eligieron les queda bastante bien, por eso le informamos a Pietraseron sobre eso-respondio Anna

-Mas la noticia de que los chicos perdieron sus poderes gracias a las gemas nos dimos cuenta de que hicimos bien al no deshacernos de ellas-agrega Kristoff

-Ya den el punto!-responde Gru desesperandose

-Los chicos nesecitan ser irradiados de nuevo-concluyo Anna

-Oh no, de ninguna manera permitire que mis hijas se sometan a una tortura como esa, ni siquiera el Sr Peabody lo aprovaria- respondio Gru furioso

-No es ninguna tortura, ademas recuerde que sus hijas ahora estan con sus verdaderos padres, Sherman igual, pero no es decicion de usted, es decicion de los chicos, ademas ellos no se sentian afectados por la radiacion, al contrario se sentian felices de ya no ser solo unos chicos normales de secundaria, creame para mis sobrinos Andy y Helena tampoco es tan facil e incluso logran hacer que sus poderes pasen desapercibidos, estoy muy segura de que los chicos volveran a aprender a controlar sus poderes-explica Anna

-Ademas aquí tenemos los mejores entrenadores para que los chicos puedan formar un exelente equipo-afirmo Pietraseron

-Disculpelo debe ser por la edad que se ponga asi-responde Lucy algo apenada

-Lucy no tiene mucho que cumpli los 50 años no estoy tan viejo-responde Gru

-Oye hace 2 semanas cumpli 40 y no me comporto asi-responde Lucy

-Que suerte tenemos que aun no llegamos a eso, o no zanahorias?-pregunto Nick a Judy

-Sip, que suerte-respondio Judy

-Entonces... que se supone que debamos hacer?-pregunta Gru

-Ustedes nada, los chicos decidiran si quieren recuperar sus poderes, si no quieren no los forzaremos-responde Anna

-Quien dara la noticia?-pregunta Lucy

-Yo no

-Yo no

-Yo no-respondieron rapidamente Lucy, Kristoff, Gru, Nick, Judy y Pietraseron

-Perdiste Anna-respondio Pietraseron

-De todas formas yo queria decirlo-admitio la peliroja

Mientras tanto en Pennsylvania los chicos y familiares habían estado recorriendo el pueblo por el resto del dia, habían ido a una plaza de compras que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que hora era.

-Santo dios! No me di cuenta de la hora!-exclamo Henry viendo su reloj

-Tan tarde es?-pregunta Garrett

-Van a dar las 4 de la tarde-respondio Henry

-Tienes razón papá, además como que ya me empezó a dar hambre-respondio Margo después de revisar la hora en su celular

-A mi igual-respondio Edith

-Ya se, vayamos al nuevo restaurante con buffet de comida italiana que inauguran hoy en el centro, recuerden que yo como por 2-sugirio Jaime

-Buena idea-respondio Jessica- creen que mamá y Sherman puedan venir?

-Yo creo que si además creo que para estos momentos Sherman ya se recupero-sugirio Margo

-Les llamare-responde Jessica marcando al celular de Sherman

-Hola?-pregunta Sherman del otro lado de la llamada

-Hola hijo ya te sientes mejor?-pregunta Jessica

-Sorprendentemente si, de verdad el té de la abuela hace magia-respondio Sherman

-Me alegra oírlo, oye tu padre, tios, primos, hermanas y yo iremos a comer a un nuevo restaurante italiano que inauguran hoy en el centro y pensamos que talvez querrian ir-explico Jessica

-Comida italiana? Es mi favorita! Definitivamente iremos-respóndio Sherman alegremente para después colgar su celular

-Que pasa Sherman?-pregunto Janet acercándose a el

-Mamá llamo porque dijo que ira a comer con papá y los demas al nuevo resturante italiano que inauguran hoy en el centro-explico Sherman

-Comida italiana? Es mi favorita!-exclamo Janet de la misma forma en como reacciono Sherman momentos antes

-Entonces vamos!, de todas formas ya me siento completamente bien-respondio Sherman

Janet al oir eso se dirigio a la cochera y se acerco a un gran objeto que estaba cubierto con una sabana blanca.

-Que haces abuela?-pregunta Sherman acercándose a Janet

-Si ese restaurante esta en inauguración hoy es probable que con la gente que haya sea imposible movernos asi que iremos en mi motocicleta-respondio Janet

-Motocicleta?!-exclamo Sherman desconcertado

Janet quito la sabana y debajo de ella había una motocicleta con una sección para tripulantes, ambas eran color rojo metalico y tenían el diseño de las que se usaban en la segunda guerra mundial, eso a la vez sorprendio a Sherman pero a la vez lo hizo sentir nostalgia ya que le recordó a todas esas veces en que el Sr Peabody lo llevaba a la escuela en aquel scooter.

-Nos vamos?-pregunto Janet mientras se ponía una chaqueta de cuero marron y subia a la moto

-Oh claro!-respondio Sherman subiendo a la sección para pasajeros y se ponía una chaqueta de cuero negro

Despues de que ambos subieran en la moto Janet encendio la motocicleta la cual emitio un gran rugido dando a entender que el motor era muy potente y después salieron acelerando hacia las calles.

Durante el trayecto Sherman no dejaba de pensar en la videollamada que había tenido con Penny momentos antes y le preocupaba que alguien le dijera del beso entre el y Riley, temia que ella lo terminaría ahorcando o peor aun que su amistad terminara.

Pero cuando seguía sumido en sus mas profundos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que su abuela estaba tratando de espantar a los peatones que pasaban por las calles y se dirigían al restaurante.

-Fuera de mi camino!-gritaba Janet

-Cuidado! ahi viene la bruja loca en su moto!-gritaba la gente mientras corria con tal de que no los arrollaran

-Que bruja loca en su moto ni que nada! fuera del camino!-seguia gritando Janet mientras espantaba a los peatones justo en ese momento Sherman reacciono...

-Abuela! Pero que haces?!-exclamo Sherman después de haber sido golpeado por una rama ya que se encontraban tomando un atajo por un parque

-Agarre un atajo para llegar mas rápido con los demás!-explica Janet sin quitar vista del camino mientras la gente corria con tal de no ser arrollados por Janet y motocicleta todo terreno.

La gente que lograba apartarse del camino o terminaba golpeándose la cabeza con un poste o con un arbol o se aventaba al suelo que estuviera fuera del camino e incluso los que corrian sin fijarse caian al estanque que se encontraba por ahí.

Despues de varios minutos Janet y Sherman llegaron al restaurante justo en el momento en el que los demás iban llegando.

-Pero que?!-preguntaron a coro Jessica y Henry

Sherman y Janet se quitaron los cascos y los demás los identifincaron lo cual los sorprendio.

-Sherman? Mamá? Pero que hacen con esa motocicleta?!-exclama Jessica

-Ya se te olvido la vieja motocicleta de tu abuelo? Pues entre tu padre y yo la restauramos hace un par de años y me la traje para no hacerlos esperar y como este reaturante lo inauguran hoy supuse que habría un mar de gente y pues... ya te imaginas-explico Janet

-Todo el tiempo la tuvieron?!-pregunto Jessica por lo cual su madre asintió-No puedo creerlo es la vieja motocicleta de mi abuelo aun recuerdo cuando yo era niña veía esa moto y el me decía "Jess no toques la moto

-Jeje enserio mamá?-pregunto Edith

-Sip, en verdad el amaba esa moto y no dejaba que nadie se acercara o incluso la tocara

Todos entraron a aquel restaurante de comida italiana el cual estaba repleto de gente, tuvieron que juntar 3 mesas para que cupieran todos, llego el mesero el cual también les anuncio que el restaurante tenia buffet por lo cual todos prefirieron el buffet el cual también había mucha gente pero aun asi se formaron y después de una larga espera obtuvieron su comida y regresaron a su mesa.

-Vaya hasta que al fin tenemos lo que queríamos, la larga filota que había que hacer para el buffet no creen?-pregunta Antonio

-Opino lo mismo, tia Jaime ya se iba a comer toda la barra del buffet-respondio Margo

Los chicos y sus padres regresaron a su mesa justo al momento en que los anfitriones de aquel restaurante subían a un pequeño escenario que había a pocos pasos de la mesa en donde estaban los chicos.

-Hola como esta todo el mundo?!-pregunto uno de los anfitriones el cual era un chico de unos 13 años, ojos azules y cabello castaño

Todos gritaron de la emoción pero la apariencia de los anfitriones llamo la atención de Sherman y de Antonio.

-Oye que esos 2 chicos no son los mismos que se subieron al juego de la ruedas con nosotros hace un par de horas?-pregunta Antonio

-Se parecen-respondio Sherman

Regresando con los anfitriones...

-Y como hoy es dia de inauguración hay una sorpresa-respondio la chica anfitriona la cual era de unos 12 años, cabello negro peinado en una coleta de caballo y de ojos verdes- este reflector que ven alla arriba va a enfocar a alguno de ustedes y a quien señale tendrá que subir a este escenario y cantar para dar inicio a la inauguracion de este establecimiento deacuerdo?

Todos asintieron y el reflector se encendio y empezó a moverse por todo el interior del restaurante hasta que momentos después se detuvo iluminando a cierta chica con lentes y cabello castaño, era Margo a quien señalo el reflector.

-Y tenemos una ganadora!-exclamo el chico anfitrión

-Quien yo?-pregunto Margo sin creer lo que acababa de pasar

-Si tu, ven pasa-respondio el chico anfitrión invitandola a pasar al escenario

-Este ok...-respondio Margo con nerviosismo pasando al escenario

Margo subio al escenario y los chicos anfitriones la ayudaron a subir.

-Dile tu nombre al publico-pido el chico anfitrión

-Margo Peabody Johnson Gru Wilde Lang-responde Margo y entre el publico hubo algunas risas de las cuales ella se dio cuenta- si lo se tengo muchos apellidos

-Bueno ni tanto-respondio la chica anfitriona

-Entonces vas a cantar algo?-pregunto el chico anfitrión

-Deacuerdo... pero puedo elegir la canción?-pregunto ella

-Claro-respondieron ambos chicos anfitriones y dejaron que ella fuera con el DJ que contrataron para la inauguración, Margo eligio la canción pero esta vez sola agarro el microfono e hizo señas para que le pusieran play a la cancion y esta inicio...  
(La canción solo la va a cantar Margo para no tener que especificar quien canta y quien no)

 ** _I know, you see_**  
 ** _Somehow the world will change for me_**  
 ** _And be so wonderful_**  
 ** _Live life, breathe air_**  
 ** _I know somehow we're gonna get there_**  
 ** _And feel so wonderful_**

 ** _I will make you change your mind_**  
 ** _These things happen all the time_**  
 ** _And it's all real_**  
 ** _I'm telling you just how I feel_**

 ** _So wake up the members of my nation_**  
 ** _It's your time to be_**  
 ** _There's no chance unless you take one_**  
 ** _And it's time to see_**  
 ** _The brighter side of every situation_**  
 ** _Some things are meant to be_**  
 ** _So give me your best and leave the rest to me_**

 ** _I know it's time_**  
 ** _To raise the hand that draws the line_**  
 ** _And be so wonderful_**  
 ** _Golden sunshine_**  
 ** _I know somehow it's gonna be mine_**  
 ** _And feel so wonderful_**

 ** _Show me what you can become_**  
 ** _There's a dream in everyone_**  
 ** _And it's all real_**  
 ** _I'm telling you just how I feel_**

 ** _So wake up the members of my nation_**  
 ** _It's your time to be_**  
 ** _There's no chance unless you take one_**  
 ** _And it's time to see_**  
 ** _The brighter side of every situation_**  
 ** _Some things are meant to be_**  
 ** _So give me your best and leave the rest to me_**

 ** _Leave it all to me_**  
 ** _Leave it all to me_**  
 ** _So make it mine (maybe you're right)_**  
 ** _And see it through (you got to know)_**  
 ** _You know you won't be free until you_**

 ** _Wake up the members of my nation_**  
 ** _It's your time to be_**  
 ** _There's no chance unless you take one_**  
 ** _And it's time to see_**  
 ** _The brighter side of every situation_**  
 ** _Some things are meant to be_**  
 ** _So give me your best and leave the rest to me_**

 ** _Leave it all to me_**  
 ** _Leave it all to me_**  
 ** _Just leave it all to me_**

Cuando la canción termino los chicos anfitriones y el resto del publico le aclamaron y feliciaron, el restaurante se había llenado de chiflidos, aplausos y gritos que decian su nombre.

-Margo! Margo! Margo!-gritaba el publico

Margo no sabia que decir pero se sentía orgullosa y a la vez sonrojada por la emoción de haber cantado ella sola frente a un publico, si bien en años pasado le toco bailar ballet junto a sus hermanas y un grupo de niñas era una cosa pero cantar ella sola era una nueva experiencia para ella y que llevaría en sus recuerdos.

-Y ella fue Margo Peabody con la canción "Leave it all to me" y déjame decirte que tienes un gran talento-respondio el chico anfitrión

-Gracias ehm...

-Dime Mike-respondio el chico anfitrión

-Y a mi Amy- respondio la chica anfitriona

Margo regreso a su mesa en donde todos sus familiares la veian con los ojos abiertos como platos, a excepción de Antonio quien recibió a Margo con un apasionado beso en los labios el cual ella gustosamente correspondio.

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, LA CANCION QUE MARGO CANTO ES EL MISMO TEMA MUSICAL DE LA SERIE I CARLY DE NICKELODEON, SERIE QUE LA ACTIZ MIRANDA COSGROVE PROTAGONIZA YA QUE TAMBIEN ESA ACTRIZ ES LA VOZ EN INGLES DE MARGO EN LAS PELICULAS DE MI VILLANO FAVORITO, QUE BONITOS RECUERDOS DE ESA SERIE.**

 **AHORA QUE IRA A PASAR? LOS CHICOS ACCEDERAN A RECUPERAR SUS PODERES PARA REFORMAR EL EQUIPO? QUE EVENTOS LES DEPARARAN COMO EQUIPO? QUE INTEGRANTES SE LES UNIRAN? PENNY SE ENTERARA DEL BESO ENTRE SUS AMIGOS SHERMAN Y RILEY? LO SABRAN EN EL FUTURO, YO ME DESPIDO, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA**


	33. Chapter 33

**HOLA CHICOS YA ESTOY DEVUELTA CON NUEVAS AVENTURAS PARA LOS CHICOS, PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ PERO LES AVISO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VERAN ESE PEQUEÑO EVENTO SI SE PUEDE DECIR "PEQUEÑO'' EN EL CUAL EL SR PEABODY ESTUVO INVOLUCLADO EN EL PASADO Y TAMBIEN VERAN MAS PARTICIPACION DE LOS PERSONAJES DE FROZEN EN FUTUROS CAPITULOS.**

 **ASI QUE SI NO HAY NADA MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO...**

Los chicos seguían comiendo con sus familiares en aquel restaurante pero algunos o mas bien la mayoría tenia su vista clavada en Margo lo cual la estaba incomodando.

-Oigan podrían dejar de verme asi? que harán que me de un ataque de nervios-se quejo Margo

-No hasta que nos digas en donde aprendiste a cantar asi-respondio Henry sin quitar la vista de su hija

-Cuando ensayábamos ballet la srta Hattie quiso poner clase de canto para que tuviéramos apreciación a la música, era eso o ella se enfureceria con nosotras-explico Margo- y digamos que el cantar me gusto, solo que no se lo dije a nadie y decidi enseñarle a Agnes un poco sobre eso, pero en cambio Edith no quiso

-No es que no quiera es por mi reputación la cual no quiero perder si alguien se llegara a enterar de que tengo esa habilidad- respondió Edith

-Pues déjame decite que tienes voz de angel, una voz angelical-respondio Antonio haciendo sonrojar a Margo

-Gracias Antonio-respondio Margo dándole un pequeño beso a Antonio (para que vean que el de ellos es amor verdadero)

-Y desde cuando son novios?-pregunto Jessica con curiosidad

-Desde hace año y medio-respodieron ambos a coro

-Pues si se nota que si es amor verdadero-respondio Joey

-Gracias tia Joey

Despues de comer pidieron el postre el cual era un helado napolitano gigante con una base de platanos acompañado de cerezas y brounies de chocolate acompañado de malteadas de diferentes sabores para cada uno (vaya hasta a mi se me antojo)

-Es un crimen que mi postre pese mas que yo?-pregunta Edith provocando risas entre sus familiares

-Cual crimen? Esto es el paraíso-respondio Sherman

-Estas disfrutando del postre?-preguntaba Jaime al bebé que llevaba en el vientre el cual le respondia con pataditas leves-veo que si

Despues de esa enorme comida que disfrutaron los chicos y sus familiares regresasron a la casa de los padres de Jessica ya que los chicos habían comido tanto que apenas se podían mantener en pie, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y los chicos estaban cansados.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos ya que utilizaron la moto de Janet como transporte colectivo (mejor ni les digo como le hicieron para que todos cupieran) pero los chicos habían caído en un profundo sueño por lo cual sus respectivos padres los dejaron en las habitaciones cada uno en una cama diferente a excepción de Margo y Antonio, ellos decidieron dormir juntos (y por si se lo preguntan ellos todavía no lo han hecho).

-Ya, estan bien dormidos-respondio Jessica después de haber dejado a sus hijos en una de las habitaciones

-Se ve que tuvieron un dia ajetreado, primero juegan en la moto acuática de su tio, luego el juego de las ruedas, luego Margo canta como para ganar un oscar a la mejor canción y luego la comida de todos, se ve que nuestra vida desde que regresamos de aquel planeta no es nada aburrida-respondio Henry

-Tienes razón querido, tienes razón y adaptarnos a esta época no es tan difícil como creíamos que seria si regresábamos-respondio Jessica

-Y ser los dueños de industrias Peabody no es tan difícil si te acostumbras-agrego Henry

En eso sono el celular de Jessica...

-Oh Anna me llama, Hola?-pregunta Jessica contestándole a su amiga de la infancia

-Hola Jess, llame para saber en donde estas fui al Penthouse a buscarte y ni tu ni nadie estaba ahí, en donde estas?-pregunto Anna

-Visitando a mis padres en Pennsylvania fue para convivir mas con mis hijos y para que conocieran a sus abuelos, tios y primos-explico ella

-Me alegra oir eso, tus padres siempre me agradaron, son buenas personas, siempre las visitaba una vez cada 2 meses después de que desapareciste-explico Anna

-Enserio?

-Si, pero regresando al porque te llame pues mi jefe quiere verlos a ti, a Henry a Sherman y a los chicos-respondio Anna

-Pietraseron quiere verme a mi y a los chicos?

-No solo a ellos también quiere hablar con los padres de Riley y de Penny

-Para que?-pregunto Jessica

-No puedo revelarte nada hasta que se presenten aquí en la LAV

-Anna eres mi mejor amiga desde que ambas teníamos 8 años, nunca nos guardamos secretos porque ya no me tienes confianza?-pregunto Jessica

-No es que no te tenga confianza el problema es que Pietraseron no me lo permite, pero dara todas las explicaciones cuando se presenten aquí, espero entiendas-explico Anna

-Te entiendo y no te preocupes mañana por la noche estaríamos regresando a nueva york asi que cuando recogamos a los chicos de la escuela iremos para alla solo pásame la dirección

-No será necesario unos agentes y yo iremos a recogerlos el Viernes saliendo de clases-explico Anna

-Deacuerdo iremos-respondio Jessica para después meterse a la cama con Henry

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron hasta tarde pero habían tenido un agradable sueño en especial cierto pelirojo.

-Vaya que buena cena la de anoche, y que buen sueño tuve, debería tener mas sueños asi-respondio Sherman estirándose (ya que había soñado con sus 2 amigas rubias) para después encontrar una mancha de humedad en su pantalón de pijama- No puede ser! Otra vez me pasa? Debe ser de esos sueños húmedos de los que Anna y Liv me contaron cuando dormi la primera noche en la endurance, solo debo cambiar las sabanas y mi pantalón, esconderlos en mi mochila y aquí no paso nada.

En eso tocan a la puerta...

-Niños! Ya despertaron?- pregunto Jessica tocando la puerta provocando que Edith y Agnes despertaran, eso hizo entrar en pánico a Sherman así que se oculto debajo de su cama para que sus 2 hermanas menores no lo vieran desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

-Allá vamos mamá-responde Edith haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para levantarse de su cama junto con Agnes

Edith abrió y vio a Jessica quien las estaba esperado para que bajan a desayunar con los demás

-Hola mamá-respondio Edith entre bostezos

-Hola Edith, hola Agnes, y Sherman?-pregunto Jessica

-Aquí estoy mamá-respondio el chico pelirojo saliendo del cuarto disimulando una sonrisa ya que había logrado cambiarse el pantalón y las sabanas sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-Durmieron bien?-pregunto Jessica

-Con la cena de anoche y la voz de Margo en mi mente cantando "Leave it all to me" termine durmiendo como un bebé-opino Sherman y Edith y Agnes asintieron junto con el

-Y creo que con eso Antonio habra tenido un bueeen sueño ya que por lo que alcance a oir esos 2 tardaron un laaaargo rato en dormise y no quiero saber si estaban haciendo no se que asquerosidad-agrego Edith

-No creo, Margo y Antonio son demasiado jóvenes para hacer eso además tienen catorce años y se que nadie empieza a esa edad-respondio Jessica

-Bueno en realidad Antonio cumplirá quince la próxima semana asi que yo no estaría tan segura-opina Edith

-Oye he visto como es Antonio con Margo y dudo que la oblige a algo como eso y por mas raro que parezca el sabe que ellos no están en la edad mas adecuada asi que no hay de que preocuparnos-aseguro Sherman haciendo que su madre y hermanas menores se le quedaran viendo- hago lo que sea con tal de proteger a mi hermana mayor además no olviden que yo soy o mas bien era el líder del equipo de "La Fuerza del Tiempo" si aun tuviéramos nuestros poderes

Eso ultimo hizo poner a pensar a Jessica sobre que esa seria la razón por la que nesecitaran a los chicos en la LAV en pocos días pero termino siendo sacada de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al comedor para desayunar.

Despues de desayunar los chicos fueron a jugar con sus primos a los jardines de la casa para convivir mas con ellos mientras Jessica no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo su hijo sobre que en la LAV los requerirían para lo de las gemas y los poderes que tenían los chicos aunque dejo de preocuparse ya que sabia que las gemas habían sido arrojadas a la gargantua cuando regresaron... o eso creía ella.

Mientras tanto con los chicos...

-Oye Edith jugamos a las carreras?-pregunto Peter (uno de sus primos)

-Eso suena taaan... aburrido-opino Edith con sarcasmo

-No si es bajando una colina y vas metido en neumáticos gigantes, anda vamos-respondio Peter

Edith al oir la palabra neumáticos gigantes gano interés asi que siguio a su primo hasta un gran cobertizo en donde habían 4 neumaticos gigantes

-Cuando decias neumáticos gigantes creo que no lo decias de broma-respondio la rubia sorprendida

-Te dije jeje-respondio Peter

Ambos chicos rubios sacaron 2 neumaticos gigantes del cobertizo y los pusieron colina abajo en dirección hacia el lago.

-Sera mejor que te quites ese gorro no querras que se moje cuando cayamos al lago, creeme ya me ha pasado antes-respondio Peter

-Deacuerdo- respondio Edith quitándose su gorro rosa dejando mostrar su cabellera rubia y algo larga

-Lista?-pregunto Peter ya adentro del neumático

-Yo naci lista-respondio Edith ya adentro del neumático

-Ahora!-grito Peter y ambos chicos rubios dentro de sus respectivos neumáticos rodaron colina abajo gritando de la emoción

-Cuidado abajo!-grito Edith

Agnes casi es arrollada por el neumático en el que iba Peter pero por suerte Xavier (su otro primo) corrió para quitarla de camino y ponerla a salvo.

-Ten mas cuidado! Que casi arrollas a mi hermana!-reclama Edith

-Perdon!-grito Peter

Ambos chicos en sus neumáticos siguieron rodando hasta que cayeron en el lago del cual salieron rápidamente completamente empapados llevando a arrastras los neumáticos.

-Vaya eso fue divertido-rio Peter

-Si con divertido te refieres a que casi arrollas a mi hermanita con ese neumático si fue muy divertido-opino Edith

Durante el resto del dia los chicos se divirtieron conviviendo con sus primos ya que por la razón de que llevaban toda su vida sin conocerlos, Sherman junto con Margo, Antonio y Armony (una de sus primas) durante una parte del dia jugaron un rato video juegos y la otra parte se la pasaron en el jardín, Edith, Andrew y Peter jugaron a que eran ninjas (obiamente después de que las ropas de Edith y Peter se secaran), mientras que Agnes y Xavier jugaron con un perro de raza golden (algo parecido al de la película Up) que era mascota de Garrett (uno de los tios de los chicos).

Pero lamentablemente el tiempo se paso mas rápido de lo que pensaron ya que un par de horas después Jessica dio a avisar de que ya tenían que regresar a nueva york.

-Niños! Váyanse preparando que ya tenemos que irnos!- aviso Jessica

-Tan pronto!? Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo-exclamo Agnes

-Y yo también al volver a estar con mi familia pero también recuerden que mañana tienen escuela y su padre y yo debemos ir a trabajar-respondio Jessica quien ya tenia preparadas las cosas de los chicos

-Bueno fue bueno mientras duro-respondio Edith

Mas tarde los chicos y sus padres se habían preparado para regresar y se despedían de sus familiares.

-Nos dio mucho gusto volver a verte hija-respondio Janet con ojos llorosos ya que no quería separarse de su hija (y la entiendo ya que no la había visto en mas de 1 decada)

-Igual yo mamá, pero pueden venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando-respondio Jessica

-Donde podemos buscarte?-pregunto Mitchel

-Vivimos en Nueva York en un penthouse-respondio Jessica

-En un penthouse?!-preguntaron sorprendidos los padres de Jessica

-Si y tiene muy buena vista-añadio Agnes y los demás rieron por el comentario ya que les dio ternura que lo dijera

Los chicos y sus padres se despidieron de los padres de Jessica, abordaron el jet y tomaron rumbo a nuevayork.

 **HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL CAPITULO DE HOY TAL PARECE QUE NO FALTARA MUCHO PARA QUE LOS CHICOS RETOMEN SUS PODERES Y QUE SHERMAN DESCUBRA EN LO QUE SE INVOLUCRO SU PADRE TIEMPO ATRÁS.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICOS Y CHICAS SEGUIDORES DE ESTE FANFIC YA QUE SI SU APOYO ESTA HISTORIA NO TENDRIA SENTIDO, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA.**


	34. Chapter 34

**HOLA A TODOS ESTOY DEVUELTA, PERDON SI NO ACTUALICE ANTES, PERO ME DIERON UNA NUEVA COMPUTADORA A LA CUAL YA ME ESTOY ADAPTANDO, PERO COMO LES AVISE EN EL CAPITULO PASADO, EN ESTE CAPITULO VERAN ESE PEQUEÑO EVENTO SI SE PUEDE DECIR "PEQUEÑO'' EN EL CUAL EL SR PEABODY ESTUVO INVOLUCLADO EN EL PASADO COSA QUE SHERMAN JUNTO CON CIERTA AMIGA, TRANQUILOS ESA CHICA NO ES NI PENNY NI RILEY, ES OTRA CHICA QUE TAMBIEN APARECE EN ESTE FIC ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

Los chicos y sus padres se despidieron de los familiares de Jessica, abordaron el jet y tomaron rumbo a nueva york.

Mientras tanto en nueva york una figura desconocida de iba acercando a industrias Peabody, se trataba de una perrita Beagle (osea de la misma raza que el Sr Peabody) que caminaba en sus patas traseras, era de pelaje blanco junto con una melena de cabello castaño en donde llevaba un moño morado, llevaba un vestido morado un poco sucio, tenia lentes circulares (iguales a los del Sr Peabody y los de Sherman), llevaba puesto un pañuelo morado con circulos blancos que le cubria la cabeza, llevaba en una pata una pequeña rosa de petalos morados y en la otra pata llevaba un pequeño canasto que estaba cubierta por una pequeña manta de color morado claro.

Aquella figura se acerco hasta la escultura y a la vez tumba del Sr Peabody.

-Sr Peabody?, soy yo Angostina -respondio la Beagle quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza- la verdad no se si aun me recuerde, pero supe lo que le paso y de verdad no pensé que esto pasaría, desde que me fui hace unos meses mi vida no ha sido como la de antes, perdi mi compañía, a mis empleados, todo mi dinero y ahora lo pierdo a usted? La verdad no se si la mala suerte esta conmigo o no, pero he hecho lo mas inhumanamente posible para seguir adelante pero ahora sin usted ya no se que puedo hacer y de Sherman creo... creo que debe estar en la misma situación que yo, debe estar completamente devastado y creo que lo que usted me pediría seria que ahora lo cuidara yo y creo que seria lo correcto ya que en estos últimos días he hecho lo posible para cuidar a nuestros hijos- respondio la Beagle levantando la pequeña canasta y quitando la pequeña manta y dejando mostrar 6 cachorros Beagle quienes apenas tenían pocos días de vida  
-Miren pequeños ese es su padre, Hector Peabody lastima que ya no podrán conocerlo en cambio yo ya no podre reunirme con usted, hasta pronto Sr Peabody, talvez nos volvamos a ver... en otra vida-respondio Angostina dejando la rosa en la escultura y alejandose llorando de ahí hacia la ciudad.

Pocos momentos después Sherman y su familia habían llegado al penthouse iban a dar las 6 de la tarde, bajaron del jet y sacaron sus cosas de sus maletas

-Ehm mamá?-pregunta Sherman acercándose a su madre mientras ella sacaba su ropa de una de las maletas

-Que pasa hijo?-pregunto ella

-Voy a salir un rato a visitar la tumba del Sr Peabody y a caminar-respondio Sherman

-Deacuerdo ve pero no te tardes que no tarda en oscurecer y creo que hasta va a llover-respondio Jessica- y porcierto ten

-15 dólares?

-Para que le compres algo al Sr Peabody y lo dejes en su tumba como ofrenda y si te llega a sobrar algo puedes comprarte algo-respondio Jessica

-Ok-respondio Sherman saliendo de la habitación para despues tomar su sudadera azul oscuro y dirigirse al elevador

Momentos después Sherman salía del elevador y salía del lobby del penthouse para después ir camino a Industrias Peabody que era donde se encontraba la tumba del Sr Peabody.

Mientras tanto la Srta Angostina se encontraba dentro de un callejón buscando comida para darle de comer a sus cachorros.

-No hay nada aquí ni aquí rayos!, no podre darle de comer a mis bebés, que esto no podría ponerse peor?-se quejo la beagele y justo en ese momento se acercaron a ella 3 perros doberman que gruñían y les salía espuma del hocico, eso empezó a asustar a Angostina- Oigan no quiero hacerles nada solo estoy buscando comida para mis cachorros

Pero termino siendo demasiado tarde y los perros empezaron a atacarla...

Mientras tanto Sherman había llegado a industrias Peabody con un ramo de flores en la mano cada flor era diferente, y se acerco hasta la tumba del Sr Peabody.

-Hola Sr Peabody, no había venido antes porque he estado algo ocupado últimamente adaptándome a mi nueva vida, voy conociendo al resto de las familias de mamá y papá, recien conoci a la familia de mamá, mis abuelos, tios y primos, son muy simpáticos y también hace poco tuve mi primer beso con una chica, esa chica era Riley y... no sabia como reaccionar ante eso, yo pensé que ese primer beso me lo daría Penny pero... ya vi que no jeje, de verdad no sabe cuanto lo extraño, nadie del mundo sabe la verdadera razón por la que murió, todos creen que usted murió en cama mientras dormia y quiero que se quede asi, y si lo tuviera frente a mi me gustaría agradecerle por salvar a mi mamá, aunque no se como agradecérselo-respondio Sherman tratando de contener las lagrimas para después dejar el ramo de flores en la tumba del can pero se percato de algo.

-Creo que alguien mas ya estuvo aquí, de seguro fue la tia Anna, ella dijo que de joven admiraba al Sr Peabody y no la culpo-respondio el chico para después salir de Industiras Peabody

A Sherman le había sobrado algo de dinero asi que fue a la tienda mas cercana para comprar unas cuantas manzanas.

Despues de comprar las manzanas tomo camino de regreso a su casa pero cuando salía de la tienda una voz a sus espaldas lo llamo.

-Hola Sherman!

-Oh Brigit que haces aquí?-pregunto el chico

-Pues mamá me envio a comprar unas cuantas cosas y como tuve algo de dinero extra pase a comprarme esto-respondio la chica castaña mostrando una lata morada

-Grajeas de todos los sabores?

-Todos los sabores del mundo, quieres probar?

-Claro-respondio Sherman

Brigit activo el dispensador de la lata el cual consistía en girar una pequeña perilla hasta que salio un pequeño dulce con forma de frijol de color rojo.

Sherman agarro el dulce y Brigit leyó una pequeña nota que venia en la lata

-Si ese dulce es rojo entonces o es de cereza o es de gusanos de tierra-respondio ella

-Pues que sea de cereza-respondio Sherman metiéndose el dulce a la boca para después poner una mueca de asco-creo que este es de gusanos de tierra

Brigit no hizo mas que reir a carcajadas por la cara de su amigo.

-No es gracioso!-se quejo el limpiándose la lengua

-Jeje pero en fin que haces tu por aquí?-pregunto ella

-Pues voy regresando de haber conocido a mis tios y primos alla en Pennsylvania y quise salir a caminar e ir a visitar la tumba del Sr Peabody

-Vaya creo que vas conociendo mas y mas personas de tu familia que ni conocias -respondio ella

-Si lo se es genial-rio Sherman

Ambos chicos anduvieron caminando por las calles de nueva york hasta que por azares del destino llegaron al callejón donde estaban atacando a la Srta Angostina

-Oiste eso, se oyeron como ladridos y gritos-respondio Brigit

-Creo que vienen de aquí dentro-respondio Sherman señalando el interior del callejón

Ambos chicos entraron al callejón y vieron a los 3 perros doberman ladrando y gruñendo pero se veía que estaban atacando algo.

-Que horror de perros!-respondio Brigit

-Descuida, ahorita los espanto-respondio Sherman activando el respulsor de su reloj y lanzando una ráfaga de luz hacia los perros los cuales salieron corriendo hacia otra parte del callejón

-Wow eso fue fácil-respondio Brigit

En eso oyen los quejidos y chillidos de la Srta Angostina desde adentro del callejón asi que se acercaron y al ver a la Beagle gravemente herida fue lo que mortifico a Sherman

-Srta Angostina! Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Sherman

-Creo que no-respondio con voz débil la Beagle quien tenia varias mordidas en patas y parte del estomago y de la espalada

-Rapido Brigit llama a un veterinario-exclamo Sherman y Brigit accedió pero fue impedida por la Srta Angostina

-No porfavor, no nesecito ayuda-respondio la Beagle mientas su voz se iba debilitando

-No diga eso porfavor tiene que resistir, tiene que vivir, ya perdi al Sr Peabody y no pienso perderla a usted-suplicaba Sherman

-No me ire, solo ire a un lugar mejor para estar a lado de tu padre-respondio ella-porfavor hazme el favor de cuidar de mis hijos

-Hijos?-pregunto el pelirojo desconcertado

La Beagle señalo a un pequeño monton de cajas de donde sobresalia el soporte de la canasta, Sherman se acerco hasta la caja y saco la canasta y removio aquella manta morada donde vio a los 6 cachorros de Beagle dormidos aunque algunos emitían chillidos suaves.

-Estos cachorros... son de usted?-pregunto el

-Son mios y eran del Sr Peabody, son nuestros hijos-respondio ella

Eso sorprendio a Sherman.

-Les pido que me hagan el favor de cuidarlos y protegerlos para que nadie les intente hacer daño, por... favor... se... los... suplico...-respondio la Beagle dando su ultimo aliento lo cual entristecio a Sherman

-Lo lamento Sherman-respondio Brigit poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-Ella y el Sr Peabody iban a casarse, pensé que tendría una familia completa-sollozo el

-Pero si tienes una familia completa, tienes a tus padres, a tus hermanas, a tus amigos y ahora tienes a estos cachorritos como hermanitos-respondio ella- si eso no es una familia no se que sea

-Creo... creo que tienes razón Brigit -respondio el mientras acariciaba la cabeza de uno de los cachorritos

Brigit para terminar de calmar a Sherman le dio un gran abrazo el correspondio hasta que momentos después rompieron el abrazo

-Gracias por eso Brigit, de verdad que sabes calmar a las personas-respondio Sherman con una sonrisa

-No tienes de que agradecer-respondio Brigit sonriendo

-Ahora que vamos a hacer?-pregunto el

-Vamos?-pregunto ella desconcertada

-No te hagas que le prometimos a la Srta Angostina que cuidaríamos a sus cachorros ya que ni ella ni el Sr Peabody pueden-respondio el

-Pero yo soy pésima cuidando animales!-respondio ella

-Bueno yo fui criado por un animal asi que hacer lo opuesto no creo que sea tan difícil-afirmo el

-Deacuerdo lo hare pero este secreto de que ahora estamos haciéndonos cargo de tu hermanos cachorros nadie lo puede saber-respondio ella

-Eso de hermanos cachorros sono muy raro

-Solo un poco jeje-rio ella

-Ahora que haremos con el cadáver de la Srta Angostina? No podemos dejarla aquí-respondio ella

-Pues no hay forma de llevarla con nosotros amenos que sea que la incineramos y sus cenizas las pongamos junto a las del Sr Peabody-respondio el

-Y como diablos la podríamos incinerar? Aquí no hay nada que usar y aunque encontraramos algo tardaría horas en incinerarse-respondio ella

-Que suerte que mi reloj multiusos tiene lanzallamas instantáneo, solo es question de 10 segundos y ella quedara hecha cenizas-respondio Sherman activando el lanzallamas y apuntándole al cadáver de la Beagle

-Espera, deja le quito los lentes su moño y pañuelo-respondio Brigit

Brigit le quito el moño, el pañuelo y los lentes al cadáver de la Beagle y después de eso Sherman disparo el lanzallamas hacia el cadáver de la Beagle y cuestión de 10 segundos el cuerpo de la Srta Angostina cambio a cenizas, Sherman había encontrado entre la basura una pequeña caja de madera en donde guardaron las cenizas de la beagele y encima de las cenizas colocaron los lentes, moño y el pañuelo morado que le había pertenecido a la beagele y luego cerraron la caja.

-Ahora hay que regresar a industrias Peabody para poner la caja a lado de la del Sr Peabody para que ambos puedan descanzar en paz-respondio el chico

-Pero y los cachorros?-pregunto ella

-Guardalos en la canasta para que no se vean además necesitan protección deben tener pocos días de vida-respondio el chico

Brigit le hizo caso al chico pelirrojo y cubrió a los cachorros con la manta para después guardar la canasta dentro de su blusa morada que hacia juego con su falda azul oscuro.

-Vaya que lugar tan conveniente para guardarlos-respondio Sherman tratando de contener la risa

-Oye, no dijiste que los guardara en un lugar seguro?-pregunto Brigit

-Pero no ahí, parece que estas embarazada -respondio el

-Ni de chiste, soy muy chica para ser madre

-Ya olvida eso y vamonos que en pocos minutos va a oscurecer-respondio Sherman tomando la caja con las cenizas y las pocas bolsas que su amiga llevaba cuando se la encontró

-Alla voy-respondio Brigit siguiendo a Sherman

Ambos chicos tomaron camino de vuelta a industrias Peabody, solo que habían decidido tomar un atajo entre los edificios y callejones para evitar llamar la atención y que la gente al verlos empezara a malinterpretar las cosas, aunque fue algo difícil lograron pasar deapercibidos hasta que minutos después llegaron a Industrias Peabody.

Sherman saco su desbloqueador de llaves y cerraduras para abrir el compartimento donde estaba la caja con las cenizas del Sr Peabody, el compartimento era espacioso por lo tanto la caja con las cenizas de la Sra Angostina entro perfectamente.

Despues de eso Sherman activo su reloj y empezo a escanear la estatua del Sr Peabody.

-Pero que haces?-pregunto ella

-Estoy escaneando la estatua del Sr Peabody para hacer una de la Srta Angostina-respondio Sherman después de escanear la estatua, con el escáner 3D de su reloj replico la estatua de oro del Sr Peabody, solo que cambio algunas características hasta lograr la apariencia de la Srta Angostina y cuando estuvo listo Sherman con su disparadora laser coloco la estatua de la Srta Angostina a lado de la del Sr Peabody y después de eso Sherman y Brigit tomaron camino hacia el Penthouse ya que ya era de noche.

 **HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, TAL PARECE QUE AHORA SHERMAN TIENE HERMANOS PERRUNOS DE LOS QUE TENDRA QUE HACERSE CARGO JUNTO CON BRIGIT, SOLO ESPEREMOS QUE LOS DEMAS NO EMPIECEN A SOSPECHAR QUE SHERMAN Y BRIGIT ESCONDEN ALGO AUNQUE SABEMOS QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO LOS DEMAS SE EMPEZARAN A DAR CUENTA, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	35. Chapter 35

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS DEVUELA A ESTE FANFIC COMO RECORDARAN EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LA SRTA ANGOSTINA Y LA QUE PUDO SER LA MADRE ADOPTIVA DE SHERMAN FUE ASESINADA POR UNOS PERROS DOVERMAN, AHORA SHERMAN CO AYUDA DE SU AMIGA BRIGIT TENDRANE HACERSE CARGO DE LOS CACHORROS DE LA SRTA ANGOSTINA Y DEL SR PEABODY, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

Sherman y Brigit iban llegado a la entrada del penthouse justo cuando estaba empezado a llover y para su suerte el portero estaba dormido lo cual les dio la oportunidad para subir al elevador para ir al penthouse sin que los viera.

Ya dentro del elevador Brigit saco de su blusa la canasta donde estaban los cachorros.

-Ya era hora de que te quitaras eso, si mis padres te hubieran visto asi hubieran pensado otra cosa-respondio Sherman

-Tu crees?, además ya me estaba cansado de cargar a esos cachorros dentro de mi ropa-respondio Brigit mientras volvia a acomodar la manta para proteger a los cachorros-ahora como le explicaremos a tus padres sobre esto?

-No les diremos... aun no, solo nesecito pensar en como decirles que el Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina que ahora descanzan en paz y mientras hago eso ambos tendremos que hacernos cargo de los cachorros-explico el

-Pero como?-pregunto Brigit

-Es fácil, cada tarde ven al penthouse a ayudarme a cuidarlos

-Pero y la escuela?!-pregunto la chica

-Rayos! No había pensado en eso-respondio Sherman rascándose la nuca-la única opción seria llevarlos a la escuela

-No seas idiota! No se permiten mascotas en la escuela-le reclamo Brigit dándole un zape

-Ok ok fue mi error, es que no se me ocurre nada, y no podemos dejarlos en mi casa o en la tuya ya que nuestros padres se darían cuenta, y quien sabe si nos dejen conservarlos, recuerda que le prometimos a la Srta Angostina que cuidaríamos de sus cachorros-respondio el

-Ya se, entonces que se te ocurre?-pregunto Brigit

-La verdad no tengo idea, lo único que podemos hacer es llevarlos a la escuela pero tendríamos que esconderlos en mi casillero y por cada cambio de clase ir velozmente a ver como están y antes de la salida recogerlos sin que nadie los vea-sugirio Sherman

-Ni modo tendremos que hacerlo-suspiro Brigit

A los pocos segundos el elevador se detuvo lo cual dio a entender que habían llegado, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos chicos salieron.

-Mamá ya volvi- respondio Sherman

-Que bueno que llegaste, vi que había empezado a llover y me preocupe-respondio Jessica saliendo de la cocina con un tazon en la mano (eso esta dando a entender que estaba preparando la cena)- Brigit? Que haces aquí?

-Me encontré a Sherman mientras regresaba de visitar al Sr Peabody, asi que decidi acompañarlo pero cuando íbamos llegando había empezado a llover y no podía regresarme a mi casa con el clima asi

-Vaya que considerada eres Brigit, y tu también que considerado Sherman por dejar quedarse a Brigit-respondio Jessica

-Bueno solo en lo que pasa la lluvia jeje-rio Sherman mientras trataba de disimular una sonrisa

-En ese caso cámbiense que deben de venir mojados y después de eso vengan a cenar-respondio Jessica

-Ok mamá-respondio Sherman y el y Brigit fueron al cuarto de Sherman a cambiarse sus ropas ya que estaban algo mojadas (no vayan a malpensar, cada uno entro al baño para cambiarse)

Como Brigit no traía ropa extra Sherman decidio prestarle una camiseta limpia y un pantalón de pijama y después de que ambos chicos se cambiaran se dirigeron al cuarto de Sherman pero cerraron la puerta con seguro.

-Vaya, no estoy acostumbrada a usar ropa de niño, pero debo admitir que es comoda -respondio Brigit entrando al cuarto de Sherman.

-Verdad que si?

Ambos chicos colocaron la canasta con los cachorros sobre la cama de Sherman y quitaron la manta que cubria a los cachorros.

Ambos chicos al ver a los cachorros no pudieron evitar sentir ternura por ellos, los cachorros los cuales eran todos de pelaje completamente blanco tenían los ojos medio abiertos, se veian tan tiernos e inocentes que parecía casi imposible que alguien quisiera lastimarlos.

-Awww que lindos son! Se ven tan pequeños e inofencivos-exclamo Brigit haciendo voz aguda cargando a uno de los cachorros

-Tienes razón Brigit se ven tan lindos- respondio Sherman cargando otro de los cachorros

-Pobrecillos debieron haber pasado por muchas penas estos últimos días, ahora creo que hiciste bien en aceptar en cuidarlos y creo que yo también hice bien en incluirme en esto-respondio Brigit

Pero en eso...

-Niños vengan a cenar!-aviso Jessica desde la cocina

Eso hizo entrar en alerta a Sherman y a Brigit, ambos devolvieron a los cachorros a la canasta, y la canasta la ocultaron debajo de la cama de Sherman y después de ocultarla ambos chicos se dirigeron a la cocina.

Llegaron al comedor, pero a los demás les extraño que Brigit estuviera ahí, por esa razón Sherman y Brigit dieron la misma explicación que le había dado a Jessica, y después de dar esa explicación cenaron, Jessica había preparado ensalada cesar la cual al haber sido probada por los chicos hizo que la boca se les hiciera agua.

-Wow mamá tienes un gran talento con la cocina moderna-respondio Margo

-Y eso que estoy aprendiendo-confeso Jessica

Despues de cenar los chicos se estaban preparando para dormir pero Brigit tenia que hacer algo primero...

-Ehm... Sra Peabody puedo llamar a mi casa para avisarles que estoy aquí?-pregunto la chica

-Claro-respondio Jessica mientras regresaba a su respectiva habitacion

Acto siguiente Brigit saco su celular y marco a su casa y alguien contesto...

-Hola?-pregunto una voz del otro dalo de la llamada

-Liv?-eres tu-pregunto Brigit

-Brigit en donde estas? Tu madre se esta preocupando por que no has regresado-respondio Liv

-No se preocupen estoy bien-respondio Brigit

-En donde estas?-pregunto Liv

-Me encontré a Sherman mientras regresaba a su casa y decidi acompañarlo pero cuando íbamos llegando al penthouse empezó a llover y me dejo subir al Penthouse en lo que pasaba la lluvia pero por lo que veo tardaran muchas horas en que pase-respondio Brigit

-Es bueno saber que estas bien-respondio Liv aliviada

-Y... podrias pedirle a Andy que si puede preparar mi mochila para mañana? Si lo hace se lo voy a agradecer-responde Brigit

-Claro se lo dire- respondio Liv

-Gracias Liv, los veo mañana-respondio Brigit para después colgar su celular

Despues de colgar su celular Brigit regreso a la habitación de Sherman quien veía a sus hermanos cachorros mientras tomaban leche de un plato.

-Y bien como te fue?-pregunto Sherman

-Bien, ya marque a mi casa para avisarles lo que paso y para pedir que preparararan mi mochila para mañana-respondio Brigit

-No les dijiste lo de los cachorros verdad?-pregunto Sherman

-Nop, no les dije nada, y hablando de eso como están?- pregunto ella

-Pues están comiendo, a juzgar por la edad que tienen supuse que lo único que tomaban era leche-respondio el-lo bueno es que cuando crezcan no tendre que molestarme en comprarles croquetas ya que el Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina comían comida humana... Exepto chocolate

-Pues si te sirve de algo hay que cuidaros de Anna, Elsa, Andy, Helena y de mi somos adictos al chocolate sin importar de que sabor o de que marca sea-explico Brigit

-Ya lo creo, a Agnes también le encanta el chocolate y creo que también a mi mamá-respondio Sherman mientras agarraba otro de los dulces de los que Brigit le había ofrecido

Despues de platicar por un rato ambos chicos se fueron a dormir, pero Brigit tuvo que dormir con Sherman ya que ella nunca habas dormido en una casa extraña por lo tanto le pidió a Sherman que la dejara dormir con el, asi que Sherman accedió y Brigit durmió con el.

-Hablando de chicos y sus amigas... como te fue el viernes con tu beso con Riley?-pregunto Brigit

Con esa mención a Sherman se le helo la sangre y termino abriendo los ojos como platos de par en par, como la amiga de su mejor amigo supo eso? Tan fácil de leer era el?.

-Co... co... como supiste eso?, porque juraría que Riley y yo estábamos solos cuando paso-respondio Sherman

-Porfavor Sherman soy una chica, y mi casa esta a 2 cuadras de aquí, ni que fueramos tan ciegos-respondio Brigit sarcásticamente

-Porfavor no le digas a Penny, si ella se entera tratara de matarme-suplico Sherman

-Descuida, Andy y yo guardaremos tu secreto de que Riley y tu se besaron

-Pero si ella fue la que me besó yo no sabia como reaccionar y le correspondi!- se quejo Sherman

Brigit lanzo una ligera risa ante las palabras de Sherman, y acto seguido se medio levanto y miro a Sherman

-Te digo algo? antes de conocerlos, Andy se me hacia el chico mas lindo que había conocido, pero llegaron ustedes y creo que ahora eres igual de lindo que Andy- respondio Brigit

Ese comentario sorprendio a Sherman y acto seguido, Brigit unio sus labios con los de el en un tierno beso, para luego volverse a acostar abrazando a Sherman

-Y ese beso porque fue?- pregunto Sherman

-No se, de las buenas noches- respondio Brigit

A la mañana siguiente todos en el penthouse despertaron, Sherman y Brigit fueron los primeros en despertar para ver como estaban los cachorros y para prepararlos porque no tenían alternativa mas que llevarlos a la escuela.

Sherman y Brigit rápidamente se vistieron y guardaron a los cachorros en la mochila de Sherman la cual era de tela, dentro pusieron una pequeña almohada para que sirviera de colchón y luego metieron uno por uno a los cachorros quienes continuaron dormidos.

Sherman también tuvo que usar otra mochila para guardar sus cuadernos y libros y después de eso fueron a desayunar.

Despues de desayunar los chicos tomaron sus mochilas y los llevaron a la escuela, cuando llegaron se despidieron y entraron al edificio.

-Brigit! Me alivia saber que llegaste- respondio el chico platinado recibiendo a su amiga con un abrazo

-No tenias de que preocuparte, Sherman me dejo quédame en su casa-explico ella

-Oh es bueno saberlo-respondio Andy con una sensacion que no sabia muy bien que era

Mientras tanto Sherman se encontraba en su casillero haciendo un poco de espacio para guardar la mochila de tela donde estaba la almohada en donde estaban los cachorros quienes seguían completamente dormidos.

Cuando Sherman acabo de guardar a los cachorros cerro su casillero y después de cerrarlo 2 voces familiares lo saludaron a sus espaldas, eran sus 2 amigas rubias.

-Hola Sherman

-Oh hola Penny, hola Riley-respondio Sherman saludándola dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una

-Como te fue? Penny me conto que fuiste a conocer a tus abuelos y tíos-respondió Riley

-Pues descubrir que jamas estuve tan solo pues lo sentí de lo mas normal

-Pues por lo que me dijiste cuando me videochateaste el sábado se ve que tu familia es bastante agradable-sonrio Penny

-Y eso que solo he conocido a la familia de mi mamá, todavía no conozco a la de mi papá, solo se que son británicos, que bueno que en viajes anteriores que hice con el Sr Peabody fuimos a Inglaterra a conocer a los reyes Arturo y Hazel, asi aprendi que los británicos tienen un buen de clase para mi estilo, pero aun asi son muy amables y agradables.

-Lo se, los ingleses son muy amables, cosa que carecen algunos en mi familia-confeso Penny algo apenada

-Que bueno no estuviste ahí cuando ella me llamo "chico perro" cuando nos conocimos cuando teníamos 7 años ya que si hubieras querido ayudarme en ese entonces, uf! En el problemota en el que te hubieras metido-dijo Sherman a Riley

-Gracias por mencionar eso-respondio Riley

Sherman, Penny y Riley entraron al salón que les correspondia pero lo que les extraño era que todos los chicos y chicas estaban amontonados viendo algo que parecía una Tablet.

-Este... porque todos están amontonados como si se estuvieran preparando para un partido de futbol?-pregunto Sherman desconcertado

-Sherman cuando planeabas decirnos del talento tan grande que tiene tu hermana?-pregunto Mason

-A que te refieres Mason?-pregunto Penny también descondertada

-Que la hermana de Sherman tiene una gran habilidad con el canto!-exlamo Mason

-Oh eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos-respondio Penny corriendo hacia el grupo

Penny logro adentrarse al grupo de chicos que estaba amontonados alrededor de una de las mesas en donde estaba sentado un chico con la Tablet en sus manos y en la pantalla se podía ver la grabación en video de Margo cantando en aquel restaurante "Leave it all to me" lo cual dejo boquiabierta a la chica rubia.

-Eso es cierto Sherman?-pregunto Riley en un susurro casi inaudible exepto para Sherman

-Si Riley, no podía creerlo cuando la vi cantar, que bueno que no saben de nosotros cuando cantamos "King" en la endurance-respondio Sherman también en un susurro

-Si, que bueno- agradeció Riley


	36. Chapter 36

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS DEVUELTA A ESTE FIC, ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO MANDARLES UN SALUDO Y GRAN APOYO A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC DESDE MEXICO DEBIDO AL TEMBLOR QUE OCURRIO ESTA MAÑANA, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE TIENEN MI APOYO, E INCLUSO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Durante el transcurso del dia Sherman trataba de concentrarse en sus clases pero no podía,no dejaba de pensar en lo viral que se había vuelto el video de Margo cantando, pero lo que mas le preocupaba eran sus hermanos perrunos ¿Cómo estarán? ¿tendran hambre? ¿tendran sed?, y eso que no era el único, pues Brigit estaba igual, pero trataba de disimularlo para que Andy no sospechara que ella y Sherman traian algo entre ellos.

Hasta que al fin para su suerte la campana que indicaba el cambio de clase sono, cosa que alivio al pelirojo y a la castaña quienes salieron corriendo al estilo de la canción "Sweet dreams are made of this" hasta el casillero del pelirrojo.

-Uf! Crei que esa hora no acabaría!-exclamo Brigit

-Y eso que nada mas fue la primer hora -respondio Sherman- cúbreme Brigit para que nadie los vea

La chica obedecio y cubrió el lado izquierdo de Sherman cuando este abrió el casillero, al abrirlo se encontraba los cachorros despiertos liberando algunos chillidos.

-Awwww miralos! Están contentos de ver a su hermano mayor-sonrio Brigit

-Eso parece-respondio Sherman acariciando a los cachorros

Ambos chicos al ver que los cachorros estaban en perfecto estado cerraron el casillero y regresaron a su salón.

Y asi fue durante el transcurso de la mañana, cada cambio de clase ambos chicos se iban turnando para ir a ver que los cachorros estuvieran bien, por fortuna para Brigit no hubo tanto problema pues Sherman le había dado la combinación de su casillero.

Hasta que porfin llego la hora mas esperada, la hora del almuerzo, para suerte entre Sherman y Brigit llevaron leche extra para darles a los cachorros, cosa la cual no se les dificulto hacer.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Margo había entrado junto con Antonio, pero al momento en el que entraron todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela empezaron a aplaudirle a Margo, cosa que aun la tenia desconcertada.

-Ok explíquenme que mosca les pico a todos ustedes?-pregunto Margo

-Que acaso no te das cuenta? Tienes un gran talento!-dijo una chica en el fondo

-Talento para que?-pregunto aun mas desconcertada

Y justo en ese momento una de las chicas que estaba en una mesa puso la grabación de Margo cantando, cosa la cual dejo boquiabierta a la chica

-Pero...pero... pero como saben que yo cante eso?

-Yo se los envie –confeso Edith

-Tu? Pero como?

-Cuando habías empezado a cantar te grabe con mi teléfono y vaya que valio la pena, tienes un gran talento hermana y no puedes desperdiciarlo-respondio Edith

Margo no dijo nada, solamente le dejo su bandeja con comida a Antonio y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermana quien correspondio al abrazo.

Con el pasar de los dias la vida de los chicos habia vuelto a la normalidad a exepcion de Sherman y Brigit la cual se habia vuelto una rutina, apesar de haberse encariñado con los cachorros del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina tambien tenian que encargarse de ellos pero sin dejar sus responsabilidades de la escuela y de la casa y obiamente sin que sus familiares sopecharan que algo se traian ambos chicos.

Llego el miercoles y en uno de los cambios de clases le habia tocado a Brigit ir a revisar a los cachorros solo que antes de abrir el casillero de Sherman, habia oido unas voces como que de niños y al abrir el casillero descubrio que esa voces provenian de los cachorros.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!-grito Brigit de la impresion cerrando de golpe el casillero de su amigo pelirojo poniendo su espalda contra el casillero

Con ese grito Sherman y Andy salieron de sus respectivos salones para ver que le habia pasado a su amiga castaña.

-Brigit! estas bien?-pregunto el chico platinado

-Si Andy, estoy bien-mintio la chica recuperando el aliento

-Segura? porque te oyes muy acelerada

-Te lo juro, solo tuve un sobresalto-volvio a mentir la chica

Andy creyendole a su amiga regreso a su salon mientras que Sherman seguia ahi de pie ya que sabia que Brigit estaba mintiendo.

-Ahora dime que fue lo que de verdad paso?-respondio Sherman

-Sherman no estoy segura si me creas pero... descubri algo en tus hermanos-explico la chica

-Que fue?-pregunto el chico pelirojo

Brigit agarro la manija del casillero de Sherman pero antes de abrirlo le dio a Sherman una advertencia.

-Sherman, no me lo vas a creer pero... los cachorros... son muy parecidos a nosotros-respondio Brigit abriendo el casillero.

Sherman se sorprendio al ver que sus hermanos cachorros podian hablar igual que el Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina (tiene sentido ellos eran sus padres)

-Ehm... hola?-pregunto Sherman

-En serio? eso es lo mejor que se ocurrio preguntarles? hola?-pregunto Brigit sarcasticamente

-Hola!-respondio un cachorrito-Donde estamos?

-En una escuela, especificamente dentro de mi casillero-explico Sherman

-Oigan alguien podria decirme que pasa? no puedo ver! -respondio otro cachorrito pero estaba mirando a otra parte, hasta que otro de los cachorros lo volteo para que viera a Sherman y a Brigit- aun no puedo verlos bien, se ven borrosos

-Oh creo que tengo unos lentes de repuesto talvez te sirvan -respondio Sherman sacando unos lentes circulares para ponerselos al cachorrito que no podia ver.

-Wow ahora puedo ver con claridad! gracias!

Pasaron las horas y entre Sherman y Brigit no lo podian creer, los cachorros del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina habian adquirido la habilidad de hablar igual que ellos, cosa de la cual Sherman tendria el presentimiento que pasaria tarde o temprano.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y ambos chicos salian de su salon y salieron platicando mientras iban caminando velozmente hacia la cafeteria para comprar rapidamente su almuerzo ya que Sherman se encargo de haber llevado un poco de leche para los cachorros.

Mientras tanto Penny y Riley iban caminando hacia la cafeteria solo que ambas chicas caminaban un poco mas lento ya que habian estado notando el extraño comportamiento de su amigo pelirojo.

-Oye Riley, no te extraña que Sherman este actuando tan extraño?, lo he visto muy nervioso durante clases estos ultimos dias, ya no esta en la cafeteria con nosotras, lo he visto medio estresado durante las clases, y por mas extaño que suene lo he visto juntarse mucho con Brigit-respondio Penny

-Extraño? yo no le veo algo de extraño, Brigit tambien es amiga nuestra, aunque ahora que lo dices, si he visto actuar a Sherman muy extraño, no sera que el y Brigit anden en algo asi como... una relacion?-pregunto Riley

-Espero que no, creo que habra que preguntarles-respondio Penny

-Estoy deacuerdo con eso amiga-respondio Riley

Horas mas tarde era la hora de salida y Sherman habia invitado a Brigit al penthouse para discutir que habian descubierto de que los cachorros podian hablar solo que Sherman le habia mentido a sus padres y hermanas diciendoles que Brigit fue al penthouse para que le ayudara con una tarea y le creyeron.

Mas tarde Sherman y su familia habia llegado al penthouse y despues de comer Sherman y Brigit se dirigeron al cuarto del chico para hacer esa "tarea", Sherman se aseguro de ponerle seguro a la puerta para que nadie entrara y se enterara aun de los cachorros.

-Ahora diganos... desde cuando saben hablar?-pregunto Sherman despues de que los habia colocado en su cama

-Desde siempre, solo que hasta ayer en la noche habiamos descubierto el como hablar-respondio una cachorrita la cual tenia una melena de pelo blanco en la cabeza

-Pero diganos quienes son ustedes?-pregunto otro de los cachorritos

-Pues yo soy Sherman Peabody su... hermano mayor-respondio el

-Hermano?, wiii! tenemos un hermano!- respondio una cachorrita y acto seguido, todos tos cachorros corrieron hacia Sherman hasta que lo tiraron en la cama y comenzaron a lamerle la cara.

-Jajajaja esperen! no me laman! que hacen cosquillas jajaja!-reia Sherman mientras sus hermanos cachorros le lamian la cara, mientras tanto Brigit estaba sentada en la cama del chico y solo se disponia a sonreia mientras veia el cariño que le tenian los cachorros a Sherman.

 **HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO EL CAPITULO, TAL PARECE QUE EDITH VOLVIO VIRAL EL VIDEO DE MARGO CANTANDO Y QUE TODO EL MUNDO HABIA TOMADO BIEN LA NOTICIA DEL TALENTO DE MARGO, MIENTRAS QUE SHERMAN Y BRIGIT TENTAN A SU SUERTE PARA IR CUIDANDO A LOS CACHORROS DE LA SRTA ANGOSTINA Y DEL SR PEABODY, AUNQUE PRONTO SABRAN QUE NO PODRAN ESCONDER ESE SECRETO POR TANTO TIEMPO, Y MUCHO MENOS AHORA QUE PENNY Y RILEY EMPEZARON A SOSPECHAR.**


	37. Chapter 37

**QUISE ADELANTAR EL CAPITULO DEBIDO A LOS DISTURBIOS QUE HAN OCURRIDO EN MI PAIS POR EL TEMBLOR DE AYER, AQUELLAS PERSONAS, SI PUEDEN AYUDAR A LOS DAMNIFICADOS YA SEA AYUDANDO A SACAR A LA GENTE ATRAPADA O DONANDO, HAGANLO, CREANME QUE SI ANTONIO Y ZITA (PORQUE ELLOS SON MEXICANOS) ESTUVIERAN EN LA MISMA SITUACION, HARIAN LO MISMO, ASI QUE POR QUE NO VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Mientras tanto en casa de Penny ella se encontraba en su habitacion junto con Riley ya que la habia invitado ya que estaban preocupadas por su amigo pelirojo.

-Wow Penny! tu cuarto es increiblemente enorme! el mio seria como la mitad de este -respondio Riley asombrada al ver el cuarto de su amiga rubia el cual era un cuarto grande con paredes en rosa y rojo muy parecido al de Sherman pero con muchos libros colocados en un gran librero junto a un gran escritorio con algunas revistas de moda y comics de "Spider Gwen" y una mac book con una funda color rosa.

-Jeje enserio?-rio Penny

-Si, lo unico que yo tengo en mi cuarto es mi cama con una mesa de noche, un pequeño escritorio y un armario en donde guardo mi ropa y mi traje de hockey-explico Riley

-Ahora que mencionaste el hockey, ya tienes noticias sobre cuando inician las practicas?-pregunto Penny

-Segun tengo entendido que en 2 semanas y que la proxima semana anuncian a los integrantes del equipo y estoy nerviosa-respondio Riley

-No te preocupes amiga, Sherman y yo confiamos en que te ira bien, es mas, por lo buena que eres en el hockey creo que hasta te eligiran capitana-aseguro Penny

-Segura?-pregunto Riley

-Segura-respondio Penny

-Y hablando de Sherman estoy medio preocupada por el-respondio Riley

-Yo también, oye tu que lo conociste antes que yo, que sugieres que hagamos?-pregunto Penny

-Tecnicamente ambas llevamos casi el mismo tiempo de conocerlo,pero yo sugeriria que le preguntemos que le pasa, porque ha estado actuando tan extraño ultmamente y si sabe algo de lo cual nosotras desconozcamos-sugirio Riley

-Vaya! no sabias que fueras tan buena en hacerles preguntas a los chicos-respondio Penny

-Bueno pude conocer un poco mas sobre ellos ya que hice unas cuantas amistades durante el año que vivi en san francisco con mis padres-explico Riley acordandose de cierto chico de cabello negro que conocio alla en San Francisco

Momentos despues Penny encendio su computadora y activo el Skype para hacerle una videollamada a Sherman.

-Que extraño Sherman no contesta, lo intentare otravez -respondio Penny, pero no contestaron

-Intenta llamarle a alguna de sus hermanas talvez alguna nos diga algo-sugirio Riley

-Lo intentare, probare con Margo-respondio Penny

Y a los pocos segundos Margo contesto en su tablet...

-Margo estas ahi?-pregunto Penny

-Penny! Riley! que sorpresa, a que se debe que llamen?-pregunto Margo

-Bueno es que ambas estamos preocupadas por Sherman-explico Riley

-Preocupadas por Sherman? y porque?-pregunto Margo desconcertada

-Porque ha estado actuando muy extraño estos ultimos dias, lo hemos visto muy estresado en clases, le cuesta poner antencion e incluso lo hemos visto muy nervioso y no es el unico ya que Brigit actua igual que el incluso los hemos visto estar demasiado juntos, Margo acaso ellos se traen algo que no sepamos?-pregunto Penny

-No lo creo ya que si fuera asi el me lo diria-respondio Margo

-Podrias preguntarle si sabe algo del cual nosotras no sepamos? es para sacarnos de dudas-respondio Riley

-Claro, y si quieren tambien le puedo preguntar a Brigit ya que Sherman la invito al Penthouse-respondio Margo

-Sherman invito a Brigit al Penthouse!?-preguntaron Penny y Riley a coro

-Si, que acaso no les dijo?-pregunto Margo

-No de hecho no nos dijo nada, podrias preguntarles que se supone que estan haciendo?-pregunto Riley

-Claro lo hare

Margo salio de su habitacion y se dirigio a la de Sherman la cual estaba cerrada desde adentro.

-Sherman! Brigit! que hacen alla dentro!?-pregunto Margo tocando la puerta

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitacion del chico, ambos se habian asustado por la pregunta de Margo.

Sherman le quito el seguro a la puerta y salio de su cuarto para ver a su hermana mayor fuera de su habitacion...

-Este... no estabamos haciendo nada Margo-dijo Sherman con nerviosismo

-Entonces porque cerraron la puerta con llave? no estaran haciendo algo indevido alla dentro verdad?-pregunto Margo

-Indevido? no! como crees, solo estamos haciendo un trabajo que nos dejaron en la escuela y cerre la puerta para que nadie nos distraigan-mintio Sherman tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

-Eso espero-respondio Margo regresando a su habitacion mientres que Sherman regresaba a la suya y volvia a cerrar la puerta con llave

Ya dentro de la habitacion del chico...

-Uf estuvo cerca-respondio Sherman

-Demasiado cerca, Sherman ya no podemos mentir, tu lo dijiste la honestidad es lo mas importante y apenas han pasado un par de dias desde que aceptamos a tus hermanos cachorros y la gente e incluso nuestros amigos ya empiezan a sospechar-respondio Brigit

-Lo se Brigit yo tambien ya me canse de mentir, incluso he tenido que mentirles a mis propios padres, pero es que todavia sigo pensando en como decirles que el Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina me dejaron al cuidado de sus hijos cachorros y que ahora esos cachorros son mis hermanos -respondio Sherman- creeme Brigit no creas que para mi es facil el pensar en como decirles lo que paso

Mientras tanto Margo habia llegado a su habitacion y agarro su tablet para notificarles a Penny y a Riley.

-Y bien que paso?-pregunto Penny

-Sherman invito a Brigit porque estan haciendo un trabajo que la escuela les dejo ya no tienen de que preocuparse -explico Margo

-Trabajo? pero si Sherman y Brigit van en el mismo salon que nosotras y jamas no dejaron ningun trabajo-respondio Riley

-No les dejaron ningun trabajo?! entonces ellos esconden algo de lo que nosotras no sepamos-respondio Margo

-No te preocupes Margo, mañana cuando veamos el momento oportuno le preguntaremos a Sherman a ver que le pasa-respondio Penny para despues colgar la videollamada...

Llego el Viernes y como era de costumbre Sherman llego a la escuela, fue a guardar a sus hermanos cachorros en su casillero pero cuando cerro su casillero se topo con sus 2 amigas rubias que lo veian seriamente y eso no era comun en ellas.

-Oh hola chicas que hacen por aqui?-pregunto el pelirojo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Nosotras te ibamos a preguntar lo mismo, has estado actuando demasiado extraño ultimamente- respondio Penny

-Yo actuando extraño? No! como creen, no he estado actuando extraño y si me disculpan tengo que ir a mi salon -respondio Sherman logrando evadir a sus 2 amigas rubias dejandolas solas

-Viste como actuo? entonces el y Brigit si deben traer algo entre ellos-respondio Riley-sera que esten saliendo en secreto y no quieren que lo sepamos?

-Talvez tengas razon, pero no pienso rendirme tan facil hasta sacarle las respuestas a Sherman-respondio Penny muy decidida

-Vaya, tu si que nuca te rindes- opino Riley

Con el paso de las horas Sherman y Brigit se comportaban igual que desde que encontraron a los hermanos cachorros de Sherman.

Hasta que horas mas tarde durante una clase...

-Miss Paddington puedo ir al baño?-pregunto Sherman

-Claro Sherman pero no tardes-respondio la profesora

Sherman rapidamente salio del salon y corrio directo al baño y despues de salir fue rapidamente a su casillero para revisar si sus hermanos cachorros estaban bien...

-Chicos! se encuentran bien?-susurro Sherman a traves de las rendijas de su casillero

-Estamos bien Sherman, pero ya nos cansamos de estar aqui-respondio el cachorrito de lentes

-Solo esperen unas horas mas y entre Brigit y yo los sacaremos de ahi-respondio Sherman para luego disponerse a regresar a su salon de clases pero para su mala suerte fue interceptado por uno de los chicos de ultimo grado de preparatoria que siempre lo molestaba desde hace un par de años

-Vaya vaya Sherman Peabody que hace un chico tan torpe y tonto como tu por aqui? no deberias estar estar en tu salon con tu grupo de nerds?-pregunto el chico el cual era un muchacho de unos 17 años, alto fornido, cabello castaño y alborotado y estaba vestido completamente de negro y llevaba una playera con el dibujo de una calavera.

-Ahora no quiero problemas Billy, solo voy a mi clase si no te molesta-respondio Sherman tratando de evadir al chico pero se volvio a interponer en su camino

-Oye a mi nadie me ignora y cuando te hablo es porque que te hablo!-dijo el bravucon

-En serio Billy no quiero problemas-respondio Sherman

-O si no que? llamaras a tu papi Peabody para que venga a morderme? Ah ya me acorde No lo tienes! y ya te buscaste un problema conmigo-respondio Billy agarrando del chaleco de su uniforme a Sherman

Billy arrastro a Sherman hasta los baños mientras este luchaba por liberarse.

-Oye sueltame! no es gracioso!-gritaba Sherman

Billy entra al baño mientras llevaba a Sherman arrastrando, el chico tapo uno de los lavabos y una vez que el lavabo estuvo lleno de agua hundio la cabeza de Sherman dentro del lavabo mientras este suplicaba por ayuda.

-Ayuda! Alguien que me ayude!-suplicaba Sherman mientras Billy volvia a inundar la cabeza de Sherman dentro del lavabo

-Nadie querra ayudarte, sabes porque?, porque eres debil! tu padre murio! estas solo! tu familia te abandono! y nadie te quiere a ti "chico perro"!-se burlaba Billy

Esas palabras e insultos eran un golpe bajo para Sherman y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una patada en los bajos a Billy y salio corriendo de los baños pero fue alcanzando por Billy aventando a Sherman bruscabente hacia los casilleros.

Por el impacto de Sherman contra los casilleros sus lentes salieron volando y acto seguido Billy los termino rompiendo de un pisoton.

-Oye mis lentes!-reclamo Sherman al ver como sus lentes eran pisoteados

-Esto es por golpearme!-grito Billy y le termino pateando a Sherman en el estomago sacandole el aire

Lo que Sherman no sabia es que el golpe que se dio contra los casilleros aflojo la cerradura del suyo y en su interior sus hermanos cachorros lograron ver y oir todo a la perfeccion.

-Miren! ese chico esta golpeando a Sherman!-respondio la cachorrita que tenia la melena blanca en su cabeza

-Y que quieres que hagamos?-pregunto otro de los cachorritos

-Debemos ayudar a Sherman, debemos ayudar a nuestro hermano!-volvio a decir la cachorrita

-Concuerdo contigo hermanita-respondio el cachorrito de lentes

-A mi señal saltamos sobre el bravucon, listos? ahora!-grito la cachorrita y ella junto a sus 5 hermanos y hermanas saltaron sobre el bravucon y emezaron a morderle la ropa

-Oigan quitenmelos de encima!-se quejaba el bravucon hasta que de un golpe tiro a todos los cachorros al suelo- Conque estos perros son tuyos eh? me encragare de ellos-dijo Billy intentando ahorcar a los 6 cachorros con sus enormes manos

-No!... espera Billy!... no los lastimes!-suplicaba Sherman mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

-Y por que no? acaso estos asquerosos animales te importan?-pregunto Billy con descaro

-Son... mis... hermanos-volvio a decir Sherman intentando recuperar el aire

-Pues con mayor razon debo matar a estos asquerosos animales que no sirven para nada, descuiden perros les hare un favor!-respondio Billy dandole otra patada en el estomago a Sherman y estando dispuesto a asesinar a los cachorros

-Noooooo!-grito Sherman

Y justo cuando Billy estaba a punto de realizar su terrible acto una rafaga helada volo y lo noqueo dejandolo en el suelo, mientras que Sherman aliviado de no haber perdido a sus hermanos termino sorprendido aun con su corta vista logro ver quien habia lanzado esa rafaga helada...

-Brigit?-pregunto Sherman recuperando el aire

Brigit no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer y veia a Sherman mientras que...

-Brigit! tu cabello!-respondio Sherman mientras veia algunos mechones del cabello de su amiga se volvian de color rubio platinado.

Ese gran alboroto termino llamando la atencion de toda la escuela y alumnos de todos los grados salieron a ver que era lo que habia pasado, al parecer estaban en un gran problema...


	38. Chapter 38

En esos momentos Sherman y Brigit no tenian nada en que pensar, pero acababan de aprender algo que el Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina le habian enseñado a Sherman meses atras "Hay secretos que no se pueden ocultar por tanto tiempo".

-Pero que sucedio? como pudieron derribar a Billy si nadie lo ha logrado antes? de donde salieron esos cachorros? porque hace tanto frio?- se preguntaban los chicos de los demas grupos mientras veian aquella escena

Ahora Sherman y Brigit se encontraban en la sala de espera afuera de la oficina del director mientras les contaban todo al resto de los chicos estaban sentados junto a ellos.

-A ver dejame ver si entendi... ustedes encontraron a la Srta Angostina malherida en un callejon y que antes de morir su ultima peticion era que cuidaras de sus 6 cachorros que en realidad son hijos de ella y del Sr Peabody?-pregunto Penny asimilando todo lo que entre Sherman y Brigit le habian contado a ella y al resto de los chicos

-Sip, asi es Penny, todo lo que les dijimos es toda la verdad-respondio Sherman

-Porque no me lo dijiste? yo con mucho gusto los habria ayudado a cuidarlos-respondio Penny

-Lo se Penny, pero el estar pensando en como explicarles a mis padres pues... no pense en pedirtelo-confeso Sherman

-Lo que yo sigo sin entender es como pudieron entre los dos noquear a Billy? ya que segun ustedes me contaron es el bravucon mas temible de toda la escuela y que nadie lo ha podido vencer en una pelea-respondio Riley

-Dicelos Brigit-respondio Sherman

-Deacuerdo... chicos hay algo que debo decirles aunque creo que sera mejor que se los muestre- respondio Brigit

-Mostrarnos que?-preguntaron los demas chicos

Brigit extendio la mano y de ella emergio un gran copo de nieve cosa que dejos a los demas (exepto Sherman) con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Brigit!... como le...-trato de preguntar Andy

-Creanme que jamas pense que mis poderes se manifestarian tan rapido-confeso Brigit

-Manifestarian? pero como es posible que tengas los mismos poderes que yo? si ni tu ni yo tenemos ningun parentezco-respondio Andy

-Puedo explicarselos-respondio Brigit- poco antes de la mision de rescate... yo les pedi un favor a Anna y a Liv, les pedi que si podían transferir parte de tus poderes... a mi-dijo Brigit a Andy

-Y supongo que ellas accedieron verdad?-pregunto Margo

-Al principio no estaban muy seguras de hacer eso ya que jamas se había intentado transferir poderes de alguien que si tiene a alguien que no tiene-respondio Brigit-pero al final aceptaron pero no me prometían de que funcionaria

-Pues al parecer si funciono-opino Edith

-Pocos días antes del lanzamiento entre Anna y Liv utilizando una buena cantidad de tu sangre Andy lograron sintetizar un suero para transferir parte de tus poderes... a mi-explico Brigit

-Con razón desperté super cansado esa vez, crei que era por el entrenamiento con Elli y Kristy-se quejo Andy

-Al momento en que ya tenían sintetizado el suero me lo inyectaron por uno de los brazos, pero tuve que esperarme un par de horas a que el suero entrara a todo mi cuerpo y créame... estaba frio-respondio Brigit- ya después Anna y Liv me explicaron que tardaría un par de semanas a que mi cuerpo lo aceptara y que mis poderes se empezaran a manifestar y... al parecer funciono

-Como descubriste que funciono ese suero en ti?-pregunto Margo

-Cuando salve a los cachorritos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina de ser ahorcados por Billy-explico Brigit

-Por eso lo noqueaste?-pregunto Penny

-Asi es, fue por eso-respondio Brigit

-Pero lo que aun no entiendo ¿Porque quisite tener los mismos poderes que yo?- pregunto Andy

-Bueno la razon es muy simple, verte usar tus poderes durante años... me hizo sentir celos, queria ver como seria ser como tu Andy

-Pero si ya eras perfecta, no tenias que hacer eso- respondio Andy

-Se nota que vamos a ahorrar mucho en helados- opino Elli

Justo en ese instante Henry, Jessica, Mildri y los demás padres de los chicos a excepción de Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy llegaron...

-Sherman! Brigit! Que les paso? Están bien? Nos llamaron para avisarnos que estuvieron en una pelea!-exclamaron Jessica y Mildri corriendo a abrazar a sus respectivos hijos

-Descuida mamá estamos bien no nos paso nada-respondieron Sherman y Brigit

-Y tus lentes hijo? Donde están?-pregunto Jessica preocupada

-Me los rompieron-respondio Sherman

-Oh, creo que tengo tus repuestos aqui- respondio Jessica sacando de su bolso

-Gracias mamá- respondio Sherman

En ese momento salio el director Purdy de su oficina...

-Oh! Señores Peabody, Sra Hataway que bueno que llegaron, pasen y también traigan a sus hijos... -respondio el director invitando pasar a los padres de Sherman y madre de Brigit

Ya dentro de la oficina del director les empezaron a contar lo que había sucedido...

-Seguramente ya deben de estar enterados de la pelea en la que sus hijos estuvieron involucrados... verdad?-pregunto el director

-Si pero... que clase de pelea fue? Acaso ellos la iniciaron o alguien los provoco?-pregunto Jessica

-Miren esto fue lo que mostraron las cámaras...-respondio el director encendiendo un televisor en donde se podía mostrar la grabación del pasillo mostrando cono Billy molesta a Sherman y lo lleva arrastrando, luego cuando Sherman escapa de el pero termina siendo alcanzado, los 2 golpes que Billy le da en el estomago a Sherman al igual que cuando le rompe los lentes, cuando los cachorros ayudan a Sherman saltando de su casillero hasta el ataque helado de Brigit a Biily noqueándolo mientras que el resto de los chicos junto con sus padres espiaban la situación a travez de la ventanilla.

-Como podrán ver ese chico Billy fue el que inicio la pelea y Sherman no quería meterse con el pero al parecer no pudo defenderse asi que estos cachorritos trataron de ayudarlo-explico el director mostrando a los 6 cachorritos-pero Billy al darse cuenta de que Sherman tenia 6 cachorros escondidos intento deshacerse de ellos pero al parecer Brigit llego a salvarlos lanzándole un rayo de hielo, pero la pregunta aquí es... ¿Sherman porque escondiste a estos cachorritos en tu casillero y porque son tan importantes para ti?-pregunto el director

-Bueno... Brigit y yo podemos explicarlo-respondio Sherman

Y Sherman y Brigit se encargaron de explicar toda la situación, desde como encontraron a los hijos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina, la muerte de la Srta Angostina, el porque de los poderes de Brigit, y la razón para ocultarlos...

-...Y pues no les dije porque tenia que pensar en como explicarles esta situación además de que tenia temor de que no me dejaran conservarlos-confeso Sherman

-Bromeas Sherman? Tu padre y yo adoramos a los animales! Claro que dejaremos que los conserves-sonrio Jessica

-Enserio mamá?-pregunto Sherman cuando empezaron a aparecer lagrimas en sus ojos

-Enserio Sherman, podras conservarlos-sonrio Jessica

-Oh gracias mamá!-exclamo Sherman corriendo a abrazar fuertemente a su madre

-Yupi! Al fin tendremos casa y alguien que nos quiera y cuide!-exclamaron los cachorros con mucha alegria

Sherman estaba que desbordaba de alegria al saber que sus padres habian aceptado en que conservara a sus hermanos cachorros mientras tanto Brigit y su madre sonreian mientras contemplaban esa tierna escena viendo cono Sherman abrazaba fuertemente a sus padres.

-Ah no tienen idea de cuanto les agradezco-respondia Sherman mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su comprehensiva y adorada madre -perdon por haberles mentido... a los 2

-Aw hijo no entiendo que estabas pensando en como decirnos y no te preocupes, tu padre y yo no estamos molestos contigo-respondio Jessica-y tampoco estoy molesta contigo Brigit, entiendo que quisiste ayudar a Sherman a cuidar de sus hermanitos cachorritos

-Tu tampoco estas molesta mamá?-pregunto Brigit a su madre

-Claro que no hija, me sorprende que quisieras ayudar a tu amigo con esos cachorritos y creme cuanto tenia tu edad yo también tenia que responsabilizarme de uno que tenia- respondio la Sra Mildri abrazando a su hija- Ojala tu padre estuviera aqui

Momentos después los chicos y sus padres salían de la oficina del director pero descubrieron que los otros los habían estado espiando.

-Y ahora que les pasa? No me digan que nos estaban espiando?-pregunto Sherman

-Que? No! Como crees?-respondio Penny con la voz aguda pero Sherman la descubrió

-Aja -respondio el chico sarcásticamente

-Ok... Nos atrapaste, si los estábamos espiando, pero es que teníamos curiosidad por saber-explico Penny

-Pues... buenas noticias me dejaron conservarlos-sonrio Sherman levantando la canasta mostrando a los 6 cachorros Beagle

-Weeee! Perritos!-exclamo Agnes corriendo hacia la canasta y cargando a 3 de ellos- son tan tiernos!

-Y también hablamos-respondio uno de los cachorritos que Agnes cargo

-Cool!-exclamo Edith

-Enserio pueden hablar?-preguntaron Margo y Ellinor sorprendidas

-Lo heredaron de Peabody y de Angostina-respondieron Sherman y Brigit

-Genial! Perritos inteligentes, al fin podrán ayudarle a mi hermano a hacer la tarea ji ji-se burlo Helena

-Hey!-se quejo Andy

-Y que le pasara a Billy?-pregunto Penny por curiosidad

-Ya que esta fue su ultima advetencia y no la cumplio, fue expulsado de esta institucion y sera enviado a otra para chicos problematicos como el-explico el director Purdy

-Fiu! alfin nos libramos de el, no crees Penny?-opina Sherman

-Si, al fin lo hicimos-agrego Penny

Momentos después los chicos y sus padres salían de la escuela donde habían 3 camionetas color negro muy grandes en donde un hombre con un traje negro los estaba esperando...

-Agente Arendelle, Agente Biorjman, los estaba esperando, porfavor suban-respondio aquel hombre

Los chicos junto con sus padres subieron a las camionetas, el hombre que los recibió iba a conducir una camioneta, Anna iba a conducir otra y Kristoff iba a conducir la otra.

Una vez que todos subieron emprendieron camino hacia la LAV, el único detalle es que los chicos no tenían idea de adonde iban.

Primero tenían que tomar camino por tierra asi que en una de las camionetas la cual era conducida por Anna, Sherman estaba hablando con el resto de sus amigos...

-Entonces ahora que ya te dejaron conservarlos que nombres piensas ponerles a tus hermanos cachorritos?-pregunto Penny

-Si es cierto! Por andar pensando en como explicarles a todos sobre ellos, ni Brigit y yo pensamos en que nombres ponerles-confeso Sherman

-Te ayudamos?-pregunto Riley

-Claro!-sonrio Sherman

Los chicos se encargaron de revisar a los cachorritos para ver que eran (Solo que Sherman, Margo y Antonio eran los únicos que podrían reconocer que era cada uno) al terminar vieron que eran 3 cachorritos y 3 cachorritas cada uno tenia ciertas características: El cachorrito de los lentes era de pelaje completamente blanco pero tenia un pequeño fleco que le sobresalia de la cabeza y el color de sus ojos eran verdes.

El segundo cachorrito era también de pelaje completamente blanco a excepción del pelaje de una de sus orejas al igual que el de uno de sus ojos y de 2 de sus patas era marron y sus ojos eran una mezcla entre verde y marron.

El tercer cachorrito también era de pelaje blanco solo que sus ojos eran de color marron.

La primera cachorrita era de pelaje completamente blanco con una melena blanca un poco esponjada en la cabeza y tenia ojos verdes.

La segunda cachorrita también era de pelaje blanco y era de ojos marron y la ultima cachorrita tenia el pelaje entre banco y marron claro y tenia los ojos verdes.

-Muy bien ya los revisamos y son 3 cachorritos y 3 cachorritas ahora es hora de elegir los nombres-respondio Sherman

Los 6 cachorritos mostraban su entuciasmo porque ya tendrían nombres que hasta gritaban "yo" e incluso ladraban para que los eligieran, obiamente los chicos iban eligiendo los nombres...

-Como tu eres idéntico a tu padre te llamare... "Hector Peabody II"- respondio Sherman al perrito de los lentes

-Si! Voy a llamarme igual que mi papi!-exclamo el cachorrito

-Tu como tienes una bolita esponjosa y suave en la cabeza y hueles muy bonito te llamare... "Minty" porque tu olor me recuerda a la menta-respondio Agnes a la cachorrita de la melena blanca.

-Tu como se ve que tienes mucha energía te llamare... "Rocket"-respondio Edith al cachorrito de pelaje completamente blanco a excepción del pelaje de una de sus orejas al igual que el de uno de sus ojos y de 2 de sus patas era marron

-Si! me gusta ese nombre porque soy tan veloz como un cohete-respondio aquel cachorrito lanzando un pequeño ladrido

-Tu como eres muy tranquila pero muy juguetona te llamare... "Andromeda" porque es el nombre de mi galaxia favorita-respondio Margo a la cachorrita que tenia el pelaje entre banco y marron claro.

-Tu como eres tan alegre y divertida te llamare... "Gidget" además porque siempre quise una perrita con ese nombre-respondio Penny a la cachorrita que era de pelaje blanco y era de ojos marron

-Y tu como eres tan travieso pero tierno te llamare... "Maximiliano" pero de cariño te dire "Max"-respondio Riley al cahorrito que era de pelaje blanco y sus ojos eran de color marron.

-Me gusta!-respondio el cachorrito lanzando un pequeño ladrido

Los 6 cachorritos estaban felices de tener un nombre que lanzaban aullidos mientras azomaban sus cabezas por las ventanas de la camioneta.

Pero eso no duro mucho ya que a los pocos minutos Anna les pidió a todos que cerraran sus ventanas y las 3 camionetas saltaron del puente "George Washington" y tomaron camino a la LAV.

La camioneta en la que Sherman se encontraba junto con sus amigos se encontraba ahora bajo el agua al igual que las otras 2 camionetas.

Los chicos al igual que sus padres estaban asombrados ya que sabian que todavia no existia la tecnologia para que los autos se convirtieran en submarinos.

Los unicos que no estaban tan sorprendidos eran Margo, Edith Agnes y Antonio ya que en ocaciones anteriores habian ido a la LAV.

-Falta mucho? que tengo hambre -se quejaba Edith

-Cierto! por lo de la pelea no pude hacer la comida!-exclamo Jessica

-No se preocupen tengo todo preparado-respondio Anna presionando un boton rojo y de un compartimento salio una mesa con comida.

-Hamburguesas y papas fritas! gracias tia Anna-exclamo Edith

-Wow Anna, ahora si te luciste ya que dudo que todos hubiéramos aguantado el hambre hasta regresar a casa-respondio Jessica

-Ya sabes lo que dicen amiga "siempre hay que andar un paso delante de todo y de todos"-respondio Anna mientras también le daba un mordisco a la suya

Mas tarde los chicos al igual que sus padres habían acabado de comer y ahora los chicos se encontraban maravillándose de las maravillas de las profundidades (hey! Que buen titulo!)

-Miren pececitos!-exclamo Agnes cuando vio a 3 peces nadar junto a la camioneta, eran 2 peces anaranjado con franjas blancas uno era mas grande que el otro y el otro pez era azul con amarillo en las aletas- como se llaman esos peces?

-Esos que son naranja con blanco se llaman peces payaso y el azul con amarillo que los acompaña se llama pez cirujano-explico Margo

-Pues que extraño porque yo no les veo nada de payaso ni de cirujano-opino Edith

-Asi se llaman esas especies, el porque? No lo se-respondio Margo

Momentos después los chicos se estaban empezando a aburrir ya que el camino a la LAV largo asi que no tenían nada que hacer.

-Cuanto falta?-pregunto Edith

-Como unos 20 minutos talvez media hora-respondio Anna

-Esto es sumamente aburrido-se quejo Edith

-Puedo al menos abrir la ventana para salir a nadar un rato?-pregunto Agnes

-NO!-gritaron todos

-Porque?-pregunto Agnes

-Porque si abres la ventana el agua entrara y nos ahogaremos-explico Margo

-De hecho si hay una forma de salir, enserio Quieres salir a nadar Agnes?-pregunto Anna

-Si!-exclamo Agnes

-Pues toma esto y esto-respondio Anna entregándole una mascara respiradora y un traje de baño-ve a la parte de atrás de auto y encontraras detrás de uno de los asientos una pequeña compuerta

Agnes le hizo caso y fue a donde Anna le indico y en efecto si había una puerta detrás de uno de los asientos asi que la pequeña Agnes entro por aquella compuerta y después de entrar la compuerta de cerro dentro de había un cuarto con una luz.

-Estas bien alla atrás?-pregunto Anna a Agnes

-Si tia Anna estoy bien, pero que hago aquí?-pregunto Agnes

-En ese cuarto puedes cambiarte-Explico Anna

Agnes le hizo caso y se quito su uniforme y se puso el traje de baño que Anna le había entregado el cual era negro con azul y también se coloco su mascara respiradora el cual era de plástico transparente pero tenia luz y le cubria la cara.

-Ya estoy tia Anna!-respondio Agnes

-Ves esa cuerda con el arnes que esta a tu derecha?

-Si, que hago con el?-pregunto Agnes

-Enganchatelo al cinturón de tu traje para que no te perdamos de vista-explico Anna

Agnes engancho el arnes de la cuerda al cinturón de su traje

-Y ahora que hago?-pregunto Agnes

-Preparate el agua empezara a entrar al cuarto en el que estas y asi cuando la cajuela se abra el agua no te golpee ok?

-Ok-respondio Agnes

De un momento a otro el agua empezó a entrar en aquel cuarto el cual por suerte estaba sellado, Agnes ya tenia puesta su mascara con las luces encendidas.

Despues de minuto y medio el cuarto ya estaba lleno de agua y la puerta de la cajuela se abrió y Agnes pudo salir a nadar un rato, obiamente con el arnes y la cuerda enganchadas a su cinturón.

Agnes aprovecho y saludo a su familia desde afuera del auto e incluso fue a saludar a los de las otras camionetas...

-Eh... Mamá?-pregunto Andy a su madre

-Que pasa hijo?-pregunto Elsa

-Porque Agnes esta alla afuera nadando?-pregunto Andy señalando a Agnes a través de la ventana y todos en aquella camioneta se le quedaron viendo a Agnes mientras los saludaba mientras nadaba.

Poco rato después Anna le pidió a Agnes que regresara a la camioneta ya que ya estaban por llegar a la LAV y Agnes le hizo caso, los chicos al igual que sus padres estaban impresionados por la agilidad que tenia Agnes para nadar e incluso no podían olvidar su agilidad con el arco y flecha cuando estuvieron en aquel planeta.

Minutos después las 3 camionetas habían llegado a la LAV, pero cuando llegaron Jessica logro divisar a una mujer que estaba hablando con Pietraseron pero al voltear Jessica la reconocio...

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Jessica saliendo de la camioneta

-Jessica! Que alegria verte!-sonrio aquella mujer desconocida

 **HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL CAPITULO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, ACTUALIZARE PRONTO, AL FINAL TODO TERMINO BIEN PARA LOS CACHORROS Y PARA SHERMAN, A LO MEJOR Y ESOS CACHORRITOS SE LE UNAN A EL Y A SU EQUIPO PARA FUTURAS MISIONES QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA ESA MUJER? PORQUE ELLA Y JESSICA SE CONOCEN? LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PORCIERTO LOS 3 PECES QUE APARECEN EN ESTE CAPITULO SON REFERENCIA A MARLIN, NEMO Y DORY DE LAS PELICULAS "BUSCANDO A NEMO Y BUSCANDO A DORY" AMBAS PELICULAS PERTENECIENTES A DISNEY Y PIXAR LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	39. Chapter 39

Al momento de que las camionetas que transportaban a los chicos y a sus padres llegaron a la LAV Jessica reconocio a cierta mujer que conocio en el pasado.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto Jessica saliendo de la camioneta

-Jessica! Que alegria verte!-sonrio aquella mujer desconocida

Aquella mujer desconocida era de unos 34 años, de estatura entre mediana y alta, era de cabello castaño y muy lacio que le llegaba a la altura del cuello, era de ojos azules, tenia lentes circulares iguales a los de Sherman y Jessica, y estaba vestida con un sueter color gris claro, pantalones azul oscuro y llevaba puesto unos tacones negros.

-Jessica ahora que ocurre?-pregunto Anna pero se percato de la mujer que aparecio en la base- Delores? pero que haces aqui?

-Me entere de lo que le paso a Aksel y por eso vine-explico Delores

-Y por eso viniste? para liberarlo y dejar que conquiste al mundo?-pregunto Jessica muy enojada

-De hecho no, Jessica cuanto mas tengo que explicartelo? desde que te conozco he dicho mil veces que no soy como el-respondio Delores

-Sra Peabody, usted conoce a esta mujer?-pregunto Pietraseron

-Lamentablemente si, ella es Delores Finnhair... la... hermana menor de Aksel y por logica... mi cuñada-respondio Jessica soportando las nauseas

-Osea que... ella es mi... tia?-pregunto Sherman sin creerlo mientras salia de la camioneta

-Si hijo, ella es hermana de tu padre-respondio Jessica

-Hola Sherman, no puedo creer cuanto haz crecido, la ultima vez que te vi eras una ternurita, de verdad eres igualito a tu madre-respondio Delores

-Si ya me lo han dicho muchos-presumio Sherman

-Todavia no terminas de explicarnos el que haces aqui-respondio Jessica

-Como les dije al principio me entere de que encerraron aqui a mi hermano Aksel y si entiendo que fue por todos los crimenes que cometio-explico Delores

-Pero... como encontraste este lugar? si esta base es super ultra secreta-pregunto Anna

-Bueno... primero supe por las noticias que lo capturaron y desde ese entonces he estado investigado todo, desde como lo encontraron y la localizacion de donde esta cautivo-siguio explicando Delores-como dijeron en las noticias que la ubicacion era super confidencial, yo... me encargue de entar en un gran sistema de seguridad y... pude dar con su localizacion y con ayuda de mi viejo equipo de buceo encontre esta base, llegue aqui anoche pero me capturaron y tuve que explicar el porque vine, pero nadie ha querido creerme, pero sabia que tu me creerias Jessica

-No es para liberarlo ni nada por el estilo?-pregunto Jessica

-Enserio, yo no tengo la mente trastornada, malvada como el, yo no soy ni jamas sere como el-respondio Delores

-Lo juras?-pregunto Jessica

-Lo juro, incluso por el alma del Sr Peabody-respondio Delores levantando la mano

-Osea que tambien sabes que...?-preguntaron Sherman y Jessica

-Si, se que el fue el causante de la muerte del Sr Peabody y de verdad, lo lamento-respondio Delores

Jessica no podia creer que la persona mas malvada que conocio tenia una hermana tan bondadosa mientras que Sherman tampoco podia creer lo bondadosa y comprehensiva que podia ser su tia Delores apesar de ser familiar de la persona que mas detestaban y los 3 terminaron haciendo las pases dandose un gran abrazo.

Mientras tanto Margo, Edith y Agnes salieron corriendo de la camioneta cuando vieron que Gru y Lucy estaban ahi frente al escritorio de Pietraseron.

-Gru! Lucy!-exclamaron las 3 niñas corriendo hacia los que fueron sus padres adoptivos

-Margo! Edith! Agnes!- exclamaron Gru y Lucy recibiendo a las 3 niñas con un fuerte abrazo

Incluso Antonio tambien se habia acercado para tratar de unirse al abrazo pero Gru vio cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Antonio, tu no perteneces a esta familia-respondio Gru que por suerte ni las niñas ni Lucy lo oyeron

-En serio Sr Gru? las niñas ya no viven con usted desde hace un mes y aun asi usted me sigue tratando como basura?-pregunto Antonio sarcasticamente

-Cuida tus palabras jovencito!-le advirtio Gru asechandolo con una mirada asesina

Antonio no estuvo muy a gusto con la advertencia de Gru.

-Aceptarias un abrazo nuestro Antonio?-pregunto Judy mientras ella y Nick se acercaban al chico

Antonio amablemente acepto el gran abrazo a Nick y Judy le ofrecieron y los 3 se abrazaron.

Jessica ahora no sentía ningún rencor por su cuñada Delores y ahora eran amigas.

Por otro lado Antonio seguía abrazando a Nick y a Judy ya que ellos si sentían cariño por el, mientras que Gru lo seguirá detestando no importandole que el sea el novio de Margo o que las niñas ahora estén con su verdadera familia, pero el que su padre "El Macho" fuera un criminal no significaba que el tambien lo fuera.

Ahora los chicos al igual que sus padres estaban fuera de un cuarto esperando a que Pietraseron los llamara, y mientras esperaban los chicos y sus padres se entretenian jugando con los cachorros del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina...

-Ay que bonitos perritos, que bonitos perritos- decía Judy haciendo la voz aguda mientras jugaba con el cachorrito "Rocket"

-Vaya no creí que 2 perros parlanchines como el Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina le darían vida a unos tiernos y bonitos cachorritos- opinó Nick cargando a la cachorrita "Gidget"

-También somos muy listos!- respondió la cachorrita Andromeda

-Aparte de hablar, también pueden ladrar?- preguntó Gru

-Claro!- respondió "Peabody II" y los 6 cachorros empezaron a ladrar- y también podemos aullar- y también los cachorros empezaron a aullar, pero Sherman aullo con ellos y los demás lo vieron raro

-Perdón, hay cosas que el Sr Peabody me enseñó cuando yo era bebé y que se me quedaron grabadas- confesó Sherman muy apenado

-Eso explica mucho- opinó Edith burlonamente

-Asi que esta es la LAV?-pregunto Penny

-Asi es pequeña, aqui es donde encerramos a los villanos mas peligrosos del mundo-explico Lucy

-Oiga! tampoco soy tan pequeña solo tengo 12-se quejo Penny

-Ups perdon-se disculpo Lucy

-Yo solo espero que Aksel jamas pueda escapar de aqui- Opino Jessica

-Opino lo mismo querida-añadio Henry

-No se preocupen Señores Peabody, con la alta tecnologia de esta base secreta le sera imposible escapar-les aseguraron Nick y Judy

-Que alivio-suspiraron Henry y Jessica

En esos momentos Pietraseron salió y llamó a los chicos.

-Chicos necesitamos hablar con ustedes a solas, que sus padres esperen afuera- respondió Pietraseron y los chicos entraron al cuarto de conferencias dónde Pietraseron y un grupo de agentes de la LAV los estaban esperando.

Los chicos tomaron sus asientos y los agentes les empezaron a explicar la situación...

-Ehm... Porque nos llamaron?- preguntó Margo incomoda

-Por esto- respondió Pietraseron y apareció una proyección ologafica de cómo los chicos obtuvieron sus poderes en el primer planeta, luego de los estudios que Anna y Kristoff habían realizado sobre sus poderes y por último la batalla que hubo en el segundo planeta.

Durante toda la proyección los chicos no lo podían creer ¿Como supieron de nuestros poderes? ¿Porque nos muestran esto? Pensaban ellos.

-Como sabrán, nosotros también estamos impresionados por todo lo que fueron capaces de hacer allá- respondió Pietraseron

-Y que quiere de nosotros?- preguntó Sherman

-Nosotros nos enteramos de que ustedes quisieron formar un equipo llamado "La Fuerza del Tiempo" y que podria realizar misiones que nosotros no podriamos hacer ni con nuestra tecnologia tan avanzada respondio Pietraseron y principalmente lo formarian ustedes 8 continuo Pietraseron señalando a Sherman, Riley, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Antonio, Andy y Helena

-Pues son buenos sus argumentos pero solo Andy, Helena y Agnes podrian estar en ese equipo ya que nosotros 5 perdimos nuestros poderes al estar en contacto con las gemas y esas gemas las lanzamos a la gargantua y dudo que podamos recuperarlas- respondió Sherman

-De hecho no será imposible- añadió Pietraseron y en ese momento de un agujero en medio de la mesa salieron los 2 contenedores transparentes con las gemas dentro de cada uno

-Qué?! Pero si las lanzamos a la gargantua! Como es posible?- preguntó Sherman impactado

-Eso es altamente confidencial- respondió Pietraseron

-Entonces con esas gemas recuperaremos nuestros poderes?- preguntó Margo

-Será decisión de ustedes, nadie los obligará ni los forzara a nada, ustedes tendrán todo el derecho de decidir- respondió uno de los agentes

-Lo pensaremos- respondió Sherman

-Tomense el tiempo que nececiten-respondio Pietraseron

Sherman no lo podia creer, al parecer el equipo de "La Fuerza del Tiempo" se volveria a formar tal y como el habia querido desde que el y Riley habian decidido crear el equipo, ahora el y el resto de los chicos estaba en otro cuarto discutiendo si deberian volver a formar el equipo mientras que Pietraseron le explicaba todo a los padres de los chicos...

-Quiere exponer a nuestra hija a radiaciones desconocidas? Oiga perdonenos pero ella ya sufrio bastante cuando la tenia y dudo que lo soporte por una segunda vez-respondio Stan ya que el al igual que su esposa Chloe estaban preocupados por el bienestar de Riley

-Nosotros tambien nos oponemos a eso-respondieron Paul y Patty

-Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo- dijo Gru

-Es nesesario que se realice, pero no se preocupen, nosotros no forzaremos a sus hijos a hacerlo, sera decicion de ellos, si la aceptan... tendran que respetar su decicion, pero si se niegan... nosotros no los forzaremos asi que tranquilicense-explico Pietraseron

Mientras tanto en otra habitación se encontraba Sherman y el resto de los chicos discutiendo si deberian volver a formar el equipo...

-Sherman estas seguro que pediras que les regresen sus poderes?-pregunto Penny

-Penny, desde que Riley y yo habíamos decidido crear este equipo sabíamos que iba a ser para hacer el bien y ayudar a demás personas pero no se pudo porque las gemas nos los quitaron y ahora que las tenemos al alcance nos están ofreciendo regresárnoslos y con los diseños de los nuevos trajes que diseñe días atrás podremos formar el equipo, recuerda que la primera vez que todos trabajamos juntos fue para vengar la muerte del Sr Peabody y en cierta forma Brigit y yo vengamos la de la Srta Angostina cuidando de sus cachorros en secreto, esta es nuestra oportunidad, ellos estarían orgullosos de vernos trabajar juntos por el bien de la humanidad-respondio Sherman

-Si, será divertido!-opino Edith

-A quien engaño? De acuerdo también me uno - respondio Penny

-Esta decidido-respondio Sherman

Los chicos ya decididos con su plan salieron de aquel cuarto junto a los hermanos cachorros de Sherman y se reunieron con sus respectivos padres y con Pietraseron.

-Sr Trasero de Pie, ya lo decidimos-respondio Sherman- Aceptamos

Esa ultima palabra tomo de sorpresa a los padres de los chicos, tanto asi que Patty Peterson y Chloe Anderson se desmayaron.

-Mamá!- exclamaron Penny y Riley al ver que sus madres se habían desmayado.

A los pocos minutos ambas mujeres reaccionaron...

-Uf que paso?-pregunto Patty

-Se desmayaron cuando se enteraron de que sus hijas aceptaron en recuperar sus poderes para estar en el equipo-explico Nick

-No pudiste decirlo de una manera mas sutil?-pregunto Judy

-Acostubrate Judy -respondio Lucy

Momentos después los chicos hablaban con sus respectivos padres respecto a la decisión que habían tomado de recuperar sus poderes...

-Sherman, estas seguro de esto?- pregunto Jessica preocupada por la elección de su hijo

-Si mamá, estoy seguro de que quiero esto- respondio Sherman

-Por favor hijito, no lo hagas, no quiero perderte otravez- respondio Jessica tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Mamá, no lo haras, te voy a hacer feliz, ademas esto lo hago por el Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina, ellos estarian orgullosos de verme dirigir un equipo-sonrio Sherman abrazando a su madre

-Lo se, se que estarian orgullosos pero a la vez estarian muy angustiados y creeme que como tu madre yo tambien me preocupo por ti-respondio Jessica

-No tienes de que preocuparte mamá, estaras muy orgullosa de mi-respondio Sherman

Momentos después, los chicos y sus padres caminaban junto a Pietraseron hacia los laboratorios de la LAV.

Al entrar pudieron contemplar que había mucha tecnología avanzada y las personas que estaban ahí usaban una bata de laboratorio blanca (claro que las mujeres usaban también falda y tacones y los hombres usaban pantalón y zapatos).

-Wow! Este lugar es enorme!-exclamaron Penny, Riley y Angelita

Momentos después llegaron a la sección del laboratorio donde habían 5 capsulas cilíndricas con una ventanilla, las 5 capsulas estaban conectadas a un generador con forma de domo.

-Esas son?-pregunto Margo

-Sip, con esas maquinas y con la ayuda de las gemas recuperaran sus poderes-respondio Pietraseron

-Pues yo ya no puedo esperar-opino Antonio

-Ni yo-agrego Riley

-Pues si lo desean podemos empezar con esto, solo vayan a cambiarse, aquí tienen sus ropas- respondio Pietraseron y un agente se acerco y entrego la ropa a los chicos.

Sherman, Riley, Margo, Edith y Antonio tomaron que les toco y fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse.

-Pero y nosotros?-pregunto Penny

-Como ustedes no estuvieron en contacto con la radiación de ese planeta no hay la necesidad de irradiarlos a ustedes-explico Pietraseron

Minutos después Sherman, Riley, Margo, Edith y Antonio salieron de los vestidores con una ropa bastante "peculiar", Sherman y Antonio lo único que llevaban era un short negro que les llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, mientras que Margo, Edith y Riley llevaban unos mallones que llegaban mucho antes de las rodillas y llevaban algo parecido a un sostén deportivo color negro, los demás al verlos no podían emitir palabras de sus bocas.

-Vaya! Solo llegue a ver a Sherman sin camisa una vez que fuimos a la playa con el Sr Peabody hace 3 años, pero esto es... wow! Se nota que ha cambiado-dijo Penny en su mente con una mirada picara

-No puede ser, nos vemos ridículos con esto!- se quejo Edith

-Concuerdo, con esto ni para hacer deportes me veo decente-se quejo Margo

-Pues yo pienso que te ves hermosa-le dijo Antonio a Margo mientras que Edith puso su tipica mueca de asco

Los chicos se acercaron a las maquinas las cuales estaban en posición horizontal para que cada uno pudiera acostarse en cada una.

-Sherman espera!-exclamo Penny caminando hacia su amigo pelirojo

-Que pasa Penny?-pregunto Sherman

-Sobrevive por favor

Y acto seguido la chica rubia le dio un tierno y apasionado beso a Sherman en los labios el cual el correspondio, todos los presentes no tenían palabras para eso e incluso Riley que fue la chica que le dio su primer beso a Sherman.

-Sherman tiene novia, Sherman tiene novia- canturreaban los 6 cachorros

Sherman y Penny se separaron por la falta de aire y después Penny se aparto para dejar a Sherman entrar a su respectiva capsula.

 **COMO VEN? AL FIN PENNY LE DIO ESE BESO TAN DESEADO A SHERMAN PERO AUN ASI RILEY LO BESO PRIMERO, EL PERSONAJE DE "DELORES" ES LA VERSION HUMANA DEL PERSONAJE "TRISTEZA" DE LA PELICULA "INTENSAMENTE" PERTENECIENTE A DISNEY Y PIXAR ,HASTA LA PROXIMA...**


	40. Chapter 40

Los chicos entraron a las capsulas y 5 cientificos se acercaron, 1 a cada capsula...

-Como saben que recuperaremos nuestros respectivos poderes?-pregunto Margo

-Lo sabran, asi que preparense- respondio aquel cientifico el cual era una mujer

-Vaya, eso no fue tan malo-respondio Sherman despues de haber recibido una injeccion en el hombro

-Eso fue penicilina-respondio el cientifico que lo atendia el cual tambien era una mujer y Sherman se le quedo viendo con cara de "en serio?".

Sherman no dejaba de pensar en el beso que Penny le acababa de dar, primero Riley, luego Brigit y ahora su mejor amiga Penny, tenia que admitir que esos cambios de los que le hablo el Sr Peabody no eran broma.

Los 5 cientificos se alejaron de las capsulas y esas mismas capsulas cambiaron a posicion vertical.

-Chicos, presten mucha atencion, estas maquinas drenaran toda la energia radioactiva y esa energia se fusionara con sus ADN para que recuperen sus poderes, asi que todavia pueden cambiar de opinion ya que despues de esto no habra marcha atras y nada en el mundo podra quitarselos-explico Pietraseron- y puede que sus decendientes lleguen a heredar sus poderes

-No se preocupe, ninguno aqui cambiara de opinion- respondio Sherman

Las 5 capsulas se cerraron y lo unico que se podia ver eran las caras de los chicos a traves de las ventanillas.

-Preparados?-pregunto la cientifica que atendio a Margo

-Listos?-pregunto la cientifica que atendio a Sherman

-Ahora!-respondio Pietraseron

Destellos anaranjados y azules empezaron a aparecer y a cada segundo esos destellos mas y mas pero se empezaron a oir los gritos de dolor de los chicos hasta que uno de los cientificos exclamo...

-Señor! los signos vitales de los chicos desienden!-exclamo la cientifica que atendio a Margo

-Los estan matando! saquenlos de ahi!- exclamo Penny cuando gruesas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos

La cientifica que atendio a Margo estuvo a punto de desconectar las maquinas pero unas voces la detuvieron...

-Esperen! no lo hagan! todavia podemos soportarlo!- se oyo gritar a Sherman y a Riley

-Potencia maxima?- pregunto la cientifica que atendio a Margo

-Hagalo -respondio Pietraseron con voz seria

Acto seguido aquella cientifica puso la capacidad maxima en las maquinas y el brillo al igual que los gritos de los chicos aumentaron, chispas electricas volaban de los cables de las maquinas hasta que el brillo y los gritos se detuvieron.

Las puertas de las capsulas se abrieron y dentro de ellas se podian ver a los chicos, pero la diferencia era que los chicos habian recibido un gran cambio fisicamente, Sherman y Antonio habian aumentado notablemente en masa muscular al igual que en estatura, parecia que habian crecido unos 2 o incluso 3 años fisicamente cuando mucho, Antonio estaba en llamas de pies a cabeza, pero Sherman no ya que el solo tenia su super fuerza.

Por otro lado Margo, Edith y Riley tambien habian recibido una gran transformacion, sus cuerpos realmente se habian desarrollado y al igual que Sherman y Antonio parecia que cada una habia crecido uno años fisicamente, ahora ellas ya no tenian cuerpos de niñas, ahora tenian cuerpo de jovencitas bien desarrolladas, Margo estaba completamente cubierta de pies a cabeza de metal cromado mas o menos parecida al mutante Colosus de las peliculas de X-men mientras pequeñas descargas electricas eran liberadas de su cuerpo, Edith tenia partes de su cuerpo que parecian de piedra mientras que Riley era completamente invisible pero se podia ver la silueta de su cuerpo lo cual indicaba que ella estaba ahi.

Los padres de los chicos al iguial que los otros chicos que no habian entrado en las maquinas no podian creer el GRAN cambio que los chicos habian recibido ya que la primera vez que obtubieron sus poderes no habian recibido un cambio tan "drastico".

Los chicos bajaron de las capsulas tomaron su apariencia normal y se acercaron con sus respectivos padres.

-Wow Sherman! te vez... wow!-exclamo Penny comenzandose a sonrojar -como se siente?

-Me siento mas alto-respondio Sherman con una voz un poco cambiada

-Hasta te cambio la voz! te oyes taaan sexy-suspiro Penny poniendo la tipica cara de niña boba enamorada mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sherman.

-Siii-agrego Riley haciendo lo mismo en el otro hombro.

Jessica la cual estaba cerca de ellos alcanzo a oir perfectamente todo...

-Porque presiento que tendre muchos nietos en un futuro?-dijo Jessica en sus pensamientos imaginandose a una niña pelirroja y de ojos azules con lente hermanos gemelos, niña y niño, rubios y de ojos azules.

Mientras tanto Margo, Edith y Antonio se habian acercado con Henry y con Jessica ya que ellos tampoco podian creer el cambio que ahora tenian sus 2 hijas y futuro yerno...

-Vaya Edith! realmente recibiste una transformacion, Mirate! eres identica a tu madre-respondio Henry- y mirate tu tambien Margo! eres casi igual a mi a exepcion del cabello.

-Gracias papá- respondieron ambas chicas a quienes tambien les habia cambiado la voz un poco.

Momentos despues los chicos con la ropa cambiada la cual era un pantalon negro y una playera blanca (obviamente de sus nuevas tallas) junto con el resto de los chicos y sus respectivos padres y Pietraseron llegaron a otra parte de la LAV la cual estaba llena de computadoras y una gran pantalla con mapas con diferentes parte de la tierra.

-Cool!- exclamo Edith

-Peabody adoraria todo esto-opino Sherman

Pietraseron se acerco a uno de sus agentes el cual era medio panzon, de cabello rubio cobrizo, ojos verdes y esteba en una de las computadoras mientras se comia una caja de donas...

-Agente Garraza! no le he dicho que no se debe comer en el trabajo?!-lo regaño Pietraseron

-Perdon señor! es que son las nuevas que mandaron traer de holanda y no me pude resistir-confeso Garraza- pero le juro que no volvera a suceder

-Aja- respondio Pietraseron sarcasticamente ya que sabia que no seria la primera vez que ocurriria algo como eso-quiero que conozcas al nuevo equipo

-Asi que ustedes son "La Fuerza del Tiempo"?-pregunto Garraza emocionandose

-Sip, somos nosotros-respondio Sherman un poco apenado ya que era la primera vez que revelaban sus identdades a alguen que apenas conocian

-Me podrian dar sus autografos?-pregunto Garraza sacando una libreta con estampado de moños rojos

-Eh... ok?-respondio Sherman incomodo por eso

-Como podran ver aqui les asignaremos sus misiones e igual que todos nuestros agentes tienen la mision de cumplirlas y el agente Garraza se encargará de monitorear todo el mundo para ver las emergencias- explico Pietraseron

-No se preocupe, nosotros tenemos nuestro ingenio para cumplir misiones y sin problemas-respondio Sherman seguro de si mismo

-Ehm... disculpe Sr Trasero de Pie... cree que puedan darme trabajo aqui? quiero ofecerme para colaborar con las misiones de los chicos-respondio Delores

-Quiere colaborar con ellos?-pregunto Pietraseron a lo cual Delores movio la cabeza en forma afirmativa- claro! le daremos el trabajo, aparte nos falta un poco de personal

Momentos despues los chicos, sus padres y Pietraseron llegaron a otro cuarto el cual era el salon de entrenamiento para jovenes agentes (pero aquel salon de entrenamiento estaba vacio) el cual tambien tenia una pared con una gran variedad de armas, desde armas medievales estilo Assasin's Creed hasta armas futuristas de con diferentes funciones...

-Esto es el paraiso!-exclamo Edith a tal grado de emocion que casi cae desmayada

Luego regresaron a los laboratorios y en ellos se encontraba un proyecto holografico del cual salieron 10 proyecciones con los nuevos diseños de los trajes para Sherman, Riley, Penny, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Antonio, Andy, Helena y un traje mas para Brigit.

-Que esos no son los trajes que yo estaba diseñado?- preguntó Sherman

-Precisamente son esos, y dejame decirte que nuestros científicos e incluso yo quedamos impresionados por tus diseños- respondió Pietraseron

-Pero como es posible que los tengan? - Preguntó Sherman

-Eso es confidencial- respondió Pietraseron

En eso empieza a sonar una alarma que puso a todos en alerta.

-Que está pasando?- preguntaron Paul y Patty

-Es la alerta de misión- exclamo Judy

Todos regresaron al cuarto de computadoras en el que estuvieron antes...

-Cual es la emergencia?- preguntó Pietraseron

-Hay un loco con armadura de rinoceronte causando caos en la presa Hoover, tiene muchos civiles acorralados y la policía no ha podido hacer nada- explicó Garraza

-Nunca pensé que diría esto tan pronto pero... Chicos... Es su turno- respondió Pietraseron

-En serio? Tan pronto? - Preguntó Riley

-Nosotros esperábamos que hubieran recibido el suficiente entrenamiento, pero creo que ahora es su oportunidad así que vayan a prepararse- respondió Pietraseron

-Yuju! Nuestra primera misión!- exclamo Edith

-Sherman...regresa sano y salvo porfavor- respondió Jessica

-Lo haré mamá- respondió Sherman y el y el resto de los chicos fueron a ponerse sus trajes...

Los trajes de los chicos eran de cuero negro pero con diferentes caracteristicas...

El de Sherman tenia partes de una armadura color rojo en las parte del pecho, hombros, botas y los antebrazos lo cual combinaban perfectamente con sus respulores y tambien tenia incluido un casco color rojo con un visor azul con luces que le cubrian toda la cara.

El traje de Penny era una chaqueta de cuero color gris claro que le llegaba arriba de la cintura, un cinturon con gancho y cuerda y gas pimienta junto a unas botas blancas, unos guantes adhesivos y unos lentes oscuros de vision nocturna.

El traje de Riley era una chaqueta de cuero amarillo oscuro la cual tambien le llegaba arriba de la cintura, unas botas amarillas, unos guantes negros de los cuales sobresalian los dedos y un visor tansparente color amarillo

El traje de Margo tambien era un chaleco de cuero verde oscuro la cual le llegaba arriba de la cintura, unas botas verdes y unos guantes negros de los cuales sobresalian los dedos, la unica exepcion era que su traje de cuero negro no tenia mangas.

El traje de Antonio era una chaqueta morado oscuro pero tenia un circulo del cual salia una luz anaranjada abajo de su hombro izquierdo,unos guantes negros de los cuales sobresalian los dedos y unas botas morado oscuro.

El traje de Edith era un chaleco rosa oscuro, el cual le llegaba arriba de la cintura, unas botas rosas, un estuche en forma de una cruz para 2 espadas katana igual que el que lleva Deadpool, unos guantes negros de los cuales sobresalian los dedos y al igual que Margo su traje de cuero negro no llevaba mangas.

El traje de Agnes era una era una chaqueta de cuero azul oscuro la cual tambien le llegaba arriba de la cintura, unas botas azules, unos guantes negros de los cuales sobresalian los dedos, un visor tansparente color azul y su portaflechas el cual lo cargaba en la espalda.

El traje de Andy era una chaqueta azul oscuro, unos guantes negros de los cuales sobresalian los dedos, un visor tansparente color azul y unas botas azules.

El traje de Helena era una era una chaqueta de cuero rojo oscuro la cual le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, unas botas rojas, unos guantes negros de los cuales sobresalian los dedos, un visor tansparente color rojo, en pocas palabras un traje muy parecido al que uso Scarlet Witch en Civil War.

Y el traje de Brigit era una era una chaqueta de cuero morado oscuro la cual le llegaba arriba de la cintura, unas botas moradas, unos guantes negros de los cuales sobresalian los dedos y un visor tansparente color morado.

Una vez que los chicos estuvieron listos regresaron a la sala de control y Pietraseron les indico que iban a usar unos jetpacks (a exepcion de Sherman y Antonio por razones Obvias) y aunque eran pequeños eran muy poderosos y los 10 chicos entraron en una compuerta y salieron disparados de la LAV hacia su destino...

 **AL FIN SERA LA PRIMERA MISION DE LOS CHICOS, EL PERSONAJE DE GARRAZA EL EL GEOPARDO PANZON DE LA PELICULA ZOOTOPIA, SOLO QUE AQUI LO PUSE COMO UNA PERSONA AUNQUE ESO SI LE DI LAS TIPICAS CARACTERISTICAS DEL PERSONAJE, AHORA COMO CREEN QUE LE IRA A LOS CHICOS? LA PODRAN LOGRAR? FRACASARAN? ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO..**


	41. Chapter 41

Los chicos llegaron a la zona donde estaba ocurriendo ese desastre, al parecer la LAV no les habia mentido, realmente habia una armadura gigante de rinoceronte con algun loco ahi dentro causando estragos, la armadura era muy identica a la armadura de Rhino de Amazing Spiderman 2.

-Entonces que hacemos?-pregunto Penny

-Tengo un plan, a simple vista me di cuenta de que esa armadura tiene una gran cantidad de armas y quien sea que este ahi dentro la puede controlar, debemos hacer que se gaste todos su proyectiles y obiamente quitando a los civiles, yo me encargare de distraerlo-explico Sherman- Margo crees que con tu textura de metal puedas detener las balas?

-Jamas lo he intentado pero a ver si funciona-respondio Margo

-Antonio tu tendras que calentar los mecanismos de esa armadura para lograrlos derretir mientras que Andy y Brigit tendran que congelar lo que halla logrado derretir Antonio y asi esa armadura no se podra mover-explico Sherman

-Y nosotros que haremos?-preguntaron Penny, Riley, Agnes, Helena y Edith

-Entre Riley y Helena crearan un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente resistente para que nada les pueda caer encima, Edith junto con Margo deben evitar que esas balas lleguen a herir a la gente-explico Sherman- y entre Penny y Agnes tendrán que desbloquear el camino y asi alejar a los civiles, deacuerdo?

-Deacuerdo-respondieron a coro los otros chicos

Dicho esto los 10 chicos corrieron hacia la batalla...

-Jajaja yo soy... Rhino! estoy por encima de todos ustedes, nada podrá detenerme!-gritaba el hombre dentro de la armadura el cual era calvo y con tatuajes, pero en eso un rayo le dio al traje destruyendo uno de los cañones- Que? Como?

Sherman llego volando disparando hacia la armadura para distraer al piloto.

-Chicas! Ya saben que hacer, alejen a los civiles! Ahora!-ordeno Sherman

-A la orden!-exclamaron Penny y Riley

Penny y Riley con ayuda de Helena y Agnes fueron a donde estaban los civiles, los cuales se estaban atrapados dentro de un autobús, entre las 4 chicas lograron romper las ventanas y sacaron a los civiles y entre Riley y Helena crearon un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente grande y resistente para todos los civiles y asi evitar que cualquier cosa que les cayera encima los aplastara.

Mientras tanto en la batalla Antonio envuelto en llamas volaba alrededor de la armadura y disparaba ráfagas a los engranes de las extremidades para derretirlas.

Pero aun asi la armadura disparaba y las balas volaban por los aires, pero Margo se interpuso y con su textura de metal las balas impactaban en sus brazos sin hacerle daño alguno.

Mientras que Edith usando sus katanas las movia a alta velocidad y una vez que las balas impactaban en las katanas estas caian al suelo abolladas.

Una vez que los civiles estuvieron fuera de peligro y que Antonio había derretido los mecanismos de los engranes era turno de Andy y de Brigit de actuar.

Andy creo una rampa de hielo por la cual el junto con Brigit (quien aun no sabia como hacer eso por eso se agarro de sus hombros) lanzaron ráfagas heladas que enfriaron el metal derretido de la armadura provocando que se inmovilizara.

-No! Esto no puede estar pasando!-exclamo aquel hombre

-Pues ya conoces el termino "tienes que ver para creer"-respondio Sherman burlonamente

La armadura quedo inmóvil y aquel hombre salio con una metralleta para atacar a los chicos, Agnes se dio cuenta de eso y lanzo una flecha con una cuerda que lo aprisiono tirándolo al suelo, los chicos sujetaron a aquel hombre y lo entregaron con la policía.

-Es todo suyo oficiales –respondio Sherman

Los oficiales no podían creer que alguien había atrapado al criminal de la armadura...

-Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto uno de los oficiales

-Somos "La Fuerza del Tiempo"-respondieron los 10 chicos y acto seguido salieron volando de la escena.

Esa misma noche...

Noticiero 12 NEWS

-Buenas noches soy Christine Everheart y estas son las noticias del dia de hoy, esta tarde uno de los criminales mas buscados conocido como Aleksi Stevish alias "Rhino" ataco hoy en la presa Hoover teniendo a muchos civiles acorralados y la policía no podía hacer nada, pero por fortuna un grupo de jóvenes deconocidos apareció y salvo a los civiles y capturo al hombre de la armadura el cual ahora se encuentra tras las rejas, y con respecto a los jóvenes salvadores no se sabe quienes son ni de donde vienen y la única información que tenemos acerca de esos jóvenes es que se hacen llamar "La Fuerza del Tiempo" y que creo que podrán ser nuestros salvadores en caso de que la ciudad se encuentre en peligro-respondio la reportera

 **COMO VEN? AL FIN LA PRIMERA MISION DE LOS CHICOS FUE UN GRAN ÉXITO, Y PARECE QUE NO SERA LA UNICA AVENTURA QUE TENDRAN, EL PERSONAJE DE RHINO ES PERTENECIENTE A MARVEL COMICS Y LO VIMOS EN LA PELICULA "AMAZING SPIDERMAN 2" INTERPRETADO POR EL ACTOR PAUL GIAMATTI.**  
 **PORCIERTO VI QUE EL DIBUJO QUE HICE DE MARGO CON UN BEBÉ LES GUSTO MUCHO Y NO SE PREOCUPEN PRONTO SUBIRE MAS FOTOS Y DIBUJOS DE ESE ESTILO, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA**


	42. Chapter 42

Habían pasado un par de días desde la primera misión de los chicos y todo volvía a la normalidad.

La noticia de que un equipo de salvadores llamado "La Fuerza del Tiempo" se había difundido por todo el mundo, ahora los los chicos se habian vuelto muy reconocidos y rápidamente se habian vuelto a adaptar a sus nuevos poderes e incluso habían solicitado a la LAV que ellos fueran un equipo independiente, cosa que la LAV no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Aún así los padres de Penny y Riley no estaban deacuerdo con que sus hijas estuvieran en misiones tan peligrosas, pero por fortuna Sherman con algo de dificultad logró convencerlos de que cuidaría bien de Penny y de Riley durante las misiones.

Mientras que Andy tambien convencio a la padre de Brigit de que cuidaria de ella durante las misiones al igual que de su hermanita menor Helena.

En días pasados habían sido los cumpleaños número 12 de Edith y de Ellinor y a peticion de Edith, se había hecho una fiesta con juegos un poco riesgosos al estilo de "Los Juegos del Hambre" pero por fortuna nadie salió herido.

Sherman se encontraba en su cuarto jugando ajedrez con el cachorro Peabody II mientras Kristoff los veía jugar...

-Si! Volví a ganar!- exclamo victorioso Peabody II

-Como es posible?! Es la primera vez que juegas y ya me has ganado como 5 veces concecutivas!- se quejo Sherman

-Talves porque como mi papá era tan bueno lo herede de el- respondió Peabody II

-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos- opino Kristoff pues muchas veces en el pasado, Anna y Liv le habian ganado en juegos pasados...

Mientras tanto en la sala Margo estaba acostada en uno de los sofás texteando con Antonio a través de su Samsung Galaxy Edge S7 mientras que Edith junto con el cachorrito Rocket estaban jugando Five Nights at Freddie's mientras que Agnes estaba armado un rompecabezas en compañía de Elli y Kristy y la cachorrita Gidget.

Y en cuanto al resto de los cachorros, estos estaban dormidos, en las camas de Margo, Edith y Agnes.

Mientras que Jessica en compañía de Anna quien los estaba visitando junto con Delores quien se había quedado a vivir con ellos charlaban mientras preparaban la cena.

-Sabes Jessica? Debo admitir que nuestra vida ha mejorado desde que regresamos, digo tenemos a nuestros hijos, un buen empleo, tu hijo es el líder de "La Fuerza del Tiempo", y si te soy honesta esto es todavía mejor que cuando nosotros estuvimos viviendo en esa base por tantos años- opinó Anna

-Lo se y lamento que tu y los demás estuvieran tantos años encerrados en esa base planeando nuestra búsqueda- respondió Jessica

-Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga, y no estuvimos todo ese tiempo encerrados en esa base, despues de que su nave desaparecio, los sistemas en la base fallaron y estuvimos viviendo un tiempo con los padres de Liv en Canada, aunque sabes? Extraño los viejos tiempos cuando tu, Liv, Kristoff y yo salíamos a divertirnos - opinó Anna

-Yo también extraño eso- opinó Jessica

-Que te parece esto? Mañana que es Viernes podemos salir todos en la noche a cenar y también al cine, va?- sugirió Anna

-Pero que hay de los chicos? No podemos dejarlos solos - preguntó Jessica

-Yo podría cuidarlos- sugirió Delores

-segura?- preguntó Jessica

-Claro! no habrá ningún problema -respondió Delores

Al dia siguiente Henry y Jessica notificaron a los otros padres de los chicos sobre su plan y se les hizo buena idea asi que aceptaron, los chicos fueron a la escuela y un par de horas despues regresaron al penthouse.

Cada viernes Sherman, sus hermanas y sus hermanos cachorros ponian una pelicula, (claro si el sabado iban al cine verdad?) ahora era el turno de Sherman de escoger la pelicula mientras iba llegando de la cocina con un plato hondo repleto de palomitas.

Pero en esos momentos el timbre del elevador sono lo cual desconcerto a los chicos, el elevador se abrio y de ahi salieron Penny, Riley, Antonio, Andy, Helena, Brigit, Elli, Kristy, Carl, Mason, Jill, Abby y Angelita junto con algunos minions.

-Chicos! que sorpresa! no los esperabamos, en serio no los esperabamos-respondio Sherman

En ese momento Henry y Jessica salieron elegantemente vestidos, Henry iba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, pantalon negro y zapatos negros mientras que Jessica llevaba un vestido rojo al igual que unos tacones del mismo color y un bolso marron.

-Mamá? Papá? porque tan elegantes?-pregunto Sherman desconcertado

-Saldremos a cenar y al cine con unos amigos-explico Henry

-Delores, cuida a los chicos y procura que no se duerman tarde-respondio Jessica

-Descuida, lo hare-respondio Jessica

Henry y Jessica se despidieron de sus hijos y entraron al elevador.

-Y bien? que pelicula iban a ver?-pregunto Riley mientras ella y Penny se sentaban a los lados de Sherman

-Fue turno de Sherman, que te lo diga el-respondio Edith

-Una de mis peliculas favoritas que recien compre en bluray y Dvd "Captain America: Civil War"-respondio Sherman

-Yuju! amo esa pelicula, en especial por Spidy!-exclamo Penny

-Sherman creo que vas a tener que traer mas palomitas-opino Riley

-Opino lo mismo-opino Margo

-Mejor trae 2 platos mas-opino Penny

-Yo voy-respondio Sherman regresando a la cocina

Regresando con Henry y Jessica estaban en el elevador, ambos llegaron a donde estaba su camioneta roja, ambos entraron y tomaron camino...

Henry y Jessica llegaron al restaurante el cual estaba en Time Square, el restaurante era lujoso y justamente en ese mismo momento Paul, Patty, Stan, Chloe, Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy habían llegado ya que Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Elsa, Liv, Mildri y los padres de Carl, Mason, Jill, Abby y Angelita ya habían llegado momentos antes.

Todos confirmaron su reservación y entraron al restaurante, habían tenido que juntar 30 mesas cuadradas (de esas que solo son para 4 personas) para que cupieran todos e incluso había sobrado un lugar.

-Vaya! Me sorprende que todavía hubieran mesas disponibles-opino Patty

-Pues que no te sorprenda, hicimos la reservacion esta mañana-explico Jessica

Una vez arreglado todo todos tomaron sus asientos y en lo que los atendían empezaron a platicar...

-Asi que... usted es la madre biológica de Sherman?-pregunto la madre de Carl

-Sip, esa misma soy yo-respondio Jessica

-Pues déjeme decirle que su hijo es muy brillante e inteligente, debio heredarlo no solo de usted si no también del Sr Peabody, creo que ya les note el bien parecido-respondio la mujer madre de Carl

-Gracias, ya me lo han dicho muchos -respondio Jessica

Mientras tanto en una mesa cercana a esa una familia estaba cenando pero se dieron cuenta de todo cuando vieron cuantas mesas habian tenido que juntar...

-Cielos! que familia tan inmensa- opíno el hombre de familia que estaba ahi

-De seguro no tienen televisor, por eso son tantos-opino la esposa del hombre

-Si todos esos son los adultos, no quiero imaginarme a sus hijos- volvio a opinar el hombre

Regresando a la mesa de los padres de los chicos...

-Oye Nick-pregunto Jessica

-Que pasa Jessica?-pregunto Nick

-Dices que Judy es tu prometida verdad?-pregunto Jessica

-Asi es y planearmos casarnos en diciembre-respondio Nick abrazando a Judy quien se sonrojo

-Invierno! es mi estacion favorita!-exclamo Elsa

En ese momento llego el mesero el cual también les ofrecio el servicio del buffet, y adivinen que?... todos prefirieron el buffet.

Una vez que todos se habían servido en sus platos y vasos regresaron a su mesa a comer pero mientras comían...

-Oye Jess... puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto la madre de Abby

-Claro!-respondio Jessica mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de uva

-Es verdad que acababas de cumplir 17 cuando tuviste a Sherman?-pregunto la madre de Abby

Esa pregunta fue algo que nadie se espero, la mayoria de los presentes por la pregunta casi se atragantan con su comida mientras que otros lanzaron un escupitajo de las bebidas que estaban tomando.

-Acababas de cumplir 17 cuando tuviste a Sherman?!- exclamaron Gru, Lucy, Nick, Judy, Paul, Patty, Stan, Chloe, Los padres de Carl, Mason y Jill

Jessica no sabia que decir asi que no tuvo mas opcion que decir la verdad...

-Sip asi es, yo acababa de cumplir 17 cuando nacio Sherman-confeso Jessica y algunos de los presentes estuvieron a punto de desmayarse.

-Como pudiste hacer eso?! fue completamente irresponsable!-exclamo Patty

-En ese entonces yo era joven, tonta e inexperta, Aksel me obligo a hacerlo y yo como estaba tan enamorada de el accedi pero... no pense que eso pasaria, primero pense en abortar, pero Aksel me convencio en que no lo hiciera y creo que al menos en "eso" si tuvo razon-explico Jessica

-En eso si porque Sherman se lleva muy bien con nuestra hija - opinaron Paul y Patty

-Y con la nuestra- agregaron Stan y Chloe

-Y con la mia- respondio Mildri

-Luego pense en darlo en adopcion pero mis hermanas me convencieron de conservarlo porque decian que terminaria arrepintiendo de dejarlo, porfavor si me arrepenti de dejarlo solo en ese callejon solo por que Henry y yo nos fuimos a esa estupida mision!-termino de explicar Jessica

-Si sabes que lo pudiste haber dejado conmigo? yo habria estado encantada de criarlo a el y a Margo y a Edith-respondio Anna

-Bueno... nunca pense que querias criarlos-confeso Jessica apenada- pero porque preguntaste eso?

-Bueno mi hija te oyo hablando con la monalisa y me lo conto todo, yo al principio no creia que eso fuera posible pero... ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoque-explico la madre de Abby

-Aun cuando tuve que abandonar la escuela para ponerme a trabajar para que Sherman tuviera una buena vida hay algo que creo que sera mejor que ustedes lo sepan...-Jessica tomo una gran bocanada de aire y concluyo- Sherman fue prematuro

-Prematuro?-preguntaron Paul y Patty

-...Por 2 meses-termino de decir Jessica

-QUE?!- exclamaron los mismos

-Osea que tenias 7 meses de embarazo cuando Sherman nacio? como es posible?-pregunto Lucy

-Hubo complicaciones en mi embarazo, los doctores dijeron que la unica solucion para salvar a Sherman era que naciera y si no el y yo moririamos, pero gracias a dios Sherman pudo vivir y agradezco que sea mi hijo, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar-respondio Jessica

-Porque no para calmar un poco la tension, ¿Podria contarnos el dia en que nacio Sherman?-sugirio Patty

-Claro!...-respondio Jessica

FLASHBACK 13 AÑOS ATRAS...

Una Jessica de apenas 17 años y 7 meses de embarazo caminaba por las calles de Pennsylvania en compañia de sus hermanas Jaime y Joey...

-Oye Jess... ya pensaste en que nombre ponerle a tu bebé?-pregunto Joey

-Pues aun no se muy bien ya que aun faltan 2 meses para que nazca, aunque tengo algunas opciones, si es niña tengo opciones como Samantha, Victoria, Shirley, o Daisy como yo- respondio Jessica

-Y si es niño?- pregunto Joey

-Posiblemente Javier, James, John o... Sherman- respondio Jessica

-Porque no mejor en vez de pensar en nombres para pensar en nombres para tu bebé dejas de una vez a ese tal Aksel? es odioso y solo te manipula-opino Jaime

-Eso no es cierto! el me ama y no pienso dejarlo -respondio Jessica ya que para esos tiempos, aun seguia profundamente enamorada de Aksel-y porque no mejor tu le dices a tu amigo lo que sientes por el?

-A Garret no lo metas en esto- se quejo Joey

Momentos después las 3 hermanas entraron a una tienda de ropa, cada una se fue por su lado para comprar ropa de bebé tanto de niño como de niña.

Jessica mientras pasaba por uno de los pasillos de ropa para niño logro divisar que afuera de la tienda había una Optica (para los que no lo sepan es una tienda donde se fabrican lentes) y le llego un presentimiento...

-Sera que mi hijo nesecite usar lentes?-penso Jessica acariciando su vientre

Despues de unos minutos Jessica se sintió un poco cansada y se sento en la banca mas cercana a descanzar pero al intentarse poner de pie una fuerte contracción se lo impidió, al intentarlo otravez otra contracción mucho mas fuerte la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo...

-Pero que me sucede? Si todavía me faltan 2 meses! Ayuda! Alguien ayúdenme! Jaime! Joey!-grito Jessica

-Jessica! Estas bien?! que te sucede?!-pregunto Joey mortificada corriendo hacia su hermana

-Mi estomago... me duele mucho!- se quejo Jessica mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos verde esmeralda

-Son contracciones braxton hicks, tu bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento!- exclama Joey- debemos llevarte a un hospital, y rápido!

-Yo llamare a la casa -respondio Jaime corriendo al teléfono publico mas cercano

Mas tarde las 3 chicas llegaron al hospital y ninguna podía guardar la calma.

Los doctores recostaron a Jessica en una camilla y se la llevaron a la sala de emergencias dejando a Jaime y a Joey muy preocupadas en el pasillo.

Momentos después llegaron Janet y Mitchel preocupados por el estado de la mediana de sus hijas.

-Mamá! Papá! Que bueno que llegaron!- exclamaron Jaime y Joey recibiendo a sus padres

-Vinimos en cuanto Jaime nos llamo!-exclamo Janet- como esta Jessica?

-No lo sabemos, desde que los médicos se la llevaron no hemos sabido nada de ella y ha tardado demasiado- explico Joey

-Crees que ha tardado demasiado? No quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que Jessica ha de estar sufriendo- opino Jaime cruzando los brazos

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala de emergencias los doctores habían terminado de revisar a Jessica...

-Jessica nesecitare que tomes esto con calma, hay complicaciones en tu embarazo y tu bebé tendrá que nacer hoy- explico el doctor

-Que?! Pero si todavía le faltan 2 meses mas!-respondio Jessica

-Es necesario que se haga, si esperamos mas tu y tu bebé morirán-explico el doctor

Jessica no tenia otra opción asi que dijo...

-Entonces estoy lista-respondio Jessica acariciando su vientre

Momentos después Jessica ya estaba lista y los doctores igual...

-Muy bien Jessica, cuando te diga empiezas a pujar y... ahora Jessica!-indico el doctor

Jessica obedecio y comenzó a pujar, el dolor era intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor y su cara estaba muy roja por el esfuerzo.

-No puedo mas! No lo voy a lograr!- lloro Jessica

-Si puedes! Ya falta muy poco, hazlo por tu hijo!- la animo el doctor

Animada por el doctor Jessica sigui pujando con sus mas grandes esfuerzos hasta que sintió como el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo y retumbo por la habitación el llanto de un recién nacido...

-Es un niño! Y esta muy sano!- exclamo el doctor envolviendo al pequeño con una manta azul

-Sabia que seria niño!-exclamo Jessica muy exhausta

Unas contracciones mas y Jessica expulso la placenta

El doctor le entrego al bebé a Jessica y ella vio por primera vez en 7 meses el rostro de su hijo recién nacido, el bebé tenia el cabello rojo como su madre y los ojos color ambar como su padre.

-Hola hijito, soy tu mamá, estas cansado? Porque yo si-respondio Jessica

El bebé al sentir la cercanía de su madre dejo de llorar y abrió sus pequeños ojos y sonrio.

El doctor dejo entrar a los padres y hermanas de Jessica...

-Ya nacio mi sobrino? Quiero conocerlo!-exclamo Jaime entrando al cuarto

-Que fue? Niño? o Niña?-pregunto Joey

-Un niño- respondio Jessica mostrándoles a sus padres y hermanas al pequeño bebé

-Awww, es hermoso!-chillo Jaime

-Es igualito a ti, como lo llamaras?-pregunto Janet

-He decidido llamarlo... Sherman, si ese será su nombre, Sherman Thaddeus Lang-respondio Jessica

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-...Y esa tarde de Enero nacio mi querido y adorado hijo Sherman-concluyo Jessica

-"snif" Es lo mas hermoso que he oido en mi vida-sollozo Judy

-Si, es tan tierno- agrego Lucy limpiandose las lagrimas con un pañuelo

-Es tierno todo eso que nos contaste y todo... pero porque le pusiste Sherman?-pregunto Patty tambien limpiandose las lagrimas

-Pues le puse Sherman porque el nombre me gusto, y Thaddeus porque mi tio abuelo al cual yo admiraba mucho cuando era pequeña se llamaba asi- explico Jessica

-Creanme que cuando nos conto lo de Sherman a mi hermana y a mi cuando me reencontre con ella tuvimos la misma reaccion-opino Anna

-Es cierto aun cuando yo apenas conocia a Jessica, aunque tambien otro caso fue cuando nacio Andy, todos estabamos enloquecidos y a la vez emocionados, recuerdas Hans?-pregunto Elsa

-Vaya que tienes razon, tambien cuando nacio Helena estuvimos igual, te hubieras encariñado con ella al instante, asi le hizo Andy cuando la conocio-opino Hans

-Vaya que si- opino Liv

-Al menos ustedes 2 no estuvieron cuando mi hija Ellinor nacio, el pobre de Kristoff de desmayo-dijo Anna a Elsa y a Jessica tratando de aguantar la risa

-Oye, yo no estaba acostumbrado a ver tanta sangre, que querias? que me aguantara?-se quejo Kristoff soportando la vergüenza mientra los otro reian- no es gracioso!

Una vez que terminaron de cenar entre todos pagaron la cuenta y fueron al cine mas cercano...

-Y... que pelicula veremos?-pregunto Chloe

-Veamos que hay y decidiremos-sugirio Jessica

Todos caminaron a ver que habia en las funciones de la cartelera...

-Miren! todavia esta "Star Trek: Beyond", yo queria ver esa pelicula cuando se estreno en julio pero... ya saben lo que paso-respondio Liv  
-Opino lo mismo- agrego Hans

Todos compraron sus boletos y entraron a la sala sin la nesecidad de comprar palomitas o alguna golosina ya que habian cenado bien.

Mas tarde todos los adultos salieron de la sala de cine dando sus opiniones sobre la pelicula...

-Honestamente la pelicula me gusto, aun cuando la trama es algo simple la disfrute bastante-opino Henry- que bueno que Sherman tenia la otras 2 peliculas para que Jessica y yo las vieramos

-Estoy deacuerdo, que triste que el actor Anton Yelchin quien interpretaba a Chekov muriera, estaba muy joven-agrego Jessica

-No te olvides del actor Leonard Nimoy quien interpretaba al embajador Spock y a Spock en la serie de los 60's -agrego Kristoff

-Bueno es que los que vieron esa serie clasica el fue su idolo, recuerdas que tu y yo veiamos esa serie con mi papá cuando la pasaban en la tele cuando nosotros eramos niños?-pregunto Liv a Kristoff

-Oh, vaya que me acuerdo, me encanto que hicieran homenaje a la serie clasica mostrando aunque sea una foto del elenco clasico-respondio Kristoff

-Ese pequeño detalle que nos hizo feliz-opino Liv

Mas tarde los padres de los chicos llegaron al penthouse y al llegar vieron que sus hijos estaban dormidos en los sofas junto con algunos de los minions y los cachorros, mientras que Delores se habia ido a dormir a su propia habitacion.

-Aww, que lindos se ven-chillo Anna en voz baja

-Porque no para evitar el trabajo de llevarse a sus hijos porque no dejan que se duerman aqui?-sugirio Jessica

-Claro!-sonrieron los demas... bueno los que si tienen hijos

 **EN LA VIDA REAL LOS ACTORES ANTON YELCHIN Y LEONARD NIMOY ESTAN MUERTOS Y LES HICIERON UN HOMENAJE EN LA PELICULA STAR TREK: BEYOND, Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, CUANDO LOS CHICOS LLEGUEN A DICIEMBRE ES CUANDO VEREMOS EL CAPITULO DE LA BODA DE NICK Y JUDY, QUE MAS AVENTURAS LES GUSTARIA PARA LOS CHICOS? LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	43. Chapter 43

Pasados unos dias de la cena de los padres de los chicos, las cosas habian vuelto a la normalidad.

En las calles de nueva york se estaba llevando una persecusion entre unos policias y unos ladrones.

Los ladrones habian robado un banco local y habian huido en camion blindado, los 4 ladrones estaban en la parte de atras disparandole a las 3 patrullas que iban detras de ellos.

-No podemos contra ellos! nesecitaremos ayuda! -exclamo el policia que conducia la 3a patrulla

De un momento a otro la metralleta que llevaba uno de los ladrones recibio una rafaga que la termino congelando...

-Que demonios...?!-exclamo el ladron que tenia la metralleta

-Miren! Es "La Fuerza Del Tiempo"!- exclamo una chica que estaba en la calle

Los chicos llegaron volando hacia el camion, Sherman, Riley, Antonio, Margo y Edith aterrizaron en el techo del camion y 2 ladrones subieron para atacarlos, uno llevaba una pistola y el otro llevaba un bate con alambre de puas enredado.

-Con que quieren jugar rudo eh? a darles su merecido!-exclamo Edith sacando sus espadas tomando la textura del metal blindado del camion

Margo, Antonio y Edith empezaron a pelear con los ladrones mientras que Sherman y Riley fueron a la parte de enfrente donde el acelerador estaba atascado y el conductor habia recibido un disparo en la cabeza cuando habian robado el camion.

-Nesecitamos detener el camion!-exclamo Sherman  
-Tengo una idea! Brigit! sigueme!-exclamo Andy

Andy junto con Brigit (quien ya habia aprendido a hacer rampas de hielo) se deslizaron hasta quedar sobre el cofre del camion y una vez hecho esto ambos lanzaron rafagas de hielo para crear un muro de hielo (similar al de Frozono de "Los Increibles"), una vez el muro estubo listo ambos chicos dieron el aviso...

Oigan! van a tener que sujetarse!- grito Andy

Los chicos no hicieron caso y el camion siguio avanzando pero el muro de hielo no funciono ya que por la velocidad del camion termino rompiendo el muro...

-Y ahora que?-pregunto Brigit

-Ya se!-exclamo Helena subiendo a donde estaba su hermano

-Sabionda que haces?!-pregunto Andy

-Se que podra detener el camion-exclamo Helena

Helena usando su telequinesis tiro 2 arboles en medio de la calle para poder frenar el camion

-Chicos sujetense! puede que lleguen a sentir una gran sacudida!-exclamo la peliroja

-Pero de donde!?-pregunto Margo mientras seguia peleando

-De donde sea!-exclamo Helena

El camion logro frenar pero por la sacudida tiro a los chicos y a los ladrones del camion, los ladrones agarraron la mercancia robada e intentaron huir pero sus pies fueron encerrados en bloque de hielo gracias a Andy y Brigit.

Los oficiales llegaron y arrestaron a los ladrones y les agradecieron a los chicos por la ayuda mientras Helena volvia a poner los arboles en su lugar...

-Chicos, muchas gracias por su apoyo-respondio el oficial

-No hay de que oficiales-respondio Sherman y el junto con los demas regresaron volando al penthouse

Los chicos durante el vuelo tomaros sus respectivos caminos a sus casas.

Sherman y sus hermanas aterrizaron en el techo del penthouse y sus tajes se guardaron ya que Sherman con ayuda de Anna y Hans habian ideado un mecanismo de transformacion en los cinturones de los chicos para no tardar tanto en ensamblar los trajes.

-Mamá! ya volvimos!-respondio Sherman mientras el y sus hermanas salian del elevador.

-Me alegra, por cierto estuvieron increibles alla!-exclamo Jessica

-Nos viste?-pregunto Margo

-Si y estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes-sonrio Jessica

-Gracias mamá-sonrio Sherman

En eso llegaron corriendo los hermanos cachorros de Sherman

-Sherman! volviste! porque tardaste tanto?-pregunto Peabody II

-Tenia que ir a una mision para detener a unos ladrones, alguien tiene que salvar el mundo-explico Sherman

-Cuando podremos ir contigo?-preguntaron Rocket y Minty

-Cuando crezcan, y van a requerir entrenamiento-explico Sherman

-Aahhhh-se quejaron los 6 cachorritos Beagle y Edith y Agnes no pudieron evitarlo y se he echaron a reir

Mientras tanto Andy, Helena y Brigit habian llegado a su casa y fueron recibidos por sus padres...

-Andy! que bueno que volviste hijo!-exclamo Elsa corriendo a abrazar a su hijo

-Helena! gracias al cielo que volviste, estuviste increible alla-exclamo Hans cargando a su hija peliroja

-Gracias papi, estuve increible alla, no como mi hermano y su novia que crearon un muro de hielo que ni funciono-rio Helena

-Que Brigit no es mi novia!-se quejo Andy

Andy, Helena y sus padres entraron a su casa la cual era grande y en su interior tenia una alfombra color vino y la parte de arriba de las paredes de color vino con decoracion de flores (para los que recuerden como era la decoracion del interior del castillo de Arendelle aqui es casi la misma)

-Oye Elsa, donde esta mi mamá? no la vi cuando llegamos-quiso saber Brigit

-Fue junto con Liv a comprar unas cosas para la cena-explico la platinada

-Vaya, veo que volvieron-respondio una voz conocida

-Tia Anna!-exclamaron ambos hermanos corriendo a saludar a su tia peliroja

Esa misma tarde Mildri y Liv llegaron con las cosas para la cena y mientras ellas preparaban la cena Hans estaba en su estudio hablando por telefono con sus padres mientras Elsa le hacia compañia.

-Entonces la mision de rescate fue todo un exito? Vaya! me alegra oir eso-respondio Ingrid (la madre de Hans) del otro lado de la llamada

-Si, no crei que esos niños nos serian de mucha ayuda, y perdon por lo haberles llamado antes para visarles, pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo-respondio Hans

-Es bueno oir eso hijo que trabajes por el bienestar de tu familia, y tambien que bueno que te reencontraras con Elsa, el poco tiempo que la conocimos nos agrado a tu madre y a mi- respondio Klaus (el padre de Hans)

-Aunque no lo creas padre si lo fue, aun cuando yo este casado con Liv a ella no le molesta que Elsa y Andy vivan con nosotros -respondio Hans- incluso Elsa y Liv se llevan bien entre ellas y Elsa y Andy son parte de mi familia

-Aw gracias Hans eso fue lindo de tu parte- sonrio Elsa dandole un beso en los labios a Hans

 **LES GUSTO ESE PEQUEÑO MOMENTO HELSA? ESPERO QUE SI, ALGUNOS DETALLES DE LA PERSECUSION LOS SAQUE DE LAS PELICULAS "THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN 2" Y "LOS INCREIBLES", PORCIERTO YA PRONTO SE ACERCA EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN ASI QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	44. Chapter 44

**HOLA CHICOS EL CAPITULO DE HOY SERA ESPECIAL, PUES ESTE ES EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN DE ESTE FIC, OK YA SE QUE HALLOWEEN TODAVIA NO LLEGA PARA NOSOTROS PORQUE APENAS INICIO OCTUBRE. PERO EN EL FIC YA LES LLEGO, EL CAPITULO SERA LARGO Y VERAN UN BREVE REGRESO DE 2 QUERIDOS PERSONAJES, ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO. ASI QUE EMPECEMOS...**

Las semanas pasaron y Halloween se acercaba. Todos en Nueva York se estaban preparando para la gran noche y habian adornado sus casas para festejar, los chicos estaban preparando sus disfraces para Halloween y su escuela se iban a encargar de hacer una fiesta para celebrar.

-Como sabran, la escuela piensa hacer una fiesta para Halloween junto con un concurso de disfraces en el que podran participar-explico la maestra Paddington

-Se puede usar cualquier tipo de disfraz?-pregunto un chico al fondo

-Claro!, pero un consejo, haganse buenos disfrazes porque el año pasado unos maestros de hicieron unos disfraces de las tortugas ninga y fueron el hazmereir de toda la escuela -aclaro la professora Paddington apenada

Llego la hora de la salida y los chicos regresaron a sus respectivas casas, Henry fue el encargado de recoger a sus hijos para llevarlos al penthouse ya que el habia salido temprano de trabajar.

Sherman y sus hermanas llegaron al penthouse el cual ya estaba terminando de decorarse gracias a Jessica y a Delores.

-Mamá! ya volvimos!-respondio Sherman

-Que bien! Ahorita bajo! estoy terminando de adornar esto-respondio Jessica quen estaba sobre una silla adornando el candelabro con telarañas falsas-Listo! Ya acabe

-Ten cuidado querida! no te vayas a caer!-le advirtio Henry quien se preocupaba por el bienestar de su esposa

Jessica bajo sin problemas de la silla y fue a recibir a sus hijos.

La decoracion del Penthouse era muy llamativa, en las macetas habian cruces clavadas, veladoras de varios colores en las mesas, guirnaldas con flores de cempazuchi, papel picado y tambien habia una pequeña ofrenda con comida y muchos adornos y fotos del Sr Peabody, La Srta Angostina, la hermana de Antonio y Sara quien era la madre biologica de Margo y Edith.

(Ok se que parte de la decoracion suena como para dia de muertos que Halloween, pero recuerden que Antonio es mexicano y se me hizo buena idea que el les diera la sugerencia para la decoracion y no crean que nada mas fue a ellos).

-Sabes Margo? no pense que que las tradiciones de los mexicanos fueran asi cuando se trata de las fiestas, que bueno que Antonio es mexicano, y a la vez que bueno que es tu novio- opino Sherman

-Vaya que si, lamentablemente Gru se niega a ver lo positivo que Antonio tiene- sonrio Margo

-Oye! ten mas cuidado!-regaño Delores a Henry

En ese momento Henry, Jessica y Delores salian de la cocina cargando una calabaza gigante de unos 2 metros de altura y de unos 3 metros de diametro.

-Caramba! eso es una calabaza gigante?-pregunto Margo

-Sip y la mandamos a pedir esta mañana-explico Jessica

-Fue sembrada junto a una planta nuclear? o porque el tamaño?-pregunto Sherman

-Nos la podemos comer?-pregunto Edith

-Esta calabaza no es para comerse, la pedimos porque nos ofrecimos para que sirva para la fiesta de Halloween de su escuela, sera una lampara gigante-explico Jessica

-Pero con un tamaño como ese como ese como piensan abrirla?-pregunto Sherman

-Igual que los aros de cebolla-respondio Jessica poniendose unas gafas protectoras y sacando una sierra electrica

-Cool!-exclamo Edith

Toda la tarde de ese dia entre Jessica y Delores abrieron la calabaza para hacerle una tapa y aunque restos de la calabaza salian volando eso no les importaba ya que habian puesto un plastico protector por toda la sala de la casa, una vez que abrieron la calabaza empezaron a sacar todo el relleno de la calabaza con ayuda de un par de cubetas.

-Fiu... 2 horas... quitando 15 kilos... de relleno de calabaza...estoy cansada-exclamo Jessica recostada en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Yo tambien... uf-exclamo Delores de la misma forma que Jessica

-Y todavia les falta hacerle la cara-respondio Edith quien tambien las habia estado ayudando

Jessica y Delores solo miraron hacia arriba con cara de "Ya matenme por favor" y una vez que recuperaron el aliento siguiero trabajando en la calabaza, hasta que apenas empezada la noche, terminaron de hacerle la cara a la calabaza.

-Wow mamá, la cara de la calabaza te quedo super!- exclamo Sherman

-Y adivina quien hizo el diseño de la cara- res

El dia tan esperado llego y los chicos desbordaban de alegria pero todavia tenian que esperarse ya que la fiesta seria en la tarde y en la mañana tendrian clases normales.

Sherman, sus hermanas, futuro cuñado y amigos estaban en la cafetería discutiendo sobre la fiesta y los disfraces que usarían...

-Esperen a ver mi disfraz, van a quedar con la boca abierta-aseguro Andy

-Querras decir, esperen a ver el mio, me voy a ver muy hermosa-aseguro Ellinor

-Ja! Sigue soñando-se burlo Andy

En ese momento un chico se sento en la mesa de los chicos, el chico era de 15 años , cabello negro que le cubria la mitad de la cara, pero los chicos simplemente no le prestaron atención.

-Entonces que?-pregunto Riley

-Que opinan si después de la fiesta y vamos a mi casa y ahí nos ponemos a contar historias de terror?-sugirio Sherman

-Claro! Será escalofriante-se emociono Riley

-Como la leyenda de la biblioteca publica de Nueva York-agrego aquel chico desconocido que se sento junto a ellos

-Que?!-preguntaron los chicos

-Acaso no han oido de la leyenda de la biblioteca publica de Nueva York?-pregunto el chico

-Deberiamos?-pregunto Penny

-Deberian, todos en Nueva York incluyendome la conocen- respondio el chico

-Y que dice esa leyenda?- quizo saber Margo

-La leyenda dice que hace mas de un siglo un hombre que se hacia llamar el coleccionista empezo a salir con la bibliotecaria Elanor Twity, tambien conocida como "La Dama Gris" solo para conseguir un libro que ella protegia llamado "El Codice Gozeriano"-explico el chico

-El codice Gozeriano?-pregunto Sherman

-Asi es y por si se lo preguntan "El Codice Gozeriano" era un libro que se usaba en la cultura Sumeria para crear pactos y traer a los muertos a la vida, libro que "La Dama Gris" protegia, pero cuando se entero de los planes del coleccionista lo dejo-explico el chico

-Que lista-opino Margo

-Yo no diria eso, pues fue por eso que el la mato-termino de decir el chic

-Que terrible!-volvio a opinar Margo

-Si, y ella fue su primera victima, y asesino a mas de una docena con tal de encubrir su crimen-explico el chico

-Dejame adivinar... coleccionaba sus cadaveres al igual que el coleccionaba libros?-pregunto Sherman

-Exacto!-respondio el chico -pero cuando lo atraparon, segundos antes de ser colgado juró que regresaria como "Azletor" una especie de dios, utilizando a la biblioteca como prtal para traer a los muertos a la vida con ese libro-termino de explicar el chico

-Yo la verdad no creo que sea cierta esa leyenda-opino Sherman- he ido muchas veces a esa biblioteca y esta perfectamente normal

-Aunque hay rumores que aseguran que el fantasma de la bibliotecaria aun ronda por ahi-aseguro el chico

-Lo creere cuando lo vea-respondio Sherman

-que te parece si esta noche despues de la fiesta vamos y te lo probare-respondio el chico

-Deacuerdo, pero mis amigos vienen conmigo-respondio Sherman

-Mientras mas mejor-respondio el chico con mirada maliciosa (cosa que nadie noto)

-Nunca nos dijiste tu nombre- respondio Penny

-Me llamo Edmund, Edmund Hoover-respondio el chico

Esa misma tarde en el Penthouse Sherman se estaba poniendo su disfraz, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que el chico les habia dicho con respecto a la leyenda de la biblioteca publica, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces de Margo y Antonio diciendo que ya estaban listos.

Margo y Antonio estaban vestidos como Kylo Ren y Rey de Star Wars: Episodio 7: El Despertar de la Fuerza y le habian añadido algunos detalles para mejorar sus atuendos y hacerlos ver mas autenticos, Antonio se habia puesto la cicatriz en la cara (obiamente con maquillaje) que tuvo Kylo Ren en su pelea con Rey, mientras que Margo se habia puesto un guante con piezas metalicas en su mano y parte de su brazo para simular un brazo de metal (Honestamente no se si Rey llegue a perder su mano en alguna futura pelicula de Star Wars, pero se me hizo buena idea añadirle ese detalle).

Sherman tambien habia terminado de ponerse su disfraz, llevaba puesto el traje de Iron Man mark 46 (Osea el traje que vimos en Civil War) y todo funcional ya que habia añadido partes de su traje como lider de la fuerza del tiempo.

-Wow Sherman! tu disfraz de Iron Man esta increible!-opino Margo  
-Gracias Margo-sonrio Sherman-y ya que como soy Iron Man no me podian faltar mis camaradas con armaduras

Al haber dicho eso salieron sus 6 hermanos cachorros tambien con partes de armaduras de Iron man cada uno de diferente color, con unas gafas de aviador y capas de diferentes colores, lo cual se les hizo gracioso e ingenioso a Margo y Antonio.

En ese momento salio Edith disfrazada de Hit-Girl (antiheroina de las peliculas y comics de Kick ass por si se lo preguntan), Andy disfrazado de Quicksilver (con la vestimenta que el personaje uso en Avengers: age of ultron) y Helena disfrazada de Scarlett Witch (con la vestimenta que el personaje uso en Civil War, junto con una tiara rojo oscuro)

-Wow! Sus disfraces de Hit-Girl, Scarlett Witch y Quicksilver están geniales!-opino Margo  
-Gracias Margo, como yo leo comics de aventuras de ella y de Kick Ass se me hizo buena idea-sonrio Edith  
-Nosotros también nos esforzamos, como la sabionda y yo somos hermanos se me hizo buena idea, hasta me sale el acento miren... "Acaso no lo viste venirr?"-respondio Andy imitando el acento que le ponen a Quicksilver en Age of ultron y los demás les aplaudieron.

Justo en ese momento Penny, Riley y Brigit salieron con sus disfraces puestos provocando que Sherman y Andy quedaran boquiabiertos, Riley estaba disfrazada de Wonder Woman (con el outfit que uso la actriz Gal Gadot en Batman v Superman), Penny estaba disfrazada como Spider Gwen y Brigit estaba disfrazada como Harley Quinn (con el outfit que uso Margot Robbie en Suicide Squad), los 3 disfraces marcaban a la perfeccion la figura de las 3 chicas.

-Y bien? Les gusta lo que ven?- preguntaron las 3 chicas  
-Oh vaya que si-opino Sherman con los ojos abiertos como platos y tratando de evitar que un hilo de baba cayera de su boca  
-Desearia haberme disfrazado de joker y no de quicksilver- respondio Andy con la misma cara que Sherman

Las 3 chicas rieron por los comentarios de Sherman y Andy.

Por ultimo llego Agnes disfrazada como Merida de la película "Valiente" (claro con peluca roja y su portaflechas)

Momentos después los chicos y sus amigos fueron llevados a la fiesta de Halloween en su escuela, Jessica (quien se había disfrazado de Black Widow), Henry (quien se había disfrazado de el Capitan America) y Delores (quien se había disfrazado de la reina roja de "Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas") dejaron a los chicos en la entrada.

Los chicos entraron a la fiesta la cual se estaba llevando a cabo en el gimnasio, la fiesta era muy grande, con mucha música y comida, había muchos chicos y chicas con diferentes y llamativos disfraces, habioa unos con disfraces de zombies, otros de personajes de varios videojuegos, otros de superhéroes y sus villanos respectivamentes.

Sherman y Agnes se acercaron a una mesa a tomar ponche pero 2 adultos disfrazados se acercaron a saludarlos.

-Tio Nick! Tia Judy!-exclamo Agnes abrazando a sus tios  
-Hola Agnes, hola Sherman-exclamo Judy quien estaba disfrazada de una conejita policía  
-No es por nada pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Sherman  
-El director Purdy nos llamo para pedirnos que supervisaramos la fiesta ya que unos profesores no pudieron venir, porcierto tu disfraz de Iron Man esta increíble-respondio Nick quien se había disfrazado de un zorro policía  
-Gracias-sonrio Sherman

La fiesta continuo hasta que llego a su fin y los chicos sabian lo que eso significaba.

En la entrada de la escuela los chicos se reunieron con Edmund quien no llevaba ningun disfraz solo su ropa normal) que les conto de aquella leyenda.

-Ya estamos todos, ahora ya podremos irnos a ver si esa "legendaria leyenda" era cierta- respondio Sherman  
-Nosotras tambien vamos- respondio Elli (quien se habia disfrazado de la Princesa Elionwy de la pelicula "El Caldero Magico") llegando con Kristy (quien se habia disfrazado de Starfire de la serie animada "Los Jovenes Titanes") y Angelita (quien se habia disfrazado de Supergirl)  
-Mientras mas mejor- respondio Edmund con cara maliciosa (cosa que otravez ninguno noto) y todos los chicos tomaron camino a la biblioteca publica de Nueva York.

Momentos despues los chicos llegaron a la biblioteca publica la cual estaba cerrada.

-La Biblioteca esta cerrada, lastima! ya no podremos comprobar si esa "legendaria leyenda" es cierta-respondio Sherman  
-Descuiden, conozco una forma de entrar-respondio Edmund dirigendose a una de la ventanas la cual no tenia seguro- Ta da! ya pueden pasar.

Los chicos entraron uno por uno por la ventana hasta que todos estuvieron dentro de la biblioteca entraron a un salon donde habia muchos libreros y mesas al igual que una infinita cantidad de libros, siguieron caminando hasta que entraron por unas puertas que por fortuna estaban abiertas.

-Miren! alla esta!- exclamo Edmund  
-Shhh- susurro el fantasma de la bibliotecaria a quien nadie alcanzo a ver, pero si a oir.  
-La oigo, pero no la veo-respondio Riley  
-Bajo por las escaleras, habra que llegar al punto mas bajo de la biblioteca-respondio Edmund  
-Y porque?-quiso saber Margo  
-Dicen que alla es donde siempre esta, y creo que códice -respondio Edmund

Los chicos empezaron a bajar las escaleras, las cuales iban en espiral, pero mientras bajaban, los libros de los estantes que estaban en las escaleras cayeron.

-Sabionda, ahora no es momentos de tus juegos-regaño Andy a Helena creyendo que ella era la que tiraba los libros de los estantes.  
-Yo no fui!- se quejo Helena

Los chicos terminaron de bajar las escaleras y llegaron a un cuarto con estantes en las paredes y con libros en ellos, pero cuando terminaron de entrar las puertas de aquel cuarto se cerraron de golpe y la mesa y sillas que habian ahi empezaron a flotar.

-Sabionda, que te dije?-la volvio a regañar Andy  
-Que yo no soy!-se volvio a quejar Helena  
-Shhhh- se volvio a oir el susurro de la bibliotecaria y otras puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Los chicos entraron por esas puertas y llegaron a un cuarto donde habia muchisimos libreros con libros (algo asi como un laberinto de libros).

Los chicos entraron a laberinto de libros pero las luces que habían encendido se apagaron.

-Ahora como sabremos a donde vamos con esta oscuridad?-pregunto Penny agarrando la mano de Sherman mientras Riley le agarraba la otra mano a Sherman  
-Que alguien se apure, que odio la oscuridad- temblo Helena  
-No se preocupen, mis repulsores tienen función de linternas asi que no se asusten-respondio Sherman encendiendo las linternas de sus repulsores.

Las linternas repulsores de Sherman ayudaron a iluminar bastante hasta que los chicos salieron del laberinto de libros.

-Fiu! Ya era hora de salir de ahí- opino Ellinor  
-Oigan, alguien ha visto a Edmund?- pregunto Riley- no lo he visto desde que salimos del laberinto.  
-Edmund! Edmund! Donde estas?- gritaron los chicos hacia el laberinto, pero Edmund jamas respondio.  
-Iremos a buscarlo-respondieron Penny y Riley

Sherman les presto a ambas chicas uno de sus guantes linternas repulsores y ambas entraron a laberinto de libros atándose un hilo rojo en sus muñecas para no perderse mientras Sherman sostenia el otro extremo del hilo.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos, juro que si se me aparecen las gemelas de "El Resplandor" huire corriendo y saltare por una ventana- opino Riley

-Di lo que quieras, pero si yo veo al payaso Pennywise de "Eso", huyo directo a mi casa- respondo Penny

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando hasta que vieron un brillo morado sobresaliendo de uno de los pasillos.

-Edmund! Hasta que al fin apareces! Nos tenias a todos preocupa...-Penny no pudo terminar la frase ya que la sangre se le heló a ella y a Riley al ver que ese brillo violeta no era Edmund si no que se trataba de la bibliotecaria fantasma.

Mientras tanto afuera del laberinto Sherman y el resto de los chicos estaban esperando, pero oyeron los gritos de las chicas saliendo corriendo.

-Todos cúbranse!- gritaron ambas chicas  
-Porque?-pregunto Sherman desconcertado

En ese momento a todos los chicos se les heló la sangre al ver a la bibliotecaria fantasma, por lo tanto se echaron al suelo, la bibliotecaria fantasma volo sobre ellos y abrió una puerta que estaba a espaldas de los chicos.

Los chicos al ver la puerta abierta se armaron de valor y entraron lo cual los llevo a un cuarto que decía "Colecciones Especiales" y vieron que un librero estaba abierto mostrando otra puerta que los llevo a unas escaleras que conducían al sotano el cual estaba inundado con libros en el agua y otra puerta.

-Oigan! Nesecitaremos electricidad para abrir esa puerta- exclamo Andy  
-Miren! Alla hay un interruptor!-exclamo Brigit señalando unas escaleras metálicas que llevaban a una plataforma donde había un panel con el interruptor de la luz.  
-Yo me encargo-respondio Sherman iendo hacia las escaleras.

Sherman subio las escaleras y llego al panel de la luz y activo el interruptor, pero al momento en que las luces se encendieron se apagaron.

-Eso no duro mucho- opino Penny

En ese momento la única lámpara que colgaba del techo cayo al agua electrocutándola.

-Nesecitamos quitar esa lámpara para evitar que el agua nos electrocute- exclamo Sherman  
-Yo me encargo-respondio Margo tomando textura metalica en sus manos e introduciéndolas al agua para absorber la electricidad hasta que la lámpara se quedo sin energía.  
-Vaya Margo! Si que te luciste con eso!-opino Sherman asombrado  
-Oye, no creas que solo se lanzar rayos eléctricos, también tengo la capacidad de absorver grandes descargas de energía- respondio Margo

Los chicos entraron por aquella puerta la cual los llevo a un armario.

-Eso fue todo?-pregunto Edith molesta  
-Al parecer si-respondio Sherman  
-No se vale! Ahora ya no podremos ver a la bibliotecaria fantasm...AAAAA!- grito Edith cuando la madera de una mesa en la que se recargo se rompió tirándola al suelo y revelando un agujero en el suelo que mostraba la entrada de un túnel.

Los chicos ayudaron a Edith a levantarse y se acercaron a la entrada del túnel.

-Entonces... quien entrara a la cueva de ultratumba primero?- pregunto Penny con nerviosismo  
-Yo ire primero, ustedes iran detrás de mi- respondio Sherman

Uno por uno los chicos fueron entrando al túnel hasta que momentos después salieron por el otro extremo del túnel el cual era muy parecido al domo de una catedral, con un candelabro colgando del techo y una plataforma mas pequeña en el centro donde estaba una mesa con libros y frente a ellos estaba la bibliotecaria fantasma hojeando un libro mientras que en las orillas de aquel cuarto había un rio donde circulaba un liquido rojo escarlata.

-Sherman, esta lugar me da escalofríos- temblo Penny abrazando a Sherman por un extremo  
-A mi igual- agrego Riley abrazando a Sherman por el otro extremo.  
-Este debe ser el lugar donde "El Coleccionista" asesino a la bibliotecaria y estoy casi seguro de que ese libro que esta leyendo es "El Codice Gozeriano"-respondio Sherman  
-Bueno ya comprobamos que esa leyenda es cierta, ahora podemos irnos?-suplico Agnes empezandose a espantar.  
-Deacuerdo- respondio Sherman

Los chicos se disponían a irse pero la bibliotecaria los vio asi que desapárecio.

-Oigan miren! La bibliotecaria fantasma desaparecio!- exclamo Angelita  
-Esa es buena o mala señal?-pregunto Kristy con nerviosimo  
-Yo espero que buena-respondio Riley

En ese momento el nivel del liquido rojo que circulaba empezó a inundar el cuarto, cosa la cual alarmo a los chicos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí!- exclamo Sherman

Los chicos lo mas rápido que pudieron volvieron a entrar al túnel por el que llegaron y volvieron a salir por el agujero que encontraron pero el liquido rojo seguía persiguiéndolos.

Al salir de aquel sotano el liquido rojo de detuvo y dejo de subir y los chicos se dispusieron a regresar por "Colecciones Especiales" para llegar al laberinto de libros, cuando volvieron a entrar sin que nadie lo notara los libreros se empezaron a mover separando a los chicos en pequeños grupos por diferentes pasillos del laberinto.

Sherman, Penny, Riley y Brigit estaban pasando por uno de los pasillos, las 3 chicas iban abrazadas a Sherman.

-Esto es horrible, Sherman ¿Cuánto falta? Esta lugar ya nos esta dando miedo- temblo Penny  
-Yo espero que poco- respondio Sherman empezándose a asustar

Los 4 siguieron caminando hasta que Brigit vio una salida.

-Miren! Creo que alla esta la salida- exclamo Brigit señalando lo que podía ser la salida del laberinto de libros.

Sherman y las 3 chicas se disponían a salir del laberinto pero de un momento a otro el fantasma de la bibliotecaria se interpuso frente a ellos provocando que se paralizaran del miedo.

-Quienes son y que hacen aquí!?-pregunto la bibliotecaria fantasma con forma y voz amenazadora  
-Na... na... nada, so... so... solo... un amigo no... no...nos trajo... para... co... co... comprobarnos... Si... si... si la leyenda... De... de... de... la bi... bi... bibliotecaria fantasma... e... e... era cierta... Pe... pe... pero ya nos íbamos- tardamudeo Sherman tratando de retroceder junto con las 3 chicas.

-Vienen a robarme el codice verdad?-pregunto la bibliotecaria fantasma

-No teniamos la minima intencion de hacer eso- respondio Penny temerosa

-No vienen a robarme el códice?-pregunto la bibliotecaria fantasma sorprendida.  
-Se lo juramos, pero no podemos encontrar a nuestros amigos- explico Sherman  
-No se preocupen yo con gusto les ayudare

En ese momento la bibliotecaria fantasma cambio su aspecto de uno terrorífico al de una doncella de 21 años, cabello castaño, ojos azules y algunas pecas en las mejillas y con un bello vestido violeta.

-Pero necesito saber sus nombres para poder ayudarlos- termino de decir la bibliotecaria fantasma  
-Bueno, ellas son mis amigas Penny Peterson, Riley Anderson y Brigit Hattaway y yo soy Sherman Peabody- se presento Sherman  
-Peabody? Tu eres Sherman Peabody?-pregunto la bibliotecaria fantasma sorprendida  
-Si? Porque?- pregunto Sherman desconcertado  
-Vengan conmigo- les pidió la bibliotecaria fantasma

Sherman y las 3 chicas siguieron a la bibliotecaria fantasma hasta que llegaron a un cuarto con libros y frente a ellos habían 2 figuras, la primera con un traje blanco y la otra con un vestido morado, ambas desprendían un brillo blanco.

-Esperen aquí- les pidió la bibliotecaria fantasma y los chicos obedecieron

La bibliotecaria fantasma se acerco a esas 2 figuras y a los pocos segundos ambas figuras voltearon y al instante Sherman vio de quienes se trataban...

-Sr Peabody? Srta Angostina?-pregunto Sherman tratando de contener las lagrimas.  
-Sherman!- exclamaron los fantasmas del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina corriendo a abrazar a su hijo adoptivo.

Penny, Riley y Brigit por su parte sonreían mientras veian ese tierno reencuentro.

-Oh Sr Peabody! Srta Angostina! No tienen idea de cuanto los he extrañado- sollozo Sherman  
-Nosotros también te extrañamos hijo- respondio el fantasma del Sr Peabody.

Los 3 rompieron el abrazo, pero Sherman seguía sollozando.

-Ya, ya hijo, ya no llores- respondio el fantasma del Sr Peabody dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda para calmar a Sherman

Momentos después los 7 empezaron a caminar para ayudar a los chicos a salir.

-Asi que ustedes han estado cuidándome todo este tiempo?- pregunto Sherman  
-Asi es y también hemos visto como cuidas de nuestros hijos-respondio respondio el fantasma del Sr Peabody  
-Osea que usted sabe...?- trato de decir Brigit  
-Que embaraze a la Angostina? Si, si lo se, ella me lo conto cuando llego- sonrio Peabody abrazando a Angostina- y estamos agradecidos con ustedes por cuidarlos, sobretodo de ti Sherman, has asumido una gran responsabilidad al cuidarlos y también al dirigir un equipo como "La Fuerza del Tiempo"  
-Osea que...?- trato de decir Sherman  
-Que tu y Riley crearon un equipo en memoria mia y de Angostina? Sip, y has hecho un gran trabajo dirigendolo- volvió a sonreir Peabody  
-Vaya! Crei que estaría molesto por eso- confeso Sherman  
-En un principio si estábamos molestos y sabíamos que era peligroso para ti, tus amigos y hermanas, pero al verte pelear contra Aksel... me hizo darme cuenta de que has alcanzado cierta madurez y estamos orgullosos de ti-respondio Peabody poniendo su pata en el hombro de su hijo.  
-Es bueno oir eso de usted Sr Peabody, pero... porque se sacrifico para salvar a mi mamá?- quiso saber Sherman  
-Bueno... al verte tan feliz con ella y ver que Aksel la iba a asesinar, yo tome la decisión de salvarla para que no sufrieras al ya no verla- explico Peabody- pero también desde un principio yo sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que ya no nos necesitarías a mi y a Angostina  
-Pero si aun los nesecito! No tienen idea de cuanta falta me han hecho- sollozo Sherman  
-Lo sabemos-respondieron Peabody y Angostina abrazando a Sherman

Los chicos llegaron al cuarto de libros por donde pasaron y se reencontraron con el resto de los chicos.

-Chicos! Hasta que al fin aparecen-respondio Sherman

El resto de los chicos fueron con Sherman pero quedaron paralizados del miedo a ver frente a ellos los fantasmas de la bibliotecaria, del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina.

-Tranquilos, no se espanten, ellos nos están ayudando- explico Sherman tratando de aguantar la risa por la cara que los otros pusieron

Los chicos subieron las escaleras y llegaron al gran salón de libros y mesas donde pasaron cuando llegaron, pero en medio de aquel salón estaba Edmund.

-Edmund! Donde has estado? Te hemos buscado por todas partes!-exclamo Margo pero la bibliotecaria fantasma la detuvo  
-El es quien los trajo aquí?-pregunto la bibliotecaria fantasma  
-Si? Porque?-pregunto Sherman desconcertado  
-Edmund Hoover es "El Coleccionista" el fue quien me asesino con tal de conseguir el códice- explico la bibliotecaria  
-Y ni tu ni nadie evitara que yo consiga ese códice- respondio Edmund tomando su forma de fantasma el cual era de un hombre de cuarentaitantos años y de esa forma se transformo en un mounstro gigante de libros (que seria "El Azletor").  
-Chicos! Atáquenlo! No podemos dejar que se lleve el códice! Ustedes protéjanlo y busquen la manera de como destruirlo!- ordeno Sherman

Mientras los chicos atacaban al Azletor, los fantasmas de la bibliotecaria y de ambos canes ideaban un plan para destruir el códice...

-La única forma de destruir el códice es clavándole un afilado pedazo de madera-explico la bibliotecaria fantasma- eso lo capturara a el

-Alguien de los chicos tendra que hacerlo-respondio el fantasma del Sr Peabody

-Yo les ayudo con eso!- exclamo Helena  
-Haz lo que tengas que hacer sabionda!- exclamo Andy

Helena utilizando un pedazo de madera de las mesas lo clavo en el centro del libro creando un vórtice que empezo a succionar al fantasma del coleccionista y a los otros fantasmas...

-Sr Peabody! Srta Angostina! No quiero que se vayan! Los necesito!-exclamo Sherman

-Lo sabemos, pero sabes? Alguien mas te necesita, tus hermanas, tus amigos, tus padres, tu familia, tu equipo te necesita, nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestro objetivo en la vida, ahora es tu turno de seguir con la tuya, y pase lo que pase jamas nos olvides-respondio la Srta Angostina

-Jamas los olvidare!- exclamo Sherman

El vórtice se cerro y el libro desaparecio y la biblioteca a su estado normal como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los chicos salieron por la ventana por la que entraron y la cerraron y tomaron camino a sus respectivas casas.

 **ESPERO QUE ESTE ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **LAS IDEAS PARA LOS DISFRACES DE LOS CHICOS LOS SAQUE DE ALGUNAS DE MIS PELICULAS FAVORITAS CORRESPONDIENDO A LOS CHICOS, LA LEYENDA DE LA BIBLIOTECA AL IGUAL QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA BIBLIOTECARIA Y EL COLECCIONISTA LOS SAQUE DE LA FRANQUICIA CLASICA "LOS CAZAFANTASMAS".**

 **LES GUSTO EL REGRESO DEL SR PEABODY Y LA SRTA ANGOSTINA COMO FANTASMAS? ESPERO QUE SI.**

 **LO DE LA CALABAZA GIGANTE AL IGUAL QUE ALGUNOS DIALOGOS LOS SAQUE DEL CLASICO PORGRAMA DE NICKELODEON "I CARLY".**

 **LOS VERE EN LA PROXIMA.**


	45. Chapter 45

**HOLA CHICOS, ESTAVEZ TUVE MAS TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR TEMPRANO, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Eran casi las 11:00 de la noche y Sherman sus hermanas llegaron al penthouse donde sus padres, hermanos cachorros y tia los estaban esperando.

-Sherman!- exclamaron los 6 hermanos cachorros corriendo de felicidad a lamerle la cara a su hermano humano.

-Esperen! me hacen cosquillas! jajaja-rio Sherman

Los hermanos cachorros de Sherman dejaron de lamerle la cara.

-Sherman!- exclamo Jessica corriendo a abrazar a su hijo (ya saben, instintos de una madre amorosa)

-Margo! Edith! Agnes!- exclamo Henry corriendo a abrazar a sus 3 hijas.

-En donde han estado? nos tenian superpreocupados!-exclamo Jessica

-Podemos explicarlo- respondieron los 4 chicos (bueno el chico y las 3 hermanas)

Sherman y sus hermanas les explicaron a sus padres toda la situacion de la bibliotecaria y el coleccionista, la trampa que les tendio Edmund en la biblioteca, su encuentro con los fantasmas del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina sin perder detalle alguno.

Mientras tanto Penny le explicaba a sus padres la situacion, al igual que Riley a sus padres, Andy, Helena, Brigit, Elli, Kristy y Angelita por su parte tambien les excplicaban la situacion a sus respectivos padres.

Los padres de los chicos comprendieron la situacion y no castigaron a sus hijos, aunque el que es casi castigado y casi recibe una buena tunda es Antonio ya que Gru no le habia creido nada, sino que penso que habia llevado al resto de los chicos a una de sus aventuras locas.

Por fortuna Lucy, Nick y Judy si le creyeron a Antonio y no lo castigaron, cosa que Antonio agradecio, en cambio Gru no estuvo deacuerdo con eso y cada quien en su respectiva casa se dispuso a dormir.

Pasados unos dias de la fiesta de Halloween las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

En un edificio en Queens estaba ardiendo en llamas y la gente habia logrado salir, pero entre la multitud una mujer gritaba desesperadamente.

-Mi hijo! Alguien ha visto a mi hijo?!- gritaba desesperadamente aquella mujer

En ese momento los chicos aterrizaron y preguntaron por la situacion.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Sherman

-Mi hijo! no lo he visto! creo que quedo atrapado, tienen que ayudarlo!- lloro aquella mujer

-No se preocupe señora, nosotros nos encargaremos- respondio Sherman

-Saben si hay mas personas atrapadas?- pregunto Riley

-Creemos que si- respondio un hombre junto a ellos

-No se preocupen, nosotros los buscaremos- respondieron los chicos

Los chicos entraron a edificio en llamas y se separaron para buscar a las personas atrapadas.

Sherman y Penny entraron a uno de los departamentos y oyeron los gritos de un niño que suplicaba por ayuda.

-Ayuda! Ayudenme!- gritaba el niño quien estaba del otro lado de unos escombros que habian caido del techo.

-Descuida niño, mi amiga y yo te sacaremos de ahi- respondio Sherman

-No! Dejenme! Quiero a mi mamá!- gritaba el niño ya que no se dejaba ayudar

-Niño! miranos!- exclamo Sherman quien se quito su caso mientras que Penny se quito su visor dejando que el niño vieras sus caras- Somos chicos normales, como tu, dejanos ayudarte, como te llamas? ¿Thomas?

-Si- respondio el niño el cual era de unos 10 años y cabello castaño

-Ok Thomas, te sacaremos de aqui pero tienes que pasar por esos escombros para llegar a nosotros-respondio Penny

-No se si lo logre- respondio Thomas temeroso

-Ten, ponte mi casco, te dara fuerza-respondio Sherman

Thomas se puso el caso de Sherman y empezo a avanzar hacia ellos.

-Asi se hace! lo estas haciendo bien! pero date prisa que este lugar no resistira!- exclamo Penny

Una vez que el chico salio de los escombros de aquel cuarto le devolvio el casco a Sherman y los 3 volaron alejando de aquel cuarto justo cuando el piso de aquel departamento cayo un nivel abajo.

Sherman ya con su casco puesto mientras que Penny con su visor puesto salieron de aquel edificio y regresaron al niño con su madre.

-Gracias por salvarlo- lloro de felicidad aquella mujer por tener a su hijo devuelta.

-No tiene que agradecer- respondieron Sherman y Penny

En ese momento el resto de los chicos salieron de aquel edificio, Margo y Antonio habian rescatado a un bebé de pocas semanas, Andy, Brigit y Helena rescataron a 2 niños de 5 años y a un perro de pelaje marron, mientras que Edith, Agnes y Riley habian rescatado a una anciana y a su gato.

-Apartense todos, mi amiga y yo nos encargaremos de esto- respondio Andy y entre el y Brigit lanzaron rafagas heladas para apagar el fuego.

Andy y Brigit apagaron el incendio y una vez que terminaron todo, los chicos tomaron camino a sus casas.

Al dia siguente mientras los chicos estaban en la escuela, Jessica junto con Anna, Liv, Elsa, Judy, Delores y Lucy (quienes habian pedido el dia libre en sus trabajos) junto con los hermanos cahorros de Sherman estaban caminando por las calles de Nueva York.

Pero su caminata las llevo a un puesto de periodicos y revistas y lograron divisar varios periodicos y revistas con fotos de los chicos de "La Fuerza del Tiempo" en su ultima mision en las portadas.

-Vaya amiga! tal parece que los chicos han adquirido mucha popularidad como superheroes- opino Anna

-Vaya que si, solo espero que nada malo les pase- respondio Jessica

-Yo tambien- agrego Elsa

-Ustedes los conocen?-pregunto el vendedor del puesto

-No, pero conozco al lider- respondio Jessica

-Cree que pueda presentarlo con mi hija?, es que ella esta enamoradisima de el-respondio el dueño de puesto

-Si algun dia lo veo le dire-respondio Jessica comprando una de las revistas con los chicos en la portada

Horas despues fueron a recoger a sus hijos, Henry y Jessica recogieron a Sherman, Margo, Edith, Agnes y Antonio ya que Gru les habia pedido que si lo cuidaban por el resto de la tarde, cosa la cual ellos accedieron.

(aunque obviamente sabemos porque se los pidio).

Mientras Henry y Jessica recogian a sus hijos, del otro lado de la calle 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer los veian.

-Ese es Henry!- exclamo el hombre el cual era de unos cuarentaitantos años,piel clara, canoso y de ojos color ambar

-Si es cierto! crei que se habia ido hace muchos años- respondio la mujer la cual era de unos treintaitantos años, cabello oscuro, piel morena, y ojos verdes- Que hace con esa mujer?! no se suponia que estaba casado con Sara? y mira! hasta tienen hijos!

-Es verdad! Tenemos que avisarles a mis padres sobre esto!-exclamo aquel hombre.

-Si, vamos!- exclamo aquella mujer y junto con aquel hombre salieron corriendo de ahi

Esa misma tarde cuando los chicos acabaron de comer y de hacer su tarea decidieron usar la maquina del tiempo ya que no la habian usado desde que viajaron al renacimiento meses atras.

Momentos despues Sherman, sus hermanas, futuro cuñado, hermanos cachorros, padres y tia caminaban hacia la camara del vueltatras...

-Realmente esa maquina funciona?- pregunto Henry

-Vaya que si, cuando viajamos al renacimiento ni siquiera yo me la creia- respondio Jessica

Todos entraron a la maquina y tomaron sus asientos.

-A donde iremos?-preguntaron Henry y Delores

-No a donde, a cuando iremos?- aclaro Agnes

-Bien dicho hermanita- sonrio Sherman y poniendo la fecha y cordenadas correctas para despues presionar el boton rojo y la maquina desaparecio en un destello de luz.

La maquina aparecio y aterrizo debajo de unas palmeras, todos bajaron de la maquina pero con unas vestimentas muy curiosas, Sherman, Henry, Antonio y los cachorros Rocket, Max y Peabody II llevaban tunicas blancas en la cabeza y de la cintura para abajo (En el caso de los cachorros ellos solo lo llevaban en las patas traseras), mientras que Jessica, Delores, Margo, Edith, Agnes y las 3 cachorritas Minty, Gidget y Andromeda llevaban un vestido de seda blanco con un cinturon marron (claro que Edith tuvo que quitarse su gorro rosa).

-Que epoca es esta?- pregunto Henry

-Pronto lo sabran- respondio Sherman

-Ay! odio el suspenso!- se quejo Delores

-Asi es mas divertido, jeje- rio Sherman

Los chicos y sus padres siguieron caminando y se adentraron a un pueblo en medio del desierto.

-Padres y hermanos, bienvenidos al antiguo Ejipto- respondio Sherman

-De lujo!- exclamaron Edith, Rocket y Minty

Los chicos y sus padres entraron a un gran palacio que estaba frente a una piramide, los guardias al reconocer a Sherman lo dejaron pasar a el y a sus padres y hermanas.

Llegaron a la sala del trono en la cual habia un chico de unos 13 años, piel morena, vestimenta fina de la epoca y una corona medio extraña.

-Hola- saludo Sherman

El chico al reconocer la voz de Sherman voltea, se trataba, de nada mas y nada menos que el mismisimo rey Tut.

(para los que vieron la pelicula de Peabody y Sherman entenderan mejor)

-Sherman! como estas?- exclamo Tut

-Bien y tu?-pregunto Sherman

-Bien, oye de casualidad no trajiste a tu amiga rubia y de ojos azules? la que era mi novia?-pregunto Tut

-Penny nunca fue tu novia, y no, no vino conmigo- respondio Sherman

-y... quienes son estas personas que te acompañan?-pregunto Tut

-Ella es Jessica: mi mamá, el es Henry: mi papá, ella es Delores: mi tia, ellas son Margo, Edith y Agnes: mis hermanas, ellos son Max, Gidget, Rocket, Minty, Andromeda y Peabody II: mis hermanos cachorros, y el es Antonio: mi futuro cuñado- explico Sherman

-Y el Sr Peabody?-pregunto Tut

-El... murio hace mas de 2 meses- respondio Sherman

-Oh... lo lamento, no lo sabia-respondio Tut

-No te preocupes, ya lo superé- respondio Sherman

Momentos despues Tut les dio un recorrido por el palacio a los chicos y a sus padres.

Despues de ese recorrido ahora podian explorar y descanzar un rato sin causar ningun desastre.

-Oye Margo, Quieres ir a nadar al rio?- sugirio Antonio

-Claro!- exclamo Margo

Margo y Antonio saltaron al rio, por fortuna el cambio de ropa de epoca tambien les otorgo hasta cambio de ropa interor, por lo tanto no tuvieron de que preocuparse.

Cerca de ahi Sherman estaba sentado sobre una roca recordando que en ese mismo rio fue donde el Sr Peabody le enseño a nadar cuando el solamente era un bebé y que en esa epoca fue donde descubrio sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Penny, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Agnes quien se sento a su lado.

-Hola Sherman! que haces?- pregunto Agnes tan alegre como siempre

-Ah, hola Agnes, solo estaba aqui pensando algo-respondio Sherman

-Que pensabas?-pregunto Agnes con curiosidad

-Es que aqui fue cuando descubri que yo estaba enamorado de Penny- explico Sherman

-En serio aqui fue?-pregunto Agnes

-Sip, cuando le mostre la maquina del tiempo cuando nos conocimos a los 7 años ella quedo atrapada aqui y le avise al Sr Peabody para que vinieramos por ella ya que ella iba a casarse con el Rey Tut, cosa en la cual yo me oponia-explico Sherman

-Pero si ustedes se odiaban en ese entonces- respondio Agnes confundia

-Pues si pero el Sr Peabody la hizo entrar en razon diciendole que si se casaba con el Rey Tut cuando el muriera, a ella la sepultarian junto con el, y viva y fue cuando ella reacciono, pero al Sr Peabody y a mi nos aventaron dentro de la piramide y ahi fue donde Peabody me hizo darme cuenta de que el odio que yo sentia por Penny... en realidad era Amor- termino de explicar Sherman

-Que romantico- suspiro Agnes

-Que Asco!- se quejo Edith quien habia oido toda la conversacion

-Crees que algun dia yo encuentre a mi chico ideal?-pregunto Agnes

-Claro! solo debes encontrar a alguien que te ame a ti y tu a el, mira a Margo y Antonio, se ven muy felices juntos- explico Sherman

-Se nota, y creo que en un par de años nos van a convertir en tios a ti, a Edith y a mi- opino Agnes

-Tienes razon hermanita, pero por suerte entre papá y yo les advertimos que no fuera demasiado pronto que porque todavia no estan en edad para eso-respondio Sherman

-Que bueno que yo jamas me enamorare de nadie- respondio Edith

-Yo no diria eso Edith, las cosas cambian y tu lo sabes- respondio Sherman

-Y ni aun asi me llegare a enamorar de alguien, jamas mientras yo este viva- respondio Edith

Sherman y Agnes solo rieron por lo equivocada que estaba su hermana ya que ambos sabian que Edith se enamoraria tarde o temprano

Mas tarde los chicos y sus padres se despidieron de Tut, regresaron a la maquina y volvieron a su epoca.

Todos salieron de la maquina con su ropa cambiada y las cosas en la vida de los chicos continuaron normales.

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO ¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEAN ESAS PERSONAS QUE RECONOCIERON A HENRY? LO SABRAN PRONTO...**


	46. Chapter 46

HOLA CHICOS, YA HE VUELTO CON MAS AVENTURAS PARA LOS CHICOS, LAMENTO NO HABER PUBLICADO ANTES PERO COMO SABRAN EN ESTOS DIAS TENIA QUE HACER UNA TAREA QUE YA ENTREGUE Y ESPERO QUE ME VAYA BIEN, AUNQUE YO CERO QUE SI ME IRA BIEN.

QUIERO ACLARAR UNA COSA, NOSOTROS AUN NO LLEGAMOS AL TIEMPO EN QUE SE CENTRARA ESTE CAPITULO, PERO LOS CHICOS YA LLEGARON A ESE TIEMPO, POR CIERTO EN ESTE CAPITULO VERAN LA INCLUSION DE UNOS SIMPATICOS PERSONAJES, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...

Llego Diciembre y la navidad se aproximaba y por logica la boda de Nick y Judy tambien.

Liv era la encargada de organizar la boda y la recepcion, Anna se habia encargado de la lista de invitados, Jessica y Lucy de contratar a los "Musicos", mientras que Elsa se encargaria del vestido para Judy.

Claro que el dia de la boda iba a haber una gran fiesta de navidad que los chicos (quienes ya habian salido de vacaciones navideñas) se encargarian de organizar.

-Sherman, puedes ayudarme a poner las luces?-pregunto Penny quien estaba poniendo luces navideñas en un pino gigante en el central park ya que la recepcion seria ahi.

-Espera Penny! que estoy algo ocupado!- exclamo Sherman con algo de pesadez ya que estaba cargando una gigante cajas las cuales estaban repletas de miles de esferas de colores con un poco de ayuda de Andy, Antonio y los pocos minions que le quedaban a Gru, ya que Hans, Kristoff y Gru estaban ayudando a montar el escenario para el espectaculo de ese dia.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahi estaban Helena, Agnes y Kristy haciendo muñecos de nieve con apoyo de los hermanos cachorros de Sherman.

-Hola niños, que estan haciendo?-pregunto Elsa quien pasaba por ahi usando un hermoso vestido de hielo en azul oscuro (aunque no lo crean aqui tambien ella puede hacer eso y mas).

-Hola mami! estamos haciendo muñecos de nieve- respondio Helena (aun cuando Liv si es madre biologica de Helena, Helena tambien llama a Elsa mamá)

-Puedo ayudarlos?-pregunto Elsa

-Claro mami!- exclamo Helena

Elsa movio sus manos y creo un muñeco de nieve, tenia 3 piedras las cuales eran sus botones, 2 ramas en sus costados las cuales eran sus brazos y manos, ramas en la cabeza para simular cabello, 2 botones en la cara para simular sus ojos, unos dientes de nieve sobresaliendo de su boca y una nariz de zanahoria.

-Listo! ya quedo- respondio Elsa

-Esta hermoso!- exclamo Agnes de la misma forma cuando Gru le habia regalado ese unicornio de peluche años atras

-Como lo llamaremos?-pregunto Helena

-Que les parece... Olaf?- sugirio Elsa ya que cuando ella era niña entre ella y Anna (antes de que sus padres las separaran) habian creado un muñeco de nieve con ese mismo nombre

-Olaf! si, es perfecto!- exclamo Kristy

-No creen que se ve un poco solito?-opino Helena

-Cierto! hay que hacerle una amiga- sugirio Agnes

Elsa volvio a mover sus manos y creo a una muñequita de nieve la cual era identica a Olaf, pero tenia 2 mechones de ramas y en ambos mechones habia 2 moños violetas y pestañas que sobresalian de los ojos y sus botones eran morados.

-Quedo linda! hay que llamarla... Sussanne- sugirio Helena

-Me gusta ese nombre- opino Elsa

Los chicos terminaron de adornar y regresaron al Penthouse a comer, lo que ninguno sabia era que en el central park 2 figuras de nieve empezaron a cobrar vida.

-Donde estoy?-pregunto el muñeco de nieve abriendo los ojos junto con la muñequita de nieve

-Quien eres tu?-pregunto la muñequita de nieve

-Soy Olaf, y adoro los abrazos!- exclamo el muñeco de nieve- y tu quien eres?

-Yo soy Sussanne, y tambien adoro los abrazos!- exclamo la muñequita de nieve

-Donde crees que estemos?-pregunto Olaf

-En la ciudad de Nueva York supongo- respondio Sussanne

-Y como llegamos hasta aqui?-pregunto Olaf

-Ahi si no sabria como decirte-respondio Sussanne

-Mira! huellas! hay que seguirlas- sugirio Olaf

-Deacuerdo, talvez nos lleve a alguien que pueda ayudarnos- respondio Sussanne

Al momento en que Olaf y Sussanne se alejaron de donde despertaron unos muñecos de nieve mucho mas pequeños empezaron a salir de la nieve, eran "los nevaditos" que aparecieron en "Frozen Fever" y empezaron a seguir a Olaf y a Sussanne.

Ambos muñecos terminaron de seguir las huellas las cuales los llevaron a la recepcion del edificio donde vive Sherman, ambos muñecos se acercaron al elevador pero ninguno de los 2 logro alcanzar el panel del elevador.

-Ahora como llegaremos ahi?-pregunto Olaf

En ese momento Sussanne vio llegar a los nevaditos los cuales eran unos 20 muñequitos de nieve.

-Tengo una idea- respondio Sussanne

Entre Olaf y Sussanne cargaron a los 20 nevaditos hasta que alcanzaron la altura nesesaria y presionaron el boton del panel del elevador.

Olaf, Sussanne y los 20 nevaditos entraron al elevador y las puertas se cerraron.

-Ahora, a donde sugieres que vallamos?- pregunto Olaf

-Que opinas de ese boton de hasta arriba con el dibujo de un moño rojo y los lentes- sugirio Sussanne

-Buena Opcion- respondio Olaf

Y otravez entre Olaf y Sussanne volvieron a cargar a los nevaditos hasta que lograron presionar el boton que los termino llevando al Penthouse de los Peabody.

Mientras tanto Sherman y Riley ajenos a esto quienes ya habian acabado de comer junto con los demas estaban viendo la ciudad la cual estaba completamente nevada.

-Adoro la nieve, tu no adoras la nieve Riley?-pregunto Sherman

-Vaya que si, amo la nieve y gracias a ella tengo uno de mis mas grandes pasiones, el hockey- respondio Riley

-Es cierto, y tiene un bonito color azul blanquecino, aunque tambien podria ser naranja, verde, amarilla... esperen, nieve y amarillo? que asco! no creen?-Opino Olaf quien se acerco junto con Sussane y los nevaditos a los chicos.

Riley pego un grito del susto y con su palo de hockey golpeo la cabeza de Olaf la cual Sherman atrapo.

-Hola!- exclamo la cabeza de Olaf

-Tu me espantas- opino Sherman lanzando la cabeza de Olaf hacia Riley

-Creo que iniciamos con mala pata-opino Olaf

Riley lazo la cabeza de Olaf hacia su cuerpo y este se levanto.

-Oigan, porque todos cuelgan del techo como murcielagos?-pregunto Olaf

-Porque tu cabeza esta volteada- respondio Sussanne poniendo la cabeza de Olaf en la posicion correcta

-Oigan, porque tanto escandalo?-pregunto Jessica entrando con los demas adultos

-Hola! soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!- exclamo Olaf presentandose

-Olaf? Sussanne? son ustedes?-pregunto Elsa sorprendida

-Si- respondieron ambos muñecos de nieve

-Alguien podria explicarme que esta pasando aqui?-pregunto Nick desesperandose

-Yo puedo explicarlo-respondio Elsa

Elsa les explico a los chicos y a sus padres, incluso a los propios muñecos de nieve la situacion.

-Y entonces yo con mis poderes cree a Olaf y a Sussanne, pero jamas pense que con mis poderes podria dales vida propia- termino de explicar Elsa

-Wow mamá eso si que fue algo increible-opino Andy

-Tu crees eso hijo?-pregunto Elsa

-La verdad si, y no creas que esa opinion es solo mia, como quisiera poder hacer algo asi, y eso que todavia no se como hacerme ropa de hielo como la tuya- respondio Andy

-Es bueno oir eso, y no te preocupes hijo ya veras que te enseñare a hacer cosas increibles con tus poderes- sonrio Elsa haciendole una caricia en el cabello a su hijo

Al dia siguiente los invitados para la boda de Nick y Judy empezaron a llegar...

-Mamá! Papá! que bueno que llegaron!- exclamo Jessica recibiendo a sus padres

-Nosotros tambien estamos felices de haber llegado hija!- exclamo Janet abrazando a su hija

A principios de Diciembre habia sido el cumpleaños numero 30 de Jessica y sus padres no habian podido ir a Nueva York a festejarla, pero si le habian mandado una tarjeta de cumpleaños y un collar con un pequeño pero elegante reloj de oro.

-Donde estan los demas?-pregunto Jessica

-Vienen para aca- respondio Mitchell

Momentos despues llegaron las 2 hermanas de Jessica con sus respectivas familias, Joey llego con su esposo Garrett, sus 3 hijos Armony, Andrew y Peter y con la mascota de Garrett (el perro golden con el que los chicos jugaron el cual tenia por nombre Chuck), mientras que Jaime llego con su esposo el cual era un hombre pelirrojo de unos 34 años y ojos verdes llamado Gideon Grey, su hijo mayor Javier y un pequeño bebé de pocas semanas de vida.

-Ya nacio nuestro primito o primita? preguntaron Agnes y Sherman

-Si, quieren conocerla?-pregunto Jaime

-Osea que fue niña?-pregunto Agnes con emocion

-Si, vengan para que la conozcan- respondio Jaime sentandose en uno de los sofas

Jaime destapo a la bebé la cual estaba envuelta en una manta rosa y Sherman y sus hermanas vieron a su nueva primita.

La bebé era pelirroja, pecosa y de ojos entre azul celeste y verde limon.

-Como se llama?- pregunto Margo

-Se llama Shirley- respondio Jaime- quieres cargarla Jessica?

-No estoy segura, hace tiempo que no cargo bebés y no quiero que se me caiga- confeso Jessica temerosa

-Confio en ti en que no se te caera- sonrio Jaime

Jessica se sento en el sofa junto a su hermana y esta le entrego a la bebé.

-Hola pequeña, yo soy tu tia Jessica y el es tu primo Sherman, cielos ustedes 2 si que se parecen- sonrio Jessica

-Vaya que si, facilmente podria ser mi hermana menor, pero con las que tengo, ya estoy feliz, y no las cambiaria por nada- respondio Sherman lo cual conmovio a Margo, Edith y Agnes

 **ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, MAÑANA PUBLICARE EL DE LA BODA DE NICK Y JUDY Y SERA LARGO EL CAPITULO, LOS PERSONAJES DE OLAF Y LOS NEVADITOS PERTENECEN A FROZEN DE DISNEY MIENTRAS QUE SUSSANNE PERTENECE A MI BUEN AMIGA "MADAME PURPLE" QUIEN ESCRIBE SU FIC EN FANFIC NETWORK Y WATTPADD, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA**


	47. Chapter 47

El dia de la boda de Nick y Judy llego y todos ya tenían las cosas preparadas para el gran dia.

Era una mañana tranquila en el penthouse y algunos ya se habían despertado para prepararse mientras que otros aun seguían dormidos.

Sherman aun seguía dormido en su cuarto pero habían voces de varios niños y niñas cerca de el.

-Que forma de dormir tan rara tiene, ya vieron la posición en la que esta?-se oyó decir a un niño de unos 6 años

-Hasta habla y babea dormido- se oyó decir a una niña de unos 7 años

-Tu hermano es un poco raro- se oyó decir a otro niño pero de unos 8 años

-Tampoco tanto, y eso que en Enero cumple 13- se oyo decir a Agnes

Sherman despertó y vio que esas voces eran de sus hermanas Edith y Agnes quienes estaban acompañadas de varios niños y niñas de diferentes edades, todos pelirrojos y de ojos verdes.

(En pocas palabras eran algunos de los sobrinos de Hans quienes habían llegado temprano al penthouse esa mañana)

-Que hacen en mi cuarto?-pregunto Sherman

-Tu puerta estaba abierta y entramos- explico un niño de unos 4 años

-Sabias que babeas y hablas dormido?-pregunto una niña de unos 10 años

-No oyeron nada de lo que dije mientras dormia verdad?-pregunto Sherman

-Lo único que decias era "Penny" y "Riley"- respondio un niño de unos 9 años

-Estabas soñando con tus 2 novias rubias verdad?-pregunto Edith

-Y a ustedes que les importa? Váyanse de mi habitación!- respondio Sherman comenzándose a enojar

-No le hagan caso niños, solo se levanto con el pie izquierdo, y será mejor que le bajes a tu humor hermanito- le advirtió Edith mientras salía del cuarto junto a Agnes y el resto de los niños

Una vez que sus hermanas y el resto de los niños se fueron Sherman se levanto de su cama y para colmo había descubierto una mancha de humedad semi viscosa en su pantalón de pijama, muy similar a la que encontró cuando fue a dormir a casa de sus abuelos la primera vez.

-No otra vez! Al menos Edith, Agnes y esos niños no se fijaron- respondio Sherman

Los chicos y sus padres después de desayunar tenían que vestirse, como era invierno y la ciudad estaba nevada tenían que usar ropa abrigada y a la vez elegante.

Mientras tanto Elsa y Bonnie (madre de Judy) estaban ayudando a Judy con su vestido.

-Te vez preciosa con ese vestido hija, me recuerdas a mi cuando me case con tu padre- respondio Bonnie

-Gracias mamá- sonrio Judy quien estaba usando un bello vestido blanco de seda con encajes.

-Me permites hacerle un pequeño arreglo?-pregunto Elsa

Elsa lanzo un brillo al vestido de Judy convirtiéndolo en un vestido de hielo blanco con plateado.

-Esta increíble! Gracias Elsa!-exclamo Judy

-No hay de que- sonrio Elsa

Por otro lado Lucy estaba ayudando a su hermano Nick a prepararse...

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto Lucy- respondio Nick

-No hay de que Nick, para eso están los hermanos y perdón por haberte despreciado cuando nos reencontramos en la LAV meses atrás respondio Lucy

-No te preocupes Lucy, debido a Judy yo cambie, deje las estafas y ahora ella y yo estamos por casarnos, wow asi se siente entonces eh?-opino Nick

-Vaya que si, cuando yo me case con Gru hace 2 años me sentía igual que tu, pero si no te invite esa vez, pero... tu sabes-respondio Lucy dándole un abrazo de apoyo a Nick, pero apenas termino el abrazo a Lucy le dieron unas fuertes nauseas y rapidamente corrió al baño a vomitar

-Estas bien Lucy?- pregunto Nick preocupado por el estado de su hermana mayor

-No te preocupes Nick, estoy bien son solo nauseas- mintio Lucy y Nick le creyo

Por la tarde en la iglesia todos ya estaban presentes.

Y con todos me refiero a Sherman y toda su familia, Anna, Kristoff y sus 2 hijas, Hans y Liv con todos sus familiares (y con eso me refiero a Hans y a sus padres, sus 12 hermanos mayores (todos pelirrojos, con patillas y de ojos verdes) y sus respectivas familias, al igual que Liv, sus padres, sus 3 hermanos mayores y sus respectivas familias), Elsa, Andy, Helena, Mildri y su hija Brigit, Eugene y Rapunzel con su hijo Kurt, Gru, Lucy, el Dr Nefario, la madre de Gru, los pocos minions que le quedaban a Gru, Los padres de Nick y Lucy, los padres de Judy junto con sus 22 hijos, (23 contando a Judy) (de los cuales solo 5 eran adultos, algunos mayores y menores que Judy mientras que los otros 17 eran niños y uno que otro adolecente), Penny y sus padres, Riley y sus padres, Carl, Mason, Jill, Abby y Angelita con sus respectivos padres, incluso Pietraseron, El agente Garraza y algunos agentes de la LAV.

-Hans, cuanto hermanos dices que tienes?-pregunto Sherman a Hans en un susurro que por suerte nadie oyó

-12 hermanos mayores, yo soy el decimotercero en la linea Westerguard- explico Hans

-Que horror, que tus papás no tenían televisión? o que?-pregunto Edith

-Pues si tenian, pero no lo usaban- explico Hans

-Eso me da a entender que tenian muuucho tiempo libre- opino Edith

-Y en cuanto a tus sobrinos?- pregunto Agnes

-Respecto a ellos tengo 45 sobrinos y tengo otros 12 sobrinos por parte de Liv y junto con mis 2 sobrinas por parte de Elsa, asi que tengo un total de 59 sobrinos- termino de decir Hans

-Eso es peor!- opino Edith

-Al menos solo conocemos a 1 de tu lado-opino Sherman

-Mi primo Elliott verdad?-pregunto Andy

-Al menos- opino Edith cruzando los brazos

Justo en ese momento empezo a sonar la marcha nupcial y todos se pusieron de pie y vieron a Judy caminando con su hermoso vestido de hielo caminando hacia el altar.

Judy llego al altar y agarro las manos de Nick.

El sacerdote comenzo a hablar hasta que llegaron a la parte del "acepto".

-Nicholas Tiberius Wilde, aceptas a Judy Hopps como tu esposa? para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el sacerdote a Nick

-Acepto sonrio Nick mirando a Judy

-Judy Hopps, aceptas a Nicholas Wilde como tu esposo? para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el sacerdote a Judy

-Acepto- sonrio Judy mirando a Nick

-Por el poder de dios ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote a Nick

Nick y Judy se besaron y todos en la iglesia aplaudieron de felicidad, incluso los muñecos de nieve y los nevaditos (a exepcion del padre de Judy).

-Puedo ser la primera en decir Eugh?-pregunto Edith poniendo su tipica cara de asco

Agnes le dio un codazo a Edith para que no arruinara el momento.

Mas tarde todos habian llegado al central park para la recepcion, era casi de noche y habia una cantante en el escenario cantando una cancion para Nick y Judy.

I messed up tonight  
I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down  
I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to see what's next  
Birds don't just fly  
They fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
Though I'm on the lead  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh  
Try everything

Todos aplaudieron por la cancion en especial Nick y Judy, pues era la cancion favorita de ambos.

Durante el transcurso de la recepcion hubo mucha comida, baile y musica, en los bailes aparte de que Nick y Judy bailaban en el escenario tambien habian otros invitados bailando, entre ellos Sherman bailaba con Penny y Riley (aunque no lo crean si se puede), Margo bailaba con Antonio, Andy bailaba con Brigit (en plan de "amigos"), Ellinor se habia atrevido a bailar con Elliott, Helena y Kurt bailaban como todos unos enamorados.

Mas tarde, mientras estaban cenando Lucy golpeo levemente una de las copas con una cuchara para que todos le prestaran atencion.

-Buenas noches a todos, antes que nada Gru y yo queremos darles buena suerte a ustedes Nick y Judy- respondio Lucy y todos aplaudieron

-Pero lo importante aqui es que mi esposa y yo tenemos que hacer un anuncio, Lucy y yo... vamos a tener un hijo-respondio Gru y todos los presentes se quedaron callados por la noticia

-Ya era hora Gru, ya me urgía ser abuela!- respondio la madre de Gru

Mientras tanto Margo, Edith y Agnes quedaron impactadas por la noticia, incluso Antonio, Sherman, Penny y Riley.

-Voy a ser hermana mayor! Siiiii!- exclamo Agnes con mucha alegria

La fiesta continuo y los invitados por la celebracion empezaron a beber mucha champaña incluso Sherman, Margo, Antonio, Penny, Andy, Brigit y Riley y los pocos minions que habian.

Mientras tanto Henry y Jessica se habian alejado un rato de la fiesta para ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Que bonita noche, no crees querida?-pregunto Henry a Jessica

-Vaya que si y vaya que las cosas van mejorado, mira a Agnes, en un par de meses sera hermana mayor gracias a Gru y a Lucy- respondio Jessica

-Vaya que si- sonrio Henry besando a Jessica en los labios

-Oye me das un segundo? voy a ver como estan los niños, creo que Antonio les dio a probar de la champaña y no quiero que nuestros hijos e incluso futuro yerno se les hayan pasado las copas, descuida no me tardare- respondio Jessica

-Ok- respondio Henry

Jessica regreso a la fiesta dejano a Henry solo.

En ese momento una voz llamo a Henry por la espalda.

-Con que aqui has estado Henry- respondio una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Henry volteo y vio de quien se trataba... se trataba de una mujer rubia, de estatura mediana, super bien conservada, cercana a los 60 años, ojos marrones, vestida elegantemente que hasta la hacia parecer de la realeza, y con acento ingles.

-Madre?- pregunto Henry, pero al haber acabado esa pregunta aquella mujer le dio una fuerte bofetada

-Como pudiste atreverte a hacer esto? tu padre y yo te educamos a tal grado que serias un hombre hecho y derecho, no puedo creer que tuve un hijo como tu- lo regaño aquella mujer bañada en lagrimas

-Pero de que estas hablando madre?-pregunto Henry desconcertado y confundido sobandose la mejilla provocando que su madre le diera otra bofetada mucho mas fuerte.

-No te hagas el inocente, tu hermano Arche y su esposa Jade te vieron con esa mujer el otro dia y me lo contaron, y para variar ya tienes hijos con ella, eres un desgraciado, como te atreviste hacerle esto a Sara?, ella te amaba y tu la dejaste para estar con esa... mujer pelirroja y pecosa- lo volvio a regañar su madre- te llevaremos de regreso a Inglaterra y ahi recibiras tu escarmiento, y ni sueñes con tener algo de la herencia de tu padre!

-No! espera! tengo que volver!- exclamo Henry tratando de safarse de su madre quien lo jalaba de los brazos

Jessica y Sherman por el alboroto fueron a ver que estaba pasando...

-Oigan, que esta sucediendo?-pregunto Jessica

-Que le esta haciendo a mi papá, señora?-pregunto Sherman

-Jessica? enserio eres tu?-pregunto la madre de Henry sorprendia soltando Henry- Henry, no me digas que Jessica es tu esposa

-Pues si madre, Jessica es mi esposa, y el es Sherman nuestro hijo- respondio Henry

-Bueno y que paso con Sara?-quiso saber la madre de Henry aun molesta

-Podemos explicarlo- respondieron a coro Henry y Jessica

-Antes de que hagan eso, dejenme llamarles a los demas- respondio la madre de Henry y fue hacia una limosina y de ahi salieron el padre de Henry, los tios, primos, hermanos y hermanas de Henry cada quien con sus respectivas familias y hasta el mayordomo de la familia.

-Trajiste a toda la familia desde Inglaterra?-pregunto Henry sorprendido

-Y que querias que hiciera? desde que se enteraron, habian decidido darte un buen escarmiento, a ver si con tu explicacion logras convencerlos- explico la madre de Henry haciendo que Henry tragara saliva pesadamente, cosa la cual Jessica noto.

-Tranquilo Henry, ya veras que ellos entenderan- trato de calmarlo Jessica

-Eso espero- respondio Henry con nerviosismo

Henry y Jessica le explicaron a la familia de Henry toda la situacion, desde que Margo nacio, la muerte de Sara debido al nacimiento de Edith, tambien la situacion que tuvo Jessica con Aksel, el reencuentro entre Henry y Jessica aun cuando ya tenian a sus hijos, la mision al espacio a la que fueron, el rencuentro de los chicos, como fueron adoptados por cada familia, el rescate de los chicos hacia sus padres, y su nueva vida desde su regreso meses atras sin perder absolutamente ningun detalle.

-Despues de haber oido todo lo que pasaron dejenme decirles que... los perdono- respondio el padre de Henry el cual era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules

-Gracias padre, no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco- respondio Henry abrazando a su padre.

Momentos despues Henry, Jessica, Sherman y toda la familia de Henry regresaron a la boda de Nick y Judy.

-Mami! donde estuvieron?-pregunto Agnes llegando con su unicornio de peluche

-Tu padre y yo fuimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco y nos encontramos con ellos, son la familia de tu padre- explico Jessica

-Asi que ella es Agnes?-pregunto la madre de Henry

-Sip, es ella- respondio Henry

-Hola encanto yo soy Elzabeth, tu abuela, y el es Maxwell tu abuelo-respondio la madre de Henry presentandose con Agnes

-Vaya, ahora mi familia es mas grande, es increible, antes de ellos la unica familia que tenia era el Sr Peabody- penso Sherman

Cerca de la medianoche todos se despidieron de Nick y Judy quienes ahora iban al aeropuerto para tomar el avion a Hawaii para su luna de miel.

Nick y Judy ahora estaban en el avion listos para ir a su luna de miel en hawaii.

-No estas emocionada querida? ahora estamos cazados y vamos camino a nuestra luna de miel no es genial?-pregunto Nick

-Oh vaya que si, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida- respondio Judy besando a Nick

-Y tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mi- respondio Nick

Despues de que Nick y Judy se besaran una especie de nube empezo a inundar el interior del avion.

-Que olor es ese?-pregunto Judy tapandose la nariz

-No se... pero me empezo a dar sueño de repente- bostezo Nick

\- A mi igual- bostezo Judy

De un momento a otro, Nick, Judy y el resto de los pasajeros cayeron dormidos por la nube la cual en realidad era un somnifero.

-Jajaja, ahora si podre vengarme de ellos- respondio una voz femenina acercandose a los asientos donde estaban Nick y Judy completamente dormidos.

 **JAJAJA LOS VOY A DEJAR EN SUSPENSO OTRAVEZ, QUIEN SERA ESA FIGURA QUE QUERRA TOMAR VENGANZA DE NICK Y JUDY?**

 **ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SOLO ESPERO QUE NO SE LES HAYA HECHO CURSI O EMPALAGOSO, LA CANCION "Try Everything" LA CANTA SHAKIRA Y ES EL TEMA PRINCIPAL DE LA PELICULA ZOOTOPIA DE DISNEY, NO UTILIZO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, A MI ME GUSTA ESA CANCION ASI QUE DECIDI INCLUIRLA.**

 **ACASO NO VIERON VENIR LA NOTICIA DEL EMBARAZO DE LUCY? QUIEN SERA ESA MISTERIOSA MUJER? SERA FAMILIAR DE HENRY? ANTIGUO AMOR DE SU PASADO?, LO SABRAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	48. Chapter 48

HOLA A TODOS, HE VUELTO CON MAS AVENTURAS PARA LOS CHICOS, AHORA SABRAN QUE FUE LO QUE PASO CON NICK Y JUDY ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...

A la mañana siguiente en el penthouse todos (y con ello me refiero a todos los invitados de la boda que se quedaron a dormir en el penthouse) habian empezado a despertar.

Sherman quien por la falta de espacio ya que algunos de los sobrinos de Hans y Liv y algunos de los hermanos menores de Judy habia dormido en su cuarto, por lo tanto Sherman habia tenido que dormir junto con Penny y Riley dentro de la maquina vueltatras.

Que por suerte estaba apagada asi no se enviarian a alguna epoca accidentalmente e incluso tuvieron que llevarse todo a la maquina para poder dormir bien.

Sherman se levanto, salio de la maquina vueltatras y se dirigio a la cocina por un vaso de agua y una aspirina ya que por la recepcion habia amanecido con un severo dolor de cabeza.

-Hola Sherman- lo saludo Elliott (el primo de Andy y Helena) llegando a la cocina todo despeinado y con marcas de lapiz labial en toda la cara

-Hola Elliott, te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sherman

-No, bebi y comi mucho en la recepcion a pesar de mi corta edad, es mas, bebi tanto, que soñe que Santa Claus queria propasarse conmigo-respondio Elliott

En ese momento llego Ellinnor con una bata roja con blanco con un gorro navideño rojo con blanco, toda su cabellera rubia despeinada y tenia exeso de lapiz labial en la boca.

-Ay no puede ser!- se quejaron Ellinor y Elliott

-No lo hicimos verdad?-pregunto Ellinor

-No lo se, di ho ho ho -respondio Elliott

-Nadie puede saber esto- respondio Ellinor y ella y Elliott voltearon a ver a Sherman

-Tranquilos, mi boca esta sellada- respondio Sherman mientras se tomaba la aspirina con su agua

-Podemos confiar en el?-pregunto Elliott algo inseguro

-Claro que podemos confiar en el, y arreglate ese cabello de estropajo sucio, porque si no los demas nos descubriran- le dijo Elli

-Y tu mejor quitate ese feo lapiz labial- le dijo Elliott

-Este labial no es feo, me hace ver bella- presumio Ellinor

-Si, claro, cuando los cerdos vuelen- se burlo Elliott

Mas tarde todos estaban desayunando...

-Que extraño, Nick no me ha llamado para ver si el y Judy ya llegaron a Hawaii- respondio Lucy revisando su celular

-Tranquila Lucy, es su luna de miel deja que se divertan, no es para que te estreses, recuerda que por tu embarazo no debes estresarte -respondio Gru

-Talves tengas razon Gru-respondio Lucy

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido Nick y Judy comenzaron a despertar...

-Que paso?-pregunto Nick entre bostezos

-Nick! estas bien?-pregunto Judy quien estaba atada a una silla

Judy! estas bien?-pregunto Nick quien tambien estaba atado a una silla y con un bosal

-Estoy bien, que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Judy

-No lo se! donde crees que estemos?-pregunto Nick

-Ni idea, aunque... hay algo en este lugar que se me hace familiar- respondio Nick

-A mi tambien-respondio Nick

-Vaya vaya vaya, al fin despiertan- respondio una voz femenina entre las sombras

-Quien eres y donde estamos?- grito Judy

-Nadie importante, lo unico que quiero de ustedes es venganza- respondio esa voz y de entre las sombras salieron 2 de sus guardaespaldas los cuales empezaron a golpear fuertemente a Nick

-Nick! Nooooo!-exclamo Judy- pideles a tus guardaespaldas que dejen en paz a mi esposo

-Con que ahora son esposos eh?-respondio aquella voz sarcasticamente- ustedes siganlo golpeando, y ustedes encargense de ella

La voz fenenina se alejo y 2 guardaespaldas mujeres empezaron a atacar a Judy.

Los guardaespaldas de aquella desconocida dejaron de atacar a Nick y a Judy dejandolos severamente golpeados.

Mientras tanto en el penthouse todos ajenos a la situacion estaban descanzando un rato de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

-Bueno?-pregunto Lucy contestando su celular

Lucy quedo inmovil por todo lo que estaba oyendo en su celular hasta que el telefono cayo de su mano

-Que sucede Lucy?- pregunto Gru cuando vio la reaccion de su esposa

-El avion... de Nick y Judy... nunca llego... a Hawaii- tartamudeo Lucy para despues caer desmayada, por suerte Gru la atrapo

-Ayuda! alguien ayudenme!- suplicaba Gru

-Que sucede?- preguntaron los padres de Nick y Lucy

-Lucy se desmayo! dijo que el avion de Nick y Judy jamas llego a Hawaii!- exclamo Gru completamente alarmado

Los chicos al darse cuenta de esto notificaron a la LAV del grave estado de Lucy.

Mas tarde todos estaban en la LAV y notificaron a Pietraseron de toda la situacion, Lucy fue revisada por los medicos de la LAV, incluso por Rapunzel (quien habia estudiado medicina) y dijeron que el desmayo fue causado por el sobresalto que sufrio Lucy y le recomendaron reposar para que no perdiera al bebé que estaba esperando.

-Alguna noticia?-pregunto Margo

-Ninguna, solo sabemos que alguien lanzo un gas en el avion que los durmio, alguien entro y se los llevo, el resto de los pasajeros no recuerda nada de lo sucedido- explico Garraza

-Cuando sepa quien fue, le rompere todo lo que se llama cara-gruño Edith enojadisima

-Yo tambien- agrego Agnes con la misma expresion que Edith, cosa que sorprendio al resto de los chicos ya que ninguno conocia el semblante serio que tenia Agnes

En ese momento en la pantalla de la LAV aparecio una videollamada donde se podian ver a Nick y a Judy atados a unas sillas y severamente golpeados.

-Nick! Judy!- exclamaron los padres de Nick y Lucy y de Judy

-Vaya vaya vaya, parece que alguien no llego a su luna de miel- respondio la misma voz femenina que los habia secuestrado

-Quien eres! y que es lo que quieres!- pregunto furioso el padre de Judy

-Nada, solo venganza por quienes me enviaron a la carcel- respondio aquella voz femenina y la videollamada se corto

-Tenemos que ir a rescatarlos y encerrar a quien los capturo-respondio Margo

-Oh vaya que si- agrego Riley

-Alguna idea de quien pudo llevarselos?-pregunto Andy

-Ni idea- respondio Penny

-Aunque...-trato de decir Antonio

-Que cosa?-pregunto Margo

-La voz de esa mujer se me hizo familiar, creo que mi padre la conocio en algun lugar, solo que no recuerdo cuando y en donde fue- respondio Antonio

-No puedes recordar un poco mas?-le pregunto Margo

-Porfavor Margo, la ultima vez que oi esa voz yo tenia como unos 5 años- respondio Antonio

-Oigan, durante la videollamada logre rastrear su origen-respondio Garraza

-Donde estan?-pregunto la madre de Judy preocupada

Todos se acercaron a la pantalla y vieron de donde provenia la llamada.

-En una isla volcanica en medio del oceano atlantico?-pregunto Gru desconcertado

-No es cualquier isla, es a donde el Macho los iba a lanzar a ti y a Lucy hace casi 3 años-respondio Garraza

-Ese lugar me trae buenos y malos recuerdos-opino Gru

-No se preocupen, iremos a buscarlos-respondio Sherman

-Iremos con ustedes-respondieron los padres de Nick y Lucy y de Judy

-Yo tambien ire- respondio Lucy tratando de ponerse de pie

-No Lucy, tu te quedaras aqui y descanzaras, yo ire en tu lugar-respondio Gru

-Esta hecho- respondio Sherman con semblante serio y de liderazgo

Momentos despues todos se habian preparado para ir en rescate de Nick y Judy, Sherman y el resto de los chicos se habian preparado con sus trajes de la fuerza del tiempo mientras que el padre de Judy al igual que el de Nick y Lucy se habian preparado con escopetas, una linterna un bate, mientras que Gru se habia armado con su arma de neutrones (arma que utilizo para obtener el unicornio de peluche de Agnes).

-Ten cuidado hijo, no sabes de lo que puede ser capaz esa mujer- respondio Jessica

-Tranquila mamá, tendre cuidado-sonrio Sherman abrazando a su madre

-Ten cuidado Gru, y trae a mi hermano y cuñada devuelta- respondio Lucy quien descanzaba en una camilla

-Lo hare-respondio Gru dandole un beso a su esposa

-Antonio, cuida a mis hijas porfavor-respondio Henry

-Descuide, lo hare y nos encargaremos de que todos regresen- aseguro Antonio


	49. Chapter 49

Horas mas tarde el equipo aterrizo en la isla donde Nick y Judy estaban capturados.

Apesar de que los chicos estaban en invierno, esa isla en la que estaban era tropical, por lo tanto ahi no hacia casi nada de frio.

-Muy bien todos, separense y entre todos en cada rincon de la isla a Nick y a Judy , si encuentran algo sospechoso me avisan e iremos para alla, deacuerdo?-pregunto Sherman en un tono serio y de liderazgo

-Si- respondio el resto del equipo a coro

El equipo se separo y empezo a recorrer toda la isla.

Margo y Antonio fueron a buscar en la zona del volcan...

-Porque las guaridas de los villanos siempre tienen lava- se quejo Margo mirando el interior del crater del volcan

-A mi no me veas, ellos tienen sus extraños gustos- respondio Antonio

Mientras tanto Sherman, Penny y Riley buscaban en la zona de la selva.

-Oigan, encontre algo- respondio Riley

-Que cosa?-pregunto Penny

Sherman y Penny se acercaron a donde estaba Riley y vieron que ella habia encontrado la entrada a una cueva submarina que estaba en un lago de una profundidad muy considerable.

-Creen que haya algo alla abajo?-pregunto Penny  
-Habra que averiguarlo- respondio Sherman

Los 3 saltaron al lago y nadaron hasta el interior de la cueva ya que no hubo problema pues sus trajes tenian respiradores y podian ver con sus visores y cascos bajo el agua.

Al salir por el otro lado vieron que se trataba del interior de la guarida de aquella desconocida que secuestro a Nick y a Judy.

-Encontramos la guarida!, llamare a los demas-respondio Sherman usando su comunicador para llamar al resto del equipo.

Mas tarde el resto del equipo llego por el mismo camino que Sherman, Penny y Riley tomaron.

-Que manera de entrar a la guarida de alguien, el agua estaba demasiado caliente- respondio Andy sacudiendose  
-Tienes razon- agregaron Brigit y Helena  
-Agradezcan que a los trajes les diseñe un sistema de secado ultra rapido- respondio Sherman

Los chicos vieron que dentro de esa guarida habia muchos pasillos, por lo tanto decidieron separarse para buscar.

En la mayoria de los pasillos habia ventanales con cuartos donde se veian animales encadenados de diferentes especies, la mayoria salvajes.

Sherman caminaba por uno de los pasillos hasta que de repente sintio un severo dolor en la nuca que lo hizo caer al suelo retorciendose.

Por otro lado Antonio caminaba por otro pasillo usando su mano encendida en llamas como antorcha, hasta que su busqueda lo llevo a un cuarto en donde habia un letrero en la puerta que decir "camara de conserva".

Dentro de ese cuarto habia una capsula de congelacion criogenica de unos 2 metros de altura, dentro de esa capsula habia una chica de apenas unos 13 años, cabello negro y lo mas extraño era que su brazo izquierdo era bionico, aquella chica inmediatamente fue reconocida por Antonio.

-Zita?- pregunto Antonio

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo habia encontrado gracias a Agnes en donde tenian a Nick y a Judy atrapados...

-Nick! Judy!- exclamaron los padres de Nick y Judy corriendo a salvar a sus respectivos hijos...  
-No! esperen!-trataron de advertirles Nick y Judy

Pero fue muy tarde y el equipo cayo en un agujero que los encerro en una jaula electrificada.

-Vaya vaya vaya, parece que alguien vino a rescatarlos- respondio esa voz fenenina entre las sombras en forma sarcastica

-Revelate! si eres tan valiente!- gruño Agnes super enojadisima

Aquella voz misteriosa se trataba de una mujer, de unos 28 años, de estatura mediana, cabello rubio cenizo casi blanco peinado en una especie de afro, ojos verdes, con lentes y estaba vestida con ropa similar a la que usan los farmaceuticos y doctores.

-Bellweather?- preguntaron Nick y Judy cuando la reconocieron  
-Me sorprende que aun ustedes 2 me recuerden, despues de lo que me hicieron- respondio Bellweather con desagrado  
-No fue nuestra culpa encerrarte, tu querias convertir a nuestros compañeros en animales salvajes!- le reclamo Judy  
-De eso se trata, los animales y los humanos son iguales, porcierto ya les presente a mi nuevo perro guardian?-pregunto Bellweather mientras revelaba el contenido de una jaula que estaba cubierta con una sabana gris, era Sherman.

-Sherman!- exclamaron Penny y Riley completamente mortificadas al ver lo que le paso a su amigo (casi novio) pelirojo- que le hiciste maldita bruja!?  
-Le devolvi su pasado, ahora es como fue desde un principio, y pronto eso les pasara a ustedes, asi que si me disculpan voy a encargarme de rociar esto alrededor de todo el mundo- respondio Bellweather- pero antes...  
-Que hace?-pregunto Nick mientras Bellweather  
-Lo que debi hacer desde hace mucho- respondio Bellweather inyectandole en el cuello a Nick con el mismo suero con el que inyecto a Sherman  
-Nooooooooooo! Nick!- grito Judy  
-Acabas de perder al amor de tu vida Judy- respondio Bellweather con una sonrisa maliciosa

En esos momentos Nick a causa del suero empezo a transformarse, al igual que Sherman le habia empezado a salir pelo por casi todo el cuerpo, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse amarillo verdoso muy brillante, los dientes le crecieron hata quedar en forma de colmillos, su tamaño empezaba a aumentar, le salio una cola y le empezo a salir espuma de la boca.

Mientras que Judy horrorizada por lo que le habian hecho a Nick no se fijo que Bellweather se le habia acercado y cuando Judy se dio cuenta fue muy tarde y Bellweather le habia inyectado el suero a ella tambien.

-Hija! Noooooooooooo!- grito motrificado el padre de Judy

En ese momento Judy tambien se empezo a transformar, le empezo a crecer pelo por todo el cuerpo, le empezaron a crecer las orejas que empezaron a parecer de un conejo, le salio cola, los dientes le crecieron y sus ojos se volvieron entre morado y azul.

-Pagaras por esto!- la amenazo Agnes  
-Ya veremos quien rie al ultimo, asi que si me disculpas, tengo un planeta que transformar- respondio Bellweather saliendo de aquel cuarto con Sherman, Nick y Judy tansformados y sus guardaespaldas cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Una vez que el resto del equipo estuvo solo intentaron buscar una forma de escapar...

-Esto no puede estar pasando, primero secuestran a Nick y Judy cuando van hacia su luna de miel, luego Sherman y Antonio desaparecen, luego resulta que a Sherman lo convitrierten en un animal salvaje, luego a Nick y a Judy, y ahora resulta que esa loca de "Bell... como se llame" quiere convertir al resto del mundo en animales salvajes que acaso no puede ponerse peor?!- se quejo Penny

En ese momento como si Bellweather le hubiera leido la mente a Penny, el suelo se empezo a abrir mostrando un gran agujero y en el fondo se podia ver lava, cosa que dio entender a los chicos que Bellweather los queria arrojar a la lava para que no la pudieran detener.

-Tenias que decirlo?-le reclamaron los demas

La jaula en la que iban encerrados siguio descendiendo acercandolos mas y mas a la lava.

-Esto es imposible, si no salimos de aqui cuando caigamos a la lava todos nos derretiremos- exclamo Riley  
-Margo, no puedes con tus poderes absorver la electricidad de la jaula y asi que podamos salir?-pregunto Brigit  
-Si podria, pero no servira de nada, no hay nada que nos ayude a que la jaula deje de descender- respondio Margo  
-Ni siquiera los artilujios de Penny?- pregunto Brigit  
-Podrian, pero no son de tanto alcance, por eso hace una semanas se los di a Sherman para que les hiciera algunas mejoras- explico Penny  
-Y no se puede crear una rampa de hielo y asi subir?-pregunto el padre de Nick y Lucy  
-Aunque Brigit y yo lo intentaramos por el calor de la lava se derritiria- respondio Andy  
-Demonios! ahora como saldremos de aqui?-pregunto Agnes

-Agnes que honda con ese lenguaje!- opino Gru sorprendido

-Descuiden chicos! la ayuda ha llegado!

Y en ese momento llego Antonio volando cubierto en llamas y se acerco a la puerta de la jaula.

-Me extrañaron?-pregunto Antonio  
-Demasiado, donde estuviste?-preguntaron Margo y Gru  
-Liberando a unos amigos- respondio Antonio mientras derretia los engranes y la cerradura de la jaula

Una vez que Antonio quito la puerta de la jaula una cuerda aparecio, el resto de los chicos se agarro de la cuerda y subieron justo cuando la jaula llego a la lava.

Una vez que los chicos estuvieron fuera de peligro Antonio cerro la compuerta del suelo que llevaba al rio de lava, en ese momento vieron que Antonio habia recibido ayuda de 2 chicos y una chica.

-Ehm... Antonio quienes son ellos?-pregunto Margo desconcertada  
-Ella es Zita, mi hermana menor- respondio Antonio refiriendose a la chica que estaba junto a el quien era de apenas 13 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes y su brazo izquierdo era de metal- y ellos son Ken y Edvin 2 chicos que estaban congelados con ella  
-Tu hermana? pero si dijiste que ella murio en un accidente hace poco mas de 4 años-exclamo Margo  
-Te lo explicare luego, ahora hay que salvar a Sherman- respondio Antonio


	50. Chapter 50

-Ehm... Antonio quienes son ellos?-pregunto Margo desconcertada

-Ella es Zita, mi hermana menor- respondio Antonio refiriendose a la chica que estaba junto a el quien era de apenas 13 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes y su brazo izquierdo era de metal- y ellos son Ken y Edvin 2 chicos que estaban congelados con ella

-Tu hermana? pero si dijiste que ella murio en un accidente hace poco mas de 4 años-exclamo Margo

-Te lo explicare luego, ahora hay que salvar a Sherman- respondio Antonio

-Vaya, en esta isla las noticias vuelan rapido-opino Edith

Los chicos salieron de aquella habitacion donde estuvieron cautivos, no sin antes tomar algunas provisiones para poder detener a Bellweather.

-Asi que tu eres mi futura cuñada?-pregunto Zita a Margo

-Al parecer si, Margo Peabody, un placer conocerte- respondio Margo estrechando la mano con la hermana de Antonio

-Zita Perez, el placer es mio-respondio Zita

-Tienes un brazo de metal? eso es fantastico!- opinaron Andy y Helena

-Gracias, aun no se mucho de como lo obtuve, pero me gusta- respondio Zita

Los chicos llegaron a donde estaba el cohete de Bellweather, se movieron sigilosamente para poder desactivar el cohete, pero cuando habian encontrado la forma de desactivarlo fueron interceptados por Sherman.

-Ahhhhhhhh!- gritaron todos del susto cuando Sherman los atrapo

Por suerte Zita reacciono y le dio a Sherman un fuerte golpe con su brazo metalico dejandolo noqueado.

-Porque hiciste eso?- preguntaron Penny, Riley y Margo

-Me asusto asi que reaccione y lo golpe- explico Zita

-Pues vaya forma de reaccionar-opino Helena

-No se preocupen, no lo mate, solo lo deje inconciente... eso espero- respondio Zita- asi que... el es Sherman? el chico que fue adoptado por un perro parlante?

-Asi es, pero ahora esta con su verdadera familia- respondio Riley

-Edith, Agnes y yo somos sus hermanas- respondio Margo mientras Antonio le inyectaba el antidoto contra el suero que Bellweather habia usado en Sherman, ya que el antidoto PX-49 servia contra cualquier cosa.

Sherman despues de recibir esa dosis volvio a su forma normal aunque con su traje rasgado, el suero de Bellweather habia desaparecido de su cuerpo.

-Funciono!- exclamo Penny

-Ahora solo habra que darles con este mismo suero a Nick y a Judy y volveran a su estado normal- respondio Antonio

-Yo me encargare de eso, tengo una fina punteria- respondio Agnes

-Muy bien, es hora de salvar a nuestra familia y de encerrar a esa loca de Bellweather- respondio Penny

-Deacuerdo- respondieron los padres de Nick y Judy

-Fuerza del Tiempo! Unida!- respondieron los 9 chicos a coro exepto Sherman por razones "obvias" y Zita ya que ella apenas sabia del equipo

-Enserio no pudieron pensar en un mejor nombre?-pregunto Zita sarcásticamente

-El nombre fue idea de Sherman y a nosotros nos gusto- explico Riley

Los chicos salieron de su escondite y empezaron a atacar...

Bellweather lograba escasbullirse de los ataques gracias a Nick y a Judy.

Mientras tanto Agnes desde una gran distancia utilizaba su acro y flecha para darles a Nick y a Judy con el antidoto en contra del suero que los convirtio en animales.

-No se preocupen tio Nick y tia Judy, yo los salvare- respondio Agnes disparando una de sus flechas la cual le dio a Judy en la pierna

-Si! uno menos, queda uno-exclamo Agnes

Por otro lado el padre de Judy al verla fuera del efecto del suero, corrio hacia ella sin importarle la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, el solo queria salvar a su hija.

Por fortuna logro sacarla del peligro, pero el efecto secundario del antidoto la habia dormido de forma temporal al igual que a Sherman.

Una vez que el padre de Judy regreso con Judy a donde tenian a Sherman, Judy habia tomado su forma normal y el suero de animal habia desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto los chicos habian detenido a los guardaespaldas de Bellweather, ahora tenian que ir por Bellweather.

-Demasiado tarde niños- respondio Bellweather activando el sistema de despegue del cohete

Agnes enojada por eso disparo 2 flechas las cuales impactaron en Bellweather y en Nick dejandolos inconcientes, pero fue tarde y el cohete ya habia despegado...

-Tenemos que detener ese cohete!- exclamo preocupado el padre de Judy

-Nosotros nos encargaremos- respondieron los chicos para despues salir volando por donde se fue el cohete, dejando a Zita, Ken, Edvin, Gru y los padres de Nick y Judy mientras cuidaban a Nick, Judy y Sherman y esposaban a Bellweather junto con sus otros guardaespaldas.

Momentos despues los chicos lograron alcanzar al cohete el cual al explotar lanzaria el mismo suero que Bellweather por todo el mundo.

Antonio abrio el cohete y Margo logro sacar el contenedor con el suero el cual se lo entrego a Agnes, ahora tenian que desactivar el cohete, pero por mas cables que cortaran nada funcionaba, si no que adelantaban el tiempo de la explosion.

-Nada funciona!- exclamo Penny

-Nesecitamos otra alternativa!- exclamo Brigit

-Intentemos desviar el cohete hacia arriba-sugirio Antonio- pero tenemos que moverlo nosotros o el cohete cambiara de curso!

-Pero Antonio, eso implicaria llevarlo al espacio y no podemos respirar alla afuera!- respondio Margo

-Es la unica forma Margo, si lo lanzamos al oceano la explosion los evaporara a todos

-Vaya, que inteligente eres-opino Edith

Entre todos los chicos con todas sus fuerzas desviaron el cohete hacia arriba hasta que el oxigeno se les acabo y soltaron el cohete el cual exploto ya estando lo suficientemente lejos de la tierra.

Pero por desgracia para los chicos por la falta de oxigeno dejaron de respirar y quedaron flotando a la deriva...

En ese momento todo para los chicos se habia vuelto oscuro, el aire se les habia agotado, ninguno de ellos podia respirar y ahora sus cuerpos solo flotaban a la deriva por la inmensidad del espacio.

Sin que ninguno lo notara un objeto de gran tamaño se les acercaba...

-Alla estan ellos!- exclamo una voz

De un momento a otro cada uno de los chicos habia empezado a despertar, ahora se encontraban en una habitacion blanca con camas y equipos de hospital.

-Mmh... donde estoy?-pregunto Penny entre bostezos mientras despertaba

-Penny! Riley!, que alivio que despertaron- exclamo Sherman de felicidad acercandose a abrazar a sus 2 amigas rubias de ojiazules.

Zita por su parte al ver que su hermano Antonio y futura cuñada Margo despertaron fue a abrazarlos.

Regresando con Sherman, Penny y Riley los 3 seguian en el abrazo, solo que las 2 chicas no entendian el porque del abrazo de su amigo pelirojo.

-Oh chicas, no tienen idea del susto que me dieron- respondio Sherman sin querer soltar a ninguna de las 2.

-Pero Sherman, de que estas hablando?-pregunto Penny desconcertada

-No, lo recuerdan verdad?-pregunto Sherman

-Y tu si? tu estabas todo dormidote-le reclamo Edith

-Pues tienes razon Edith, yo tampoco sabia lo que paso, hasta que Zita y Gru me lo contaron- respondio Sherman- y si, se que Zita es la hermana menor de Antonio que en realidad no estaba muerta, por cierto, ese brazo bionico que tiene esta increible

-Verdad que si?-opinaron Andy y Helena

Momentos despues los padres de los chicos les contaron todo, pues por la falta de oxigeno, los chicos habian olvidado todo lo del cohete y su plan de enviarlo al espacio, de como los rescataron y de el tiempo que anduvieron dormidos.

Nick y Judy una vez que se recuperaron regresaron a su luna de miel en Hawaii, por suerte no se presento ningun problema o emergencia, Bellweather fue encarcelada en la LAV donde no tendria ninguna oportunidad de escape.

-Oye Antonio, puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Margo

-Lo que tu quieras- respondio el el pelinegro

-Como fue que sabias que tu hermana estaba en la guarida de esa isla?- pregunto Margo

-En realidad no lo sabia, cuando nos separamos, encontre una puerta con un letrero que decia "camara de conserva"- respondio el chico

FLASHBACK

Antonio habia entrado a aquel cuarto, dentro de el habia una capsula criogenica de unos 2 metros de altura, dentro de ella habia una chica que era de apenas 13 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes y su brazo izquierdo era de metal.

-Zita?- exclamo Antonio- pero como?

En ese momento Antonio se percato de que a los costados de donde estaba su hermana, una del lado izquierdo, otra del lado derecho.

La del lado izquierdo tenia a un joven adolescente de 13 años, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos marrones, alto y de nariz grande.

y en la del lado derecho habia un chico de apenas 12 años, cabello rubio claro, grandes ojos azules, piel blanca, orejas grandes y nariz chata y de estatura un tanto baja.

Antonio se acerco a las capsulas en especial a la de su hermana, en eso se percato del panel de control que desactivaba las capsulas.

En ese panel habian varios botones, pero los principales eran los de congelamiento y decongalamiento, asim que preiono el boton de descongelar, el cual desactivo la capsula de su hermana.

La capsula se abrio y de la cual saco mucho vapor frio, a Antonio no le importo y fue a sostener a su hermana menor antes de que esta cayera al suelo.

Antonio agarro una silla que estaba por ahi y sento a su hermana menor en ella, e intento hacerla reaccionar.

-Zita, Zita! hablame por favor!- respondio Antonio

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que la chica reacciono y abrio los ojos y vio a Antonio

-Oh Zita, crei que te habia perdido- respondio Antonio abrazando a su hermana

-Quien eres?- le pregunto Zita confundida

-Soy... soy Antonio, tu hermano mayor- respondio el chico

Zita aun asi lo miraba confundida, no entendia muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo Antonio.

En eso Antonio recordó que tenia guardada una foto en la que estaban sus padres, su hermana y el, asi que la sacó y se la mostro a su hermana.

Zita miro detenidamente la foto y gracias a ella, muchos recuerdos de su pasado bombardearon su mente hasta que miro nuevamente a Antonio.

-Antonio... eres tu?- pregunto ella

-Si hermanita, soy yo- respondio el chico tratando de contener las lagrimas

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron, hasta que Antonio recordo que tenia que hacer

-Donde estamos?- pregunto Zita

-Luego te lo explico pero primero tenemos que irnos- respondio Antonio, tengo que ayudzar a mi equipo

-Espera, no podemos dejaros a ellos ahi- respondio Zita refiriendose a los 2 chicos que estaban en la otras 2 capsulas

-Ok ahorita los descongelo- respondio Antonio

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y ese fue el reencuentro con mi hermana- termino de contar Antonio

-Wow, ahora entiendo porque tardaste tanto en rescatarnos- opino Edith

Los familiares de los chicos anduvieron de visita en Nueva York durante navidad y tambien pasaron ahi el año nuevo, hasta que a pocos dias de haber entrado en el 2017 algunos de los familiares de los chicos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares en sus respectivos paises.


	51. Chapter 51

Las semanas pasaron y el cumpleaños de Sherman se acercaba, sus padres, hermanas, abuelos, tios, primos, y amigos le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa...

-Chicas, creen que puedan ayudarme a conseguir el regalo perfecto para Sherman?-pregunto Jessica a Penny y Riley quienes andaban visitando a Sherman aquella tarde.

-Claro! con mucho gusto Sra Peabody!- sonrieron ambas chicas rubias

-Oh ya les dije que no son nesesarias las formalidades, solo llamenme Jessica- con su tipica pero agradable sonrisa.

-Deacuerdo- respondieron ambas chicas

-Yo tambien puedo ayudarles?- pregunto Brigit acercandose a ellas

-Claro!- respondieron las 3

Mas tarde las 3 chicas y la madre de Sherman caminaban por el centro comercial para comprarle algo a Sherman por su cumpleaños...

-Que le piensa regalar a Sherman?- pregunto Riley a Jessica

-Aun lo estoy pensando, pues es el primer cumpleaños que estoy con el, creen que ustedes puedan comprarle algo? yo quede de verme con Liv, Margo y Antonio para ver lo del pastel- explico Jessica

-Claro!- respondieron las 3 chicas

-Nos vemos aqui en hora y media- respondio Jessica

Jessica tomo camino a la pasteleria, mientras que Penny, Riley y Brigit empezaron a recorrer todo el centro comercial en busca de algo para Sherman...

-Que le van a regalar?- pregunto Riley con curiosidad a Penny y Brigit  
-Yo le voy a regalar un CD con algunas canciones que yo hice, otras son covers que hice con un poco de ayuda de Jill y Abby- respondio Penny  
-Yo tengo planeado comprarle un juego de moños y con una gran variedad de colores y estilos- respondio Birgit  
-Yo aun no se que regalarle- confeso Riley  
-Tu lo besaste primero antes que yo lo hiciera, deberias saberlo- opino Penny  
-Pero ni asi, que clase de amiga soy?- se lamentaba Riley a si misma  
-Si quieres podemos ayudarte- sugirio Brigit  
-Si porque no, de todas formas las 3 somos amigas de Sherman- opino Penny  
-Oh gracias!- exclamo Riley abrazando a Penny y Birgit.

Las 3 chicas caminaron por varias tiendas buscando el regalo perfecto, desde tiendas de ropa, jugeterias, tiendas de coleccion, tiendas de musica, de comics, peliculas, electrodomesticos y hasta de dibujo ya que las 3 sabian que Sherman tenia un buen gusto por el arte.

-Ya hemos recorrido, por mas de una hora la plaza y no hemos encontrado nada!- se quejo Riley  
-Riley, no importa lo que le des, solo daselo con el corazon- respondio Brigit tratando de animar a Riley  
-Creo que acabas de darme una idea, siganme!- exclamo Riley

El cumpleaños de Sherman llego, era sabado 28 de Enero de 2017, el dia era soleado y sin ninguna nube.

Sherman se levanto de la cama, y al ponerse sus lentes vio una nota, la cual se podia leer...

"Para comenzar tu dia especial, debes ir al norte, cerca del Empire State la proxima pista encontraras"

-Genial! una busqueda de cumpleaños!- exclamo Sherman

Sherman se vistio a toda velocidad, tomo algo de la cocina para comer en el camino.

Mas tarde Sherman habia llegado a donde la nota le dijo donde tenia que ir, y enfrente de el habia una ventana con una nota pegada, Sherman quito la nota y la leyo la cual decia asi...

"En este dia especial, un buen desayuno nesecitas tomar, entregale esta dirección al primer taxista que pase y el a tu destino te llevara"

Sherman se sorprendio que a la primera un taxi se detuvo frente a el, Sherman se subio al taxi y le entrego la dirección al conductor el cual apenas vio la dirección piso fondo y tomo camino hacia donde debían ir.

Mientras tanto en el techo del penthouse todos estaban haciendo los preparativos, entre Henry y Jessica colocaban los adornos mientras que entre Anna, Liv, Mildri, Chloe y algunas de las chicas preparaban todo para la fiesta.

-Oye querida, crees que Sherman llegue a tiempo para su fiesta?- pregunto Henry a Jessica  
-Llegara a tiempo, lo tengo todo calculado, en estos momentos ya debe de estar llegando al restaurante por su desayuno- respondio Jessica

Y en efecto Sherman acababa de llegar al restaurante por su desayuno, los meseros al reconocerlo lo atendieron y le trajeron su desayuno favorito...huevos con tocino y waffles con miel, fruta y jugo de naranja (vaya hasta a mi se me antojo).

Una vez que Sherman acabo de desayunar se disponía a retirarse del restaurante pero antes de retirarse uno de los meseros le entrego otra nota la cual decía asi...

"Te gusta lo extremo? Debes ir a la orilla del rio por el que pasa el puente George Washington y ahí tendras una gran experiencia"

Sherman tomo camino hacia donde le indico la nota, cerca de una hora después había llegado y un pequeño yate lo estaba esperando.

-Joven Sherman, que bueno que llega- respondio el conducto del Yate recibiendo a Sherman  
-Vaya, este dia se pone mejor y mejor!- opino Sherman subiendo al yate...

Al atardecer Sherman despues de tanto misterio regreso al penthouse pues la ultima nota que habia recibido decia que tenia que ir a donde inicio todo, al penthouse.

Al llegar al penthouse habian una flechas en el piso que formaban un camino que lo condujo al techo.

Para sorpresa de Sherman en el techo del penthouse estaba toda su familia y amigos quienes habian preparado una fiesta sorpresa y al verlo llegar lo recibieron...

-Sorpresa!- gritaron todos los invitados

En ese momento Jessica empezo a cantar y el resto de los invitados le siguieron...

Jessica: Nunca en tu día hubo celebración  
Excepto, alguna vez, a solas alla en el cosmos.  
Henry: Mas hoy estarémos, y al fin celebrarémos  
Una fiesta especial debe haber

Anna: Hoy grandes planes y sorpresas te daré  
Nada de nada los podrá detener  
Kristoff: Hemos trabajado por semanas sin parar  
Incluso a Sven mandé bañar

Margo y Antonio: Y si alguien busca hecharme atrás  
Lo reto a intentar  
Edith y Agnes:En tu cumpleaños no hay más plan  
Que regalarte el sol, el cielo y el mar

Penny: Un día perfecto hoy mereces tu  
Haré para ti un día explosivo como tu  
Riley: Por lo que eres para mi y por tu virtud  
Un día perfecto hoy mereces tu...

Brigit: Tendrás sorpresas justo para ti.  
Sherman: Wow! Todo esto es genial

Todos: Un día perfecto te mereces tu  
Jessica: Un día especial hoy debe ser  
Todos: Cantamos canciones de cumpleaños a tu salud

Todos: Pues un día perfecto debe ser, Un día perfecto por doquier  
¡Un día perfecto va a ser!

Sueña al fin  
Lo que harás  
!Sube, sube!  
Sigue la cuerda al final  
Tu eres mi amigo ideal

Ven a cantar  
Sube asta aquí  
Debes seguir  
Hasta el fin

Ríe ríe ríe  
Mucho mucho mucho  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Todos: un día perfecto hoy mereces tu  
Queremos que hoy sonrias como solo lo haces tu  
Kristoff: Es el borde de un gran caos  
Olaf y Sussanne: Y una celebración!  
Todos: Un día perfecto debe ser  
Día perfecto debe ser  
¡Sherman, Sherman!  
Un día perfecto te mereces tu

Penny: Feliz cumpleaños  
Todos: Debe ser un gran día pues la estrella eres tu  
Todos: Todo lo que eres y lo que haces tu  
Riley: Si, tu  
Todos: Día perfecto debe ser  
Día perfecto debe ser  
Día perfecto debe ser

Jessica: Hoy debe ser

Sherman: Fue el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños

-Vaya! esto es para mi?-pregunto Sherman lleno de felicidad  
-Por supuesto que si, queriamos que este cumpleaños fuera especial para ti hijo- sonrio Jessica  
-Sobretodo porque es el primer cumpleaños que celebramos contigo- agrego Henry

Sherman no sabia que decir y corrio a abrazar a sus padres para agradecerles y sus hermanas y hermanos cachorros se unieron al abrazo familiar.

Durante la fiesta hubo mucha comida, musica y baile.

Sherman pudo convivir mas con su familia paterna y conocio un poco mejor a sus tios y primos, algunos de sus primos no eran tan agradables que digamos pero la mayoria de ellos eran super tiernos y simpaticos un poco quisquillosos porque ya saben... britanicos + clase = no acostumbrados a ciertas cosas .

Cuando llego la hora de partir el pastel, Jessica llego con un pastel muy grande de chocolate envuelto con glaseado de color blanco y encima tenia dibujos de unos lentes circulares hechos con glaseado color negro y un moño hecho de glaseado color rojo.

Despues de comer el pastel llego la hora de abrir los regalos...

Henry y Jessica le habian comprado una vitrina donde exhibir su coleccion de minerales que Sherman habia obtenido con los años.

Entre Margo, Antonio y Zita le regalaron un estuche de arte y una cuaderno de dibujo.

Anna, Kristoff, Elli y Kristy le regalaron una replica del escudo del Capitan America y del casco de Ironman, ambos de la coleccion "Marvel Legends"

Andy, Elsa y Hans le regalaron una pequeña escultura de vidrio con figuras de Sherman, El Sr Peabody, La Srta Angostina y los 6 cachorritos.

Brigit le regalo una caja con 30 moños de diferentes estilos y colores.

Penny le regalo un CD con canciones que ella habia escrito... bueno algunas, otras eran covers muy bien hechos.

Nick y Judy quienes aun seguian en su luna de miel le enviaron una lanzadora de dardos tranquilizantes muy similar a la que usa Judy.

Mientras que Lucy junto con Gru tambien le habian dado una pequeña caja con 50 dardos paralizadores (algo asi como el de su paralizador labial de Lucy).

Helena y Liv le regalaron una botas color marron y una camara.

Janet y Mitchel (sus abuelos maternos), le regalaron un paquete con 15 camisas de diferente color (mas o menos como estilo leñador)

Elizabeth y Maxwell (sus abuelos paternos) le regalaron unos pases para ir a Londres a conocer a la reina de Inglaterra.

Arche y Jade (algunos de sus tios paternos) le regalaron un abrigo y una boina (ya saben que los britanicos les importa la elegancia)

Joey, Garrett, Jaime y Gideon (osea sus tios maternos) le regalaron una patineta

Delores (osea su otra tia paterna) decidio regalarle una replica del casco de Starlord de Guardianes de la Galaxia.

Despues llego el turno de Riley de entregarle su regalo...

-Hola Sherman- saludo Riley a Sherman quien estaba guardando los regalos en su cuarto  
-Oh hola Riley, ¿Que te trae por aqui?-pregunto Sherman  
-Pues, vine a darte tu regalo- respondio Riley  
-En serio? que es?-pregunto Sherman  
-Sigueme- respondio Riley

Riley y Sherman regresaron al techo del Penthouse donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiestay se pararon cerca del borde.

-Ahora ponte estos- indico Riley entregandole 2 brzaletes de metal a Sherman

Sherman obedecio y se puso los brazaletes.

-listo, ahora que?-pregunto Sherman  
-Esto!- respondio Riley dandole a Sherman un beso eso en los labios y luego con su pie lo empujo tirandolo del techo del penthouse.

Sherman quedo en caida libre hasta que del penthouse un objeto rompio las ventanas y volo hacia Sherman.

Una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca detecto los brazaletes que Sherman traia puestos y el objeto se empezo a ensamblar en Sherman.

Una vez ensamblado activo los repulsores de las manos de Sherman y lo hizo volar devuelta al techo del penthouse.

Sherman aterrizo en el techo del penthouse, el traje que llevaba puesto era casi identico al traje mark 46 que uso Ironman en civil war y el caso era muy similar al de Atom de Legends of tomorrow.

-Tu hiciste ese traje Riley?-pregunto Margo  
-No exactamente, solo tome el traje de Sherman y con algo de ayuda le hice unas mejoras y modificaciones- explico Riley  
-No nos lo agradezcas- respondieron Penny y Brigit  
-Pues... gracias Riley, este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido- sonrio Sherman

Esa misma noche mientras todos dormian un leve viento abrio las ventanas de Sherman.

Sherman al sentir esas rafagas de viento se levanto de su cama, prendio su lampara y volvio a cerrar las ventanas, pero al regresar a su cama se percato de un pequeño regalo con una carta sobre su cama.

Sherman abrio la carta la cual decia asi...

"Querido Sherman, espero que te la estes pasando bien, no hemos hablado desde Halloween en la biblioteca, hemos visto mucho, el pasado, el presente y el futuro, pero siempre nos centramos en ti, tendras un gran futuro y por eso te trajimos esto"

"Feliz cumpleaños numero 13 te desean El Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina"

Sherman no lo podia creer, meses despues de la muerte del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina y aun asi le enviaban regalos y acto seguido abrio el regalo el cual era un cuadro con una fotografia de el, Penny, Riley, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Brigit, Zita, Helena, Kurt, Andy y Antonio con los 6 cachorritos pero con un par de años mas y con uniformes rojos.

Sherman despues de varios minutos de contemplar la fotografia guardo la carta y el cuadro lo puso en su librero y se dispuso a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO?, LA CANCION ES DEL CORTO "FROZEN FEVER" SOLO QUE LA MODIFIQUE UN POCO PARA ADAPTALA A LA HISTORIA, LA CAIDA DE SHERMAN ES DE LA PELICULA "LOS VENGADORES" DE MARVEL, ACASO NO VIERON VENIR LO DE LA FOTO? LOS VERE EN LA PROXIMA**


	52. Chapter 52

Unas semanas despues Nick y Judy regresaro0n de su luna de miel, y tambien anunciaron que Judy estaba embarazada lo cual causo mucha emocion.

Debido a los embarazos de Judy y Lucy y que Gru y Nick se reusaban a apartarse de ellas por quererlas cuidar a todas horas, los chicos fueron llamados por la LAV para suplantar a Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy; cosa que los chicos no tuvieron mas remedio mas que aceptar, pero recibirian apoyo de Anna y Kristoff, y en algunas de esas misiones los chicos ya se habian ganado algunas rivalidades.

Zita tambien se habia unido al equipo y el traje el cual le habian proporcionado era negro, con una mascara nergra, proporcionada con las mismas armas que Penny usa y con su brazo metalico descubierto (algo asi como el outfit del soldado del invierno en civil war).

Cierto dia Margo, Edith, Agnes y Sherman se habian quedado en casa de Gru y Lucy, pues la razon era que Henry y Jessica tenian una junta con los ejecutivos y empleados de Industrias Peabody en conjunto con la Liga Anti Villanos.

-Asi que esta era su casa?-pregunto Sherman

-Algo asi, nuestra antigua casa fue destruida por una de las misiones de Gru y Lucy, aqui esta lo poco que pudimos salvar de ella- explico Margo

En ese momento aparecio Kyle la "mascota" de Gru, cosa que asusto a Sherman mientras que sus hermanos cachorros empezaron a perseguir a Kyle quien empezo a huir de ellos.

-Que era esa cosa?-pregunto Sherman

-Era Kyle, el "perro" de Gru- explico Margo

-Pues que clase de perro es?-pregunto Sherman

-poco mas de 3 años viviendo con Gru y jamas supimos- respondio Margo

En ese momento la pantalla del televisor de la sala se encencio mostrando al Dr Nefario en ella.

-Hola Dr Nefario, que sucede?- pregunto Gru

-Gru, Lucy, nesecito que vengan al laboratorio de inmediato, tengo un nuevo invento que mostrarles, y traigan a Nick y a Judy, que nadie mas los siga- respondio Nefario

-Entendio, iremos en seguida- respondio Gru

El televisor se apago y Gru agarro el control para activar el pasadizo al laboratorio.

-Oye Gru, puedo ir contigo?-pregunto Edith

-Lo siento Edith, pero ya oiste al Dr Nefario, solo debemos ir Lucy, Nick, Judy y yo, ademas las ultimas veces que estuviste ahi terminaste destruyendo muchas cosas- respondio Gru

-Vamos Gru!, No fue mi culpa, y eso fue hace años, ya soy mas responsable!- se quejo Edith

-No Edith, es mi ultima palabra; ninguno de ustedes puede bajar a menos que yo lo diga, le prometi a sus padres que cuidaria de ustedes- la regaño Gru seriamente

Edith entendio por su mirada y el tono de su voz que era mejor no seguir insistiendo.

-Esta bien Gru- respondio Edith con la mirada baja

-Tomen, encarguen una pizza, aqui tienen para pagar, volveremos en una hora maximo- respondio Gru entregandoles su billetera con el dinero

Gru activo el pasadizo hacia el laboratorio y junto con Lucy, Nick y Judy bajaron.

-Siempre se pone asi cuando se enoja?-pregunto Sherman

-Sip, por suerte le ha ido bajando un poco a su temperamento- respondio Margo

Mientras tanto, Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy ya habian llegado al laboratorio donde el Dr Nefario los estaba esperando...

-Que bueno que llegaron, vinieron solos como les dije?-pregunto Nefario

-Si, entonces cual es el nuevo invento que menciono?-pregunto Gru

-Acompañenme, nesecito decirles algo primero- respondio Nefario

Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy siguieron al Dr Nefario mientras este hablaba...

-Como sabran en los ultimos años Gru y yo hemos inventado un sinfin de maquinas y armas, y he notado que muchas de ellas las hemos dejado en el olvido, solo han ocupando espacio y acumulando polvo.

-Y porque no las dona a la LAV?- pregunto Lucy

-Trate, pero Pietraseron las rechazo por considerarlas anticuadas y obsoletas- explico Nefario- asi que se me ocurrio inventar algo que nos ayudara no solo a liberar espacio, si no a crear nuevas e increibles armas.

Entonces Gru y los demas se percataron de lo que parecia ser un tunel como el que usan para ir al laboratorio solo que mas alargado y mas ancho.

-Admiren "El Fusionador", mi mejor invento hasta la fecha- aseguro Nefario

-Dijo Fusionador?-pregunto Nick

-Asi es, gracias a este invento, haremos que aquellas armas que han sido olvidadas se unan y sean una sola con caracteristicas unicas, lo he estado probando y hasta ahora puede fusionar armas a la vez , aun no se si sus efectos sean permanentes y por eso he observado las armas fusionadas cada hora para ver si siguen asi- explico Nefario

-Y de verdad funciona?-quiso saber Judy

-Asi es, dejenme mostrarles un ejemplo

Nefario les mostro un arma muy similar al rayo congelador de Gru, pero en vez de emitir luz azul emitia luz roja muy intensa, luego apunto hacia un area despejada y disparo fuego, pero todo lo que el fuego tocaba se congelaba, luego acciono otro boton y el arma disparaba hielo pero ese hielo ardia fuego paradojicamente.

-Fusione una de las armas congeladoras con un soplete y este fue el resultado, que opinan?-pregunto Nefario

-Que esta de lujo!- exclamaron Lucy y Judy

-Eso si, la maquina se vuelve cadavez mas caprichosa asi solo denle un fuerte golpe, meten las armas, presionan este boton, salen de la maquina, esperan unos 10 segundos y las compuertas se cerraran para fusionar las armas y listo!, recuerden maximo pueden fusionar 3 armas a la vez- explico Nefario

Mientras Nefario hablaba con Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy sobre ideas de fusion en la antigua habitacion de las niñas los chicos jugaban un rato.

-Vaya! en verdad queria ver ese nuevo invento- refunfuño Edith

-Deja de quejarte, Gru tuvo buenos motivos para no llevarnos- respondio Margo

-Si, gracias por recordarmelo srta aguafiestas- respondio Edith molesta

-Edith, no seas grosera, creeme hasta yo queria ver el invento pero con "las reglas de Gru" no se va a poder- respondio Sherman

-Por favor! Gru aun cree que aun somos unos niños pequeños, pero no es cierto, somos casi adolecentes, somos "La Fuerza del Tiempo", somos lo suficientemente responsables para no causar accidentes- respondio Edith

-Yo no diria eso pues aqui el "señorito voy a buscar a mi mamá en un planeta lejano" dijo lo mismo y mira como terminamos- respondio Margo refiriendose a Sherman

-Pero al menos recuperamos a nuestros padres y tenemos estos increibles poderes, yo no le veo nada de malo- respondio Sherman molesto

En ese momento sono el timbre de la puerta.

-Llego la pizza, ire a pagarla, y ni siquiera pienses en ir al laboratorio- le advirtio Margo

-Te acompañamos- respondieron Antonio y Zita

-Yo voy al baño- respondio Sherman

Mientras tanto Edith se quedo molesta, no era tan tonta como para arriesgarse a ir al laboratorio y ser castigada por Gru o por sus padres, pero tenia un plan que no podria fallar...

A la media noche mientras todos dormian Edith se levanto de su cama y sigilosamente intento salir del cuarto para ir al laboratorio, pero alguien la habia oido.

-Edith! a donde crees que vas?- pregunto Margo en un susurro

-Al baño- trato de mentir Edith pero sabia que Margo conoceria sus verdaderas intenciones

-Eso no es cierto, vas al laboratorio a ver el nuevo invento del Dr Nefario verdad?-pregunto Margo

En ese momento la sangre se le helo a Edith y solo salio corriendo de la habitacion y Margo corrio detras de ella.

Ambas hermanas corrieron hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba el control que abria el pasadizo al laboratorio, Edith logro abrir el pasadizo pero Margo la atrapo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses! nos meteras en problemas!- la regaño Margo

-Solo voy a ver el invento y ya! eso es dificil!?-pregunto Edith

\- Deacuerdo, iremos, pero solo veremos el invento y regresaremos a dormir, deacuerdo?-pregunto Margo

-Deacuerdo- respondio Edith

Margo y Edith estuvieron a punto de entrar al pasadizo pero una voz a sus espaldas las detuvo...

-A donde creen que van?- pregunto Agnes apuntandoles con su arco y flecha

-A ver el nuevo invento del Dr Nefario, pero no tardaremos- respondio Margo

-Pues yo tambien ire que tambien quiero verlo, y si alguna me lo niega las acusare- les advirtio Agnes

-No te atreverias- respondio Margo

-Ponganme a prueba- responsio Agnes sarcasticamente

-Ay pooooooooor?- se quejo Edith

Margo y Edith no tuvieron mas remedio y dejaron a Agnes ir con ellas.

Mas tarde las 3 hermanas llegaron al laboratorio, a Edith no le tomo mucho trabajo encontrar el invento, pues de tantas veces que habia estado ahi podia reconocer cada uno de los inventos y armas.

-Ya lo encontre! esta por aqui- respondio Edith

Las 3 hermanas se sorprendieron al ver el invento, pero Edith no estaba muy conforme y queria saber que hacia.

-Muy bien ya vimos el invento, ahora vamonos antes de que nos descubran- respondio Margo

-Espera, quiero ver que hace- respondio Edith

-Ese no fue el trato, sal de ahi! Ahora!- exclamo Margo

Pero Edith no hizo caso y entro a la maquina provocando que Margo y Agnes entraran junto con ella.

-Sabia que no cumplirias con tu parte, esta idea fue pesima!- exclamo Margo

-Vamos! no es para tanto!- exclamo Edith

Mientras Margo y Edith discutian Agnes presiono un boton que estaba en el panel de control de la maquina, pero no sucedio nada.

-Que paso? porque no funciona?-pregunto Edith

-No lo se, pero mejor vamonos antes de que alguien nos descubra- opino Margo

-Que desilusion, esta cosa no funciono!- se quejo Edith y le dio una patada a la maquina y las puertas se cerraron dejandolas dentro de la maquina.

-Pero que has hecho?-pregunto Margo asustada

-Nada, solo le di una patada- respondio Edith

-Quiero salir de aqui- respondio Agnes asustada

Las niñas gritaron asustadas para que las sacaran, pero no duraron mucho tiempo asi, ya que una fuerte luz las rodeo y cayeron desmayadas.

Gru por su parte estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitacion junto a Lucy, de repente su sueño fue interrumpido por un grito, mas bien, fueron 3 gritos al unisono que parecieron uno solo, provocando que Gru y Lucy despertaran.

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Lucy

-Creo que fue un grito de las niñas, ire a ver como estan, esperame aqui- respondio Gru levantandose de la cama

Gru salio del cuarto y se encontro a Sherman afuera.

-Sherman?, que haces aqui?- pregunto Gru desconcertado

-El grito de mis hermanas me desperto, pero no las encontre en mi habitacion y sali a buscarlas- explico el pelirojo

Gru al oir esa explicacion corrio hacia el cuarto donde se hospedaban Sherman y sus hermanas, y al ver que era cierto lo que Sherman dijo se sobresalto mas, ambos bajaron las escaleras con la esperanza de que todo fuese un mal sueño y ver a las chicas viendo la television y dandoles los buenos dias como siempre.

Pero no fue asi, ni un rastro de ellas; ambos se dirijeron a la cocina y nada, ahora si Gru y Sherman estaban aterrados, Gru casi las habia perdido una vez y Sherman nuca estuvo con ella en todos estos años y no se disponia a perderlas otravez, solo quedaba un lugar mas por buscar, pero si las encontraban ahi estarian en problemas, pero los castigos podrian esperar, ahora lo importante era saber donde estaban y ver si ellas estaban bien.

Gru apunto de activar el pasadizo al laboratorio junto con Sherman cuando escucharon unos ligeros murmullos que venian del baño, esperando a que no haya sido su imaginacion guardaron silencio y escucharon atentamente, fue un ligero lloriqueo infantil lo que oyeron.

-Porfavor que sean ellas- penso Sherman

Gru y Sherman se acercaron en silencio de donde provenia el ruido, ahora escucharon unos murmullos y lloriqueo.

-Niñas, ya sabemos que estan ahi! ¡salgan ya!- exclamo Gru

Pero ninguno obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Salgan ya! que nos estan espantando!- exclamo Sherman

-Si no salen llamare a sus padres para que las castiguen!- exclamo Gru tocando la puerta

Ambos intentaron abrir la puerta pero tenia seguro.

-Porque se encerraron!? estan heridas? les paso algo?-pregunto Gru

-Descuida, usare mi desbloqueador para abrir la puerta- respondio Sherman insertando su desbloqueador a la cerradura logrando quitarle el seguro a la puerta

-Ahora vamos a entrar!- exclamo Sherman

-Esperen! antes tenemos que decirles algo- exclamo Edith

-Nos lo diran al entrar!- exclamo Gru

-No! esperen! algo horrible nos paso durante la noche y tenemos de que cuando nos vean se enloquezcan!- exclamo Margo nerviosamente

-De que hablas Margo? que fue lo que hicieron anoche?-pregunto Gru

-Prometan que no gritaran al vernos!- exclamo Margo

-Lo sentimos Margo, pero debemos entrar para saberlo todo- exclamo Sherman

-NOOOO!-exclamaron las 3 chicas

Y ninguna pudo evitar que Gru y Sherman abrieran la puerta, cuando ambos vieron lo que tenian enfrente sus sorpresa fue tan grande que se desmayaron.

 **MUAJAJAJA LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO, COMO CREEN QUE HAYAN TERMINADO LAS NIÑAS? HORRIBLES? MUCHO PEOR? O UNA PERFECTA COMBINACION?, LO SABRAN PRONTO**


	53. Chapter 53

**HOLA CHICOS, LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA SI TARDE UNOS DIAS EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO DEBIDO A LOS TRABAJOS Y TAREAS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ME HAN QUITADO TIEMPO, PERO HOY TENGO ALGO DE TIEMPO LIBRE ASI QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Horas mas tarde Gru y Sherman despertaron en el cuarto de Gru pero esta vez estaban acompañados de el Dr Nefario, Lucy, Nick, Judy, Antonio, Zita, los hermanos cachorros de Sherman y algunos minions.

-Uff, que fue lo que paso Dr Nefario?-pregunto Gru

-Gru, Sherman, debemos hablar de algo muy seriamente- respondio el Dr Nefario en un tono serio

Entonces como una avalancha Gru y Sherman recordaron lo que paso la noche anterior.

-Lo sentimos Dr Nefario, pero eso tendra que esperar; primero debo saber como estan mis hermanas- respondio Sherman

-De hecho es de eso de lo que tenemos que hablar, las niñas estan en su habitacion, despues de que se desmayaron ellas me llamaron para traerlos a la habitacion, claro que al verlas yo por poco y me desmayo, pero lograron explicarme todo lo que paso anoche y me pidieron que se los explicara todo por el miedo que ellas tenian de que gritaran o se desmayaran- explico Nefario

Entonces Nefario les explico con lujo a detalle todo a Sherman y a Gru, mas aparte le explico a Sherman, Antonio y Zita sobre la maquina fusionadora, desde el plan de Edith, y como Margo y Agnes se involucraron en esto.

Gru, Sherman y los demas apenas podían creer todo lo que Nefario les dijo, se sentian molestos con Edith, traicionados por Margo y sorprendidos por Agnes, aun cuando las 3 hermanas merecian ser castigadas, lo importante era saber si no estaban heridas.

-Como te dije ayer Gru, esa maquina la hice para fusionar armas, pero no sabia que consecuencias ocurririan si se usaba en humanos; la buena noticia es que todavia no esta terminada, sus efectos pueden ser pasajeros, lo malo es que no se cuanto duren los efectos, he estado supervisando las armas que fusione y algunas ya pasaron el limite de 24 horas, cuando se hayan desfusionado sabre en que momento las niñas se desfusionaran- explico Nefario

-Gracias por esa explicacion, aunque hubiera preferido que ellas me lo hubieran dicho- respondio Gru poniendose de pie junto con Sherman

-Se que sonara exptraño pero porfavor no las regañen, de por si ya estan sufriendo las concecuencias y cero que con esto ya no querran acercarse a cualquier laboratorio o invento- respondio Nefario

Eso preocupo a Sherman pues tenia el mal presentimiento de que sus hermanas se separaran del equipo.

Gru y Sherman se dirigeron al cuarto de las niñas justo en ese momento Henry y Jessica llegaron a casa de Gru y Lucy pues despues de que se enteraran del accidente que sufrieron sus hijas llegaron preocupados por el estado de sus hijas.

-Gru! Lucy! como estan nuestras hijas?- preguntaron Henry y Jessica preocupados

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar- respondio Gru

Gru, Sherman, Henry y Jessica entraron al cuarto de las niñas, no se limitaron a tocar, solo entraron, cosa que las niñas intuyeron que pasaria tarde o temprano y se dispusieron a taparse con las sabanas de su camas.

-Niñas! estan bien? que les paso? estan heridas?- pregunto Henry

-No! no lo estamos! nos paso algo horrible!- exclamaron las 3

-No digan eso, si Gru y yo nos desmayamos fue porque no teniamos idea de lo que les paso, pero ya no pasara esta vez- respondio Sherman

-Lo prometen?-pregunto Margo

-Lo prometemos- respondieron Sherman y Gru

-Tambien lo prometen ustedes?- preguntaton las niñas a Henry y Jessica

-Lo prometemos- respondieron ambos

Entonces las "niñas" se quitaron la sabanas que las cubrian y se pusieron de pie.

Sherman, Gru y sus padres pudieron ver lo que les sucedio, frente a ellos ya no estaban las 3 niñas, sino que estaba una sola niña; tenia la edad y estatura de Margo, el cabello largo de ella, pero era rubio como el de Edith, tenia la tez (osea el tono de piel) ligeramente blanca como la de Edith, sus ojos eran marron oscuro como los de Agnes; llevaba puesta los lentes y ropa de Margo, el gorro de Edith (algo chico para ella ahora) y sostenia el unicornio de peluche de Agnes.

Sherman y sus padres se sintieron aliviados de que la maquina no las transformara en un monstruo a ellas, de hecho, parecia que la maquina habia fusionado los ADN de las 3 chicas a la perfeccion, se veia en su rostro que estaban muy arrepentidas, por el momento el castigo seria pospuesto, pero por ahora ellas nesecitaban algo de comprehencion.

La niña corrio hacia sus padres y hermano llorando.

-Lo sentimos mucho!- lloro la niña con la voz de las de las 3

-Ya, ya niñas, no se ven tan horribles como creen- respondio Henry en un tono muy comprehensivo

-Al contraio, se ven muy bien, siempre quisimos que fueran un poco mas unidas, pero creo que se les paso un poco la mano-opino Jessica

Las niñas rieron un poco por esa broma.

-La buena noticia es que la maquina aun no esta terminada por lo tanto los efectos seran pasajeros, la mala noticia es que no sabemos por cuanto tiempo estaran asi; el Dr Nefario esta revisando todas las armas que ya habia fusionado y por el momento llevan mas de un dia asi, pero en cuanto se separen sabremos con exactitud cuando desapareceran los efectos en ustedes- explico Gru

Mas tarde Henry y Jessica agradecian a Gru y a Lucy por cuidar de los chicos, mientras tanto Sherman y Antonio hablaban con las chicas...

-Sabes? cuando eras solo Margo ya era hermosa, pero en combinación con Edith y Agnes eres toda una diosa- respondio Antonio en forma de coqueteo

-Eso sono muy extraño- opino la niña con la voz de Edith

-No para mi, me sono tan sexy- opino la niña ahora con la voz de Margo

-Yo solo espero que el que ustedes esten asi no afecte al equipo- opino Sherman en un tono preocupado

-Descuida, el que nos hayamos fusionado por accidente no significa que nos vayamos a separar del equipo, al contrario, seguiremos estando no importa si Edith, Agnes y yo nos fusionamos, siempre seremos fieles al equipo- respondio la niña con la voz de Margo

Henry y Jessica se despidieron de Gru y Lucy y se llevaron a sus hijos devuelta al penthouse..

-A donde vamos?- pregunto la niña con la voz de Margo al ver que sus padres habian tomado otro camino

-Como ahora ustedes 3 se fusionaron en una sola chica nesecitan ropa nueva, en lo que estan asi- explico Henry- y aparte su madre y yo tenemos que comprar cosas para la cena y la semana.

Mas tarde los 10 (osea Henry, Jessica, la fusion de Margo, Edith y Agnes, Sherman y los 6 cachorritos) llegaron al centro comercial.

-Quedense aqui, no tardamos- les dijo Sherman a los cachorritos despues de que el sus padres y hermanas fusionadas salieran de su camioneta roja

-Deacuerdo- respondio Peabody II

Sherman y sus padres y hermanas entrtaron al centro comercial y entraron a una tienda de ropa para comprar la ropa para la fusion de las 3 hermanas.

-Estan seguros de que esta ropa nos hara ver bien?-pregunto la niña con la voz de las 3 hermanas desde el interior de uno de los probadores.

-Si, ademas hasta pareceran otra, literalmente son otra- respondio Jessica

En ese momento salio la niña vestida con una playera gris oscuro de manga larga y arriba una playera de manga corta color rojo, unos pantalones que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas de color negro, y unas botas negras (en otras palabras es la vestimenta de Penny de la pelicula "Bolt: un perro fuera de serie" ).

-Vaya! con esa ropa en serio pareces otra- opino Sherman

-Gracias- respondio la niña

Henry y Jessica pagaron la ropa de las chicas...o chica y se dirigeron a comprar cosas para la cena y la semana.

La niña caminaba por los pasillos pensando de forma preocupada.

-Solo espero que el efecto se pase antes del show de talentos que sera la proxima semana- penso Margo

-Oye, te oi en mi mente- respondio la niña con la voz de Edith

-Yo tambien- respondio ahora con la voz de Agnes

-Lo se, pero es que estoy preocupada, no podre presentarme en el show de talentos con esta apariencia- respondio con la voz de Margo

-Dejame adivinar, cantaras "Leave it all to me"?-pregunto con la voz de Edith

-No exactamente, pensaba cantar otra- respondio con la voz de Margo

-Aparte, que no se supone que la feria de ciencias era lo tuyo?- pregunto con la voz de Edith

-Aun lo sigue siendo, pero desde que cante en ese restaurante meses atras, me motivo a participar en el concurso de talentos- respondio con la voz de Margo

Momentos despues pasaron por el area de comida y la niña logro ver a una de sus compañeras de la escuela hablando con otro grupo de chicas.

-Margo mira! ahi esa otravez esa tal Melanie, la que ha intentado coquetear con Antonio- respondio con la voz de Edith

-Pues mas le vale no acercarse a el otravez- respondio ahora con la voz de Margo acercandose al grupo de chicas que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del area de comida

-Entonces cual es tu plan Melanie?- pregunto una de las chicas

-Le voy a robar a esa Margo su cancion del show de talentos, como voy una presentacion atras de ella no le dara tiempo y cuando todos vean lo increible que fui me adoraran, y quien sabe, talvez su novio Antonio y su hermano Sherman se enamoren de mi, jejeje la dejare como una tonta en medio de toda la escuela- rio Melanie maliciosamente

-Ella aun no lo sabe verdad?-pregunto otra de las chicas

-No, pero cuando sepa que le robe la cancion le dara una vergüenza que no tendra mas opcion que renunciar, aparte, le ganare porque soy mas bonita que ella- respondio Melanie

-Minimo sabes que cancion iba a cantar ella?- pregunto una tercera chica

-Obvio, de no ser asi no se la hubiera robado, jajaja ya quiero verle la cara a Margo cuando me vea cantar- opino Melanie

Margo al oir eso se lleno completamente de furia.

-Oh no, nadie le hara eso a mi hermana- penso Edith con ganas de querer ir a golpear a Melanie

-No Edith, espera, tengo un plan mejor- respondio con la voz de Margo

Mas tarde Sherman, su "hermana", hermanos cachorros y padres llegaron al penthouse.

Cuando llegaron Margo sintio ganas de desahogar su furia pero no querian que sus padres y hermano la vieran, asi que uso la excusa diciendo que iba al baño a lavarse las manos para la cena.

Al entrar al baño tomo una toalla y desahogo su furia y llanto en ella, seco sus lagrimas y lavo su rostro para que sus padres no la vieran con los ojos rojos; en ese momento las niñas vieron su reflejo y se dieron cuenta de que sus padres no les habian mentido al decirles que no se habian convertido en monstruos como ellas habian pensado, asi con ese aspecto nadie sospecharia lo que les paso.

-Cielos! al verme asi me doy una idea de como luciria siendo rubia- opino con la voz de Margo

-Y yo con el cabello tan largo como el tuyo- opino con la voz de Edith

-Mamá y papá tenian razon, nos vemos muy bonitas despues de todo- opino con la voz de Agnes

-Creo que al final de todo te debo una disculpa Edith- respondio Margo

-Porque?-pregunto Edith desconcertada

-De no haber pasado por esto, no hubiera descubierto que esa tal Melanie me robo la cancion para el show de talentos, creo que te debo un favor hermana- respondio la voz de Margo

-Bueno, no fue nada- respondio la voz de Edith

Las "niñas" salieron del baño y vieron a sus padres en la cocina preparando la cena, les informaron que Gru y Nefario los habian llamado para avisarles que las armas fusionadas aun no se les pasa el efecto por lo tanto seguian con la duda de cuanto tiempo estarian fusionadas.

Henry y Jessica pusieron las cosas de Edith y Agnes en el cuarto de Margo pues ahora como las 3 estaban fusionadas en una logicamente no podian dormir en cuartos separados.

Momentos despues todos cayeon profundamente dormidos incluyendo las niñas con la esperanza de que pronto, todo este asunto se volviera cosa del pasado.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela Sherman y sus "hermanas" tomaron camino a sus respectivas clases.

-Oye Sherman, puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto la niña con la voz de Margo

-Claro!- respondio Sherman quien estaba sacando unos cuadernos de su casillero

-Nunca llegaste a pasar por una situacion similar a la que estoy pasando?-pregunto la niña con la voz de Margo

-Solo una vez y fue cuando tenia 9, el Sr Peabody accidentalmente creo un quimico que nos hizo cambiar de especie, a el lo convirtio en un humano y a mi en un perro pero como una hora despues el efecto de nos paso y volvimos a la normalidad- explico Sherman

-Debiste ser un lindo perrito- respondio la niña con la voz de Agnes

-Oh claro que lo fui- respondio Sherman mostrandole a su hermana la foto donde estaba la version humana del Sr Peabody y la version canina de el

-Aww, que tierno te veias- volvio a opinar la niña con la voz de Agnes

-Hola Sherman!- respondieron las 2 amigas rubias del chico pelirojo llegando a saludarlo

-Oh, hola Penny, hola Riley- respondio Sherman saludando con un beso en la mejilla a sus 2 amigas rubias

-No vienes?, ya va a iniciar la clase- respondio Penny

-Alla voy denme un segundo- respondio Sherman

-Y... quien es tu nueva amiga?- pregunto Riley refiriendose a la chica rubia con lentes y de ojos marrones

-Querras decir... hermanas- respondio la niña con la voz de las 3 hermanas provocando un gran susto para Penny y Riley

-Margo? Edith? Agnes?... pe... pe... pero que les paso?-preguntaron Pennry y Riley con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Es una larga historia- respondio la niña con la voz de las 3 hermanas

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY, TEMO DECIRLES QUE YA NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, PUES ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA SU SECUELA LA CUAL SE TITULARA "Time Force: La Paradoja de Tiempo" , ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, POR CIERTO QUERO APROVECHAR PARA DESEARLES FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA**


	54. Chapter 54

Los dias pasaron y el efecto de fusion no se quitaba en las niñas, incluso como aparentaban y parecian ser otra persona se cambiaron el nombre de forma temporal, ahora en vez de ser Margo, Edith y Agnes Peabody, se cambiaron el nombre a "Madeline Peabody" asi para poder pasar desapercibidas.

El concurso de talentos se acercaba y no habian cambiado en lo mas minimo y tambien tenian que planear el como vencer a su enemiga Melanie.

Y para variar en el zoologico del Central park habia una emergencia, los animales se habian salido de sus jaulas, pues uno de los mas buscados por la LAV los habia liberado y con su casco de control mental los controlaba para atacar a la gente.

Varios grupos de familias huian como alma que lleva el diablo, entre ellas una mujer trataba de volver a donde habia dejado su carreola con su pequeña bebé, pero la gente corriendo no la dejaba pasar.

-Dejenme pasar! debo ir por mi hija!- gritaba la mujer

En ese momento una bandada de rinocerontes corrian hacia donde estaba la carreola con la pequeña bebé a punto de aplastarla.

-Nooooooooo!- grito la mujer al ver que su bebé estaba a punto de ser aplastada.

Pero en ese momento alguien llego volando y saco a la bebé de la carreola alejandola del peligro, eran los chicos.

Penny quien habia rescatado a la bebé la regreso con su madre quien le agradecio, ahora era momento de encargarse de los demas animales.

-Muy bien chicos, ya saben que hacer, Andy, tu y la sabionda encarguense de los tigres, Antonio, tu y Zita encarguense de los leones, Penny, tu y Riley encarguense de los hipopotamos, Madeline, encargate de los rinocerontes, Brigit y yo nos encargaremos de los lobos, a la carga!- exclamo Sherman y todos tomaron sus respectivos objetivos.

Andy y helena no tuvieron tanto problema con los tigres ya que Andy con un pisoton congelo el suelo haciendo que los tigres resbalaran y Andy los aprisiono en bloques de hielo.

Antonio y Zita lograron combatir a los leones ya que Zita logro agarrar a uno con su brazo metalico y con el cual logro derribar a los demas.

Aun cuando a Penny y Riley lograron detener a los hipopotamos al principio les habia costado trabajo pero con los dardos tranquilizantes que les habian sido proporcionado por la LAV lograron frenarlos.

Madeline logro contra los rinocerontes pues les habia tendido una trampa y cuando estuvieron a punto de arroyarla con la convinacion de los poderes de Margo y de Edith logo transformarse en una gigante de piedra de 2 metros con el cual chocaron los rinocerontes terminando noqueados.

Por ultimo Sherman y Brigit con dificultad lograron vencer al grupo de lobos, aun cuando uno de los lobos mordio a Sherman hiriendolo del brazo, Brigit logro aprisionar a los lobos con sus poderes congelantes.

Vencer al que controlaba a los animales no fue tan dificil, pues Riley el su estado de invisibilidad logro darle con los dardos tranquilizantes en el cuello.

Una vez que terminaron la gente del zoologico les agradecio y los chicos se fueron.

El dia del concurso de talentos llego y el efecto fusionador aun no se les habia pasado a las niñas asi que no tenian otra opcion.

Decidieron presentarse de todos modos.

-Estas segura de esto Margo?- pregunto Madeline con la voz de Agnes

-Si, estoy segura, ademas ustedes practicaron conmigo asi que no podemos fallar, quiero quitarle esa cara de presumida a esa tal Melanie- respondio Madeline con la voz de Margo

-Ya quiero verle la cara cuando la derrotemos- respondio Madeline con la voz de Edith

Mientras tanto en casa de Gru el Dr Nefario los llamo a el y a Lucy urgentemente.

-Dr Nefario! que sucede? cual es la emergencia?-pregunto Gru

-Las armas que fusione, ya se desfusionaron! ocurrio anoche, lo que significa... que Margo, Edith y Agnes no tardaran en volver a la normalidad!- exclamo el Dr Nefario

-Tenemos que avisarles a Henry y a Jessica!- exclamo Lucy tratando de marcarles a sus celulares

Mientras tanto en el auditorio de la escuela Susan B. Anthony los padres de todos los estudiantes estaban tomando sus lugares.

En ese mismo momento empezo a sonar el celular de Henry el cual apago, pues era para que no interrumpieran la funcion.

Jessica y Sherman tambien apagaron sus celulares para no interrumpieran en la funcion.

Justo en ese momento las luces del auditorio se apagaron y unas luces iluminaron el escenario.

Hubo muchas presentaciones de los estudiantes, entre ellos hubieron unos bailes buenos y otros medio nefastos, un chico demostro sus habilidades con malabares, aunque todos aqui sabemos que nadie gana un concurso de talentos haciendo malabares con unos pinos de boliche.

Hasta que llego el turno de Melanie de presentarse, la chica subio junto a 2 chicas mas al escenario y empezaron a cantar...

 _Here I am once again_  
 _Feeling lost but now and then_  
 _I breathe it in to let it go_  
 _And you don't know where you are now_  
 _What it would come to_  
 _If only somebody could hear_  
 _When you figure out how_  
 _You're lost in the moment_  
 _You disappear_

-Que esa no es lo que Margo iba a cantar?- pregunto Jessica a Sherman

-Creo que si mamá- respondio Sherman sorprendido

 _You don't have to be afraid_  
 _To put your dream in action_  
 _You're never gonna fade_  
 _You'll be the main attraction_  
 _Not a fantasy, just remember me_  
 _When it turns out right_

 _'Cause you know that if you live in_  
 _Your imagination_  
 _Tomorrow you'll_  
 _Be everybody's fascination_  
 _In my victory just remember me_  
 _When I make it shine_

 _Reaching high feeling low_  
 _I'm holding on and letting go_  
 _I like to shine I'll shine for you_  
 _And it's time to show the world how_  
 _It's a little bit closer_  
 _As long as I'm ready to go_  
 _All we have is right now_  
 _As long as you feel it inside you know_

 _You don't have to be afraid_  
 _To put your dream in action_  
 _Your never gonna fade_  
 _You'll be the main attraction_  
 _Not a fantasy just remember me_  
 _When it turns out right_

 _'Cause you know that if you live in_  
 _Your imagination_  
 _Tomorrow you'll_  
 _Be everybody's fascination_  
 _In my victory just remember me_  
 _When I make it shine_

 _Everyone can tell you how_  
 _It's all been said and done_  
 _That harder times will change your mind_  
 _And make you wanna run_  
 _But you want it and you need it_  
 _Like you need to breathe the air_  
 _If they doubt you, just believe it_  
 _That's enough to get you there_

-No puedo creerlo, esa chica canta mejor la cancion que yo- respondio Madeline con la voz de Margo angustiada

-No te preocupes Margo, ya veras que las 3 la venceremos- respondio ahora con la voz de Edith

 _You don't have to be afraid_  
 _To put your dream in action_  
 _Your never gonna fade_  
 _You'll be the main attraction_  
 _Not a fantasy just remember me_  
 _When it turns out right_

 _'Cause you know that if you live in_  
 _Your imagination_  
 _Tomorrow you'll_  
 _Be everybody's fascination_  
 _In my victory just remember me_  
 _When I make it shine_

La cancion de Melanie termino y todos en el auditorio aplaudieron.

-Y ella fue Melanie Harrison con la cancion "Make it Shine", denle un fuerte aplauso damas y caballeros- respondio el director Purdy y todos en el auditorio aplaudieron- ahora la siguiente concursante no podra venir, pero alguien decidio tomar su lugar, asi que damas y caballeros demosle un fuerte aplauso a Madeline Peabody

Todos recibieron a Madeline con un aplauso, acto seguido Madeline subio con la misma ropa nueva que le habian comprado Henry y Jessica en dias atras, solo que con su largo cabello rubio suelto y sin lentes, mas bien lentes de contacto y empezo a cantar...

 _Las 3:Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Margo: Make it count, play it straight_  
 _Don't look back, don't hesitate_  
 _Las 3: When you go big time_  
 _Margo: What you want_  
 _What you feel_  
 _Never quit and make it real,_  
 _Las 3: When your all big time_

 _Las 3: Hey! hey!_  
 _Margo: Listen to your heart now_  
 _Las 3: Hey! hey!_  
 _Edith: Don't you feel the rush?_  
 _Las 3: Hey! hey!_  
 _Agnes: Better take your shot now_

 _Oh, oh._  
 _Oh, oh_

 _Las 3: Go and shake it up! What you gotta lose?_  
 _Go and make your luck with the life you choose._  
 _If you want it all, lay it on the line._  
 _It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time_

 _Las 3: Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Edith: Step it up, get in gear, go for broke, make it clear,_  
 _Las 3: Gotta go big time (hey)_  
 _Edith: Make it work, get it right, change the world_  
 _Overnight_  
 _Las 3: gotta dream big time_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Las 3: Hey! hey!_  
 _Margo: Give it all you got now_  
 _Las 3: Hey! hey!_  
 _Edith: Isn't it a rush?!_  
 _Las 3: Hey! hey!_  
 _Agnes:Finish what you start now_

 _Oh, oh_  
 _Oh, oh_

 _Las 3: Go and shake it up! What you gotta lose?_  
 _Go and make your luck with the life you choose._  
 _If you want it all, lay it on the line._  
 _It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time_

 _Margo: Look around,_  
 _Las 3: Every light is shining now, its brighter somehow._  
 _Edith: Look around,_  
 _Las 3: Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams._  
 _Agnes: You and I,_  
 _Las 3: Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town_  
 _(Like we own this town)_  
 _Las 3: We can fly,_  
 _Now our feet are off the ground, and never look down_

 _Las 3: Welcome to the big time!_  
 _Margo: All the pretty people see you walkin' in the sunshine,_  
 _Las 3: Welcome to the good times!_  
 _Margo: Life will never be the same_

 _Las 3: Go and shake it up! What you gotta lose?_  
 _Go and make your luck with the life you choose._  
 _If you want it all, lay it on the line._  
 _It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time_

 _Las 3: Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _If you want it all, lay it on the line._  
 _It"s the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time!_

Y con ese ultimo salto Madeline se transformo y se convirtio en Margo, Edith y Agnes y todo el auditorio se lleno de aplausos y chiflidos.

-Y tenemos una ganadora! o mas bien las ganadoras! las hermanas Peabody!- exclamo el Director Purdy y todo el auditorio se emociono

El auditorio se habia emocionado por el premio que las 3 hermanas se habian ganado, tanto asi que ni ellas mismas se lo podian creer, en especial Edith, aun cuando en un principio el canto le desagradaba, el cantar con Margo y con Agnes la hizo cambiar de opinion.

-Felicidades chicas por su premio- las felicito el Director Purdy dandoles el trofeo y el primer premio el cual era dinero en efectivo

Mas tarde varios chicos y chicas las felicitaban...

-Felicidades chicas!, ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor- opino Penny

-No digas eso Penny, tu tambien lo hubieras hecho igual de bien que nosotras- opino Margo

-Hija! tu y tus hermanas estuvieron increibles alla arriba!- opino Henry llegando junto con Sherman y Jessica a felicitarlas- hasta las grabé

-Gracias papá, esa Melanie nos robo nuestra cancion, asi que lo que hicimos fue contratacar- respondio Margo sonriendo con orgullo

Momentos despues las chicas y sus padres salian de la escuela pero terminaron encontrandose con Melanie, la chica que les habia robado la cancion.

-Asi que, ustedes me robaron el premio- respondio Melanie molesta

-Mira quien lo dice, la misma presumida que le quiso robar su cancion a mi hermana- respondio Edith

-Y tu como supiste?- pregunto Melanie con sarcasmo

-Porque te oimos hablando con tus amigas en el centro comercial, y hasta te oimos con las intenciones de quitarnos al novio de mi hermana y a mi hermano- respondio Edith molesta

Eso hizo que Penny y Riley e incluso Brigit se molestaran.

-Sobre nuertos cadaveres te acercaras a Sherman- respondieron furiosas las 3 chicas

-Esto no se quedara asi, ya veran que me vengare- respondio Melanie saliendo molesta

-Si suerte con eso- respondio Agnes burlonamente

Mas tarde en el penthouse...

-Oye Margo, que piensas hacer con todo ese dinero que te ganaste?- pregunto Henry a Margo

-Primero lo dividire en 3 partes, una parte se la dare a Edith, la otra parte se la dare a Agnes y la otra parte me la quedare yo- respondio Margo mientras colocaba el trofeo en un lugar de la sala de la penthouse para que resaltara junto con una fotografia que les habian tomado junto con su premio.

-Vaya! que considerada eres con tus hermanas- opino Henry

\- Ellas me ayudaron a ganar, se lo merecen- opino Margo

Mas tarde Margo les daba sus respectivas partes del premio a Edith y Agnes.

Esa misma tarde Margo salia elegantemente vestida, traia un bello vestido color verde oscuro una chaqueta negra, el cabello arreglado y con unos bonitos aretes que resalataban.

-Margo? porque tan areglada?r- pregunto Sherman desconcertado mientras leia en la sala

-Pues porque tengo una cita, con Antonio- respondio Margo

-Piensas gastar tu dinero en eso?- pregunto Edith

-Sip, asi que si me disculpan, Antonio quedo de pasar por mi- respondio Margo

En ese momento sono el timbre del elevador, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ahi estaba Antonio elegantemente vestido, cualquiera que lo conociera bien al verlo asi se quedaria con la boca abierta.

Margo se fue con Antonio quien la llevo a cenar a un restaurante centra del central park.

-Wow Antonio, que bonito lugar escogiste!- respondio Margo asombrada

-Vez? este restaurante es especial, pues uno de mis tios es el dueño- respondio Antonio

Margo y Antonio se sentaron en una de las mesas, y el dueño del restaurante al reconocer a Antonio fue a saludarlo.

-Sobrino! que sopresa verte por aqui- respondio el tio de Antonio el cual era de unos cuarentaitantos años, cabello negro y bigote al estilo de Porfirio Diaz

-Tio Aldolfo! tambien me alegra verte- respondio Antonio saludando a su tio

-Y, quien es esta linda jovencita que te acompaña?- pregunto Aldolfo

-Ella es Margo Peabody, mi novia- respondio Antonio

-Pues es muy linda, decente y para nada fea- opino Aldolfo

-Gracias Sr Aldolfo- opino Margo sonrojada

-Oh, no son nesesarias las formalidades, dime Tio Aldolfo, porque quien sabe, puede que en unos años te cases con Antonio y formen una hermosa familia- opino Aldolfo

-Puede ser, aun no sabemos lo que nos depare el futuro- opino Margo aun mas sonrojada que antes

-Entonces que piensan ordenar?- pregunto Aldolfo

-Yo no se, que me recomiendan?- pregunto Margo mientras revisaba el menu

-Te recomiendo que puebes los tacos al pastor, son una delicia, te vas a derretir por esa explosion de sabor- opino Antonio

-Deacuerdo, podria traerme una orden de tacos al pastor, porfavor?-pidio Margo

-A mi tambien me trae una porfavor?- pidio Antonio

-En seguida, algo de tomar?- pregunto Aldolfo

-Jugo de manzana del burbujeante porfavor- pidio Margo

-A mi tambien traigame porfavor- pidio Antonio

-Enseguida- respondio Aldolfo y termino alejandose

Mas tarde los meseros les traian sus pedidos a Margo y Antonio, mas aparte un queso fundido que el tio de Antonio les habia ofrecido.

Margo se estaba preparando para darle una mordida a su taco, pues tambien le habia puesto un poco de salsa verde y limon.

-Vamos Margo, tu puedes- la apoyo Antonio

Margo tomo valor y le dio una mordida a su taco, en ese momento los ojos se le iluminaron y opegoi un grito al estilo mexicano...

-Yyyyyyyyyyyyhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!-grito Margo por la explosion de sabor en su boca.

Fue tan intenso ese grito que termino oyendose por casi toda la ciudad.

-Y bien? te gusto?- pregunto Antonio

-Esto esta delicioso! es la mas grande explosion de sabores que he tenido en mi vida- exclamo Margo

-Sabia que te gustaria- sonrio Antonio

-Te amo Antonio- respondio Margo

-Y yo a ti Margo- sonrio Antonio

Y acto seguido ambos se dieron un dulce y apasionado beso.

 **ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, LAS CANCIONES QUE APARECIERON SON "Make it Shine" DE VICTORIA JUSTICE, Y "Big Time" DE BIG TIME RUSH, AMBAS SERIES PERTENECIENTES A NICKELODEON.**


	55. Chapter 55

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, NO LLOREN POR MI AUSENCIA, PRÓXIMAMENTE ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO LA SIGuIENTE HISTORIA QUE COMO YA LES COMENTE LLEVARA COMO TITULO "Time Force: La Paradoja de Tiempo" LES ASEGURO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA MUY INTENSA, ASI QUE VEAMOS COMO TERMINA ESTA AVENTURA PARA LOS CHICOS...**

Los meses pasaron y los embarazos de Lucy y Judy estaban cerca de terminarse, ahora se encontraban en agosto, Sherman y sus padres y hermanas celebraban un año de haberse encontrado, y tambien se celebraba un año de la muerte del Sr Peabody, en todos esos meses que habian pasado habian ocurrido cientos de cosas, Sherman habia empezado su noviazgo con Penny y con Riley, cosa que a ninguna de ellas les molesto, pues se sentian felices de tener al mismo chico de novio.

Margo y Antonio por su parte seguian con su relacion, sin importarles absolutamente nada.

Edith y Agnes seguian siendo las mismas chicas de sienpre, apesar de que Agnes ya habia cumplido 9 años en Mayo, seguia siendo la misma niña adorable de siempre, pero con una destreza mejor en el arco y flecha.

Y Agnes no habia sido la unica, pues Penny habia cumplido 13 en Febrero, Riley 13 en Marzo, Margo 15 y Andy 13 en Abril, Kristy y Agnes 9 en Mayo, Brigit 13 y Helena 8 en junio y Angelita 17 en Julio.

Zita por su parte disfrutaba y recuperaba los años perdidos con su hermano Antonio, y conviviendo con Margo quien en un futuro no muy lejano seria la esposa de Antonio y por logica su cuñada, tambien gracias a "Industrias Peabody" le habian proporcionado piel artificial que le implantaron sobre su brazo metalico.

Cierto dia en casa de Andy y Helena habian ido a visitarlo sus amigos Ken y Edvin, quienes meses atras habian sido adoptados por familias de clase media alta, Ken habia sido adoptado por una pareja en la que el padre era fabricante de muebles y la madre era diseñadora de modas, mientras que Edvin habia sido adoptado por un exitoso medico y su esposa.

-Andy! llegaron tus amigos raros!- exclamo la Sabionda (osea Helena) abriendo la puerta

-Diles que suban, estoy aca arriba!- respondio Andy quien estaba en su cuarto

Ken y Edvin subieron y vieron que Andy estaba ayudando a Liv a mover un piano al estudio de Hans.

-Hola Andy- lo saludo Ed

-Hola chicos, esperenme un segundo, ahorita los atiendo, es que estoy ayudando a mi mamá a mover el piano al estudio de papá- respondio Andy con pesadez pues estaba cargando un extremo del piano

-Creen que puedan ayudarnos?- pregunto Liv con su sonrisa sincera a Ken y Ed

-Claro!- respondio Ken

-Oye Andy, que no se supone que Elsa era tu mamá?- pregunto Edvin

-Si, pero como Liv fue quien me crió, es mi segunda madre- explico Andy

-Si, y en cuanto a Helena, ella si es mi hija, pero ve a Elsa como su segunda madre- explico Liv

Ambos chicos fueron a ayudar a Liv y Andy con el piano hasta que porfin lograron poner el piano en el estudio de Hans, justo donde Liv les habia pedido que lo pusieran.

-Que cansado fue eso, no creen?- pregunto Edvin con la respiracion agitada

-Vaya que si, donde puedo ir a servirme un poco de agua?- pregunto Ken

-En la cocina, ya sabes donde es, bajas las escaleras, por el comedor y luego a la derecha- le indico Andy

-Traeme un poco a mi porfavor- le pidio Edvin

-Y a nosotros- pidieron Andy y Liv a coro

Ken bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina a servirse agua, pero no se dio cuenta que cierta niña peliroja lo observaba.

-Hola Ken!- exclamo Kristy saludandolo

Debido a ese susto que se habia llevado Ken lanzo un escupitajo que termino salpicando a Kristy en la cara.

-Kristy! no me espantes asi! que casi me da un infarto!- exclamo Ken tratando de recuperar la respiracion de ese susto

-Lo siento, no era mi intencion, y que haces aqui?-pregunto Kristy sonriente

-Ed y yo vinimos a ver a Andy, solo que lo tuvimos que ayudarlo a el y a tu tia Liv a mover un piano, pero terminamos super cansados y vine a servirme agua, tambien me pidieron que les llevara- explico Ken

-Ed vino?! le dire a Angelita- respondio Angelita saliendo de la cocina rapidamente

-De veras que esa niña se enamoro de mi, y para rematarlo Angelita se enamora de Ed- opino Ken llevandole agua a los otros

Ken llego a donde estaban Andy, Liv y Ed, acto seguido los 3 tomaron el agua que les habian traido.

-Listo, ya me siento mejor- opino Andy

-Vamos a jugar alla al central park?- sugirio Ed

-Podemos ir mamá?- pregunto Andy a Liv

-Claro hijo, pero con cuidado, y no se tarden- sonrio Liv

Andy, Ken y Edvin fueron a Central Park y se pusieron a jugar futbol junto con otro grupo de chicos.

En ese momento Kristy y Angelita llegaron al central park para ver jugar a los chicos.

-Oigan, que tanto ven?- pregunto Brigit llegando con su madre

-Estamos viendo a los chicos jugar, no quieres unirte?- pregunto Angelita

-Claro- respondio Brigit

Las 3 chicas pasaron un buen rato viendo a los chicos jugar

-Ah ese Edvin es tan tierno- suspiro Angelita

-Tu quedate con Ed, yo prefiero a Ken- suspiro Kristy

-Y yo como quisiera que Andy se fijara en mi, pero el muy atarantado prefiere mas a esa chica que recien recluto la LAV- opino Brigit

-Quien? Rose?- pregunto Kristy

-Si, porfavor, todos los chicos jovenes agentes de la LAV andan detras de ella, hasta Andy- respondio Brigit

En ese momento el comunicador de Brigit sono y ella contesto...

-Que sucede?- pregunto ella

-Es una alerta de mision, la LAV nos nescecita- respondio Sherman

-Alla vamos- respondio Brigit

Momentos despues el equipo habia llegado a la LAV y Pietrseron les habia notificado la situacion.

-Unos piratas franceses abordaron y secuestraron un barco de alta seguridad, tienen 150 civiles acorralados y piden 150 millones de dolares para liberarlos- explico Garraza

-Por que tanto?- pregunto Sherman

-Porque el barco es de la LAV- explico Garraza

-Cuantos piratas son?- pregunto Margo

-25, este hombre los dirige, George's Bartroc, ex espia de francia desde que su division lo traiciono- explico Garraza

-Uno de los agentes capturados envio una señal de rescate, su mision chicos es detener a ese hombre y traer a todos los agentes que haya capturado- explico Pietrasereon- Los agentes Gru, Wilde, Hopps, Arendelle y Biorjman los acompañaran en la mision

-Pero señor, que pasara con mi esposa y mi hermana?- pregunto Nick

-Ellas estan bien protegidas, no les pasara nada- aseguro Pietraseron

-Muy bien chicos preparense- respondio Sherman

Gru, Lucy, Nick, Judy, Anna, Kristoff y los chicos abordaron el jet de la LAV el cual los llevaria a donde estaba el barco que habia sido capturado.

-Tengan mucho cuidado!- les pidio Jessica

-Tranquila mamá, tendremos cuidado!- respondio Sherman mientras las puertas del jet se cerraban y empezaban a salir de la LAV

El jet salio de la LAV y empezo a alejarse, pero este se detuvo a pocos kilometros de la LAV y se oculto en una nube.

-Oigan, porque no nos movemos?- pregunto Riley

-No podemos acercarnos a plena luz del dia, si nos ven llegar derribaran el jet, es por eso que estaremos ocultos aqui hasta que oscurezca- explico Anna

-Estas van a ser las horas mas largas de mi vida- se quejo Edith

Horas mas tarde el jet volvio a tomar camino, eran casi las 8 de la noche y estaban a pocos kilometros del barco.

-Muy bien chicos, estamos cerca, ustedes tendran que ir al barco y dormir a los que esten en cubierta, ya despues nosotros aterrizaremos y nos encargaremos de los demas y de liberar a los agentes cautivos, asi que preparense- respondio Anna

Los chicos mientras se preparaban empezaron a charlar...

-Comunicadores en linea, asi que, te divertiste el sabado por la noche?- pregunto Penny a Sherman

-Bueno utilice el vueltatras para visitar a unos amigos cavernicolas que ya no existen asi que yo diria que si- explico Sherman

En ese momento las compuertas del jet empezaron a abrirse.

-Sabes? si algun dia nos pides a Riley y a mi que tengamos hijos contigo te diremos que si- respondio Penny

-Por eso me estoy esperando- respondio Sherman poniendose su casco mientras se acercaba a las puertas del jet

-Y la razon es...?- pregunto Penny

-No estamos en edad para pensar en eso!- exclamo Sherman y acto seguido salto del jet

-Se puso el paracaidas?-pregunto Anna acercandose a Penny

-Nop, no se lo puso- sonrio Penny

Sherman mientras seguia cayendo hasta que cayo en el agua.

Sherman se puso a nadar hacia el barco, justo en ese momento, el resto de los chicos habia caido en el agua y nadaron hacia Sherman.

-Estan listos?- pregunto Sherman al resto del equipo quien ya estaba trepado en la cadena del barco que sostenia el ancla

-Yo hasta les prepare una sorpresa a esos maliantes- respondio Penny quien sostenia 2 lanzadoras de dardos tranquilizantes

-Entonces siganme sigilosamente- respondio Sherman en un susurro

Los chicos empezaron a trepar por la cadena hasta que llegaron al barco.

-Esperen- susurro Sherman al ver que habia un hombre de espaldas cerca de ellos.

Sherman subio al barco y silenciosamente se acerco al hombre y le disparo un dardo tanquilizante que le termino dando en la nuca.

Despues de eso Sherman le hizo una señal al resto del equipo y subieron al barco.

-Muy bien chicos, sepárense y noqueen a todos los que puedan, entendido?- pregunto Sherman

-Entendido- susurro el resto del equipo

-Fuerza del Tiempo Unida!- susurro todo el equipo

-Enserio debieron pensar en un mejor nombre- opnio Zita

Los chicos se separaron y fueron adormeciendo a cada uno de los guardias franceses.

Sherman por su parte después de haber derribado a uno, otro se le acerco por la espalda y lo amenazo con dispararle.

-Ne bouge pas! Ne bouge pas! (Traduccion: no te muevas! No te muevas!)- lo amenazo uno de los guardias

En eso una flecha le dio al hombre en la espalda dejándolo inconciente, era Agnes la que había lanzado esa flecha

-Tomabas una siesta hermanito?- pregunto Agnes

-Que graciosa- rio Sherman

En ese momento aterrizo el jet y de ahí salieron Anna, Kristoff, Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy.

-Vaya! No tardaron!- opino Anna

-Ahora lo importante, rescatar a los agentes y a encarcelar a ese pirata francés!- opino Edith

-Vaya, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor, jeje- rio Sherman

Mientras tanto en la cocina del barco habían algunos de los guardias de Bartroc vigilando a los agentes cautivos.

-Écoutez attentivement, avoir 10 secondes, sinon me dire qui a envoyé le signal empezare sauver voler la tête à chacun de vous (Traduccion: escuchenme bien, tienen 10 segundos, si no me dicen quien envio la señal de rescate les empezare a volar la cabeza a cada uno de ustedes)- los amenazo uno de los guardias mientras los demás agentes lo veian con susto y nerviosismo

Devuelta con los chicos...

-Ustedes encárguense de rescatar a los agentes, nosotros nos encargaremos de Bartroc- indico Sherman

-Entendido- respondio Margo y junto con Gru, Lucy, Zita, Agnes y Antonio

Mientras tanto en la cabina del capitán...

-Pierre appelle, lui dire de commencer à tuer les agents capturés (Traduccion: Llama a Pierre, dile que empiece a matar a los agentes capturados)- ordeno Bartroc quien estaba sentado en la silla del capitán

-comme l'a ordonné (Traduccion: como ordene)- obedecio su segundo al mando tratando de llamarles a los guardias que tenían custodiados a los agentes capturados, pero no le respondieron- Ça me manque de me réponds pas, une seconde, le force de temps! (Traduccion: que extraño no me contestan, un segundo, La Fuerza del Tiempo!

En ese momento, Judy de un salto rompió la ventana de la cabina y entro

Bartroc junto con su segundo al mando escaparon de Judy pero ella los empezó a perseguir hasta que llegaron al área de carga del barco.

-vous et vos amis ne va pas me chercher si facile (Traduccion: tu y tus amigos no me atraparan tan fácil)- se burlo Bartroc

-Nous verrons (Traduccion: ya lo veremos)- respondio Judy

Y Judy y Bartroc empezaron a pelear, Judy a pesar de su embarazo peleaba bien, obviamente procuraba que nada le pasara a la pequeña criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

Judy lograba darle buenos golpes a Bartroc, pero en uno donde no alcanzo a defenderse, Bartroc la golpeo en la cara tirándola al suelo, Judy estando en el suelo intento levantarse, pero una fuerte contracción se lo impidió.

-Oh, esto no podía pasar en un mejor momento?- pensó Judy

-Zanahorias!- grito Nick llegando y se puso a pelear con Bartroc

El resto de los chicos llego, Andy y Brigit fueron tras el segundo al mando de Bartroc el cual capturaron fácilmente.

Mientras tanto Nick seguía peleando con Bartoc...

-Te crees rudo eh?- pregunto Bartroc con su acento francés

-Tan rudo como para vencerte!- gruño Nick noqueando con una a Bartroc- nadie pelea con Nicholas Piberius Wilde y sale ganando

-Nick! Deja de hablar solo y ven! Que Judy acaba de entrar en labor!- le grito Penny

Y con eso Nick reacciono y fue a socorrer a su esposa.

-Debemos llevarte a un hospital, y rápido!- exclamo Nick

Nick cargo a Judy en sus brazos y junto con los chicos corrieron hacia el jet, obviamente con los piratas franceses capturados.

-Nick! Que sucede?- pregunto Lucy al ver a su hermano tan acelerado

-Judy acaba de entrar en labor, nesecito llevarla a un hospital, y rápido!- exclamo Nick sin la mas minima calma

El equipo abordo el Jet, pero cuando iban a medio camino de regresar a la LAV Lucy se había empezado a sentir mal.

-Querida! Que te sucede?-pregunto Gru al ver a su esposa en tan mal estado

-Creo que acabo de entrar en la misma situación que Judy- respondio Lucy

-Oh esto tiene que ser una broma-opino Gru

-No se preocupen, los llevaremos al hospital, avisare a la LAV- Respondio Anna quien piloteaba el Jet

Mas tarde el jet aterrizo en el techo del Penthouse de los Peabody y con la camioneta de Henry y Jessica llevaron al equipo al hospital.

Ya en el hospital los doctores pusieron a Lucy y Judy en unas camillas y las llevaron a la sala de emergencias dejando a los chicos, Anna y Kristoff afuera esperando.

Momentos después llegaron Henry y Jessica, junto con los padres de Judy, de Nick y Lucy y la madre de Gru.

-Sherman! Que alivio que estén bien!- exclamo Jessica corriendo a abrazar a su hijo

-Mamá! Me asfixias!- se quejo Sherman ya que Jessica los estaba abrazando muy fuerte

-Ups perdón- respondio Jessica

En ese momento salio el doctor para notificarles la situación.

-Ambas pacientes se encuentran bien, pero tienen que esperar un poco para que ya estén listas y podamos recibir a los bebés- explico el doctor

Las horas pasaban y no recibían noticias de Judy y Lucy, los chicos también estaban nerviosos asi que para calmar sus nervios se pusieron a entonar una canción...

 _Sherman: Buscas hoy Diversión_  
 _Si la encontraremos_  
 _Mas somos algo Jóvenes para lo que hacemos_  
 _Si..._

 _Margo: Ideas hay que Soñar_  
 _Deseos en los Pies_  
 _El Mundo es un Cofre_  
 _El Tesoro Nuestro es_  
 _Andy y Brigit: Y Despegamos como un Jet a Propulsión_  
 _Pero si crees que ya es la Máxima Elevación veras_  
 _Que Siempre Iremos más allá_

 _Todos: Siempre más allá_  
 _Sherman: Esa es la Verdad_  
 _Todos: Siempre más allá_  
 _Sherman: Lo Tienes que Aceptar_  
 _Todos: Siempre más allá_  
 _Sherman: Y la Corriente no hay que seguir_  
 _Por que el Verano es lo Mejor hay que Vivir lo hasta el Fin_

 _Todos: Siempre más allá_  
 _Antonio y Zita: Te Activo el Malvado_  
 _Todos: Siempre más allá_  
 _Agitación hemos causado_  
 _Siempre más allá_  
 _Y vas a ser Torturado Por Mi_

 _Todos: Siempre más allá_  
 _Sherman: Esa si es la Verdad_  
 _Todos: Siempre más allá_  
 _Sherman: Lo Tienes que Aceptar_  
 _Todos: Siempre más allá_  
 _Sherman: Corriente no hay que seguir_  
 _Todos: Por que el Verano es lo Mejor hay que Vivir lo hasta el Fin_

En ese momento retumbaron los llantos de 4 bebés recién nacidos.

Gru salio de la sala con su pequeño hijo en brazos.

Los chicos se acercaron y vieron al pequeño bebé, el cual era pelirojo como su madre y tenia los ojos verdes como ella, con la diferencia de que tenia la nariz similar a la de Gru.

-Hola pequeñin! Yo soy Agnes, tu hermana mayor- respondio Agnes viendo a su "hermanito" recién nacido

-Como lo llamaron?- pregunto Margo

-Lucy y yo hemos decidido llamarlo "Kaden" "Kaden Gru Wilde"- sonsrio Gru viendo a su pequeño hijo

En ese mismo momento salio Nick cargando 3 pequeños bebés, 2 niños y una niña, uno de los niños junto con la niña fueron hermanos gemelos, ambos pelirrojos como su padre y de ojos verdes como el, mientras que el otro bebé salio con el cabello rubio cenizo como el de Judy y con los ojos morados como los de ella.

-Awwww, estos pequeñines también son adorables!- exclamaron Agnes y Helena

-Como los llamaron?- pregunto Sherman

-Este es Zack- respondio Nick señalando al bebé de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos morados- este es Grayson, y ella es Ellie- agrego Nick señalando a los 2 gemelos

-Pues... bienvenidos a la familia, los 4- respondio Sherman

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido...

-Señor! Capturaron al agente Bartroc, ya se nos están acabando los recursos!- exclamo un joven hablando con un hombre el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio fumando

-Es eso... cierto?-pregunto aquel hombre

-Si señor, pero también capturaron a varios de nuestros soldados, al controla-animales hace 6 meses, a la agente Bellweather, al agente Steivish y al agente Aksel el año pasado, ya no podemos hacer nada contra ellos- exclamo el joven  
-En realidad, hay una sola cosa, y no la pienso desperdiciar- respondio aquel hombre misterioso

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **LES GUSTO ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO? QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA ESE HOMBRE?, LO SABRAN EN LA PROXIMA AVENTURA DE LOS CHICOS, LA CANCION QUE ELLOS CANTARON SE LLAMA "Siempre mas alla" DE LA PELICULA "Phineas y Ferb: a través de la segunda dimensión", HASTA LA PROXIMA Y COMO DIJO TERMINATOR "I'll be back"**


End file.
